Finding The Love Again
by Harumaki03
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo retomando la historia. Empezando desde cero. Porque solo mirando hacía atrás es cuando podemos ver realmente cuánto hemos crecido. Comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. FLA RE.01. El fin se aproxima. ¡I'm back !
1. Las Lagrimas del Héroe

**Finding The Love Again**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Las Lágrimas del Héroe**

**(****英雄の涙****)**

"**Eiyū no namida"**

* * *

**Sumary: **_Años atrás, Naruto se marchó de Konoha, ahora casi diez años después, Naruto regresa a su Aldea natal, pero a diferencia de como se fue, esta vez viene acompañado de dos niños y otro hombre, con su llegada vienen extrañas noticias sobre demonios de otra dimensión. ¿Cuál será la reacción de los antiguos amigos? ¿Podrá Naruto volver a confiar otra vez en aquellos que una vez le fallaron? __  
_**  
****Disclaimer: **_Ya saben, Naruto y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo sólo los tomo prestados para incluirlos en mis tramas, que son completamente mías, al igual que los personajes que no se encuentran en el maravilloso mundo de Naruto. __Ahora, disfrutad del fic._

**Nota:**_ Uf, vaya, después de casi cinco años he decidido seguir la historia. ¡Bua~! Lamento mucho la larguísima espera, pero a sinceridad espero que valga la pena, sin más, la primera re-edición de Finding The Love Again._

* * *

—To…todo… acabo…―balbuceaba un ninja, su cabello color café estaba revuelto y sus azules ojos opacados por el terror.

―Lo hemos perdido casi todo ―dijo otro que se hallaba por ahí.

—¿Dón…dónde esta, Naruto? ―el joven de ojos azules se apoyo en su espada, poniéndose en pie, sus ropas estaban rotas y llena de suciedad pero no solo la de él, sino también la de los demás aldeanos y ninjas experimentados.

La ciudad Olrei ahora no era más que ruinas… La bella ciudad perteneciente a la Aldea de la Ola estaba hecha pedazos, en la madrugada de ese día había atacado un demonio desconocido en todos los registros ninjas… Llevándoselo completamente todo.

—¡¿Dónde demonios está Naruto? ―Gritó esta vez el joven, desesperándose. No podía creerlo, en un solo día que creía iba a ser perfecto, lo perdió todo; su familia, sus amigos, perdió a su hermana y a su cuñado ya que no lo veía por ningún lugar…Perdió a sus padres ¡No tenia nada!

—¡Cálmate Aiori! ―Pidió un anciano por allí ―, los demás le están buscando también, ahorra tus energías y mejor prepárate para ver a tu hermana en el hospital, puedes encontrarte con lo que sea ―el anciano de ojos negros y cabellos blancos derramaba algunas lágrimas sobre el cuerpo inerte que yacía en sus brazos―. Daisuke también murió… pero debemos seguir adelante.

—Dai…suke-kun ―susurró Aiori, compungido. El nieto de aquel hombre también había muerto… ¿Cuántas vidas más harían falta para acabar con esos malditos demonios que salían de la nada?

Y mientras Aiori apilaba cadáveres junto a los demás, contaba el tiempo que le tomaría ir y regresar a los miembros del equipo médico y rastreador que fueron en busca de Naruto.

—De…mo…nios… Demo…nios…―balbuceaba un hombre de pie dentro de un río que se teñía sangre―. ¡Maldición! ―aulló con dolor, de sus ropas apenas si quedaba un pedazo de pantalón y un trocito de tela sobre su pecho; el fragmento de una máscara estaba pegado a su frente desde la cual emanaba un pequeño camino de sangre. El hombre tenía los ojos de un rojo claro veteado de azul y sus cabellos rubios estaban opacos, como si hubiesen perdido brillo.

De su hombro izquierdo podía divisarse una herida de garras enormes, causándole que los huesos que conectaban el hombro se dislocasen de los que le unían al antebrazo y a éste al brazo, con la mano derecha a duras penas podía sostenerse el brazo dislocado.

Intentando andar las rodillas le fallaron y quedó arrodillado sobre las duras y frías piedras del río.

—Mi…cuerpo no…reacciona ―sonrió irónico―. ¿Ya me voy a morir? ―sonrió lentamente, con una mueca.

Parecía que se estuviese volviendo loco, a su alrededor no había nadie, frente a él solo había un pequeño humo rojo que tomaba la forma de un pequeño zorro rojo.

—_**Eres un idiota**_ ―respondió el humo rojo, con un deje de arrogancia ―, _**¡si hubieses utilizado mi poder, nada de esto hubiera pasado!**_ ―el zorro miraba con ligera preocupación al hombre que había sido su sello viviente desde el momento en que llegó al mundo.

—¡Calla! —Entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula—. Hubiese terminado de destruir más la aldea —susurró esta vez —, además, no quería y no quiero volver a transformarme en ti.

—_**Tsk, eres un maldito mocoso**_…—el humo zorro guardo unos minutos de silencio –, _**nos moriremos los dos, ¿verdad?**_ —pregunto sardónicamente.

—¿Te parece bien morir después de haber ganado? —fue la respuesta del hombre.

El zorro suspiro, como si estuviese agotado.

—_**Mira mocoso, hemos estado desde tu nacimiento juntos, no moriremos ahora, ¿entiendes?**_ —El zorro le susurró como si le desgarrasen el alma—. _**Mocoso… No cabe duda que mi fuerza no te fue siempre necesaria… Eres fuerte por ti mismo, ¿me oíste mocoso? ¿Mocoso? ¡¿Mocoso? **_—pero el hombre ya no escuchaba, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, se dejo caer hacía delante.

Y su único pensamiento antes de sentirse abrazado por unos brazos calientes y de escuchar la distante voz de Kyuubi, fue que lo único que lamentaría sería que sus hijos crecerían sin él a su lado… Pero al menos tendrían a su madre…

Y no serían como él…

* * *

—Hm ya veo, así que eso paso en Olrei —en Konoha nada había cambiado, en ese momento la Godaime Hokage recibía las noticias de las diferentes y poderosas aldeas.

Así que habían pasado tres semanas desde aquel incidente en la pequeña aldea de Olrei y todavía se comentaba de ella… Ese día se habían terminado de incinerar todos los cuerpos faltantes.

Por un demonio que apareció de la nada… Según se rumoreaba, de "otra dimensión."

—Kakurosu… Informa a los demás escuadrones ANBU, quiero que estén alerta —ordenó la Hokage.

—Como ordene —respondió en el acto el ninja ANBU, para desaparecer en el acto.

—¿Han escuchado? —se dirigió al grupo de personas amontonadas en una esquina de la cual se destacaba un ninja de cabellos plateados y otro de largos cabellos blancos.

En un sillón mirando por la ventana se encontraba una joven mirando las aves en el cielo, pero atenta de lo que decían los demás.

—¿No han encontrado a Uzumaki Naruto? —Preguntó uno de los presentes, esto atrajo la atención de los demás y de entre el grupo, un hombre se movió, incómodo.

—No… Parece que la tierra se lo trago. No aparece en ninguna de las otras aldeas y la probabilidad de que el este entre los muertos de Olrei es de 10 a 20 —el hombre de cabellos largos y blancos hablaba con pesar.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde fue la última vez que estuvo? —pregunto la Godaime, preocupada.

—Precisamente en Olrei —habló un hombre de expresión aburrida, con el cabello largo atado en una cola alta, con dos argollas plateadas en sus orejas.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamaron algunos de los presentes, sorprendidos, pero la joven sentada en el sillón no cambió su expresión.

—Naruto es tonto… Pero no tanto —otro hombre habló, poseía los ojos negros y el cabello del mismo color corto, con varios mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos, su voz trato de ser apacible sin llegar a serlo.

—Por salvar a los demás…Él lo daría todo, ¿no? —habló por vez primera otro hombre que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, al igual que el otro, tenía los cabellos y ojos negros, pero sus cabellos estaban acomodados hacía delante y tenía un rostro inexpresivo en ese momento.

Y en la sala se formó un tremendo silencio… Uzumaki Naruto podría estar entre los muertos de Olrei y ninguno de ellos saberlo.

* * *

—¿Naruto-san? —Sintió un tenue toque en el hombro—. Naruto-san —esa voz dulce y preocupada… No la conocía.

―Hm, ¿Dó…dónde estoy? —abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos amatistas observándole con alegría y alivio.

―Me alegro mucho que despierte, Naruto-san, hemos estado muy preocupados —la joven le observaba maravillada. ¿Quién rayos era?

―Disculpe pero, ¿dónde estoy? —Naruto se incorporó lentamente en la almohada notando varias cosas.

Una, que no estaba en su hogar, dos esa no era la habitación que compartía con su esposa y tres, que todo estaba de color blanco, ¿se había muerto ya y ese era el cielo o la entrada mas cálida al infierno?

―Señor, no creo ser la persona adecuada para esto, mejor llamare al doctor Akishiro, con su permiso —y la joven salió de allí.

La joven era simpática, y vestía de blanco, esa habitación olía raro, a medicinas, nunca le gusto el olor de las medicinas de los hospitales…Un momento, ¿ella había dicho, al Doctor Akishiro? ¿Doctor? ¡Un doctor! Eso significaba que estaba en un hospital, ¿no?

En ese instante entró un hombre con una barba de medio día, tenía unas ligeras bolsas bajo los ojos, llevaba una bata blanca sobre una camisa azul y un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello.

―Uzumaki Naruto-san, ¿verdad? —El hombre sonrió lastimeramente. Soy Akishiro Kai y he sido su doctor desde su ingreso a este hospital.

―Mu…mucho gusto pero… ¿Dónde esta mi esposa? ―preguntó, un tanto sonrojado.

―Naruto-san ―el doctor se acercó y se rasco la cabeza instintivamente por el nerviosismo, las noticias que le tenía a aquel hombre no eran nada buenas―. Señor, su esposa… Por favor, tome esto con calma, ¿si? ―quería decírselo de la forma más delicada posible.

Y su nerviosismo puso en alerta a Naruto, no le iba a gustar lo que le iban a decir, lo leía en sus ojos.

―¡Dígame de una buena vez! ¡Me enterare tarde o temprano! ―exclamó, golpeando su pierna derecha con su puño―. ¡He preguntado que dónde esta mi esposa!

―Señor, cálmese… su señora esposa… Su esposa Naruto-san, señor ella… Ella ha muerto ―susurró el hombre, deseando poder ahorrarle ese dolor a aquel héroe de la pequeña aldea de Olrei.

Y el rubio se sintió desfallecer… ¿Muerta? ¿Uzumaki Kashira, muerta? No… Debía haber un error, ella… Su único motivo de vivir no podía haber muerto. ¡No podía ser!

―N…no es posible ―pudo articular―. Yo la deje en el refugio subterráneo que hice en casa ―no podía creer lo que escuchaba de los labios del doctor.

― Lamento mucho ser portador de tan malas noticias pero a su esposa le empezaron dolores del parto en aquel momento… Le suplicó a su hermano que la trajese al hospital más cercano y él dijo que era imposible… Ella volvió a suplicarle porque ella sabia que su hijo iba a nacer él… Él entendiendo eso, la sacó y hasta que no llegaron al bosque no paso nada… Tuvieron la mala suerte de… que… se encontraron con otro demonio y… En un instante lo acabo todo… El hermano de su señora esposa cayó inconsciente y ella murió… Quedando en un ángulo que protegiese a su hijo ―Kai apartó la mirada del rubio, siempre era difícil dar noticias como aquella.

―No lo creo… ¡No lo creo! ―Naruto se puso en pie, pero las rodillas le fallaron―. Kashira no pudo haber muerto, ¡no pudo! ―Naruto sintió todo el peso del dolor en el alma y este se pasaba a su cuerpo adolorido por la batalla.

―¡Uzumaki-san! ¡Por favor, entienda, hice lo que estuvo en mi poder para salvarla! ―El doctor Akishiro se arrodillo junto a Naruto y le ayudo a incorporarse―. ¡Tiene porque luchar, tiene dos hijos esperando por usted! Debe seguir adelante, por ellos, entienda ―trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

―¡Déjeme en paz! ―y Naruto se incorporó, sintiendo el frío piso de mosaico en los pies, vestido con una simple bata de hospital, el frío penetraba más rápido en su piel; abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar como pudo.

―¡Naruto-san! ¡Deténgase ha estado tres semanas inmovilizado su cuerpo no…! ―pero fue tarde, un segundo después Naruto se sintió caer, hasta que sintió una mano fuerte sostenerle a escasos centímetros del piso.

―Tan impaciente como siempre, ¿no, Naruto? ―una voz familiar atravesó en la nebulosa confusión de imágenes de su cabeza.

―¿A…ai…Aiori? ―Naruto alzó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules y apagados de su cuñado.

―Hasta que te dio el deseo de regresar con los vivos ―lo ayudo a ponerse en pie y lo abrazo, como un hijo a su padre―. Pensé que habías muerto, idiota ―mascullo Aiori separándose de él.

―¿Es cierto… Aiori, Kashira murió? ―los ojos de Naruto se nublaron y se llenaron de agua salada.

El joven solo bajo la mirada y asintió, no podía ni mirarle a los ojos.

―No puede ser… ―y por los ojos del guerrero se deslizo una solitaria lágrima, se dejo caer al piso frío… No había motivos para vivir, Kashira no estaba… Nada valía la pena… Nada.

―Yo también pensaba lo mismo ―una mano se tendió ante el ―, pero hay que seguir viviendo, Naruto-san ―era la voz del doctor―. Mi esposa también murió… con mi segundo hijo ―el hombre sonaba triste―. Pero personas como usted y yo, tenemos motivos para salir adelante.

―¿Ah, si? ―Preguntó, con el dolor de su corazón atenazándole la garganta―. ¿Cuál es ese motivo?

―Nuestros hijos, Naruto-san… nuestros hijos ―y Kai sonrió―. Su esposa se fue, pero le dejo algo de ella y algo de usted juntos aquí… Usted es padre de mellizos.

¿Padre…Mellizos? Sentía un tenue calientito en el corazón, como si parte de su pesar se hubiese esfumado.

―Yo… ¿Puedo…verlos? ―pidió tímidamente.

―Por supuesto que si…son el motivo por el cual usted seguirá aquí… y su cuñado también ―el doctor Akishiro lo ayudo a ponerse en pie―. ¿Nos acompaña joven Aiori?

El joven asintió.

Más que su cuñado, Aiori sentía que Naruto era como un padre para él, por eso y sus sobrinos no se abandono a la muerte, mientras él y el doctor Akishiro sostenían a Naruto por los hombros hasta que la enfermera le inyectara adrenalina, pensó que Dios le había quitado…pero también le había dado.

La adrenalina tuvo el efecto esperado, causando una rápida circulación en Naruto, quien guiado por el doctor y acompañado por Aiori camino por si solo.

Pasaron a la sala de bebés, mientras una enfermera atendía a los demás recién nacidos y otra pedía la tarjeta de autorización en la entrada. En ese momento la que supervisaba a los bebés, estaba inclinada sobre los mellizos.

—Keiko, el es el padre de estos dos comelones, como ya sabes, este joven aquí presente es el tío de ellos, se pueden quedar una hora, seguro que no te molestaran —el doctor Kai le dirigió una tenue sonrisa a la enfermera.

—Como usted diga, Dr. Akishiro —la enfermera se había sonrojado ligeramente mientras asentía; en ese entonces por unos altavoces se escucha un llamado al doctor Kai Akishiro a la sala de partos.

—Bueno, Naruto-san, Aiori-kun nos veremos mas tarde, cuídate Keiko —y el doctor salió corriendo en dirección a la sala de partos.

—Bueno, ¿se lavaron las manos al entrar? —pregunto Keiko dulcemente. Ambos sintieron—. Muy bien pueden sentarse aquí mientras están con ellos, son una monada, lo único es que aún no tienen un nombre, por eso le hemos llamado el "Glotón" y la "Llorona" —rió tenuemente la enfermera.

Naruto sentía un calorcito expandirse desde su corazón hasta cada célula de su cuerpo… ¿Aquellas cositas tan pequeñas eran suyas? De repente sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Son de diferentes sexos? —preguntó con sorpresa el rubio.

Keiko y Aiori asintieron.

—¿Por qué le dicen Glotón y Llorona? –rió al repetir los apelativos.

—Oh, eso es porque este niño come de a montón y a ella se le da por llorar desde que termina de comer y no hay forma de consolarla hasta que llegue Aiori-kun —sonrió ella—. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Naruto se inclino sobre las cunas dobles y miro a ambos bebés que podían ser gemelos si no fuese por el cabello, el varón estaba con un trajecito color azul y ella de rosa, él tenía el cabello rubio y ella negro, y él tenia sus marcas en el rostro… Rió tenuemente, tenía sus marcas.

—¿Has pensado en algún nombre? —Preguntó Aiori mientras observaba embelesado a su sobrinita—. Porque no encuentro nada en está hueca cabeza, al menos por ahora —sonrió mientras señalaba su propia cabeza.

—Hmm no lo sé… —empezó a decir el rubio, pero inmediatamente se acalló a si mismo, sus hijos habían abierto los ojos y les miraban, curiosos.

El niño tenía las cejas rubias y fruncía un poco el ceño como preguntándose, "¿quién es este que me mira así" En cambio la niña sonreía ante la visión sobre ella, dos hombres uno de cabellos negros que siempre la iba a ver y otro que era nuevo y tenía los ojos azules más claros que el otro, él le miraba con adoración.

—Hola…—sonrió Naruto, tocando casi con temor a ambos bebes—. ¿Cómo están? Hola —y volvió a sonreír, mientras el niño cambiaba el ceño fruncido a una vivaracha sonrisa, igual que la niña—. Hola, soy su padre y prometo protegerlos desde hoy hasta el fin de mis días —y tendió su mano izquierda a la niña y la derecha al niño, ambos apretaron los dedos índices de su padre, como dándole a entender que entendían el significado de aquellas palabras.

—¿Cuál nombre les pondrás? —pregunto Aiori, conmovido ante la imagen.

—Él se llamara Kashern y ella Nashira —sonrió él, al ver los ojos de sus hijos brillando—. ¿A que si les han gustado? —y los niños en su jerga de bebes le respondieron—. Muy bien, Kashern y Nashira, serán sus nombres —celebró mientras alzaba en brazos a Kashern y mas luego a Nashira.

Y mientras pensaba que protegería la felicidad de sus hijos a toda costa, también pensó que dentro de un par de años tendría que volver a Konoha… A su hogar... A volver a empezar.

* * *

**-Continuará-**

Uf, hacía tiempo que está edición re-editada estaba cociéndose en mi cerebro, pero nunca me dignaba a terminarla o a subirla. Espero que cada uno de ustedes me acompañe a lo largo de esta re-edición de todos los capítulos que hay hasta ahora.

Así mismo con algunos textos modificados, algunas cosillas por pulir y demás y, claro, la continuación de está historia hasta su final, que es lo que todos ansían leer, ¿no? Realmente espero que el "**FLA RE.01**" les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por todo el apoyo demostrado en estos años y la paciencia a la larga espera, que les aseguro, está pronta de llegar a su fin! ¡Hasta un próximo capítulo!

¡Ja ne~!

_22 de Abril del 2011, a las 9:05 PM. En la sala de mi casa mientras escucho a_ **BIGBANG**.


	2. Regreso A Casa

**Naruto**

**By**

**Dark-Anna-Sujimotto**

**Finding The Love Again**

-----------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2: Regreso A Casa**

------------------------------------------

-¡Corre mas rápido o papa nos dejara atrás! –Un niño vivaracho de algunos 7 u 8 años corría a toda velocidad por la acera tratando de alcanzar a la alta figura que se divisaba a la distancia, que los esperaba impaciente.

-¡Hermano corre mas despacio! –La niña que venia a 3 pasos más atrás estaba agotada, por su rostro corrían algunas gotas de sudor y aparentemente tenía la misma edad que el niño.

-¡Niños corred o Naruto nos dejara! –Un hombre de algunos 22 años sostuvo a ambos niños por las muñecas y echo a correr a más no poder. En pocos minutos estuvo frente a un hombre alto de algunos 27 u 28 años de ojos azules, cabellos rubios en ese momento cubiertos por una gorra negra, tenía unas marcas en la cara, como si fuesen bigotes de gato. Tenia una altura imponente y para el calor que hacia, llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra, en su espalda llevaba una mochila naranja.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? –El hombre rubio les miro con sus ojos azules como el cielo –He envejecido cien años y he vuelto a rejuvenecer esperándoles –sonrió esta vez.

-Papa no puedes envejecer y rejuvenecer tan pronto –sonrió la niña ante el comentario de su padre –además si fuese así, tendrías arruguitas alrededor de los ojos –la niña tocaba los pómulos de su padre que se había puesto a su altura.

-Nashira tiene razón papa –rió el niño con una risa idéntica a la de su padre.

-Venga, vamonos, queremos llegar hoy ¿no? –pregunto el rubio, enderezándose.

-¡Sii! –Los niños dijeron a coro -¡Queremos ir a Konoha! –y emprendieron la marcha, su padre solo pudo sonreír al ver la alegría en sus hijos.

-Naruto…etto…-suspira el joven que sujeto a los niños -¿Por qué quieres volver? –el joven miraba apenado a su cuñado.

-Aiori…yo no quiero volver…pero he de hacerlo…Nashira y Kashern me lo han pedido desde que se enteraron que soy de la Aldea de Fuego, además tienen el derecho de saber de donde son aparte de aquí…-Naruto miro al frente, evitando los ojos de Aiori.

-Naruto… ¿Hay algo mas? –Aiori lo detuvo, mirándolo fijamente.

-No, si, bueno –balbuceo el rubio, al final decidiéndose por la verdad –Si, hay algo mas, prometí a la Godaime, Tsunade-sama hace ya nueve años que regresaría a Konoha por motivos de Hokage, según dijo tan vez para este entonces se decidiera a elegir a un Rokudaime y bueno, todos los aspirantes deben estar ahí –sonrió nervioso.

-Ya veo…-sonrió Aiori –pensé que seria algo malo –suspiro relajándose –Así que era eso, vaya Naruto Hokage jaja.

-Eehh, eehh que no es motivo de risa –le regaño en broma Naruto.

-Oh discúlpeme oh gran Rokudaime de Konoha¿le hago una reverencia? –rió Aiori.

-¡Ya cállate! –le empujo suavemente Naruto, riéndose mientras caminaban.

Y así emprendieron el camino a Konoha, entre risas, bromas, una que otra caída inesperada, lluvia, sol, lluvia, sol, más lluvia y más sol, peleas entre Kashern y Nashira y bla, bla, bla.

-------------------------

-Al fin –dice una mujer alta, de rasgos finos, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, largo atado en una cola alta -¡Chouji, no puedes estar comiendo tanto! –exclamo la mujer mientras entraban en una floristería.

-Ino…-suspiro el hombre llamado Chouji, era de complexión atlética, tenia el cabello rojizo, con un ligero mechón cayendo en su frente, llevaba un tarro en los brazos.

-Bueno –suspiro Ino -¡Pero la próxima vez, comes menos! –Sonrió la rubia –Lo hago por tu salud, Chouji.

-Lo se Ino, entiende que a veces me cuesta dejar de comer -sonrió nervioso Chouji, mientras bajaba al sótano de la floristería que apenas estaba abierta y recibía clientes.

Ino se coloco un delantal mientras, regaba las flores del invernadero, Chouji ese día iba a limpiar el cuarto frió.

Escucho la campanilla de la puerta e inmediatamente se volteo, adivinando quien era.

-Buenos días, Ino –era una voz armoniosa, tenía un matiz calido.

-¡Sakura, me sorprende verte aquí! –Ino camino hacia ella y la abrazo -¿Cómo te sientes al volver con los vivos? –le sonrió.

-Pues muy bien, he de admitir –sonrió la otra mujer llamada Sakura, tenia el cabello rosa, tenia unos bonitos ojos esmeraldas y una piel bronceada a causa del sol de Konoha, en ese instante vestia con un simple pero elegante vestido veraniego.

-¿No han sabido nada de el? –pregunto la rubia, sentándose junto a Sakura en unas sillas que por allí habían.

La pelirosada solo negó con su rostro.

-Jiraiya-sama ya busco en varias aldeas, incluso Sunagakure lo ha buscado y no hay nada –suspiro Sakura –Ayer Sasuke-kun salio a investigar por los alrededores con Kakashi-sensei pero no encontraron nada –suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno… -suspiro Ino, sabia que desde aquel incidente en Olrei su amiga había perdido toda esperanza de en que encontraran a Naruto.

Justo cuando Ino iba a argumentar algo se volvio a escuchar la campanilla de la puerta, una niña entro tímida.

-Bu…buenos días…-balbuceo, respiro hondo como queriendo calmar los nervios –Disculpen pero ¿Quién es la dueña? –la niña estaba sonrojada a mas no poder.

-Hola, buenos días, soy yo –Ino le sonrió -¿En que puedo ayudarte? –miro fugazmente a Sakura como pidiéndole unos minutos.

Esta solo asintió, con una sonrisa, la timidez de la niña le hacia reír, pero no de burla, sino porque le traía recuerdos.

-Etto, discúlpeme ¿la floristería esta cerrada? Es que afuera dice el cartel de abierto y yo bueno, no quiero molestar –volvio a balbucear la niña.

-No…-sonrió Ino –Esta abierta, y no te preocupes que no molestas en lo absoluto ¿Verdad, Sakura? –le dirigió una mirada a la pelirosa.

-Por supuesto que no, es mas la que incordia aquí soy yo, que le estoy robando su tiempo a Ino –sonrió la pelirosa.

-Ah, bueno –suspiro la niña -¿Tiene azucenas y rosas blancas? –pregunto la niña.

Mientras Ino la atendía, Sakura la analizo.

Era una niña muy tímida y muy linda, tenia el cabello negro y ligeramente largo para su edad, tenía buena estatura, tenia la piel blanca casi nívea, una nariz fina, acompañado unos labios finos por igual, pómulos altos, y unos lindos ojos azul cielo terminaban de completar la belleza de la niña.

-_"Arrollara a los chicos cuando sea mayor" _–Sakura rió para sus adentros.

No era una niña que estuviese enamorada…porque Azucenas y rosas blancas no se regalaban a las personas de las cuales uno se enamoraba, debía ser para alguna ofrenda.

Y ahora que se fijaba…La niña no parecía ser de Konoha, allí todos eran de piel bronceada, aunque hubieses nacido con piel nívea al pasar el tiempo te tostabas con el sol (Si Sasuke y Hinata también se broncearon ya).

Estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos y cuando regreso del rincón del pensamiento, la niña ya se marchaba, cuando abrió la puerta, había un niño esperándola del otro lado.

Fue un instante fugaz, pero lo vio, cabellos rubios, marcas de gato, piel bronceada, camiseta blanca con una espiral roja dibujada en el centro ¡Era el!

Se quedo unos minutos en shock.

-Hey, Sakura, reacciona –Ino le zarandeo el hombro.

-¿Lo viste? –pregunto Sakura, atónita.

-¿Ver que? –Ino abrió los ojos como diciendo Daa.

-Era…era el…era el niño que esperaba a la niña que estaba aquí… ¡Era el! –y Sakura se puso en pie y salio a buscar a aquel niño.

-Pero ¿de que niño me hablas? –le grito, pero era tarde Sakura se había perdido calle abajo –Esta chica esta mas loca cada día –suspiro y siguió en la tarea que hacia antes de que llegara Sakura.

--------------------------

-_"¡Vamos¿Dónde estan niños?" _–penso angustiada la ojiverde, había llegado a un cruce de caminos y no sabia por donde ir. Empezó a preguntarle a las personas si habían visto al niño y a la niña, los aldeanos solo negaban, extrañados.

Se detuvo bajo un árbol del parque, a tomar aire y justo sobre su cabeza lo vio, un ave de elegante plumaje color café con un mensaje atado a su pata izquierda.

-_"Vaya día de descanso, Tsunade-sama" _–Penso con sorna Sakura, mientras sujetaba suavemente al ave y tomaba el mensaje.

El ave inmediatamente partió, eso significaba que era una orden, no una petición.

Cuando leyó el mensaje, lo volvio a leer y a re-leer no creyéndose lo que decía en un simple papel, corrió hasta la torre de la Godaime, encontrándose en el camino con Ino, Chouji y un joven vestido con camiseta blanca y jeans negros que ella supuso seria Sasuke.

--------------------------

-Bien, bien, bien –una mujer "joven" estaba mirando a todos y cada uno de los hombres y mujeres frente a ella –Los he llamado aquí hoy para… -pero fue brutalmente acallada por el tronazo de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Es cierto? –Preguntaron los cuatro personajes que irrumpieron en la sala -¿Naruto esta aquí?

-¡Calma por favor! –Pidió la mujer, era rubia, de ojos color miel, estaba mirando a todos con un brillo en los ojos –No es seguro, pero Yamato hablo hace una media hora con el guardián de la puerta Norte, y este le informo de que cuatro personas acababan de entrar a Konoha, tres de apellido Uzumaki y uno de apellido Hoenkhan –la Godaime junto sus dedos –Iremos a investigar, aunque Jiraiya ya se marcho en cuanto Yamato dijo las palabras Naruto, bosque y tercero –rió ella.

Allí estaban todos, desde Sasuke hasta Neji Hyuuga. Incluyendo a sus antiguos maestros.

-¡Bien, en marcha! –y la Godaime salio por la puerta, secundada por los demás, mientras Shizune se colocaba a su lado la Godaime penso, que ese no podía ser un truco malvado del destino.

-Etto, Godaime-sama –hablo Shizune –Usted dijo que eran tres Uzumaki ¿Cómo es posible?

-Ni idea pero pienso averiguarlo –suspiro la Godaime, no creyéndose todavía el regreso de Naruto.

Kakashi caminaba mientras leía "El Paraíso Icha, Icha" Vol. 125, Asuma se fumaba un cigarrillo y parecía un tren del humo que expulsaba, Kurenai solo miraba al frente y Gai, miraba a sus antiguos alumnos.

Sasuke no creía en el regreso del rubio, Shikamaru, no sabia que pensar, Sakura juraba que si, Ino y Chouji no pensaban nada, Lee estaba ansioso por llegar, Hinata estaba nerviosa, Tenten estaba fría, Kiba y su enorme Akamaru suspiraban, Shino no decía ni media palabra y Neji solo seguía adelante, junto a Sai.

Creyendo en si, que podrían encontrar al ninja de Konoha.

-----------------------------

Varios kilómetros después, se internaban al bosque, en dirección a la tumba de Tercero, Yamato apareció minutos después, frente a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Tsunade-sama.

-Nada…yo también quería comprobarlo –suspiro el, caminando junto a los demás.

Minutos después, llegaron a la tumba del Tercero, allí había un joven que nunca antes habían visto ninguno de los presentes.

-¡Oye! –Yamato le llamo -¿Quién eres?

El joven les miro, sorprendido.

-Eeehh, no me miren así, no soy enemigo –sonrió nervioso con una mano tras su cabeza –Mi nombre es Aiori Hoen…-pero no pudo terminar porque un grito le hizo saltar a un árbol que cubría las cabezas de los demás.

-¡KASHERN DEJA DE CORRER! –un pequeña figura paso frente a ellos como una balita y luego un hombre con una gorra negra mas atrás.

-¡HERMANOOOO! –ahora fue una niña que apareció, corriendo tras el niño y el hombre.

Ino y Sakura se miraron, era la niña de esa mañana.

-¡Tío Aiori ven a ayudarnos a papa y a mi! –la niña se detuvo mirando a su tío en las ramas del árbol.

-¡Vale, ya voy! –Aiori salto sobre la cabeza de los ninjas y le hizo una seña a la niña y ambos se pusieron a mirar por donde anteriormente habían salido el niño y el hombre.

Pasados unos minutos, el hombre salio de entre los árboles, con dos personas al hombro, una era el niño que se removía como loco y otro era un hombre mayor de algunos 60 años.

-¡Hasta que al fin! –suspiro Aiori, el se había olvidado de las personas que allí estaban y los otros ni se habían percatado.

-¡Hermano eres muy malo! –le regaño la niña, al niño que estaba moviéndose como loco tratando de zafarse del hilo negro que lo ataba.

-Papa, suéltame…. ¡Quitame este hilo! –dijo el niño.

-Negativo jovencito, primero antes que nada, hiciste una carrera con tu hermana sabiendo que ella no puede correr por culpa del vestido, dos no entraste con ella a la floristería como dije, tres haz hecho que el viejo Ero-sennin cayese del cansancio, cuatro has hecho llorar a tu hermana y cinco me has hecho seguirte ne círculos por este bosque, me he caído, me he partido el labio, he sudado, y me he enojado contigo, por mi te llevo al hotel ahora mismo así atado –dijo seriamente el hombre frente a el.

-Pobre niño –le susurro Ino a Sakura –seguro que lo castigan de por vida.

Pero Sakura no pensaba en eso, miraba al niño que se removía incomodo con los hilos, lo miro detenidamente, tenia el cabello rubio, como el cabello que se le divisaba al hombre que había llamado papa, tenia la piel bronceada, como la piel de los brazos de aquel hombre, y unas marcas en las mejillas como de bigote eso si no podía compararlo con las de aquel hombre.

El niño podía ser el mismo Naruto de niño, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, eran grises.

-Con razón pensaste que era Naruto, son idénticos –le susurro Ino –a diferencia de los ojos, que son grises, pero ¿no crees que Naruto estará mas alto ahora?

-Oiga, disculpe –Pregunto Shizune, atrayendo la atención de las cuatro personas.

El hombre con la gorra se puso de pie y se volteo hacia ellos.

-Papa ¿los conoces? –la niña se sujeto a la mano de su padre, fuerte y calida.

-Hmm no lo se –respondió el –mientras miraba a Aiori -¿Tu los buscaste? –pregunto extrañado.

-No…Precisamente me preguntaron mi nombre hace rato, pero con la persecución de Kashern y la orden de Nashira, los olvide –sonrió.

-¿Cómo que te olvi…? –pero Uchiha Sasuke fue detenido por Kakashi.

-¿Eres Uzumaki Naruto¿Verdad? –pregunto Kakashi, observándole entre esperanzado y temeroso.

-Hmm –Naruto miraba a todos los que estaban allí, haciéndose el tonto –Eso dice en mi acta de nacimiento –sonrió tenuemente.

-Naruto ¿Quieres que me encargue de ellos? –Aiori saco una afilada espada, con un brillo demente en los ojos.

-No…No, mejor ayuda a Kashern a ponerse en pie –miro a su hijo que mordía el hilo negro –Kashern eso es cabello negro, es imposible que lo muerdas, yo lo intente una vez y casi me corto la respiración –sonrió al ver a su hijo rojo por el esfuerzo.

-Para que me dices que lo ayude si al final lo harás tú –dijo Aiori enarcando una ceja.

-Venga ya, ponte en pie –Naruto corto los hilos con un kunai y su hijo respiro, aliviado –la próxima vez te haré correr con pesas de de 10 kilos en las muñecas y tobillos –Naruto rió ante el rostro asustado de su hijo –Es una broma Kashern –y le paso la mano por sus ya alborotados cabellos.

-Ah, si que si era cierto que volviste –Tsunade miraba al hombre a pocos pasos de ella, incrédula.

-Pues…-Naruto se quito la gorra y se rasco la cabeza -¡Pues claro que volví, prometí volver! –Naruto miro a los presentes –Y por supuesto que se quienes son, no necesitas volver a presentarnos Vieja Tsunade –se burlo Naruto –Ahora si que debes estar vieja, debes estar peor que el viejo Er-sennin –y soltó una carcajada.

Tsunade tenía una vena enorme en la frente y se sonaba los nudillos.

-¡Papa¿Por qué le dices así? Ella es una señorita muy linda –salto Kashern, no entendiendo nada, miro a su hermana y esta tampoco entendía.

Tsunade inmediatamente sonrió, al menos ese niño tenía modales.

-Kashern…jaja…Nashira…jaja no…no se fíen…jaja…de su…apariencia…jaja ella…ella…puede rejuvenecerse y…jaja…aparentar…jaja…que tiene 16 en vez de 61 jajaja –Naruto rodó en el suelo, riendo.

Sus hijos lo miraron incrédulos, Aiori no dijo nada y Tsunade lo miraba con ganas asesinas.

-Etto –en un instante Nashira desapareció y apareció frente a la Godaime -¿Es cierto lo que dicen mi papa? –la miro incrédula con los mismos ojos azules de Naruto.

-¿Qui…quien es tu padre? –Le pregunto Gai, sorprendido –Disculpa la informalidad me llamo Maito Gai –y le tendió la mano a la pequeña.

En un parpadeo, Kashern se coloco junto a su hermana melliza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nuestro padre es el –señalo Kashern a su padre que aun reía –Yo me llamo Kashern y ella Nashira.

-¿USTEDES SON HIJOS DE NARUTO-BAKA? –grito Kiba, sorprendido.

-Ha…Hai –asintieron ambos hermanos, asustados por el grito del hombre.

-¡Y mi padre no es ningún baka, Sr. Baka! –Nashira defendió a su padre.

-Me llamo Inuzuka Kiba y yo si no soy un Baka, niña –se presento.

-Oiga usted es la Godaime ¿verdad? –Kashern le miraba con los ojos grises a Tsunade.

-Si…Y si puedo modificar mi edad –les miro de mala gana.

-Aaahh, pensaba que era una broma de papa –Nashira miro a su hermano –pero si te fijas, nos ha dicho muchas cosas ciertas…Inuzuka Kiba tiene un perro, marcas rojas en su cara y colmillos –señalo la niña.

-¿Oe? –Kashern miro a Kiba, examinándolo –Es cierto –y ambos niños se miraron, y voltearon la vista hacia su padre que ya se había calmado mientras su tío lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

Los niños regresaron con su padre.

-Vaya, vaya, Naruto-kun nos gano a todos –Sai que no había dicho ni j, hablo.

-Tzh, aun no me trago que esos niños sean del –Sasuke miro en la dirección en la cual los niños le preguntaban algo a Naruto.

-Es estupido negarlo, el niño, Kashern es idéntico a el, exceptuando por los ojos y la niña tiene sus ojos –suspiro Tenten, Naruto se veía cute con sus hijos.

Naruto se puso en pie, observo a Jiraiya, el viejo Ero-sennin se había dormido.

Se acerco (sus hijos lo arrastraron) frente al grupo de personas, cuando le soltaron se paso la mano por los cabellos rubios y miraba con un tenue sonrojo a sus hijos.

-Vamos papa, no hemos venido desde tan lejos…-empezó Kashern.

-Bueno, ni de tan lejos hermano, estamos aquí de día ¿no? –dijo Nashira.

-Bueno, ni de tan lejos –dijo imitando a su hermana –para que no nos presentes a tus amigos, vamos, sabes que teníamos deseos de venir a conocer Konoha, preséntanos –Kashern lo miro, como Naruto lo miraría si lo estuviera regañando.

-Hmm –suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros –Bien, pero primero deben presentarse ellos, para que así yo sepa quien es quien –suspiro Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.

-Ya conocemos a la Godaime, a Gai-sensei y a Kiba-san –enumero Nashira.

-Me llamo Sarutobi Asuma –les sonrió.

-Yo soy Yuhi Kurenai, mucho gusto.

-Soy Yamanaka Ino –les sonrió.

-Oh! La Srita. De la floristería –dijo Nashira alegre.

-Akimichi Chouji.

-Nara Shikamaru –expreso, aburrido.

-Sai.

-Aburame Shino.

-Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Neji.

-Tenten.

-Capitán Yamato.

-Rock Lee –y añadió su pose de niño lindo (dedo pulgar arriba y brillo – bling en los dientes).

-Shizune.

-Haruno Sakura –esta miro con un nudo en la garganta al hombre frente a ellos.

-Uchiha…Sasuke –le tendió la mano a los niños y estos las estrecharon.

-Hatake Kakashi –sonrió con su ojo.

-Hmm ¿Qué opinas hermano? –Nashira sonrió.

-Nada…No opino nada –miro a su hermana con terror.

-No se lo diré a nadie –y le guiño un ojo a su hermano –Me llamo Nashira Uzumaki, es un placer.

-Kashern Uzumaki –bufo.

-Kashern –dijo con tono de comando su padre -¿Qué te he dicho de tratar de meterte en la mente de tu hermana?

-Pero…papa es que ella siempre lo hace –se quejo Kashern.

-Y por eso ella termina leyéndote hasta el mas insignificante secreto de su cabeza –sonrió con pesar Naruto.

-No, no somos gemelos, somos mellizos –Nashira le dijo a los demás.

-¿Me lees la mente? –Ino esta atónita.

-No…es que siempre piensan eso…Somos gemelos y tenemos ocho años y venimos a pasar unas vacaciones aquí en Konoha –dijo Kashern.

-_"¿Ocho años?"_-Tsunade se puso a sacar cuentas.

-Así que el gatito miedoso si regreso ¿no? –Sasuke miraba fijamente a Naruto, mientras Kashern y Nashira buscaban al gato.

-Tzh, jeje, lo siento, ya no soy un simple gato, he crecido para volverme un fiero león ¿Qué te parece, Sasuke? –se miraron a los ojos fijamente unos instantes.

Todos tragaron en seco, no podían empezar a pelear ahora ¿o si?

Para sorpresa de todos (menos Aiori, Kashern y Nashira) Naruto le tendió su mano izquierda y Sasuke se la apretó.

-Bienvenido baka –sonrió Sasuke.

-Has cumplido con tu palabra, mocoso, bienvenido –Tsunade le sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Naruto-kun! Bienvenido, pensábamos que habías muerto en Olrei –Lee tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Aquí los Uzumaki y Aiori se miraron.

-Pues…estuve a punto de eso…-susurro Naruto -¡En fin¡Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura¿Cómo han estado? –les sonrió de oreja a oreja y a sus otros amigos también.

Dejando un tanto dislocado a los presentes ¿Sakura a secas¿Sin el apelativo Chan¿Qué demonios pasaba¿De verdad se caso y tuvo hijos?

Los presentes instintivamente vieron el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Naruto, donde había un anillo de oro.

Todos le miraron a los ojos mientras hablaba…

Si se había casado ¿Dónde estaba su esposa?

Todos se miraron entre si.

Sakura solo suspiro… Había pedido muchas veces al cielo en la niñez que Naruto dejase de decirle "Sakura-chan" siempre se pregunto como sonaría saliendo de sus labios un simple "Sakura" Ahora lo sabia.

Y no le agrado.

------**Continuara**------

Bien en un día ¡dos capítulos genial! Heeyyy ahora recuerdo también tengo 2 reviews jeje -!

Sin mucha cháchara aquí va un "resumen"

Naruto se encontrara con Iruka, sus hijos le meterán en un grave problema, se presentara Aiori (al fin) se vera a Naruto entrenar a sus hijos y habrá una pequeña reunión de amigos, Sakura no puede ver a los ojos a Naruto, pero en cambio se encariña mucho con los hijos de este, Kashern se pondrá celoso ¿con que motivo? Averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo titulado¡…………………….! Bueno aun no esta titulado pero será titulado ¡Os lo aseguro!

Gracias a…

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **_Jeje bueno, todo depende de lo que digan ustedes acerca de que si debe haber un 2do chapter de Labios Compartidos o no, pero como cuento con tu aprobación iré creándolo xD y aquí te dejo la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Chibi-Hiuna: **_Jeje yo tampoco era fan de la Monstru…digo de Sakura pero al ir leyendo el manga y por varias cosas del Anime sin darme cuenta me empezó a caer "mejor" los ojos de ellos son Kashern los tiene grises y Nashira los tiene azules como su papi (Dark salta de emoción) al final se quedara con Sakura, pero el camino que tiene que recorrer la Bak…digo la chica no será corto. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

Bien ahora me marcho a hacer no se que cosa, deseándole etto, buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches, aahh también buenas madrugadas para los que estan en la madrugada…En fin (Dark se encoge de hombros) Nos estaremos leyendo.

Bye…

Dark-Anna-Sujimotto It's Loggin Out.


	3. Empezando de nuevo

**Naruto**

**By**

**Dark-Anna-Sujimotto**

**Finding The Love Again**

-------------------------------------------

**3: Empezando de nuevo**

------------------------------------------

Aun todos se seguían preguntando sobre la esposa de Naruto ¿Se habrían divorciado y el se había quedado con los niños¿Habían tenido que luchar en un jurado y gano el? O en el peor de los casos ¿Ella habría muerto?

Shikamaru fue el primero en reaccionar y sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-Oye ¿Dónde te habías metido durante todo este tiempo? –le dijo a modo de saludo.

-Pues…He vivido en Olrei –sonrió Naruto, con una mano tras su cabeza –Y allí he estado criando a mis hijos –soltó una risita nerviosa.

Aiori miraba a Naruto… Sabía que le dolía vivir en Olrei… Aun recordaba y se culpaba de la muerte de Kashira.

-¡Bueno! Papa tengo hambre –Kashern interrumpió el encuentro entre los ninjas.

¿Eh? Si, vayamos a comer algo rápido –Naruto miro a su hija -¿Nashira, que quieres comer? –se agacho a la altura de sus hijos.

-Hmm ¿Ramen? –dijo jocosamente.

-¿Quieres comer Ramen? –Kashern la miro asustado ¿su hermana menor por dos segundos estaria enferma?

-Nashira, no tienes que comer Ramen si no quieres, anda dime que quieres comer –Naruto tampoco lo creía.

-¡He dicho que quiero comer Ramen! –bufo ella, de un modo idéntico a Naruto.

-Vale, vale, Ramen será –sonrió Naruto –Vamos a comer donde Ichiruka –miro a los demás -¿quieren venir?

-¿Qué? –todos lo miraron atónitos.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros –era si querían, vamos, Aiori, Nashira, Kashern –tomo de la mano a sus hijos y avanzaron un poco, pero en su camino se cruzo Sasuke.

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto mucho mas diferente que hace nueve años –pregunto con una frialdad muy natural en el.

-Jajaja que dices Sasuke, no me ha pasado nada que no le pase a todos –apretó la mano de sus hijos suavemente –simplemente madure, vieja Tsunade iré mas tarde a verte y a ponerte al día sobre mi vida, adiós –se despidió mientras del estomago de su hijo varón se escuchaban unos gruñidos. -¡Aiori, apurate! –se escucho por ultima vez.

-¿Vamos a comer Ramen con Naruto? –pregunto Kiba, mirando a todos.

Neji se encogió de hombros –A mi me da igual –respondió.

-Yo voy –susurro Hinata.

-¿Pues a que esperamos¡Vamos! –hablo Sai, a quien la voz se le había ido minutos atrás.

Todos empezaron a andar en dirección a Ichiraku, pero sin notarlo ninguno de los otros, atrás se quedaron varios personajes, entre ellos, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Yamato, Asuma, Shizune, Tsunade, Sasuke, Aiori y Sakura.

Todos miraban a Aiori, expectantes.

-¿Por qué me miran así? –los ojos azules grisáceos de Aiori, estaba fríos como el metal de su espada.

-¿Tu quien eres? –Sasuke lo miro de mala gana.

-Tzh¿y eso a ti que te importa? –Aiori empezó a andar en dirección a Ichiraku, a pesar de nunca haber estado allí, sentía el distante chakra de Naruto estable en un lugar.

-Eres un niño insolente –Sasuke activo su Sharingan –No me agradas –dijo lenta y fríamente.

-Tzh, eres problemático Sasuke –Kakashi miro a Aiori -¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Hoenkhan, Aiori Hoenkhan –se presento mirando a todos con una expresión fría, especialmente cuando miro a Sasuke y a Sakura.

Una mirada que les causo un escalofrió en la espina dorsal a ambos.

-¿Qué eres de Naruto? –Tsunade no quería problemas en ese momento.

-Soy el cuñado de Naruto –camino entre Sasuke y Sakura –No crean que las cosas serán como en el pasado… Ya nada es igual –dicho esto, hecho a correr en la dirección en la cual se sentía el chakra de Naruto.

Los demás se miraron entre si, no entendiendo la magnitud del significado de las palabras de Aiori… Nada seria igual… Nada.

-----------------------------------

-Bueno, bueno pero no me mires así –Kashern miraba a su hermana menor y su mayor debilidad, quien le miraba con frialdad porque estaba comiendo según ella como un "total y completo cerdo"

Ella no entendía que sorber la sopa del plato no era de mala educación… Al contrario.

-Kashern no hagas eso –Naruto le reprendió sonriendo mientras se comía los fideos de su Ramen.

-Papa ¿Dónde esta tío Aiori? –Nashira pregunto justo cuando en ese momento entraban los Konoha Rocks, estos se sentaron en la misma mesa de Naruto y pegaron otra para poder caber todos (Ya no es un taburete largo, ahora hay mesas) diez minutos después entro Aiori y veinte mas tarde los faltantes.

-Aiori ¿Dónde estabas? –Naruto le pregunto, mirando el rostro de Sasuke fugazmente.

-Pues me entretuve hablando con tus amigos –le dirigió una mirada gélida a Sasuke.

Y este se la devolvió.

-¡Tío Aiori, siéntate aquí! –Nashira se hizo a un lado para que su tío se sentara entre ella y Yamanaka Ino y a lado de ella quedaba Sakura, enfrente le quedaba su padre y frente a Haruno Sakura quedaba Kashern.

Y así sucesivamente.

-Naruto… ¿Cómo has estado? –Ino le pregunto con verdadera alegría.

-Pues… De todo un poco, he estado bien, mal, grave, feliz, triste y muchas cosas más –sonrió Naruto, haciendo reír a Kashern.

-Puedo imaginármelo –fue la respuesta de Ino, mientras pedían.

-Oe Naruto¿Akatsuki ya no te busca? –Sai le miro, Naruto negó con su rostro.

-No, hace tiempo que no me buscan… Pero no me preocupo –dijo mientras miraba a sus hijos –Son un motivo por el cual no me debo preocupar –añadió, terminando de comer.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Sasuke le miro con sus fríos ojos.

-Kashern, Nashira pueden irse a jugar –Naruto miro a sus hijos quienes habían acabado.

-Hai –ambos niños salieron corriendo, mientras todos los miraban, especialmente Sakura.

-Ellos me dan fuerza para levantarme cada día y en el momento en que yo falte se que Aiori se encargara de ellos ¿No? –Naruto miro a su cuñado, quien asintió.

-En fin –Sai se encogió de hombros –Me pregunto si todavía lo tienes tan pequeño –y miro a Naruto, quien se puso rojo en un parpadeo mientras los demás le miraban, extrañados.

-¡No has cambiado nada, maldito¡No te metas! –Shikamaru y Chouji sostuvieron a Naruto quien casi se vuela la mesa para pegarle a Sai -¡Sigues siendo un metiche!

-¡Oe, Naruto-kun, calmate! –Rock Lee también tuvo que unirse a los otros dos para agarrar al rubio.

-Algunas cosas no cambian –Kakashi ya había terminado de comer y leía "El Paraíso Icha Icha Vol. 130" muy entretenido, mientras los otros senseis asentían.

-_"Todo parece como si fuesen los viejos tiempos… Naruto y Sai luchando…Sasuke mirando…Yo llamando a Naruto-baka junto con Ino…Algunas cosas si que no cambian" _penso la pelirosa mientras Naruto se sentaba, bufando.

-Naruto… ¿Acabaste? Recuerda que debes ir a ver a la Godaime –Aiori comía su Miso-Ramen, algo distraído –Además de que le prometiste a Kashern que le mostrarías hoy la casa del zona costera –Aiori hablaba monótonamente.

-Ah, tienes razón –Naruto suspiro –Voy a buscarlos te esperamos en el parque, los voy a buscar –miro a los demás –fue un placer volver a verlos, nos veremos después, Ja ne –Naruto pago por los platos consumidos de sus hijos y el suyo propio y se marcho colocándose su gorra y su mochila en hombros.

-¿Tanto te molesta que Naruto este de nuevo aquí? –Sakura miro a Aiori, esta no había hablado en un buen rato.

-La verdad es que si, me molesta bastante… Konoha no supo apreciar al buen shinobi que tenia, ni tampoco sus amigos… Lo único que hicieron fue llenarlo de amarguras, soledad y dolor, las heridas de un amor no correspondido, aun sangran en su corazón, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no quiero que estemos aquí… ¡Ustedes nunca lograran apreciar la gran persona que es Naruto, nunca! –y dejando un par de billetes sobre la mesa, tomo la funda de su espada y su mochila al hombro y salio de allí, dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Esto es muy problemático –Shikamaru se puso en pie –debo ir a dar un informe a la Academia, me marcho –minutos después todos se marcharon quedando solo el equipo numero 7, Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke y Sakura.

-Bueno –Kakashi se puso en pie –he de hablar con Tsunade-sama, mañana en el bosque como siempre –después desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Después de todo –Sai miro a Sakura –sigues teniendo ese sentimiento por el –y sonrió de una manera algo fría –me temo que nada bueno saldrá de esta llegada –y el también se marcho.

-Con que eso era –Sasuke pudo hallar su voz –muchas cosas pasaran a partir de ahora, debemos estar preparados –Sasuke la miro a los ojos –vamonos de aquí –y el también salio.

Momentos después Sakura salio, encontrándose con una bulliciosa Konoha que aparentemente celebraba con su algarabía inusual de ese día, la llegada del guerrero ninja que se marcho y que precisamente ese día… Regreso.

Sakura camino en dirección al parque, zona poco habituada por personas a esas horas, se sentó bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, que daba fresco y se puso a analizar las cosas sabidas hace unas horas.

Naruto había vuelto…. Con un cuñado que le odiaba y unos precioso hijos, había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se vieron…Hace nueve años el se marcho algo diferente al hombre que ahora regresaba a su Aldea.

No le gustaba recordar aquel día… Aquellos días…Porque le hacían recordar sus ojos vacíos, la expresión dolida de su rostro y las penas que ese día había llevado sobre sus hombros, sin quererlo, ni desearlo, rememoro aquellos duros días, como si estuviesen pasando en ese instante…

----------**FlashBack**----------

Estaban en medio de la nada… Lo que antes había sido un bosque en medio del camino ahora no era mas que cenizas y polvo… Lo había vuelto a hacer, para cumplir su cometido… Su promesa.

En medio de aquel destrozado campo de batalla, yacían cuatro cuerpos a poca distancia el uno del otro, se acerco lentamente, con sus ojos abnegados de lagrimas, pero antes de siquiera acercarse a poder identificar bien sus rostros, una mano se poso en su hombro, deteniéndola.

-¡Suéltame Sai! –ella se soltó de su agarre, mientras corría hacia los cuatro cuerpos, su corazón no latía, sentía un nudo en la garganta, mientras mas se acercaba, mas angustiada se sentía, todo había sido tan rápido, tan fugaz, en un instante a otro mientras Sasuke luchaba, apareció Orochimaru junto a Kabuto, quien hacia un jutsu muy raro y Orochimaru también, Naruto quien se había percatado de lo que pasaba, sintió la ira brotar de una forma bestial en el y se transformo en la bestia Kyuubi de seis colas, una forma demoníaca que asusto hasta al mismo Sasuke.

Con el agitar de una cola, había causado una gran onda de viento, llevándose así una gran parte de los árboles de allí, minutos después en una furia desaforada, Kyuubi en el cuerpo de Naruto creo una gran bola negra de Chakra comprimido y la lanzo, Sasuke en un intento por detener ese endemoniado chakra, creo un Chidori con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue tarde, la gran bola negra había impactado a las tres figuras pero Sasuke también había impactado en el cuerpo de aquel ser, quien poco a poco fue tomando su forma natural. Sasuke, miraba fijo a Naruto y este a Sasuke por igual, Orochimaru y Kabuto miraban con ojos perdidos aquella escena y de un momento a otro los cuatro cuerpos cayeron.

Sakura no se había podido mover, de la impresión, miedo, por todas aquellas emociones que circulaban en su cuerpo hasta aquel momento.

Frente a ella, había aparecido Kakashi, quien también corría desaforado, el capitán Yamato corría detrás de ella, el debió de haber controlado a aquella endemoniada bestia.

-¡Corre, Sakura! –le animo el capitán Yamato, quien se había puesto a su nivel, el primero en llegar al blanco fue Kakashi, quien rápidamente chequeo a Sasuke y a Naruto, mientras que Yamato confirmaba que Orochimaru estaba muerto y Kabuto también.

-¡Apártese Kakashi-sensei, los curare lo mas que pueda hasta llegar a Konoha! –Sakura curo las heridas más visibles en ambos cuerpos, pero la curación no era completa porque ella antes tuvo que curar a Sai, luego al capitán Yamato.

Ambos tenían huesos dislocados, y ella no podía curarlos.

-Vamonos antes de que se haga tarde –de la nada había salido Jiraiya-sama, quien tomo a Naruto en brazos -¡No se me queden mirando, vamonos! –y desapareció en una nube de humo, Yamato tomo los cuerpos de Orochimaru y Kabuto, mientras Kakashi el de Sasuke y las tres figuras, desaparecieron en una nube de humo de color rojo.

-------------------------------

Tres días después, Sasuke seguía en el hospital aun, en una cama frente a la suya se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto, quien tenía vendajes desde su cabeza hasta sus tobillos.

El sobreviviente de los Uchiha lo miro, en se instante se escucho al puerta abrirse y cerrarse, volvio la mirada hacia la puerta, la figura alta y esbelta de la Godaime se encontraba en la estancia, junto a la otra bella y esbelta figura de Haruno Sakura, quien tenia una triste expresión en su rostro.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –la Godaime rápidamente se dispuso hacerle un chequeo a Sasuke.

-Estoy bien… Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí –mascullo, molesto el Uchiha.

-Todavía no puedes, los huesos de tu pecho aun estan débiles y tendrás que esperar hasta pasado mañana para salir de aquí –la Godaime hablaba con voz de mando, en ese instante tocan la puerta.

Y Kakashi, seguido de Jiraiya, entraron en la habitación.

-¿Aun no despierta? –Jiraiya había ido todos los días a ver a su pupilo.

-Hola, Sasuke ¿Cómo estas? –Kakashi miro a su alumno.

-Aun no puedo salir de aquí –susurro Sasuke.

-Ya veo –Kakashi tomo asiento en una de las sillas que por ahí habían. –Naruto ¿no ha despertado aun?

Sakura y Tsunade-sama solo negaron con sus rostros.

-No debió esforzarse tanto –todos los presentes se sobresaltaron, Sai estaba en la estancia y ninguno se había percatado –Todo por traer a Uchiha de nuevo ¿Qué se sentirá que hagan tanto por ti? –le pregunto a nadie en especifico.

-¡Sai¿Qué haces aquí? –Sakura lo miro, sorprendida.

-Vine a ver a mi compañero de equipo ¿no puedo? –dijo adoptando su sonrisa falsa.

-¡Eres un hijo de tu…! –pero las palabras de Sasuke fueron acalladas por unos leves quejidos que se producían en la otra cama.

-¡Naruto! –todos se acercaron a verle.

-Auch –dijeron dos voces distintas, Naruto al intentar incorporarse choco con la nariz de Jiraiya y ahora ambos se pasaban la mano por las zonas adoloridas.

Aaahhii me duele –se quejo el rubio, incorporándose mejor, ya que todos se habían alejado de el.

-¡Naruto¿Cómo te encuentras? –la Godaime lo examino minuciosamente.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien… ¡Te digo que estoy bien! –Exclamo cuando vio que la Godaime le tocaba la frente y le colocaba un termómetro en la boca -¿Dónde esta Sasuke? –pregunto, mirando a todos lados.

-Aquí –la fría y carente de emoción voz de Sasuke llego a los oídos del rubio, todos se apartaron para que se pudiesen verse el uno al otro, Naruto formo una gran sonrisa que poco a poco se fue apagando. -¿Qué te sucede? Ya estoy aquí ¿no era eso lo que querías?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-Hai –volvio a sonreír –espero que la próxima vez, nos tomes en cuenta a los demás… Por poco y te mato ¿lo sabias? –le miro fijamente con sus orbes azul cielo.

Sasuke asintió –Hace tiempo que nada me había hecho sentir tanto pavor como tu transformación… Aunque no es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo… Temí por mi existencia –Sasuke lo miraba, con dolor.

-¿Cómo? –todos los que se hallaban en aquella habitación le miraron fijamente.

-Cuando te transformaste luchando contra Orochimaru, poco antes de nuestro primer encuentro, Kabuto me lo contó y yo quería verlo con mis propios ojos, así que le dije a Orochimaru que me enseñara la técnica de regreso en el tiempo y así te vi, punto –finalizo Uchiha.

-Aaahh, ya veo –Naruto volvio a sonreír –Yamato-sensei no pude cumplir con lo acordado, tuve que transformarme –Naruto bajo la mirada, mientras Yamato lo miraba.

-A veces nosotros no podemos controlar la ira, y eso nos hace humanos, Naruto-kun –fue la respuesta de Yamato, en ese entonces Sakura creía que todo volvería a ser como antes.

--------------------------

Dos semanas mas tarde, los cuatro miembros del equipo numero 7 se miraba entre si, Kakashi-sensei llegaba tarde.

-Oye tu –Sasuke se dirigia a Sai -¿Qué haces aquí? No perteneces al equipo 7.

-No lo se, Yamato, Kakashi y la Godaime me dijeron que viniese y aquí estoy –sonrió fríamente Sai.

-¡Tu…! –Sasuke empezó a decir.

-¡Basta, dejen de estarse peleando! –Sakura se metió en medio y los dos dejaron de molestarse, ambos sabían la fuerza inhumana que poseía Sakura y ninguno quería probar sus peligrosos puños.

Quien mas alejado del grupo se mantenía era Naruto, quien estaba sentado sobre un árbol, mirando el cielo azul.

-Oye Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto Sai desde abajo, quien se había percatado de que no había escuchado el sonoro "Deja de decir cosas tontas" y lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo encontró.

-¿Eh? –Sakura y Sasuke miraron en la misma dirección que Sai.

-¿Eh? No me pasa nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Naruto bajo de un salto y se sentó en el césped.

-No te he oído quejarte por que estoy aquí –Sai por unos minutos fugaces observo sus propios ojos, fríos y vacíos en los de Naruto. Aparentemente Sakura también se había fijado porque se movió, incomoda.

-No me pasa nada, es la verdad –y sonrió, de oreja a oreja, permitiendo respirar a sus amigos, esos ojos habían desaparecido.

Pero Sai sabia que ocultaba algo.

Luego de eso Kakashi llego para informarles que las misiones de ese día habían sido canceladas, -órdenes de la Godaime –dijo, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Y precisamente ese día, Sakura le confeso sus sentimientos a Sasuke.

Ambos estaban en el parque de Konoha, eran las seis de la tarde y ambos se encontraron por casualidad en el camino, momento que ella aprovecho para declararle sus sentimientos al Uchiha.

-¿Estas segura? Después de lo que he hecho ¿aun dices que me amas? –Sasuke la miraba, recostado en un árbol de gran altura, miraba con sus ojos negros fijamente a los orbes esmeraldas de ella.

-¡Por supuesto que si, te quiero, Sasuke-kun! –le dijo ella con firmeza.

-Querer y amar no es lo mismo, Sakura –fue la respuesta del Uchiha.

Una cuchilla se clavo lentamente en un corazón, que no era el de ninguno de los dos.

-Te amo… Cuando estoy contigo, mi corazón se acelera y siento la necesidad de estar ahí para ti siempre… ¡Te amo en verdad, Sasuke-kun! –dijo ella, apretando sus manos junto a su corazón.

-Si me amas… debes esperar un pequeño lapso de tiempo… Yo no me siento con la capacidad de amar a nadie… Cuando logre salir de mi propia oscuridad, te dare una respuesta –se enderezo, y se acerco a ella –espero que sepas lo que me dices –y le dio un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios y se marcho.

Ella se dejo caer en un banco que se encontraba a sus espaldas… "No me siento con la capacidad de amar a nadie" –eso había dicho Sasuke… Pero le daba una pequeña esperanza de poder enseñarle a amar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una figura salto del árbol en el cual Sasuke había estado recostado, frente a ella, se encontraba un joven de ojos azules, cabellos rubios, y un traje naranja con negro, su chaqueta estaba abierta, permitiendo ver el colgante de su cuello.

-¡Na…Naruto que susto me has dado! –exclamo la chica mirando al rubio.

-Gomen ne, Sakura-chan –se disculpo el joven, pero su característica sonrisa no adornaba su cara –He escuchado lo que le decías a Sasuke –el miro a un lado –pero no fue mi intención –susurro.

-¡Tu…! –Se sonrojo -¿Qué hacías en ese árbol? –Sakura le miro, el rostro de Naruto no reflejaba nada.

-Había estado dormido, para mi eso es fácil, mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier sitio –dijo el –cumplí con mi promesa ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? –Sakura no entendía nada.

-Como prometí… Traje a Sasuke devuelta y ahora me puedo ir en paz –suspiro el.

Sakura recordaba esa promesa, como si la tuviese escrita en fuego en su cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaron de confusión ¿irse en paz¿A dónde?

-¿A dónde piensas ir? –pregunto, extrañada.

-A algún lugar a entenderme a mi mismo… A un lugar donde yo sea comprendido… No me quejo de lo obtenido hasta ahora pero… -se encogió de hombros –no puedo vivir en la misma aldea que ustedes, mi cariño por ti es demasiado grande como para poder permitirme un golpe mas quedándome aquí mientras tu y Sasuke andan juntos… Serian demasiados golpes de un solo –la miro –espero que seáis felices juntos… Hace tiempo que tenía pensado marcharme, porque sabía que este día llegaría, hace una semana le pedí a la vieja Tsunade que me diese el permiso de salida… Me marcho hoy –finalizo con un sonoro suspiro, de cansancio y pesadez.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Justo cuando todos estamos juntos, otra vez –susurro Sakura, con la voz quebrada, mientras sentía sus ojos arder, lágrimas que se acumulaban.

-Entiendeme –dijo el tomándola por los brazos, mientras sus ojos se tornaban como aquella mañana, fríos y vacíos –mírame… ¡mírame, Sakura-chan! –Ella por no ver aquel dolor cerro los ojos, ella lentamente abrió los ojos, cuando sintió la frente de aquel joven pegada a la suya –Mírame… ¡No soy mas que un cuerpo ambulante, si me quedo aquí, me moriré por dentro mas rápido que nunca¿No entiendes¡Me marcho para que seas feliz¡Me marcho para aprender a amar a alguien aparte de ti! Me marcho… Porque quiero sentirme correspondido… Solo eso –y el lentamente se despego de ella, mientras deslizaba sus manos por los brazos de ella –Tienes una piel muy suave Sakura-chan… espero que te aprenda a valorar –le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se encamino a su departamento.

Mientras Sakura lo miraba, sus ojos vacíos, fríos y llenos de dolor la acosarían por el resto de sus días.

Media hora más tarde, Sakura se presento ante la Godaime, angustiada.

-¿Es cierto¿Naruto se va enserio? –la joven entro alterada a la estancia.

La Godaime solo suspiro, se temía que la chica llegase alterada en cuanto se enterara.

-Si lo preguntas… Si, es cierto, es más, vino hace media hora y se marcho… Jiraiya lo acompaño hasta la puerta Norte –suspiro la Godaime -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué permitió que se marchara? –Sakura se dejo caer al piso, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

-Porque yo no tengo el poder de curar un corazón dolido Sakura –fue la respuesta de la Godaime –A veces para madurar, debemos marcharnos del lugar al que llamamos hogar, dejarlo todo atrás y volver a empezar –la Godaime se acerco a su pupila –debes de ser fuerte, si no quieres volver a ver a Sasuke ni a Naruto en las condiciones de antes, debes ser mas fuerte, a veces endurecer el corazón, ayuda un poco ¿sabias?

Sakura asintió, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

-Es mejor llorar, que mantener todo eso retenido dentro… Llora toda lo que desees y yo seguiré aquí, Shizune también –y sin mas la Godaime presto su hombro, para que Sakura pudiera llorar.

Y en ese instante Sakura aprendió que llorar no te hace débil… Llorar te permite liberar tu alma de las penas que te acogen… Llorar te permite recordar que eres humano.

-----------------------------

Días después toda la aldea se había enterado de la marcha de Uzumaki Naruto, todos sus amigos estaban desconcertados, Sasuke no hablo durante semanas y Sai no encontraba motivos por el cual si quiera molestar a Sasuke, Kakashi leía mas que nunca y Sakura simplemente aprendió que a veces los corazones deben endurecerse… Para crecer.

----------**FlashBack Ends**----------

De eso habían pasado nueve largos y duros años si comparaba al joven triste y solitario que se marcho de Konoha, con el hombre hecho y derecho que había regresado rebosante de energía, no se podían comparar… Una sonrisa tenue se dibujo en sus labios… No cabía duda de que Naruto era feliz, tenia un cuñado, que mas bien parecía un hermano celoso porque su hermano mayor ya no le ponía tanta atención como de pequeños y tenia dos preciosos hijos que eran mellizos, un niño total y completamente igual a el a excepción de los ojos y una niña que adoraba a su padre, aunque físicamente no se parecían, tenia una manera particular de expresarse, y tenia los ojos de su padre.

Mientras miraba a los niños corretear en dirección al puesto de algodones dulces, sonrió, ella nunca se había planteado tener hijos con nadie mas que no fuese Sasuke y ya ni eso.

Volteo unos minutos el rostro hacia su lado izquierdo, cuando se volteo hasta la derecha unos ojos grises la observaban, rebosantes de felicidad.

-¡Hola, Sakura-san! –le saludo el niño de ojos grises y cabellos rubios.

-¡Ka…Ka…Kashern! –exclamo ella, no se esperaba encontrar con nadie a su lado y eso le produjo un tremendo susto -¡No hagas eso! –y le pego un coscorrón como si hubiese sido Naruto.

-Ahh, Sakura-san –dijo Kashern antes de caer K.O en el césped.

-¿Eh¿Kashern-kun? –dijo ella, reaccionando, el no era Naruto, por mas que se pareciese, no era el… Si no su hijo.

-Auch –reacciono inmediatamente el chico, sentándose –Gomen ne, Sakura-san, es que la vi tan solita aquí y vine a saludarla de nuevo –sonrió el niño, tímidamente.

-¿Eh? No discúlpame tú… No cabe duda de que eres digno hijo de tu padre, el tenia la manía de hacerme saludos parecidos, al tu hacerlo y por tu gran parecido con el, me hizo regresar años atrás y por eso te pegue, Gomen nasai –se disculpo ella, un tanto sonrojada.

-¿Mi…papa lo hacia? –pregunto el niño, maravillado.

-Si, a cada rato, por eso no me extrañaría que tenga una marca en el cráneo a causa de los golpes –sonrió ella –Por cierto ¿Qué haces por aquí? Tu padre dijo que te buscaría a ti y a tu hermana para llevarlos a la zona costera creo –le miro ella, con extrañeza.

-Hai, así era, pero decidimos dejarlo para el fin de semana, papa debe de hablar con la Godaime antes que nada –suspiro el niño –papa me lo prometió y papa cumple sus promesas –sonrió.

-_"Y no te puedes imaginar cuanto puede llegar a hacer tu padre por cumplir una promesa" _–penso ella, con algo de tristeza –Pero¿Dónde esta tu hermana? –pregunto mirando de un lado a otro.

-Etto… creo que la deje atrás… Muy atrás –añadió nervioso mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿La hiciste correr después de la reprimenda de tu padre hace rato? –pregunto ella, entre atónita y un poco enojada.

-No se deje llevar, Sakura-san, mi hermana puede parecer muy linda y todo eso, pero la verdad es que es una mente maquiavélica –sollozo teatralmente Kashern.

-¿En serio? –Sakura lo miro con incredulidad, achicando los ojos hasta que se formaron dos finas líneas.

-Usted porque no puede leerle la mente, tiene pensado en su cerebro un libro titulado "Como matar a tu hermano mellizo y mayor en menos de diez pasos" ¡Es horrible! –concluyo el.

-¿Eres el mayor? –pregunto, mientras sonreía.

-Así es… Pero a pesar de nuestras diferencias mi hermana y yo nos queremos mucho, papa siempre dice que debemos valorar mucho nuestros lazos familiares, que son muy importantes y que nunca nos olvidemos de que nos queremos –suspiro el, jugando con el césped del suelo.

-Y tiene razón, a pesar de todo, sois hermanos –sonrió Sakura –Vayamos a buscar a tu hermana. Sakura se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a Kashern.

-¡Hai! –sonrió el, con energía.

-_"No cabe la menor duda de que este niño es hijo de Naruto" _–penso Sakura, al ver la energía ilimitada de aquel niño.

Ambos caminaban (Kashern trotaba) cuando llegaron a la ultima calle en la que Kashern había visto a su hermana, se dispusieron a buscar por separado, pero antes de siquiera ambos dar dos pasos, un kunai paso muy cerca de la mejilla izquierda de Kashern quien hábilmente la esquivo.

Sakura se puso en posición de combate ¿Quién estaria atacando sin avisar?

-Ya veras… -susurro Kashern quien se encontraba a su lado –Kage Bunshin No Jutsu –y diez replicas de Kashern salieron -¡Ya veras! –dijeron los diez, saltando al edificio que se encontraban frente a ellos, desde el cual vino el kunai.

-¡Kashern-kun, no vayas, no sabemos quien es el enemigo! –Sakura trato de detenerlo.

-Usted no sabe ¡pero yo si! –el niño se zafo del agarre de Sakura y subió a lo alto del edificio.

-¡Maldición! –y Sakura salto por igual, alcanzado el techo donde una escena algo extraña se presentaba.

Al joven que no le caía bien (Aiori) lo tenían acorralado siete replicas, Nashira, la hermana menor de Kashern luchaba fervientemente contra tres replicas, mientras que Naruto estaba sentado a un lado mirando todo aquello, Nashira desvaneció a las replicas que luchaban con ella y se coloco frente a frente con Kashern.

-Pero ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?! –Sakura miraba a todos con una expresión de extrañes e incredulidad.

-Ah, Sakura –le saludo Naruto -¿Qué haces por aquí? –se acerco a ella. Mientras las replicas de Kashern que luchaban contra Aiori desaparecían y este caía rendido, al suelo.

-Me encontré con tu hijo y me dijo que no encontraba a su hermana y me dispuse a ayudarlo pero de repente atacaron y el hizo el jutsu y después subió y yo subí y entonces… Y ustedes… -Sakura no podía expresarse como quería, se sentía nerviosa y no entendía el por que.

-Calmate, calmate –Naruto le sonrió –Es normal, solo estábamos entrenando un poco.

-¡Tu no entrenabas, solo estabas mirando! –le recrimino Sakura.

-Pero antes de que llegasen Kashern y Nashira, Aiori y yo estábamos luchando, por eso esta tan cansado y no ha podido con las replicas de Kashern –le dijo muy serio.

-¿Eh? –ahí se fijo en que Naruto tenia algunos rastros de polvo en sus mejillas y en su camiseta y el otro joven se veía sumamente agotado –Ya veo.

-Jeje no soy un haragán, lo sabes ¿no? –Le sonrió –La verdad es que hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos…-suspiro Naruto.

Sakura solo asintió.

-Papa Nashira y yo vamos a por unos helados ¿vienes? –Kashern miraba a su padre con admiración.

-Hai, vayan los alcanzo al rato –les dijo –Aiori ve con ellos, no quiero que la vieja Tsunade me mande a pagar por daños a la Aldea –Aiori asintió y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, pero miro a Sakura y su expresión se volvio fría y dura como el granito.

-Uuuyy el me da escalofríos –suspiro Sakura –Así que me preocupe por nada, yo creía que era un enemigo.

-¡Claro que no te preocupaste por nada¡Te preocupaste por mi hijo! Y eso me alegra, te agradezco que te preocupes por el, de verdad muchas gracias –dijo el pasándose una mano por sus rubios cabellos de forma despreocupada.

-_"Como cuando estaba nervioso en aquel entonces" _–recordó Sakura, todas las veces que el se sentía nervioso y hacia aquel gesto, casi inconscientemente.

-Bueno, Sakura he de irme, me han de estar esperando –suspiro el –espero que nos podamos ver otro día –le sonrió.

-Ha…Hai, por supuesto –contesto esta, con una leve sonrisa, mientras miraba en otra dirección.

-Bueno, hasta luego me voy –Naruto corrió mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano y salto hacia abajo, Sakura fue rápidamente a ver que tal se encontraba, para su sorpresa, Naruto cayo de pie y se encontraba caminando calle arriba en dirección a la heladería, su figura se distinguía aun sobre los habitantes de Konoha que concurrían aquella calle.

-Es increíble ver como ese baka ha crecido, antes era mucho mas pequeño que nosotros y ahora es mas alto que tu… Creo que el y yo nos igualamos –una fría voz hablo a espaldas de Sakura.

-¡Sa…Sasuke-kun¿Qué te he dicho de que me des esos sustos? –Sakura se había puesto blanca como papel –pero tienes razón, Naruto ha crecido mucho más que la última vez que nos vimos –susurro ella.

-Que si mal no recuerdo fue aquel día ¿no? –Sasuke se había colocado junto a Sakura y miraba la aldea –he cometido muchos errores… Es hora de redimirme –y con estas palabras sorprendiendo a Sakura y desapareciendo en el viento.

-_"Naruto…"_ –Sakura suspiro –_"¿Qué haré¿Cómo podré mirarle a la cara sin decirle la verdad¿Cómo puedo pedir perdón a un corazón que sangra? Soy una tonta ¡una tonta!" _–y con estos pensamientos, Sakura se marcho con la Godaime.

-------------------------------

-Ah, este helado esta riquísimo –Nashira degustaba su helado con mucha alegría.

-Si… Y nos ha refrescado¡con el calor que hace! –Kashern dejo caer su rubia cabeza sobre la mesa de la heladería – ¿papa menciono en alguna ocasión que Konoha era tan calurosa?

-Hai, lo hizo –Nashira miro a su hermano -¿Por qué crees que llevo un vestido de verano? –y le miro mal.

-Ya, ya pero no te enojes –a Kashern le salieron varias gotitas de sudor, el llevaba un jean azul oscuro con una camiseta de mangas cortas de color blanco.

-¡Ah, ahí viene tío Aiori! –sonrió Nashira mirando a su tío, quien después de su padre, era su adoración. Y mas atrás venia su padre, con un señor que no había visto nunca.

El señor vestia con una chaqueta sin mangas de color verde, con un uniforme de pantalón negro ninja y una suera del mismo color, tenía una línea cruzando su nariz, tenía los ojos cafés y su cabello largo y atado en una cola alta, era del mismo color, tenia el protector de Konoha sobre su frente.

-Al fin me siento –suspiro con alegría Aiori, a quien los pies le dolían por la larga caminata y después el entrenamiento.

-¡Iruka-sensei te pasa lo mismo que a Kakashi-sensei ustedes no cambian! –Naruto al fin llego a la mesa donde estaba su familia.

-Papa ¿Quién es este señor? –Kashern lo miro, con sus ojos inocentones.

-Niños, Aiori, el fue mi maestro en la Academia, su nombre es Umino Iruka y es a quien considero un padre ¿recuerdan que les hable de el? –Naruto les sonrió ampliamente –Iruka-sensei estos son mis hijos, Kashern y Nashira, ambos son mellizos y el es mi cuñado, Aiori Hoenkhan –les presento.

-Aaahh, mucho gusto –Iruka se sorprendió, nunca espero que su "hijo adoptado" llegase con tal sorpresa a la aldea –Es un placer conocerlos –sonrío con sinceridad.

-¡Para nosotros también! –Aiori, Kashern y Nashira le sonrieron, su padre siempre hablaba mucho de aquel hombre.

-Naruto espero verte mas tarde, debo entregar este informe a la Godaime, de verdad que aun no me creo que estés aquí –Iruka lo miro como un padre a su hijo cuando vuelve con vida de una guerra.

-¡Por supuesto! –corearon todos.

-Bueno, de nuevo fue un placer, hasta mas tarde! –e Iruka se fue corriendo en la dirección a la torre de la Godaime.

-Se ve muy simpático, papa –Nashira se abrazo a su padre.

-Y lo es, el fue una pieza importante en mi niñez y lo sigue siendo –sonrió –Oigan ¿y mi helado? –miro su mano donde solo estaba el cono vació, mientras Kashern se escondía bajo la mesa.

-¡UZUMAKI KASHERN QUE TE HE DICHO DE QUITARME MI COMIDA! –se agacho con un aura peligrosa.

-¡GOMEN NE, PERO FUE LA TENTACION! –y Kashern se hecho a correr mientras su padre lo perseguía, Nashira y Aiori se quedaron como si nada.

Si… Ese seria un divertido verano.

Pero lejos de aquel alboroto un grupo de hombres se reunía, para planear un ataque estratégico a la Aldea de la Hoja, entre ellos…

Uchiha Itachi…

----------**Continuara**----------

¡Muy bien, como prometí, aquí esta! El tercer capitulo completo (Hurra, hurra) bueno en fin, me voy a descansar pero antes de eso quiero agradecer a las personas que leen este fic…

**Samuel: **_Muchas gracias por tu review y aquí esta, para que sigas leyendo, el tercer capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado._

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **_Arigatou de nuevo por tus reviews, bueno sip, los niños pueden leerse la mente mutuamente y cuando así lo desean, también los pensamientos de los demás, pero Naruto se los tiene prohibido porque "Todos tenemos derecho a tener privacidad en nuestras mentes, al menos" así que no lo hacen a menos que no sea extremadamente necesario, Naruto sabe cuando ellos lo hacen (instinto de padre) de esto se vera mucho mas adelante, respecto a como actuaran cuando sepan lo de la muerte de la esposa de Naruto, el no se los va a decir, ellos lo averiguaran por sus propios medios (ya veras como, pero fíjate en las palabras de Sasuke en este fic, ahí esta la clave) y nop, la Haruno no se querrá aprovechar de ello cuando se entere, pues teme a los sentimientos que siente por el rubio y eso le producirá algunos problemillas, esperando haber respondido y aclarado tus dudas y preguntas, te agradezco de nuevo tu review ¡Muchas Gracias!_

**Shaman1: **_Muchísimas gracias por tu review espero que te guste este capitulo, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo ¡Gracias!_

**Faby-Chan: **_¡Hola! Bueno antes que nada ¡Gracias por tu review! Aquí tienes la actualización y espero que te guste, bueno a mi como ya dije en le primer capitulo tampoco me gustaba Sakura, pero después, en el Anime y en el Manga (En la segunda parte) me agrado mas y me he hecho fan de esta linda pareja (Sasuke es muy frío y espero que ella lo note pronto) y creo que ya paso porque en uno de los capítulos del manga Sai le dice que porque ella tiene ese sentimiento hacia Naruto, es que lo quiere proteger tanto, y ella no lo niega ósea eso da esperanzas ¿o no? Y por ahora si Hinata-chan se siente enamorada del rubio, pero en próximos capítulos, estos tendrán una conversación que hará que la chica de de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, espero haber aclarado tus dudas, me despido._

**Eva-AngelElricY: **_¡Holaaaa Eva-chan! (¿Te puedo decir chan?) bueno ¡Muchas gracias por tu mensaje (esta algo loko) es broma, la verdad es que te agradezco de todo corazón tu mensaje y pues ¡si será NaruSaku! Me costo bastante porque la pareja iba a ser HinaNaru pero es que estos nunca, nada de nada y preferí (mas bien me salio mas cómodo) hacerlo un NaruSaku (que creo que gusta mas) Bueno respecto a si será ShikaIno, al principio si (fíjense que puse a Chouji como ayudante de Ino, pero no son nada) pero después llegara Temari y bueno…En fin, al final será ShikaTema, pero te prometo que haré un fic ShikaIno que llene tus expectativas ¿vale? (Por favor no me mandes a la horca) jeje, bueno agradeciéndote de nuevo, me despido._

Y en fin, muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia que hago con mucho cariño y diversión, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama si fuesen míos, quien sabe en que líos estuvieran esos personajes xp.

Bueno, otra cosa, me he cambiado de nombre pero cuando me vayáis a buscar en el "buscador" tenéis que poner mi antiguo nombre (ña que esta pagina de solo cambia los nombres no URLS) Así que cuando vayáis a buscarme ponéis Dark-Anna-Sujimotto y aparecerá Dark-Online, sigo siendo yo, solo que un nick mas corto, decidme si les gusta mas este (nuevo) o el antiguo, lo hice porque era mas corto, pero en fin, si a ustedes les gusta mas el Dark-Anna-Sujimotto díganme para así cambiarlos nuevamente, agradeciéndoles su tiempo, me despedido.

Atte: Dark-Anna-Sujimotto… ¡Digo Dark-Online, Dark-Online! (Tengo que tener este nuevo nombre presente!

Ja, Ne!


	4. Encuentros, Misiones, Recuerdos

**Naruto**

**By**

**Dark-Anna-Sujimotto**

**Finding The Love Again**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 4: Encuentros, Misiones, Recuerdos.**

**-------------------------------------------**

Ya han pasado tres días desde la llegada de Uzumaki Naruto con su familia a la Aldea de Konoha, aunque a todos a veces les costaba diferenciar de Kashern y Naruto de pequeño ya poco a poco lo iban llamado por su nombre, Naruto y su familia vivían cerca del bosque, en una casa que Naruto le pidió a la Godaime le dejase usar en su estancia en la Aldea, ella sorprendida porque Naruto dijese "durante el tiempo que estemos aquí" eso quería decir que pensaba marcharse de nuevo.

En esos tres días que llevaban en la Aldea, sus amigos se habían pasado por la casa varias veces, encontrándola vacía, pero en las tres visitas siempre faltaban Sasuke y Sakura, hasta ese día.

-¿Seguros que no estan ahí? –Sasuke miraba a todos con fastidio, no quería ni acercarse por allí.

-¡Te he dicho que nunca estan! –Exclamo Ino –hemos venido durante tres días y no los hemos visto aquí en su casa, solo en la Aldea.

-Calla Ino –Shikamaru le miro, aburrido –no se ni que hago aquí, debo estar con Asuma –protesto.

-Pero el te dijo que podías venir, además ¿nunca te cansas de Go and Shogi? –exploto Ino.

El solo se encogió de hombros y bordeo un sendero de piedras, mientras divisaban la casa de Naruto.

-Que raro, nunca había visto esta casa antes –Sakura miro la edificación, extrañada.

-No es raro de sorprenderse, esta casa fue hecha para días de campo y en secreto, es de la Godaime, Naruto le pidió que se la dejase utilizar por el tiempo que se quedarían aquí –respondió Shikamaru, quien junto a Neji, había sido testigo de las palabras del rubio.

-Ah, así que se volverá a ir –dijo secamente el Uchiha.

Todos guardaron silencio, en el techo de la casa se habían visto dos figuras sospechosas.

-Dijeron que no había nadie –el hombre de ojos negros y carentes de emoción alguna, arrastro las palabras.

-Y lo es, esas figuras eran demasiado pequeñas como para ser Naruto –por vez primera hablo el último miembro del equipo siete, Sai.

-Tiene razón –el Nara se acerco sigilosamente seguido de los demás, cuando llegaron a la pequeña escalinata del porche ambas figuras cayeron a un lado del grupo.

-¡Te dije que…Es mio… ES MIO! –Una voz sumamente fuerte y alta para aquel pequeño cuerpo que se enredaba con otro, aparentemente mucho mas frágil, aquel grupo de personas los miro, extrañados ante tal escena.

-¡Suéltame, SUELTAME, QUITATE DE ENCIMA! –y la pequeña figura que se encontraba en el suelo, le dio tal empujón al de arriba que lo choco contra un árbol cercano, rápidamente la persona que había estado abajo se puso en pie subiendo al techo a enorme velocidad.

-¡Ya veras! –Dijo la figura que se había estrellado contra el árbol -¡Bunshin No Jutsu! –Y dos replicas mas de su pequeña figura salieron a sus costados -¡Estas en problemas! –rieron los tres, saltando en el aire, para atacar con una técnica a la persona del techo.

-¡Esos sellos…! –Sasuke miraba sorprendido a aquel chico de rubios cabellos, era el hijo de Naruto… ¡Y estaba utilizando Katon! Pero la técnica no le hirió al blanco.

-¡¿Nani?! –Exclamaron los tres -¡Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu!

-¿Creías que seria tan fácil atraparme, hermano? –A sus espaldas se encontraba una persona tenuemente parecida al chico, quien se quedo estático y sus dos clones desaparecieron, temiendo lo peor, temiendo encontrarse con la joven niña tan parecida a el en algunos momentos -¡Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu! –Y un gran dragón de agua salio a espaldas de la niña, tomando por sorpresa al rubio y llevándolo justo a los pies de los atónitos observadores de tal muestra de poder.

-Demo…nios… -el niño soltó gran cantidad de agua por la boca y se incorporo -¡Maldita sea Nashira es solo una tonta muñeca! –se quejo, poniéndose en pie, adema solo es un estupido entrenamiento, frunció el ceño a ver a su hermana menor por dos segundos, mirarle con autosuficiencia.

-No es mi culpa que te descuides en los entrenamientos, hermano deberías poner mas empeño y darme el ejemplo –sonrió ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos azules destellando orgullo.

-¿No creéis que ese es un entrenamiento muy rudo para vosotros dos? –la voz monótona de aquel hombre los saco de la batalla de miradas que tenían, sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Joven Nara –dijeron los mellizos al unísono, mientras lo hacían, se miraron con rabia.

-¿Qué hacéis haciendo un entrenamiento como este? –pregunto secamente el portador y "único" miembro del Clan Uchiha.

-¿Dónde esta vuestro padre? –Ino miro amenazadoramente a los niños, Kashern de un salto se coloco en el techo, junto a su hermana.

-Papa esta entrenando con mi tío Aiori a lo mas profundo del bosque y nosotros aprovechamos nuestros momentos de juegos en entrenar y nuestro padre no sabe nada –contesto Kashern.

-No deberíais estar haciendo esas cosas, son peligrosas para vuestra edad –Un hombre de opalinos ojos miraba con las venas marcadas en sus sienes en dirección al bosque –tienen razón, Naruto esta por allá.

-¿Creíais que estaba mintiendo? –se molesto Kashern, dando un pisotón a su hermana sin querer, esta inmediatamente lo mando hacia debajo de un empujón. -¡Nashira eso duele! –grito pasándose la mano por la zona adolorida, sus glúteos.

-Tzh, por impaciente como tu padre te pasan esas cosas –Shikamaru miro a Neji.

-Vale ya, venga dame tu mano –La mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes le tendió la mano al chico, cuando el la miro su expresión cambio de una sumamente molesta y adolorida a una de total alegría y emoción.

-¡Sakura-san! –Exclamo el niño, con ojos brillantes de alegría -¿Qué hace por aquí? –pregunto mientras aceptaba la mano que ella le tendía.

-Pues vinimos a visitarles –sonrió ella -¿Por qué entrenáis tanto¡Y de forma tan peligrosa! –exclamo esto ultimo, mientras el niño se sacudía el polvo.

-Por diversión –contesto una vocecita, junto a ella y frente a todos se encontraba Nashira.

-¿Di…Diversión has dicho? –Chouji quien se había pasado el rato comiendo sumamente rápido, dejo de comer.

-Vosotros si que sois complicados –sonrió Ino, aunque estaba sorprendida.

-Ah, con que aquí estabais –una voz familiar para todos les llego desde un costado.

-¡Papa! –dijeron a voces vivas los hermanos corriendo para abalanzarse sobre su padre.

-¡Corred despacio que os podéis tropezar! –exclamo el hombre haciendo gestos para que se detuviesen, el primero en llegar de los dos fue Nashira, a quien Naruto rápidamente la subió a sus brazos y mas luego al cielo.

Luego hizo lo mismo con Kashern, mientras lo alzaba preguntaba…

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? –Miro a sus amigos de Konoha -¿No deberíais estar haciendo misiones? –sonrió mientras colocaba a su hijo en el suelo.

-¡Vaya, así agradeces que te hayamos venido a visitar! –la mujer de ojos verdes lo miro, con su forma Inner (Nótese que es cuando se le ponen los ojos amarillos y su mano derecha u izquierda se vuelve un enorme puño, ah y sus cabellos se colocan hacia arriba estilo, Goku cuando se va a transformar).

-¡No no, no, no, no! –dijo rápidamente el hombre rubio, disculpándose –pero es que me extraña que estéis aquí.

-Pues… Hemos venido a verte a ver que hacías nada mas –bostezo Shikamaru –yo me largo –y se dio media vuelta hacia la dirección por la cual había llegado.

-¡Oe, matte Shikamaru! –dijeron Ino y Chouji al unísono.

-Vaya, ese Shikamaru no cambia nada –sonrió Naruto.

-Oe, Naruto –Neji con sus blancos ojos lo miro, sin su Byakuugan activado –La Godaime-sama espera pronto tu visita –dijo neutralmente –nos veremos después –y se marcho por igual. (Nota, personajes No mencionados, no pudieron venir a visitar).

-Aahh¡lo había olvidado! –Naruto golpeo su palma izquierda con su puño derecho.

-Papa –Nashira lo miro con ojos entrecerrados -¿No se lo contaste el día que fuiste?

-Etto… No, lo olvide solo tenia en mente poder encontrar casa… -sonrió colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Se ve que no has cambiado nada, dobe –el hombre de ojos negros rió tenuemente a su hermano, aunque no de sangre, pero si en el corazón.

-¡Que va! –Sonrió Naruto, acariciando los cabellos de sus hijos –vosotros id a bañaros, me pondré a hacer la cena de inmediato.

-¡Hai! –dijeron al unísono. Se dispusieron a correr camino a la casa pero se detuvieron a mitad de camino.

-¿Papa? –Nashira se volteo lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Nashira? –pregunto el, acercándose.

-Etto… -la niña unió sus dedos índices, nerviosa -¿Por qué no invitas a Sasuke-san y a Sakura-san a cenar? –mientras lo decía miraba a otra dirección mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Eh? –Naruto se rasco la cabeza –pero si todavía no han llegado los muebles… Ahora que recuerdo –a los presentes les salio una gran gota -¿Qué¿Qué dije? –sonrió nervioso.

-Nashira… comeremos afuera, iros a bañar –la voz provino a espaldas de Naruto, causándole un tenue escalofrió a Sakura.

-Aaahh, Aiori ¿Qué te paso? Estas todo mojado –rió Naruto.

-Y tú olvidaste que aparte de nuestras ropas y camas, no tenemos nada mas –Aiori lo miro mal.

-Ya, ya calmate –Naruto le miro –bueno¿Qué esperan? Váyanse a bañar –ordeno Naruto a sus hijos, estos inmediatamente entraron a su casa.

-Lo veo y aun no lo creo –el portador del Sharingan miraba fijamente al rubio -¿no será que secuestraste a esos niños?

-¡Que va! –Contesto Naruto –son mi karma –y sonrió de una forma muy peculiar, como si escondiese algo, sonrisa que causo varias sensaciones el la joven presente.

-Tzh –gruño Aiori –yo también me voy a dar una ducha –hablo arrastrando las palabras, y pasaba como bólido junto a Naruto.

-¿Otro mas? Pero si ya estas empapado –se burlo Naruto, mientras Aiori se volteaba y lo miraba mal.

-Esa embestida me la pagaras… Ya lo veras –y entro a la casa sin siquiera mirar a los otros dos.

-Discúlpenlo lo he traído por obligación, el no quería venir a Konoha y cree que al molestarse así lograra que regresemos mas rápido –Naruto miraba a la puerta de la casa, por la cual segundos antes, Aiori había entrado.

-Ya lo hemos notado –Sasuke miro mal a la pobre puerta.

-Bien –Naruto camino hasta sentarse en los escalones -¿Qué ha pasado en Konoha? Aun no veo tantos cambios –suspiro Naruto, mirando alrededor con nostalgia.

-Pues la verdad no ha cambiado mucho –respondió Sasuke –por cierto ¿sabias que tus hijos entrenan de forma peligrosa cuando ni tú ni el otro "tipejo" estan cerca? –se coloco frente a Naruto.

-Jejeje por supuesto que lo se son mis hijos –respondió el de buen humor.

-¡¿Y porque los dejas?! –Sakura que se había mantenido callada exploto.

Naruto le miro, sorprendido, mientras Sasuke se encogía de hombros como diciendo: Ahora si que metiste la pata.

-Mis hijos saben cuidarse y conocen sus límites –respondió secamente Naruto –además si se rasguñan o se hieren de gravedad, se curan rápido, es una de las ventajas de ser hijos míos ¿no? –Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado y vuelto fríos, como si hubiese recordado algo doloroso y espantoso a la vez –me tengo que ir a duchar, hasta luego –y en un parpadeo Naruto había entrado a su casa dejando a los dos shinobis más que sorprendidos.

Sasuke solo suspiro de nuevo.

-Metí la pata ¿verdad? –suspiro Sakura.

-Bueno… Vamonos –fue la respuesta de Sasuke mientras desaparecían en una nube de humo.

Mientras que dentro de la casa, Naruto estaba sentado en el rellano de la escalera.

-_"¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué siento que algo no va bien aquí¡¿Por qué tengo estos pensamientos para con Sakura?!" _–se recriminaba el rubio, confundido en un mar de emociones, mientras que desde lo alto de la escalera, Aiori lo miraba.

-_"Tzh, maldita sea… Si esto sigue así, volverá a salir lastimado" _–Aiori se encamino a su habitación para terminarse de dar los últimos toques para salir a cenar –Se lo prometí a Kashira –se dijo a si mismo frente al espejo –y así cumpliré –finalizo con un brillo en los ojos que podría ser de rabia o de futuras lagrimas.

--------------------------------------

Mientras la noche ya había caído, un grupo de shinobis estaban en un bar muy tranquilo, un sitio en el cual se podía comer y tomar, ese día no había casi nadie, por el espantoso clima de afuera.

-Tzh siempre es lo mismo –un hombre alto de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos color café, miraba aburrido a su alrededor.

-¡Vaya momento para comenzar a llover! –se quejo una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros, igual que el joven, solo que sus ojos eran de un color café profundo, estaba vestida con ropas chinas.

-Oye ¿y tú no opinas nada? –otro hombre hablo, de cabellos negros en forma de tazón y ojos enormes y del mismo color, con unas súper cejas, le hablaba a otro hombre, de complexión algo "gruesa" que comía todo lo que tenia en frente.

-¿Qué hay que opinar? –dijo el hombre de cabellos rojizos y largos mientras comía.

-Se digieren primero los alimentos antes de hablar –dijo secamente un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos por igual, estaba sentado junto a una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos color esmeralda -¿Qué tanto miras por esa ventana?

-¿Eh? Yo, nada –contesto rápidamente la mujer.

-¿No será que esperas ver a alguien en medio de este aguacero, verdad? –otro hombre hablo, de ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color, vestia con un uniforme de colegio (estilo Secundaria, Ej.: Kamui de X).

-¡Cállate, Sai no Baka! –la mujer le propino tal puñetazo que quedo en la mitad del pasillo.

-Sakura, Sakura ¿Qué sucede? –una mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos profundamente azules le miraba con picardía, esta se encontraba junto al hombre que había iniciado toda esta conversación.

-No me pasa nada… -suspiro la mujer, mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano derecha y miraba como las nubes grises y negras cubrían el cielo nocturno.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Naruto-kun? –el hombre de súper cejas y cabellos negros a lo tazón pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de te.

Aquí los miembros que fueron a verlo guardaron un incomodo silencio.

-Esta bien… -respondió secamente Sasuke.

-¿Pero que respuesta es esa? –argumento el hombre de cabello a lo tazón.

-Una respuesta a tu pregunta, Lee, no preguntes mas –hablo por vez primera un hombre de largos cabellos castaños, sus ojos eran de un color extraño, eran casi blancos, opalinos.

Cuando el hombre llamado Lee iba a argumentar algo, recibió una mirada amenazante desde los ojos rojos con tres puntos rodeando su pupila, del hombre de cabellos negros que se hallaba junto a la pelirosa.

-Sasuke, déjalo, Lee-san puede preguntar lo que quiera ¿no? –argumento la mujer de cabellos rosados.

-Pero… -Sasuke iba a hablar cuando en ese instante entraron dos personas mojadas desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero que demonios les paso a ustedes dos?! –exclamo Lee, al ver a la mujer y al hombre mojados.

-¿No es evidente¡Nos mojamos! –gruño el hombre, mientras se quitaba su abrigo empapado.

-Atchis –estornudo la mujer que llego con el.

-Hinata-sama vas a pescar un resfriado –el hombre de ojos opalinos hizo amago de ponerse en pie –te llevare a casa, no quiero problemas.

-No… Neji-kun, mejor voy yo, no ti…tienes…por…por que venir –tartamudeo ella, la mujer tenia los cabellos violáceos y largos hasta un poco mas de la mitad de la espalda y tenia los ojos del mismo color opalino que el hombre.

-Pero… ¿Por qué os habéis mojado? –pregunto Neji, mirando al hombre que se hallaba junto a su prima de mala manera.

-¡No me mires así! –Gruño el hombre –pregúntale a ella, ella fue quien salio corriendo de Kasu's (N/A: Kasu's es un lugar para comer, es invento mio, por si acaso) y yo la perseguí. –respondió el hombre, que se había quitado al capucha de su abrigo gris y podía divisarse su cabello, corto y castaño, tenia los ojos como dos rendijas de color negro y unas marcas en ambas mejillas de color rojo.

-Hinata –dijeron todos al unísono, mirando a la mujer que jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos índices y estaba sonrojándose por momentos.

-No me digas que fue algún hombre –dijo tentativamente la mujer de cabellos castaños y vestimenta china.

-Pe…Pero… ¡Que dices Tenten-san! –argumento Hinata, poniéndose aun mas roja.

-¿Fue este idiota¿Te hizo algo? –pregunto Neji, con su calma de siempre, señalando al hombre que vino con Hinata.

-¡¿Qué¡Yo no soy un pervertido y me llamo Kiba! –se molesto y se puso en posición de combate, pero un anciano salido de la nada se acerco a ese extraño grupo con un cartel que decía: "Cero peleas entre Shinobis y personas normales, si lo hacéis tened que pagar por los daños y hablar ante la Godaime, Tsunade-sama" y así como apareció, desapareció.

Todos tragaron en seco, con la Godaime… Mejor se ahorraban esa pelea para otro momento y lugar.

-No… no es Kiba-kun –suspiro Hinata, evitando mirar a nadie.

-¿Ah, no? –Neji conservaba su aplomo y calma de siempre, pero Tenten sabía que pronto explotaría si no sabia que pasaba.

-Y dinos, Hinata ¿Quién es el? –sonrió Ino.

-Pues…el…el… -tartamudeo ella, pero cuando iba a contestar, una mano mortalmente fría y helada se coloco en su hombro.

-Hasta que te encuentro –una voz agitada y algo agotada le hablo –llevo buscándote un buen rato.

Hinata no tuvo necesidad de voltear su corazón, ya sabia quien era.

-¡¿Naruto?! –exclamaron todos, sorprendidos.

-¿Eh? Hola chicos –rió de oreja a oreja el rubio, que chorreaba agua por todas partes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Kiba, sorprendido.

-Aahh jejeje, pues lo que pasa es que estábamos cenando en Kasu's y…

Pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Tu y Hinata? –pregunto Rock Lee.

-No… No¡Claro que no! Si apenas la reconocí, estaba cenando con mis hijos, que de seguro deben seguir esperándome –suspiro Naruto.

-------------------------------------

**En Kasu's…**

-¿Pero a donde demonios se fue papa? –preguntaba Nashira, mientras comía.

-Tzh que voy yo a saber, solo se que vio a aquella Srita. Y se fue corriendo… -Hablo Kashern mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-A mi no me miréis, no soy adivino –rápidamente hablo Aiori, al ver las intenciones de sus sobrinos.

-Tío Aiori es un aguafiestas –se quejo Kashern, haciendo un puchero.

-Que va, es solo su pasatiempo, torturarnos a veces es parte del crecimiento –contesto Nashira -¡Papa ¿Dónde estas? Prometiste que me enseñarías esa canción! –se quejo Nashira.

-Una canción para que se la cantes a una estupida muñeca, no entiendo a las niñas… -Kashern susurro, pero su hermana lo escucho y lo próximo que se vio fue a Aiori tratando de sostener a Nashira, porque esta se le abalanzo encima a Kashern.

-¡Naruto/Papa ¿Dónde estas? –exclamaron Aiori y Kashern con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-------------------------------

-En fin –suspiro Naruto –Ustedes corren súper rápido la verdad, por poco y los pierdo –sonrió Naruto.

-Pues… La verdad es que yo solo trataba de alcanzar a Hinata –dijo quedamente Kiba, mientras tomaba un chocolate caliente.

-¿Qu…que…que sucede Naruto-Kun? –pregunto Hinata, volteándose lentamente hacia el rubio.

-Gomen ne, Hinata-chan pero ¿este gatito no es tuyo? –pregunto Naruto, dejando al descubierto a un lindo gatito angora que se encontraba cubierto por el abrigo de color negro de Naruto.

-¿Eh¡Keiro! –exclamo Hinata, observando al pequeño minino que se encontraba seco.

-¡Que nombre tan raro! –Sonrió Naruto –pero no deja de ser un lindo gato –decía mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas –te fuiste corriendo y dejaste al pobre gato en la mesa, se quedo mirando en tu dirección, iba a ir tras de ti (el gato) pero la lluvia se lo impidió –le devolvió el gato –Bueno hasta luego que me esperan.

Dio media vuelta y salio bajo la lluvia, pasando frente a la ventana, mientras se acomodaba el abrigo sobre la cabeza.

Mientras Hinata pensaba lo lindo que era "Naruto-kun"

La mujer de cabellos rosas, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de… ¿de que¿Celos¿Rabia? No podía describirlo, pero era algo relacionado con el distanciamiento del rubio, que a propósito se había visto muy tierno con el gato.

-Bueno, yo también me voy… No quiero que la lluvia me haga dormir en tal compañía –Sasuke se puso en pie y se coloco en el pasillo -¿Dónde esta Sai?

-Seguramente fue al baño a verse el moretón que le dejo Sakura-san –respondió Lee.

-Si… Lo más probable… -argumento el Uchiha -¿te quedas Sakura?

Esta asintió con su rostro.

-Me quedare un rato mas –respondió, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y desapareció.

Justo entonces, aparecieron dos hombres.

-Estamos buscando a Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji –soltó de la nada este hombre que parecía un Jounin.

-Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai y Aburame Shino –finalizo el otro.

-¿Para que? –respondió Lee, algo desconfiado.

-La Godaime, Tsunade-sama, quiere hablar con ustedes, inmediatamente –dijo el más alto de los dos, quien había empezado con la lista, tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos negros.

-Aquí faltamos tres –dijo Neji, poniéndose en pie.

-Ya los buscaremos –Argumento el más bajito, que tenia los cabellos negros y ojos dorados.

-¿Y nosotras que? –se quejo Ino.

-Ustedes serán convocadas dentro de poco, no se desesperen, lo primero, es lo primero –argumento el de cabellos blancos y ojos negros.

-¡Muy bien! –dijo emocionado Lee -¡Haré arder la flama de la juventud! –y le salieron dos llamitas en los ojos.

-¿Ese es Rock Lee, maestro del Taijutsu? –susurro el de cabellos blancos al de ojos dorados, que se encogió de hombros.

-El mundo esta lleno de locos –argumento.

-Bueno, nos esperan –dijo el de cabellos blancos –por cierto, me llamo Cho Hatsu –sonrió tenuemente haciendo que sus ragos serios cobrasen mas vida.

-Me llamo Sakada Inazuma –dijo secamente el de ojos dorados –vamonos –y desapareció.

-Hombre pero que descortés, bueno se saben el camino –y Hatsu desapareció.

-Que raro son esos tipos –suspiro Shikamaru –mejor vamos, no quiero que la Godaime se ponga pesada, hasta luego –se despidió de la chicas y desapareció.

Chouji hizo lo propio llevándose a Lee consigo.

-Oe, Hinata deberías irte a casa antes de que pesques un resfriado y cierta persona –dijo Kiba mirando a Neji –se ponga a decir que eso también fue mi culpa, nos vemos –y también desapareció.

-Hn –mascullo Neji mirando a su prima –el Baka tiene razón, deberías irte a casa antes de que enfermes –miro por la ventana –hasta luego –y dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a su prima y a Tenten, desapareció.

-Hmm, Neji-kun ti…tiene razón, ha…hasta luego…chi…chicas –Hinata desapareció con el gato en mano.

-Hinata si que esta nerviosa –sonrió Tenten -¿no lo creen ustedes?

-Es normal –suspiro Ino –siempre ha sentido algo por Naruto, por eso casi nunca puede hablar con normalidad si esta con el.

-¿Desde siempre? –Tenten miraba a ambas, Ino le decía que desde la Academia Hinata se sentía atraída por Naruto, pero ella miraba a Sakura, quien había vuelto a tomar la posición de la mejilla recostada en su mano mientras miraba la lluvia.

-¿No es cierto, Sakura? –Ino atrajo la atención de Sakura, quien recordaba cosas de la niñez… Del pasado.

-¿Nani¿Qué cosa? –pregunto un tanto apenada.

-¿Tu también? –Ino la miro de forma extraña, miro a Tenten quien a su vez miro a Sakura.

-Sakura… ¿Te gusta Naruto? –pregunto sin pudor alguno Tenten. La reacción fue un color rojo tomate en la cara de Sakura.

-¡¿Pero que dices?! –Dijo alarmada -¡Imposible¡Nunca me podría gustar un Baka como el!

-¿Segura? –la única persona de los hombres que no se había marchado, estaba parado junto a la mesa.

-¡Sai! –dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Aun no entiendo porque sientes eso por el –suspiro Sai –y no entiendo todavía porque no se lo dices –añadió –bueno, prénsalo un rato, ja ne –y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Qué ha querido decir Sai-kun? –pregunto Ino, extrañada.

-Nada… -susurro Sakura –me tengo que ir, hasta luego –rápidamente Sakura se puso en pie, Ino trato de detenerla pero Tenten negó con su rostro, hasta los mejores tenían derecho a pensar a solas.

Sakura tomo su paraguas (cuando ella llego había estado lloviznando) se coloco mejor su abrigo color rosa y salio a la calle, sin un lugar en especifico, solo andando, sin un lugar al cual llegar.

-----------------------------------

-A que debemos este llamado, Tsunade-sama –pregunto Shikamaru, con su tono monótono.

-Los he mandado a buscar porque necesito que estén alerta, hace poco se me ha informado de un suceso extraño en la Aldea de Kumakiro, un ser extraño ataco la aldea controlado por un miembro de Akatsuki –la Godaime miraba los rostros serios de aquellos hombres –Neji, necesito que tu y tu escuadrón vayáis a recabar mas información, tenéis una semana, Kiba, Shino vosotros iréis a la Aldea de Kanryu a entregarle al Sr. Feudal esta carta, contiene datos acerca de lo poco que sabemos y queremos alertar a todos los que puedan.

-¿Un ataque de Akatsuki? –Neji analizaba la situación con la poca información que tenían.

-Así es –la Godaime asintió –Shikamaru tu iras en representación mia a la Aldea de Sunagakure a entregarle esta carta al Kazekage-sama, partirás mañana mismo –le paso la carta a Shikamaru y a Kiba la que cada quien tenia que entregar a los lugares señalados.

-Tzh que molestia –mascullo Shikamaru.

-Shizune –llamo la Godaime quien se acerco con un objeto entre los brazos, era largo y no podía decirse que era porque estaba cubierto por una manta blanca.

-Aquí esta, Tsunade-sama –dijo la joven, pasándole aquel objeto –Sasuke y Sai vosotros iréis…

Pero fue cortada.

-No pienso ir a ningún sitio con este mentecato –susurro fríamente Sasuke.

-Lo mismo opino –Sonrió Sai –no creo que pueda soportarte, de pensar en que estoy junto a un traidor me dan ganas de enfermarme.

-¡Tu…! –Sasuke lo sujeto por la camisa –Vuelve a decir algo así y te costara.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! –Ordeno la Godaime –ya me han dejado mas que claro que ustedes, juntos no pueden estar, bien Chouji y Sai, vosotros iréis a la aldea de la Niebla y le entregareis esto al Mizukage –decía mientras dejaba al descubierto una lanza de oro –no tendréis que decir nada mas, tenéis que protegerlo con vuestras vidas.

-¿Por qué yo con…? –Empezó Chouji pero recibió una mortífera mirada de la Godaime, haciéndolo callar –Muy bien, Sai y yo.

-Así me gusta, partirán mañana –ordeno la Godaime –Hatsu, Inazuma, quiero a Uzumaki Naruto a primera hora de la mañana aquí, junto a las demás Kunoichis –siguió hablando, hasta que Chouji volvio a levantar la mano.

-¿Qué arma es esa? La que tenemos que entregarle al Mizukage-sama –pregunto Chouji.

-Es la Lanza de la Muerte –respondió –existen cuatro, pero por cosas de la vida, el antiguo Mizukage dejo la suya aquí, aunque las otras aldeas, tenemos la nuestra, existen varias armas, es algo complejo y yo no tengo tiempo para explicaros mas –dijo con rapidez.

-Muy bien –contesto Sai –ahora si no hay mas, me retiro para prepararme para el viaje –sonrió de esa forma que tanto odiaba Shikamaru. Y desapareció.

-Muy bien, ahora ¡Marchaos! –Ordeno la Godaime y todos los que fueron convocados desaparecieron, menos Rock Lee y Sasuke -¿Qué pasa? –les pregunto.

-Tsunade-sama ¿y que haré yo? –dijo lastimeramente Lee.

-Iras junto con Gai a las montañas a traer al vago de Jiraiya, el les dirá después hacia donde irán –dijo ella –espero que eso represente un reto para vosotros –miro a un punto detrás de Lee.

-¡Será fantástico, Tsunade-sama, es la mejor! –Gai-sensei había salido de la nada -¡Lee, esto será genial para entrenar! –y le sonrió con brillo en los dientes y dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

-¡GENIAL¡Haremos arder nuestra llama de la juventud! –y Lee hizo lo mismo que su maestro.

-_"Si esto sigue así, lo próximo que haré será comprarme unos lentes de sol con tanto brillo de dientes" _–penso Tsunade –muy bien, muy bien, ya estáis muy felices ahora, marchaos –ambos desaparecieron entre brillos de dientes, pulgares arriba y nubes de humo.

-¿Por qué no me has enviado a Kumakiro? –pregunto lentamente Sasuke, mientras trataba de contener su rabia.

-Por que lo mas probable es que buscases es si es Itachi y no puedo perder el tiempo y energías buscándolo a el, te desconcentrarías de la misión en general, en pocas palabras, solo te obsesionarías en saber quien era aquel miembro de Akatsuki –respondió la Godaime entrelazando sus dedos –por eso no lo he hecho.

-Yo no… -Sasuke apretó los dientes y su puño derecho.

-Yo que tu, no haría nada, Sasuke –una calmada voz vino de sus espaldas, estaba en la penumbra pero camino hasta ponerse en la luz, del cual se distinguía un cabello plateado de forma extraña -¿Me mando a llamar, Tsunade-sama? –pregunto aquel hombre.

-¡Kakashi! –Sasuke miro con sorpresa a aquel inesperado invitado -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ni idea, solo me dijeron que viniese –respondió el mencionado.

-Muy bien, quiero que vayas y busques la Lanza de Vida… dentro de tres semanas, podrás elegir a cuantas personas quieras y a quien tú quieras, pero recuerda solo tres semanas, después de ese tiempo concluido, si tu no has pensado en nadie, yo te pondré la cantidad y las personas que yo diga¿entendido? –dijo la Godaime seriamente.

-Entendido –contesto sorprendido Kakashi.

-Sasuke… Tu te quedaras aquí en la Aldea, aun no tengo nada para ti… -dijo la Godaime –ahora pueden retirarse, no hay nada mas.

-Hai –dijeron Kakashi y Sasuke (Este ultimo a regañadientes) y desaparecieron.

-Tsunade-sama… -empezó Shizune.

-Lo se… No aguantara quedarse sin hacer nada…. El es un hombre de lucha, igual a Naruto –suspiro la Godaime con cansancio –Shizune, tráeme una botella de Sake, quiero estar relajada aunque sea por hoy, me temo que después no podremos ni pensar con calma.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama –Shizune obediente salio a buscar la botella de Sake, sin rechistar sabiendo que Tsunade tenia razón.

-_"Pero aun así, a pesar de todo, me gustaría saber como Naruto sobrevivió al ataque de Olrei hace nueve años… ¿Qué habrá pasado? Tzh ese maldito mocoso ya esta mas alto que yo… Ya no es un mocoso es todo un hombre hecho y derecho pero…"_ –unos suaves toques en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos –adelante.

Por la puerta entro el hombre alto y de cabellos blancos y ojos negros, Cho Hatsu.

-Tsunade-sama, Uzumaki Naruto ha dicho que mañana a las nueve estará aquí, no mas tardar –suspiro el hombre.

-¡¿Nani¿A las nueve¡Yo dije a primera hora! –exclamo la Godaime.

-Hai, pero Uzumaki-san dice que debe dormir un par de horas mas porque supone que se dormirá tarde hoy tratando de dormir a sus hijos –las mejillas bronceadas de Hatsu estaban tornándose algo rojas.

-¿Qué? –La Godaime estaba frunciendo el ceño de incredulidad, miro a Hatsu quien miraba en todas direcciones -¿Qué mas te dijo ese Baka?

-Bueno… Mire yo no, es que… -tartamudeo el hombre.

-¡Dímelo! –ordeno ella.

-Muy bien el ha dicho que, La vieja Tsunade –ahora Hatsu hablaba idéntico a Naruto –que no desespere que yo iré, se que me ha extrañado pero no es para tanto, además que no se emocione mucho la vieja que yo soy él que se volverá Hokage –esto ultimo lo dijo con la misma pasión que Naruto (Ni modo habla como el) –eso… eso fue todo –Hatsu hablo ahora con su voz suave y melódica, mientras ahora estaba rojo como bombillo de navidad.

-¡Ese mocoso no ha cambiado nada! –exploto la Godaime lanzando su asiento por la ventana, mientras argumentaba que aquel niñato rubio no había cambiado nada durante aquellos nueve años que mas bien parecían nueve minutos y una sarta mas de palabras que aquí no se podrían nombrar.

--------------------------------------

-¡A dormir he dicho! –El hombre de rubios cabellos estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos -¡No quiero escuchar ni una palabra mas, a dormir! –ordeno con un tono desenfadado.

-Pero… -tartamudearon dos voces infantiles.

-Nada de peros niños ¿es que no se cansan? –Rió el hombre de rubios cabellos caminando hasta una de las camas que se encontraba a su derecha –Kashern eres el mayor, pon el ejemplo.

-Eso, es algo imposible con Nashira, papa –rió Kashern porque su padre le hacia cosquillas.

-Bien, a dormir –Naruto arropo a Kashern y le dio un beso en la frente, después hizo lo mismo con Nashira (las cosquillas, arroparla y el beso en la frente).

-Que descanses papa –dijeron ambos niños, cerrando los ojos, al fin.

-Ustedes igual –sonrió Naruto, antes de cerrar la puerta y salir al pasillo.

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar –se acerco el joven de ojos azules opacos, casi grises –quiero que me contestes a algunas preguntas, si no es mucha molestia –dijo el joven terminándose de acercar al rubio.

-Por supuesto –sonrió Naruto –vayamos abajo –dijo mientras se dirigían a la escalera –se puede saber ¿Qué te preocupa? –pregunto mientras bajaban.

-Es que… -empezó Aiori –mejor sentémonos –señalo dos sillas que daban cara a la ventana.

-Muy bien, ya estamos sentados, estamos cómodos y secos ¿Qué sucede? –Naruto miraba a su cuñado con infinita paciencia mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

-Bien, sabes que soy una persona directa así que iré al grano ¿te estas volviendo a enamorar de Haruno Sakura? –soltó sin rodeos, mientras que sus ojos se oscurecían, los de Naruto mostraban un montón de emociones.

-No lo creo –fue la respuesta –y si ese fuera el caso ¿Qué pasaría? –le miro desenfadadamente.

-Es que ¡No puedes! –Argumento Aiori -¡Ella… Ella no te merece, no te mereció hace casi diez y no te merece ahora! –exploto en una furia fría.

-Aiori –esta vez en la voz del rubio no había pizca de emoción –No juzgues a las personas… Yo fui quien se hirió, ella no me hizo nada… Ni tampoco Sasuke –añadió poniéndose en pie –si eso era todo, vete a dormir, en la mañana te harás cargo de los niños, la vieja Tsunade me quiere ver –dijo ahora con su tono alegre de siempre.

-Naruto… ¿Por qué? –fue la pregunta seca de Aiori.

-Por que ¿Qué? –pregunto a su vez.

-¡Maldición¡Si esto sigue así, saldrás lastimado, estas distraído¡Es como ver las emociones que sentiste por Kashira otra vez en tu cara¡Le prometí protegerte incluso de ti mismo pero…! –Dijo calmándose apretando los dientes –pero… no puedo protegerte de tu propio corazón.

-Ahora escúchame tu a mi, si salgo lastimado tengo una cura efectiva, a mis hijos y a ti, eres como un hermano para mi, igual que Sasuke, no quiero que estés mortificándote la existencia por temor a que me enamore otra vez de Sakura y si eso es así… Pues se lo diré, es mas no creo que me de tiempo a enamorarme porque ella tiene una relación con Sasuke –Naruto se había acercado a Aiori y lo tomaba por los hombros.

-¿Estas seguro de que ellos no tienen nada? –pregunto Aiori, calmado.

-No… no lo estoy –suspiro Naruto, enderezándose –pero si tal fuera el caso de que ellos no estén juntos y mi corazón decide volver a amar a Sakura, te juro que pase lo que pase, si ella dice que si como si no, ustedes seguirán conmigo, Aiori, ustedes son mi familia, y aunque te parezca un sarcasmo, ame a tu hermana como no tienes idea y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el fin de mis días… Nunca lo olvides –Naruto le miro, con esa sonrisa tan típica de el –Ahora, levanta esos ánimos y ve a dormir.

-¡Bien! –Aiori le devolvió la sonrisa, increíblemente cuando sonrió, sus ragos fríos, se iluminaron, dándole un aire más agradable.

-Por cierto –Naruto lo detuvo con su voz cuando el ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras –dale una oportunidad a Sasuke y Sakura… también a Konoha, quien sabe hasta podría terminar gustándote –sonrió en dirección a Aiori quien solo asintió y desapareció al final de las escaleras –_"Y yo soy el único que se sonroja ¿eh?" _–sonrió para si, al recordar el tenue sonrojo en las mejillas de Aiori antes de terminar de subir.

Rápidamente Naruto se enserio al recordar como un flashazo, lo mejor seria salir a la fría noche, a despejar la mente un rato, tomo su abrigo de la perchero y salio a la noche, quien le dio la bienvenida con un tenue aire frió.

Decidiéndose por irse a caminar cerca de las aguas termales en las cuales el y Aiori entrenaban, si mal no recordaba por allí había unos banquillos, se podría sentar allí mientras analizaba sus sentimientos, mientras caminaba su mente lo llevo a nueve años atrás…Con Kashira…

**----------FlashBack----------**

-Ya basta… -una joven de radiante sonrisa, con los cabellos negros, ojos grises y piel casi nívea, le sonreía al joven que la tenia prisionera en sus brazos.

-Eso no basta Ka-chan –le sonrió aquel joven vivaracho de ojos inmensamente azules y unos cabellos rubios como el mismo sol, tenía la piel bronceada y unas graciosas marcas en sus mejillas como si fuesen bigotes de gato, tres en cada lado.

-Ya, bien, me rindo, me rindo –rió ella a carcajadas mientras el le hacia cosquillas –me rindo, ya para, me haces reír –siguió riendo ella mientras aquel joven se degustaba con el sonido de su risa.

-Bien, te has rendido y he ganado la carrera –sonrió el ampliamente –soy mejor ¿lo ves? –el se quito de encima de la joven, dejándose caer al lado sobre la hierba con los brazos abiertos.

-Naruto… -la chica seguía recostada en la hierba mientras que una suave brisa mecía los cabellos de ambos -¿aun la amas? –pregunto la joven quedamente.

-Hmm –suspiro el -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que quiero una respuesta tonto, por eso –rió ella, mirando al joven.

-Veras –suspiro el mientras se incorporaba –ya no amo a Sakura –dijo el –por que ya alguien se encargo de borrarla de mi ser, y creo ser correspondido esta vez –se rió.

-¿Crees dices¿Eso crees? –Se burlo la joven –entonces se ve que no conoces nada bien a esa persona… En lo absoluto –se rió ella por igual, mientras atraía al rubio junto a ella –confírmalo ya, yo te amo –suspiro a escasos centímetros del rubio.

-Me agrada oír eso –y lentamente el acorto la distancia entre ambos y unió sus labios en un simple pero a la vez importante beso.

-Puaajjj –un sonido de puro asco los saco del momento romántico –váyanse a casa a hacer esas cosas –un joven de trece años mas o menos se acercaba a ellos con el asco dibujado en la cara –eso es asqueroso –argumento, mientras los otros dos se separaban, nerviosos.

-¡¿Qué te he dicho de estar espiándonos, Aiori?! –exclamo la joven, mirando con sus grises ojos a su hermano menor.

-Total que lo único que vi fue a vosotros dos pasándose baba –y ante el pensamiento al joven se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

-Kashira –Naruto la llamo despacio, estaba mirando de muy mala manera a su hermano.

-Estoy perdido –dijo lastimeramente Aiori antes de verse expulsado por una ráfaga de viento hacia atrás.

-¡Odori Kaze no Jutsu! –dijo Kashira haciendo que el viento sin forma alguna, levantase a su hermano por los aires y lo mandase a una buena distancia -¡Para que aprendas a respetar la privacidad de los demás! –Dijo ella, mientras le tendía la mano a Naruto –vamos, no quiero que papa nos regañe por llegar tarde a cenar –le sonrió, mientras que el rubio algo nervioso tomaba la delicada mano.

-Tu jutsu de Danza del Viento mejora cada día –le dijo mientras caminaban de la mano.

-Porque sentir lo que siento por ti, me ha hecho fuerte, Naruto-kun –le dijo ella, sonrojada –porque los sentimientos mismos, son los que nos hacen débiles o fuertes –dijo jalándolo para recoger a Aiori que estaba tendido en el piso con cara de idiota.

Mientras Naruto reía por la cara de Aiori, pensaba en las palabras de Kashira Hoenkhan.

**----------FlashBack Ends----------**

Rió suavemente, le gustaba aquel recuerdo, era un recuerdo que siempre le traía paz a su turbulento corazón, pero ahora, no lo hacia, su mente estaba bloqueada por una simple imagen, una persona.

-Sakura…Chan –suspiro mientras casi llegaba a su meta, Sakura había cambiado mucho en aquellos nueve años, se había vuelto un poco más alta y con ello más bella de lo que podía recordar, sus ojos verdes parecían llenos de misterios, diferentes a los de la infancia, que solo mostraban devoción y mas tarde, anhelo.

Ahora solo mostraban determinación y misterio, aunque había cosas que no cambiaban, como la finura de sus labios, su piel bronceada por el ardiente sol de Konoha, aunque sabía que no todo era bronceado también había blancura… Suspiro y movió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

No debía pensar en esas cosas… No quería y no debía, no sabia si ella y Sasuke tenían una relación o que pero no quería volver a sentir lo que sintió el día que se marcho de Konoha.

Cuando removió lentamente una rama para llegar al sitio deseado, se percato de inmediato de que allí ya había alguien, recostado en la barandilla de aquellas aguas.

Sin siquiera saber su cerebro quien era, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, cosa que no le pasaba a el desde hacia años, se acerco lentamente sin que aquella persona notase su presencia, a medida que se fue acercando le llegaron varios olores. Una mezcla de flores inundo su nariz, un olor a calidez y a la vez de soledad le punzaron el corazón, aquella persona tenía cabellos cortos y de color rosa, junto a ella había un paraguas cerrado, tenia el codo derecho apoyado en la barandilla mientras que descansaba el rostro en su mano y soltó un leve suspiro, mientras miraba las quietas aguas de aquellos termales.

Simplemente no podía ¿la había invocado? Se pregunto a si mismo Naruto y porque Sakura estaba allí a esas horas, peor aun ¿Por qué despedía un olor a soledad?

-Buenas noches, Sakura –susurro junto a su cuello –chan.

Sakura dio tal salto que Naruto penso que no volvería a ver la luz del sol jamás en su existencia.

-¡¿Na… Naruto?! –exclamo ella, pálida mientras le pegaba un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Jejeje si soy yo –sonrió el mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida.

-¿Eh? Lo siento mucho –ahora su rostro había cambiado a extrañes -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto, alejándose un poco del rubio que para su placer y desgracia, se hallaba muy cerca de ella.

-Pues, vine a pensar aquí, es un sitio tranquilo y pensé que a estas horas no habría nadie –sonrió –pero veo que no es así, ahora ¿Qué haces tu aquí? –pregunto.

-Pensar… -suspiro ella, evitando aquellos ojos –bueno, yo me marcho para que puedas pensar tranquilo –le sonrío ella quedamente mientras tomaba su paraguas.

-Oye, oye, no es necesario –le detuvo el jalándola por la mano –podemos pensar los dos en silencio -el se acerco mucho a ella, tanto que sus narices se rozaban -¿Por qué me temes?

-¿Eh? –esa pregunta la disloco.

-¿Por qué me tienes miedo? Desde que llegue me huyes como si fuera una plaga o algo y ahora mismo te quieres ir ¿es que no me extraño nadie por aquí? –pregunto burlón.

-¡Que dices¡Por supuesto que te extrañamos! –exclamo ella, tratando de zafarse del agarre del rubio.

-No pareces muy contenta de que yo este aquí –dijo el, mientras se alejaba de ella, sin soltarla –Tus ojos no mienten, algo te perturba y tiene que ver conmigo –soltó el, sorprendiendo a la Kunoichi.

-Yo… es que aun no me acostumbro a que estés aquí, de verdad discúlpame Naruto, no quería darte esa impresión… -suspiro ella –te extrañamos a montones –y acto seguido lo abrazo –bienvenido a casa –dijo contra su pecho, dejando mas que sorprendido a un rubio que devolvía el abrazo, mientras su corazón latía desaforado y su mente se negaba a aceptar la razón.

--------------------------------

-¿Escucharon eso? –unos hombres que corrían desaforados a muchos kilómetros de Konoha, se detuvieron un instante.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –les apuro otro que se hallaba mucho mas adelante.

-Pero… -empezó otro.

-¡No podemos luchar contra esa cosa! –Dijo el que se hallaba mas adelante -¡huyamos! –alerto y salio corriendo, mientras los otros le seguían.

Corrían en un bosque, esquivando ramas, troncos, raíces y rocas de aquel lugar, mientras más corrían, mas escuchaban aquel sonido desgarrador, un sonido como el aullido de un lobo, un aullido agudo que atravesaba los tímpanos.

-Corran, corran –una voz calmada hizo eco en aquel endemoniado bosque –pero al final los atrapare –ahora hablo arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Ya estan aquí! –grito el hombre que lideraba a aquel grupo.

Todos los hombres se detuvieron frente a aquel ser que parecía de otro mundo, su sombra era tan grande que cubría parte de los cielos y podía encogerse hasta el tamaño de un corcel.

-Moriréis –la misma voz de antes se escucho, subido en el lomo de aquella criatura -¿alguna ultima petición? –rió quedamente, mientras aquel ser gruñía, en la poca luz se podía divisar, un cuerpo de lobo, rostro de dragón, sus patas delanteras eran de águila y las traseras de caballo y tenia tres amenazantes colas, como las de un zorro.

-Por…Por favor… No nos mates –suplico uno de aquellos hombres.

-Hombre que pide clemencia por su vida en la batalla no es hombre –dijo el jinete -¡Mueran! –sonrió mientras su endemoniado corcel, atrapaba con sus mortíferas garras de águila a tres de aquellos cinco hombres, los otros dos solo pudieron observar, horrorizados, como aquella criatura devoraba con placer a sus amigos.

-¡Esa cosa es del mismo infierno! –grito uno de los dos hombres.

-Exactamente –respondió fríamente el jinete, mientras le ordenaba a aquel ser que sujetase a los otros dos –no os lo toméis a mal señores, es solo que quiero saber cuan grande es el poder de esta criatura, solo quiero medir su fuerza –suspiro –pero ya es aburrido y quiero acabar ¡Tsukuyomi! –lo próximo que se escucho fueron los gritos de aquellos dos hombres, sufriendo la tortura de la luna.

-Te gusta hacerles sufrir ¿verdad? –una voz profunda y grave que no vino de ninguna persona, le pregunto al jinete.

-No… solo pruebo mi fuerza –respondió el hombre a la bestia, mientras los dos cuerpos quedaban inertes entre las patas de aquella criatura que luego se los trago con placer.

-Eres un humano extraño… por eso eres mi jinete –sonrió malignamente aquel ser.

-Volvamos, lo más probable es que la próxima aldea en destruir será Konoha –dijo, mientras se acomodaba en el lomo.

-¿Estas ansioso? –pregunto la bestia mientras se encogía al tamaño de un caballo adulto.

-No te imaginas cuanto –hablo, mientras tomaba unas riendas, en una de sus manos relució un anillo con el kanji de shu, aka, ake en su significado como Rojo Oscuro, mientras galopaba en aquel "corcel"con la luz de la luna se diviso su vestimenta, una túnica negra con nubes rojas…

Akatsuki estaba en movimiento.

**----------Continuara----------**

Lamento la tardanza pero dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca y yo creo que es verdad, en fin (me encojo de hombros) la verdad espero que el capitulo no sea pesado, porque a verdad es que son 21 paginas en el Word, bien ¿Qué os a parecido este capitulo? Espero de todo corazón que les guste (si no iré a vuestras casas y os jalare los pies) xD solo bromeo

Bien, bien, ahora antes de irme a dormir (son las 3:56 de esta mañana de Lunes 14) agradeceré los reviews que tantos ánimos me dan.

**Aquescar: **_Bueno jeje, gracias por leer esta historia, y no importa si eres nueva o vieja leyéndola lo importante es que te guste, como has de haber visto en este capitulo he dejado ver un recuerdo de Naruto, en los próximos capis se vera mas de la vida de el rubio¡Muchas gracias por unirte a los lectores de FLA!_

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **_Kisame, Kisame aquí te dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, espero que te guste y gracias por seguirme leyendo._

**Eva-AngelElricY: **_Que puedo decirte aparte de ¡aquí esta! Como he prometido aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, gracias por aguantar la historia aunque vaya a ser ShikaTema, no, no me he olvidado del fic de ShikaIno que te prometí ¬¬ lo tengo muy pendiente, gracias por tus reviews y espero que est capitulo te agrade._

**Hibi-Sensei: **_Hey que bueno que te guste esta historia, y que bueno que el NaruSaku no te desagrada jejeje, aunque como he dicho anteriormente, iba a ser un NaruHina pero me pareció mejor (y más cómodo) un NaruSaku, además creo que pegan más xD, gracias por tu review y espero tu comentario._

**Shaman1: **_¡Aquí esta¡El esperadísimo capitulo cuatro! Que lo disfrutes así como yo lo disfrute haciéndolo (aunque ahora mis dedos quieren un aumento u.uU que se puede hacer) Gracias por seguir pegado leyendo esto._

**Samael: **_Disculpa que en el anterior fic escribí mal tu nombre u.uU es que el Word lo auto corrige y no me fije muy bien, gomen nasai, espero aceptes mis disculpa, ahora dejando eso de lado, aquí dejo este capitulo algo mas "extenso" espero que lo disfrutes._

**Muy bien ahora yo me voy a dormir (aunque hace rato que Eva-chan se fue a ZzzZZzzZ) en fin eso no viene al caso, he cumplido y espero haberlo hecho bien, ahora… que descansen (bostezo) **

**Ja ne!!**

**Dark-Online is desconected…**


	5. Misiones II Practicas Sunagakure

**Naruto**

**By**

**Dark-Anna-Sujimotto**

**Finding The Love Again**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 5: Misiones II – Practicas - Sunagakure**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Ya llevaban rato así, cada uno sentado a su lado del banquillo, ella con los brazos sobre su pecho y el con las manos sobre el espaldar de aquel banquillo, el miraba al cielo, ella al suelo, el suspiraba y fugazmente ella lo miraba.

Ya pasaban quince minutos y en la mente de aquellas dos personas, pasaban recuerdos, de una época, de una edad, de un sitio distinto, ella con su equipo 7 y el con su hogar y vida en una pequeña pero linda aldea llamada Olrei.

La suave brisa mecía los cabellos cortos y dorados de el, al igual que los rosados de ella, desde que se habían sentado, no se habían dirigido palabra, como si una enorme pared de concreto los separase.

Ella soltó un suave suspiro, atrayendo la atención de los orbes azules de su acompañante.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto suavemente el hombre, con una voz que no parecía ni de el a causa de no hablar.

-No –suspiro –no pasa nada –respondió en definitiva, dejando caer un denso silencio sobre los dos.

-Yo… -pero el rápidamente se acallo a si mismo, fruncía levemente el ceño, como cuando ella y Sasuke habían estado con el esa tarde –me tengo que ir –se puso en pie –debo levantarme temprano, hasta mañana –y camino mas rápido que de carrera, desapareciendo de la vista de la joven.

-_"Tardo mucho" _–penso la joven mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes –_"¿Por qué me duele el pecho?" _–se pregunto con pesar, mientras ahora se recostaba en el espaldar de aquel banquillo.

Era el pero a la vez no era el… Demonios hasta a ella esa explicación la confundía… Sabia que era el por su forma de reírse, sus ojos, sus cabellos, incluso su olor era parecido al de la niñez, mezclado con el aroma de un hombre sumamente masculino, una mezcla de poder y picardía que solo poseía el.

No era el cuando sus ojos adquirían ese azul hielo que le cortaba la respiración, cuando de su boca ya no salía el tan contagioso "Chan"… Ahora que recordaba, el la llamo así cuando llego… Cuando sus labios habían rozado su cuello, había susurrado el Chan, aunque fue casi imperceptible. Eso le alegraba y la entristecía, Naruto se dejo llevar, porque después de eso, volvio a llamarla simplemente…

-Sakura… -susurro ella misma su nombre –que lata, cuando éramos niños y adolescentes me tenia harta con el "Chan" –suspiro lentamente –desee mil veces que dejase de decirme así, ahora que lo hace anhelo el "Chan" esto es contradictorio –se puso en pie, lo mejor seria volver a su casa, se estaba haciendo bastante tarde, tomo su paraguas y se fue a casa.

-----------------------------------

-¿Qué maldito bicho me ha picado? –Se preguntaba el rubio –Esto es contradictorio –se dijo mientras analizaba lo que había pasado antes, su necesidad de irse de su lado, de huir y protegerse… Como hace nueve años atrás, cuando dejo Konoha por temor a salir mas lastimado aun, si se quedaba.

Se detuvo cuando supo que podría analizar las cosas tranquilamente.

Fue un tonto, marcharse fue un error se quedo con la incertidumbre de saber si estaban o no estaban juntos, eso lo iba matando día con día, hasta que llego a Olrei y por cosas del destino "rescato" a la joven, que se convertiría en su novia, mas tarde en su esposa y amante, luego en la mujer madre de sus hijos.

Suspiro, a veces se le había hecho pesado levantarse desde que se marcho de Konoha, pero cuando conoció a Kashira… todo fue diferente, sentía unos ánimos que hacia tiempo no sentía, sonreía por nada, sabia lo que ocurría, a paso lento pero seguro, ella lentamente lo traía a la vida, con cada sonrisa, lagrima, silencio o palabra, borro lenta y pacientemente el doloroso y amargo sabor de la decepción amorosa de la niñez, para aprender de la misma manera a degustar el sabor de saberse correspondido, amado, querido.

Pensaba que si ella se hubiese quedado en donde el había dicho, ella estuviese viva…

-_"Pero a cambio habría perdido a mis hijos y eso nos hubiese matado aun mas" –_desde el punto que lo mirase, hubiese salido perdiendo de todas formas, aunque no podía decirse que estaba feliz de la muerte de su esposa, pero podía decir que agradecía con todo su ser el regalo que le dejo en su ausencia. –_"A veces la vida nos quita mucho, pero nos deja muchísimo mas" _–penso.

_**-"¿Incluso otra oportunidad de amar?"** _–la voz de su subconsciente llamada "Kyuubi" le dijo con un tono sombrío _**–"No eres el mismo… Yo no entiendo esas cosas humanas pero tu corazón no late como en años anteriores, lento y calmado, ahora mismo late rápido y sin freno, hmmm ¿podrá ser aquella chica del parque?"** _–se burlo el zorro.

-¡Cállate¡Jamás podría enamorarme otra vez! … Jamás –susurro el rubio mas para si que para aquella tenebrosa voz de su interior.

_**-"Mocoso, mocoso"** _–rió estridentemente aquella voz **_–"Ya no escuchas el latido de tu corazón… Te pesara"_** –y la voz dejo de escucharse.

-Deja de decir tonterías –susurro Naruto, haciendo caso omiso a aquella voz. Camino mas rápido para llegar a casa, mientras sentía una rabia enorme crecer en el, sin motivo alguno.

No… Eso era mentira, sabia de donde provenía esa rabia mezclada con el sabor metálico que sentía en los labios… Un sabor a sangre, se detuvo en seco. No quería pensar ni recordar… ¿Por qué ese maldito zorro quería hacerle recordar el pasado maldición?

Se subió a un árbol y se sentó en una rama bien gruesa, mientras apoyaba su espalda en la rama central, estaba algo húmedo a causa de la lluvia, pero que le importaba, alzo sus ojos al cielo, viendo como lentamente nubes negras se agrupaban sobre el. Y rememoro.

**----------FlashBack----------**

Estaba agotado, su cuerpo estaba sumamente sensible a causa de todo el poder utilizado y de la golpiza que había recibido, aquella cosa había salido de la nada para atacar a Olrei, una enorme criatura con figura de lobo de ojos increíblemente azules, con cinco colas destruía la aldea.

No sabia de donde había salido, su única certeza en aquella lucha sin fin era que Kashira y Aiori estaban a salvo en el subterráneo, aquella criatura había salido de la nada, no era una criatura que buscase Akatsuki, porque simplemente no era de este mundo, lo vio desde la ventana de su casa, aquel campo tridimensional por el cual salio, no era normal, aquello… ¡Maldición aquello nunca se había visto! Una cola con espinas, otra como espada, otra como lanza, otra como mazo y por ultimo una cola con punta de aguijón, esa cosa era mezcla de que ¿palos, astillas, abejas y martillos? Demonios, y lo peor era su boca, cuando la abría absorbía chakra… Apagaba la luz del sol y oscurecía aquella parte del mundo, deteniendo el tiempo.

Sus otros compañeros estaba agotados muy mal heridos, el sobrevivía por su resistencia inhumana, pero tampoco le quedaba mucho… Era tiempo… tiempo de utilizar aquella técnica… Técnica que juro jamás volver a utilizar.

Hasta hoy.

Utilizaría lo último que quedaba de su chakra… Si aquello no funcionaba no sabia que mas hacer… La única técnica que su antiguo sensei, Hatake Kakashi le ayudo a hacer y que perfecciono después de marcharse… pero que jamás utilizo, seria utilizada al cien por cien en esta batalla.

-**_"Mocoso, mocoso… ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a aceptar el poder que yo te brindo?" _**–Kyuubi hablaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser, su voz cavernosa y fría resonaba en el cerebro de Naruto –**_"Si utilizas el poder que yo te brindo, acabaremos esto seguro, si lo hubieses hecho desde un principio, nada hubiese llegado tan lejos, idiota, toma lo que te doy" _**

-He dicho que no… -respondió Naruto –Ahora ¡Cállate y observa! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu –tres replicas de Naruto salieron –venga ya ¡Vamos a hacerlo! –una de las replicas empezó a dar golpes y giros en la mano del rubio donde empezó a crearse una energía enorme, una esfera de color azul, su núcleo de color negro creaba una sombra a su alrededor como si fuese un shuriken, cuando la técnica tomo el tamaño de una pelota de sofball, la levanto sobre su cabeza, mientras la técnica despedía algunos rayos que herían a su creador.

-**_"Mocoso"_** –fue lo único que atino a decir el Kyuubi antes de que la replica que creo la esfera desapareciese y que con las otras dos replicas se lanzase en el aire hacia aquel lobo, mientras gritaba con lo que quedaba de fuerza y aire en sus pulmones…

-¡Fuuton: RASEN SHURIKEN! –La técnica al principio parecía no haberle hecho nada a aquel Lobo de otra dimensión, pero cuando el hizo mas presión en donde se suponía estaba su corazón, la esfera hizo un remolino en el pelaje del aquel ser, y empezó a atravesarlo mientras que la sombra de Shuriken que rodeaba a aquella esfera se encargaba de dividir en dos a aquel ser, cuando su técnica llego al corazón una coraza dura y metálica le cubría, sorprendido, recibió un coletazo del Lobo, apenas si le rozo, la cola de la lanza había rozado su mejilla.

Inmediatamente aquel ser ataco con su cola de espinas lastimándole en el brazo izquierdo de forma grave, aunque no se puso a analizar los daños, apenas si había podido sostenerse mientras, aquel ser le atacaba, pero su técnica seguía incrustada en aquel pelaje, sentía la pegajosidad de la sangre del demonio caer en su mano y aquella coraza dura servir de escudo, sin apenas notarlo, un aura roja empezó a rodearlo… Mas luego sus ojos adquirieron un rojo sangre y sus pupilas se pusieron de tan forma que parecían de serpiente.

-¡AHORA ESTO SE ACABA! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras aquel ser era divido en dos y a la vez era puesto a dar giros en espiral, la sangre salpico el cuerpo de aquel hombre, pero la explosión de la destrucción lo impulso hacia atrás haciéndolo caer en un río, a duras penas pudo detenerse sobre el agua, para poder observar como los pedazos de aquel ser eran tragados por un agujero negro que salio de la nada, sintiendo temor de que alguna otra criatura saliese y el en aquel estado, se dejo caer de rodillas, aliviado, al ver que así como apareció, aquel abismo sin fin había desaparecido.

Aliviado, se dejo caer en las frías piedras del río, de rodillas, a causa del poder utilizado, sus ropas quedaron echa añicos, se sujeto como pudo el brazo izquierdo con el derecho ya que el izquierdo estaba completamente dislocado.

-De…mo…nios…demo…nios…-argumento mientras el río se teñía sangre -¡Maldición! –aulló, adolorido, de sus ropas apenas si quedaba un pedazo de pantalón y un trocito de tela sobre su pecho, un fragmento de una mascara estaba pegada a su frente, desde el cual emanaba un pequeño camino de sangre, sus ojos eran de un rojo claro veteado de azul y sus cabellos rubios, estaban opacos, como si hubiesen perdido brillo. (NA¿A que esto os suena familiar?)

-Mi…cuerpo no…reacciona –sonrió irónico -¿ya me voy a morir? –y sonrió tontamente.

Un pequeño humo rojo se formaba frente a sus ojos, un humo que salía de su propio cuerpo… De su propia sangre, un humo con forma de zorro.

-**_"Maldito mocoso, eres un idiota" _**–aquel humo que tenia forma de Kyuubi le hablaba – "**_si hubieses utilizado mi poder, nada de esto hubiera pasado" _**–Kyuubi miraba preocupado a su sello viviente desde el momento en que nació.

-¡Calla! Hubiese terminado de destruir mas la aldea –susurro el hombre rubio –además, no quería y no quiero volver a transformarme en ti –le respondió, sabia que se hubiera ahorrado mucho, pero hubiese perdido mas.

-**_"Tzh eres un maldito mocoso…"_**-el humo zorro guardo unos minutos de silencio –**_"nos moriremos los dos ¿verdad?" _**–pregunto sardónicamente.

Naruto dudo en responderle, no tenia la certeza de nada, ya no sentía nada y ya casi ni veía nada, sus ojos se oscurecían lentamente.

-¿Te parece bien morir después de haber ganado? –fue su respuesta.

Observo como Kyuubi o aquel humo imitador, suspiraba.

-**_"Mira mocoso, hemos estado desde tu nacimiento juntos, no moriremos ahora ¿entiendes?"_** –Kyuubi susurro como si le desgarrasen el alma –**_"Mocoso…No cabe duda que mi fuerza no te fue siempre necesaria…Eres fuerte por ti mismo ¿me oíste mocoso¿Mocoso¡¿Mocoso?!"_** –pero Naruto no respondía, escuchaba aquel llamado lejano, pero no regresaba, dibujando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios se dejo caer hacia delante.

Y su único pensamiento antes de sentirse abrazado por unos brazos calientes y de escuchar la distante voz de Kyuubi, fue que lo único que lamentaría, seria que sus hijos crecerían sin el…Pero al menos tendrían a su madre…aunque no a el.

**----------FlashBack Ends----------**

Cuando despertó en aquel hospital, no supo que pensar, cuando le dijeron que su esposa había muerto, se le fue el aliento de vida que le quedaba, todo se desvaneció, hasta que dijeron que tenia a sus hijos vivos y sanos.

Pero se molesto consigo mismo… No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su mujer… No, y peor que todo, la persona… la persona que el había querido que le abrasase antes de morir, no había sido su esposa como el quiso creer en un principio… ¡Maldita sea se sentía como un traidor pensando aquello¡Traicionaba el recuerdo de Kashira!

-Maldita sea la hora en que pensé en ti, Sakura –en su rostro no se leía ninguna expresión… Ningún sentimiento, pero sus labios estaban apretados tal, que casi no se divisaban.

Con agilidad bajo del árbol, dirigiendose a su casa temporal, mas furioso que calmado, mas dolido que sanado…

---------------------------------

Lentamente se hacia de día, la bella aldea de Konoha era una visión que sus ojos no verían hasta dentro de una semana a mas tardar, llevaba mas de medio camino realizado faltaba poco para su llegada a aquella ardiente aldea… Sunagakure, aldea en la que nunca pensó poner sus pies de nuevo… Demonios, nunca creyó que la volvería a ver otra vez…

Y mucho menos por los motivos que iba… eso era… problemático… pensar en ella era problemático… Tratar de entender a las mujeres, era problemático, dios.

¿Por qué a el le tocaban siempre las reuniones y luchas contra mujeres?

La verdad, lo mejor seria llegar, mientras mas rápido, mejor, es más si las cosas salían bien, alomejor estuviera de regreso a Konoha ese mismo día, sin necesidad de verla.

Pensando en esto, el hombre descendiente del Clan Nara, apuro su paso a más no poder, para llegar a su destino.

------------------------------------

Reprimiendo un bostezo, un hombre "algo" despeinado se recostaba en la pared frente a las oficinas de la Godaime, esperando a que le dejasen entrar.

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, había acordado ir a las nueve, pero por algún motivo, decidió ir a las ocho, aunque la verdad se estaba cayendo del sueño.

Unos murmullos le hicieron reaccionar un poco, levanto su cabeza, que había estado ladeada y miro en dirección por la cual provenían aquellos murmullos, cuando pudo ajustar mejor su enfoque, se sorprendió de ver a aquellas personas allí.

Se despego de la pared, completamente despierto y sorprendido, cuatro mujeres se acercaban en su misma dirección. Miro fijamente a una de ellas por unos instantes para después desviar la mirada hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse.

-¿Eh? Buenos días, Naruto-kun –una mujer de ojos negros y cabellos cortos del mismo color le saludaron, un cerdito que llevaba entre sus brazos se lanzo hacia el con fervor.

-Jejeje buenos días Shizune neechan –Naruto pasaba una de sus manos por la cabeza del cerdito –buenos días a ti también, Tonton –rió el de forma infantil.

-Buenos días, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino –Shizune miro a las mujeres frente a ellas, todas absortas en el rubio.

-Bu… buenos días Shizune-san –Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Buenos días, chicas –Naruto les sonrió fugazmente y entro en la oficina de la Godaime.

-¿Qué hace Naruto aquí? –pregunto Sakura en voz baja a Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama y el tienen que hablar –fue la respuesta de la otra, mientras ingresaba a la oficina seguida de las demás.

-¡Ya te he dicho que me desvele tratando de hacer dormir a mis hijos! –Naruto miraba con los mofletes hinchados a Tsunade –la verdad debí haber venido a las nueve –resoplo mientras se dejaba caer en un asiento frente a la Godaime.

-No tienes porque enojarte tanto, mocoso, después de todo ¿no que ya eres adulto? –rió la Godaime ante el rostro rojo del rubio.

-Mejor dejemos el tema ahí y dime que quieres saber obaa-chan –dijo el rubio, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que tienes que decírmelo todo, con lujo de detalles –dijo Tsunade, esperando alguna replica, pero esta no llego –muy bien, como veo que no tienes ninguna queja, seguiré, el motivo por el cual ustedes estan aquí –dijo mientras miraba a las sorprendidas jóvenes –aparte de escuchar lo que Naruto tiene que decir, os encomendare algunas misiones ¿entendido?

Todas asintieron.

-Muy bien… ¿por donde quieres que empiece, obaa-chan? –la voz de Naruto sonaba cansina, casi derrotada.

-Dicen que no hay mejor comienzo que el principio, empieza por ahí –respondió Tsunade, esperando con ansias disimuladas, el relato de Naruto.

---------------------------------

El ardiente sol daba con fuerza sobre su cabeza, nunca penso y/o imagino que llegase a hacer tanto calor.

Por suerte los guardias le esperaban ya y no tuvo que hablar mucho, inmediatamente fue guiado a la torre del Kazekage donde había una reunión en proceso y el tenia que esperar. En ese momento miraba por una de las ventanas de la torre, la ardiente aldea, era parecida a Konoha en muchos aspectos… Pero desde el punto climatológico era totalmente diferente.

Nunca había tenido que tomar tanta agua en toda su vida…

-Problemático… -una frase que decía siempre desde que podía recordar, escapo de sus labios, la verdad es que para el, todo era problemático.

-Mensajero de la Aldea de Konoha –un señor vestido con las vestiduras de la Arena había abierto la puerta en la cual se celebraba la reunión –el Kazekage espera verle.

Shikamaru sin decir nada se enderezo y se dirigió a la sala, guiado por aquel hombre, entrar en aquella habitación fue aun peor de lo que imaginaba, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas corridas, un calor asfixiante lo embargo… Hasta que decidió contar hasta tres y se calmo.

-Nara Shikamaru, mensajero directo de la Godaime de la Aldea de Fuego, ha llegado, Kazekage-sama –el señor hizo una exagerada reverencia hacia la figura que se encontraba sentada en el tatami, sus vestiduras eran las del Kazekage solo que sin el sombrero.

-Ya veo… -la voz carente de emoción del Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara, le erizo los cabellos de la nuca al señor.

Shikamaru le había estado dando la espalda, mientras sufría su silencioso ataque de asfixia, lentamente se volteo para reverenciar al Kazekage, mientras lo hacia, cerro los ojos, ella estaba ahí… Como guardia personal del Kazekage… Demonios.

-Buenos días, Kazekage-sama –la voz monótona de Nara Shikamaru penetro en los oídos del líder de la aldea, pero su voz había llegado mucho antes a los oídos de la guardia del Kazekage.

-Bienvenido seas, Shikamaru –le saludo el Kazekage –espero que todo este bien en Konoha –dijo mientras le hacia una señal de que se acercara.

-La verdad… no todo va muy bien que digamos –la expresión seria de Shikamaru iba a la par con su voz –Tsunade-sama me ha enviado a entregarle esto –se acerco lentamente, mientras le tendía aquella carta –según se, todo le será explicado aquí.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos –el guardia personal masculino de Gaara lo miro sonriente -¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe ¿y tú sigues pintándote la cara, Kankuro? –Shikamaru miro a aquel hombre sentado a la izquierda de Gaara que se reía sin inhibiciones.

-Si, es tradición en los titiriteros, Nara –rió estridentemente Kankuro.

-Y dime ¿ya no eres tan llorica? –ahora la mujer a la derecha de Gaara, se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra.

-Tzh… Eres sumamente problemática, Temari… -el Nara sonrió tenuemente, mientras Gaara terminaba de leer la carta.

-Ya veo… -su rostro estaba mas serio que nunca –Así que Akatsuki ha vuelto al ataque.

-¿Qué¿Akatsuki? –sus hermanos mayores le miraron alarmados.

-En la carta me han informado del ataque de Akatsuki y de la llegada de Uzumaki Naruto –sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa –sabia que el no había muerto.

-¿Qué? –Ahora sus hermanos estaban mas que estupefactos -¿Uzumaki Naruto?

-_"Aquel niño…" _–recordó Temari.

-Me alegra –sonrió Gaara –espero verle pronto, cambiando de tema, necesitas llevarte la Lanza de Hermandad –dijo Gaara –pero tendrás que buscarla mañana en las Ruinas del Desierto, estan en las afueras de la Aldea –dijo Gaara.

-¿Eh¿Por qué yo? –replico Shikamaru quien solo tenia el trabajo de entregar una carta.

-Porque si alguno de los aldeanos o alguno de mis hombres la toca, se llenara de avaricia y odio –respondió calmadamente Gaara.

-¿Y que le hace pensar que no pasara lo mismo conmigo? –Shikamaru miraba expectante su respuesta.

-Porque no posees algún tipo de interés en específico… porque simplemente no tienes maldad, o eso me dijo la Godaime-sama en la carta, ahora he de retirarme… Temari, por favor llevalo a una de las habitaciones, creo que desea refrescarse –y se marcho seguido de Kankuro, ambos rieron por lo bajo.

-Tzh… y yo que solo creía que era entregar una carta –suspiro cansinamente -¿Estas bien? –miro fijamente a la mujer frente a el, sin perder su aire de aburrido.

-Si… -ella pareció volver de su mundo –solo estoy algo cansada, cuidar de Gaara casi veinticuatro horas al día no es fácil –respondió ella mientras se ajustaba su abanico a la espalda –es por aquí, Sr. Lagrimas –rió burlonamente mientras lo guiaba por otra puerta en la cual no había reparado.

-¿No te cansaras nunca de decirme así? –Shikamaru caminaba dos pasos detrás de ella, admirando inconscientemente el balanceo de las caderas femeninas.

-No… no hasta que demuestres lo contrario, Sr. Lagrimas… -el procuro mantenerse en silencio y apartar la mirada de ella.

Sabia de hace tiempo que se sentía atraído por esa mujer, todo un logro para el ya que el siempre decía que nunca entendería a las mujeres, a la vez surgió que tampoco podría entender nunca de donde provenía tal deseo.

Si hacia unos rápidos cálculos podría deducir que desde el instante en que se conocieron… Si pudiera poner fecha exacta, al día que descubrió ese "deseo" podría muy bien decir que fue la vez que se vieron para ser los árbitros de los exámenes de Chuunin.

Nunca admitiría ante nadie, nisiquiera ante el mismo que deseaba Sabaku no Temari… Persona incorrecta… Mujer incorrecta… Pero parecía que a el le gustase eso inconscientemente porque no podía dejar de desear lo que no podría tener.

-Problemático… -aquella frase volvio a escapar de sus labios, rompiendo el silencio formado entre los dos.

-¿Ahora que es problemático? –Ella se detuvo y lo miro por encima del hombro -¿Se puede saber porque vas tan lento? –ella ya tenia una venita marcada en su frente.

-Hablas demasiado… mejor llevame a esa habitación, me muero de calor aquí… -dijo el con pereza, caminando delante de ella.

-No has cambiado nada –dijo ella mordazmente –sigues siendo igual que siempre.

-No creas… Algún día tendremos que luchar para que lo compruebes –inmediatamente lo dijo se quedo estático ¿el retando a esa salvaje¿Qué demonios le pasaba? El no era de esos.

-Tomare tu reto en cuenta Shikamaru… Muy en cuenta –y mientras reía con autosuficiencia lo dirigió a su habitación, sin ninguna otra palabra intercambiada.

--------------------------------

Ya eran las once de la mañana en Konoha, las calles abarrotadas de personas que buscaban los mejores precios, los niños correteando, escuadrones ANBU yendo de aquí para allá… Todo esto siendo observado por unos ojos color sangre.

-Aun sigo siendo débil –murmuro para si el hombre… Sus ojos se posaron en dos figuras pequeñas que desde hacia poco vivían en Konoha –_"Los hijos de Naruto"_ –a su mente llego el recuerdo del niño rubio utilizando la técnica de fuego de su Clan casi extinto.

Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia… Aquel mocoso no podía tener mas de ocho años y sin embargo manejaba Katon con una facilidad que a el le costo mucho afinar.

Y aquella niña de apariencia inocente… Daba algo de miedo verla enojada… Suiton… ¿Qué demonios hacia Naruto con sus hijos?

La fuerza de aquellos niños podía compararse con la de su padre… Al imaginarse esto un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Cuando aquellos niños creciera…

Mejor no pensaba en ello, tal vez las cosas variasen.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-san –la voz infantil le saco de sus cavilaciones, dirigió la vista hacia abajo.

La niña de negros cabellos y ojos azules le saludaba desde abajo, a su lado, el niño rubio que tenia mala cara, lo saludo con un bufido.

-_"Tzh, se parece mas a Naruto y ya habrían problemas" _–Sasuke rió por lo bajo, aquel niño no podía parecerse mas a su padre.

-Vamonos Nashira… Hay que entrenar… -dijo por lo bajo Kashern mientras miraba receloso a Sasuke.

-Hermano… ¿no puedes esperar? –Nashira le miro de mala forma –además, te gane ayer ¿quieres perder otra vez?

-¡¿Quién dijo que perderé de nuevo ante ti?! –exclamo el niño.

Mientras Sasuke los veía discutir, se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea… Bajo de un salto hasta colocarse frente a los niños.

-¿Quieres entrenar? –Sasuke lo miraba con sus ojos negros, burlón.

-Si… -fue la seca respuesta del niño –bueno, pues me iré a practicar solo –gruño mirando heladoramente a su hermana –nos vemos –y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera… -Sasuke le detuvo -¿Te gustaría luchar contra mi?

Kashern no se volvio en su dirección, pero cuando hablo, sono muy emocionado.

-¿Lucha de practica? –Kashern no cabía en si de la emoción.

-Si –Sasuke miro fijamente a Kashern, vería si en verdad el poseía el poder de su Clan.

-¡Fantástico! –Kashern salto de alegría –No puedo creer mi suerte.

-Pero… -Sasuke miro a ambos –serán dos contra uno –sonrió –si me refiero a ustedes dos contra mi.

-Pero Nashira no… -rápidamente fue acallado por una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana.

-Será un honor –dijo ella.

-Muy bien, síganme –dijo Sasuke, corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Los niños le siguieron de cerca, emocionados. Deseando luchar… contra el mejor amigo de su papa.

-----------------------------------

El silencio que reinaba en aquella oficina era ensorcedor… No se escuchaba ni el zumbido de alguna mosca… Si acaso se escuchaban los respiros de las personas que allí habían.

-Si eso es todo, me retiro –el único hombre que había allí, hizo amago de ponerse de pie –eso es todo lo que se y lo que pude investigar, por estoy aquí, vivo.

-Ya… ya veo –la Godaime estaba estupefacta, la verdad era que Naruto era un demonio aun sin el poder de Kyuubi no Yokko… Mira que luchar contra un demonio desconocido sin un plan… Bueno que podía esperar, el era Naruto.

-_"Es increíble el poder destructivo que puede tener una persona" _–Sakura estaba estupefacta como las demás… Sin duda alguna aquel hombre era Naruto, el Ninja Numero Uno en sorprender.

-Si ya no quieres saber nada mas respecto a esos demonios me voy, tengo hambre y debo ir con mis hijos –Naruto estaba ya de pie –y mandare a Aiori mas tarde con la espada… Bueno hasta luego –y con una típica sonrisa, salio de las oficinas de la Hokage.

-Si todo es como dijo Naruto, estamos en graves aprietos… -Tsunade-sama suspiro, cansada.

-Tsunade-sama… -Shizune veía a su sensei preocupada.

-No cabe duda alguna de que Naruto es alguien muy poderoso –Tenten estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Si pero en aquel entonces le costo mucho trabajo ganarle a un demonio ¿crees que seria mas fácil ahora? –Ino miraba pensativa.

-Hay algo con lo que no han contado –Sakura miro a las demás –Naruto estaba solo, ahora somos mas.

-Si… pero aun así… Teniendo las fuerzas que tenemos, si vencemos a dos, seria mu… mucho… Hinata hablo, ya no era tan tímida como antes, aunque cuando estaba nerviosa volvía a fallarle la voz.

-Hinata tiene razón… Ha pesar de que ha pasado tiempo, el único que se ha enfrentado contra alguno de esos demonios es Naruto, los demás no tienen conocimiento referente a ello –la Godaime miraba pensativa –si pudiésemos utilizar alguna técnica de retracción del tiempo y poder ver esa lucha… Así al menos sabríamos con más certeza a que nos estamos enfrentando.

Todas se quedaron pensativas… Eso seria un punto a favor, pero ¿Cómo?

Como impulsada por un resorte, Shizune dio un pequeño salto.

-¡Ya se como! –Shizune sobresalto a las demás con su exclamación –Sasuke-kun puede hacerlo.

-¿Qué¿A que te refieres? –Sakura quien estaba sentada, la miro extrañada, igual que las demás.

-Aclárate Shizune ¿Qué quieres decir con que Sasuke puede hacerlo? –Tsunade le miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras su rostro descansaba en su mano izquierda.

-Tsunade-sama –Shizune tomo una bocanada de aire –Sasuke-kun sabe una técnica de regreso en el tiempo ¿recuerda? Nos lo dijo cuando Naruto lo trajo, en el hospital –Shizune miraba, expectante a su sensei.

-En el hospital… -susurro la Godaime, haciendo memoria.

-_"_ _Cuando te transformaste luchando contra Orochimaru, poco antes de nuestro primer encuentro, Kabuto me lo contó y yo quería verlo con mis propios ojos, así que le dije a Orochimaru que me enseñara la técnica de regreso en el tiempo y así te vi, punto_".

¡Era cierto, el día que Naruto despertó al fin!

-Shizune, quiero que dentro de un rato mandes a buscar a Sasuke –dijo la Godaime, orgullosa de "su buena memoria" –bien retomando el tema, ya que por lo visto los demonios serán algo solucionado, necesito Hinata que le digas a tu padre que deseo verlo lo mas tardar mañana y si ves a Kurenai, dile que ella también debe presentarse.

-Muy bien, Tsunade-sama –respondió la Hyuuga, saliendo de allí.

-Ino, prepárate porque debes viajar a la Aldea de Todoroki para hablar con su líder, Ayame Tsuko, te acompañara Cho Hatsu –dijo la Godaime, mientras en la estancia aparecía un Jounnin de cabellos cortos y blancos.

-¿Me llamaba, Tsunade-sama? –su voz suave, sorprendió a las chicas.

-Hatsu, mañana partirás junto a Yamanaka Ino hacia la Aldea de Todoroki, tienen que convencer a Ayame de que refuerce su armada, si no funciona, utilicen la fuerza bruta ¿entendido?

Hatsu solo asintió, mientras se ponía en pie y se volteaba a ver quien era que iba a ir con el.

-Vaya con que eres tú… Mucho gusto –le sonrió a Ino, quien en un parpadeo se sonrojo –será un placer hacer esta misión contigo –sonrió aun mas si eso es posible –Tsunade-sama me retiro –y mientras decía adiós con la mano, desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-Debes ir a prepararte Ino, tienes que avisarle a tus padres –La mujer rubia asintió y salio de allí, haciendo la debida reverencia y diciéndole adiós con la mano a las demás.

-Sakura… Tienes que quedarte aquí en Konoha, sabes que no hay muchos ninjas médicos y no me puedo arriesgar a perder una buena alumna como tú, al igual que Sasuke, quedaras aquí por si algo pasa.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, la Godaime confiaba en ella y sabia que podía defenderse sola ¿Por qué la dejaba confinada a la Aldea? Ella no era nadie para juzgar las decisiones de su líder y como las demás, salio de la estancia.

-Muy bien, Tenten tu… -pero Tsunade se acallo a si misma, en medio de la estancia había aparecido un hombre, sus vestiduras de ANBU daban a entender su importante cargo, en su cinto llevaba una Katana y sobre su rostro una mascara de lobo.

-Tsunade-sama –la voz que salio fue fría y carente de emoción alguna, parecía mas bien un robot que humano –He acabado el reporte general de la seguridad de la Aldea, mi escuadrón y yo nos marchamos a Kumakiro –dijo mientras extendía unos papeles a la Godaime.

-Muy bien –la Godaime acepto aquellos papeles y los hojeo rápidamente –buen trabajo, te lo agradezco, se que no era tu deber hacerlo.

-No era mi deber, pero si una orden… No puedo desobedecer una orden –respondió, con una calma heladora.

-Bien… Tenten, iras a Ryukan… ellos saben que hacer, solo te digo que tengas cuidado, tu acompañante será Sakada Inazuma –dijo la Godaime, observando como otra nube de humo aparecía en la estancia.

-Aquí estoy… -una voz que arrastraba las palabras salio de la densidad de aquel humo, un hombre de estatura media, cabellos negros alborotados y ojos dorados, miraban a la Godaime, cansados.

-Iras con Tenten a la Aldea de Ryukan, allá le darán instrucciones de lo que deben hacer –dijo con voz de comando la líder de Konoha, mientras Inazuma miraba a Tenten.

Con un leve asentimiento en dirección a Tenten, desapareció.

El ANBU presenta se había tirado toda la conversación.

-Con su permiso Tsunade-sama, me retiro –Tenten se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-¿No piensas irte a despedir? –Tsunade miraba a aquel hombre, burlona.

-Hn –fue su seca respuesta antes de desparecer.

-Ese niño podrá ser todo lo genio y niño prodigio que quiera, al igual que frío, pero no puede negar que aun es humano –rió quedamente la Godaime -¡Shizune tráeme esos documentos, pienso acabar hoy de revisarlos! –dijo, preocupando a Shizune por su salud mental.

------------------------------

-_"A la aldea de Ryukan… es evidente que las cosas son peores de las que podemos imaginar…" _–la mujer de cabellos caobas y ojos miel bajaba las escaleras de la torre de la Hokage, pensativa –_"Se ve que Neji sabe hacer bien su trabajo" _–rió por lo bajo, tratando de recordar algún momento en que Neji no fuese rápido y seguro a la hora de hacer alguna misión.

-No es bueno estarse riendo sola –la helada voz vino de enfrente de ella, alzo los ojos, encontrándose con la figura del mismo ANBU del reporte, recostado en la gruesa pared de la torre –puede ser tomado por demencia.

-Solo a usted se le ocurriría encarcelar a alguien por demencia –rió ella, mientras seguía bajando las escaleras hasta colocarse a su lado –Ser demente no es un delito ¿o si?

-Hn –fue la respuesta que recibió. Ella rió aun más ante esto.

-Ya veo… Así que iras a Kumakiro –ella dirigió sus ojos hacia los ojos de el.

-Así es –dijo monótonamente, quitándose la mascara de lobo –ya me marcho.

-Ya veo… -susurro ella, mirando en otra dirección –cuídate mucho ¿si?

-Hn –el miro fijamente a la mujer frente a el, que no le devolvía la mirada –tu también… ten cuidado en Ryukan –el soltó un leve suspiro –bueno, me marcho –justo cuando se iba a colocar su mascara, las finas manos de ella le detuvieron. -¿Qué suce…? –pero se acallo al instante al sentir los labios de ella en su pálida mejilla.

-Se que te cuidaras… pero promételo –sonrió ella, al ver el rostro estupefacto de su amigo, vio como el solo se quedaba estático y rió aun mas –nos veremos a tu regreso –y sin esperar respuesta emprendió su camino hacia casa.

El solo se toco levemente en donde había sentido los labios… Rápidamente la aparto ¿Qué hacia? El no era de esos sentimentalistas ridículos… Sin mas miramientos se coloco su mascara, por urgencia de irse… O cubrir el rubor que sentía en sus mejillas.

---------------------------------

La lucha entre los tres era ferviente… Nunca se había divertido tanto con unos niños, la verdad es que luchaban y muy bien. Aunque todavía no lo habían forzado a utilizar su Sharingan y eso era algo de que hablar, si no lo llevaban al extremo, eso seria solo un juego aburrido.

Hacia rato que no los veía, habían ocultado sus presencias y no realizaban ningún movimiento delatador… Muy bien, eran cautelosos, algo que sin duda alguna, no habían heredado de su padre.

-¡Aquí vamos! –las dos voces infantiles salieron de a su espalda.

-¡Atacando así, no se toman esto enserio! –rápidamente Sasuke encesto un puñetazo en el estomago de Kashern y levemente en el de Nashira, para su sorpresa se volvieron dos troncos de color verdoso. Antes de siquiera reaccionar, una voz sono detrás de el.

- ¡Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! –Una gran bola de fuego dividida en pequeñas bolitas, se lanzaron hacia Sasuke.

-¡Es una técnica de mi Clan, puedo repelerla! –Sasuke esquivo las pequeñas bolas de fuego, exceptuando una que rozo su mejilla –_"¡¿Qué? Es sangre… mi sangre!"_ –Sasuke se toco su mejilla por la cual un pequeño camino de sangre empezaba a descender.

Cuando miro en la dirección por la cual habían salido disparadas las bolas de fuego se fijo en que en los árboles estaban clavados varios shurikens.

-¡Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu! –Un enorme muro de tierra se levanto entre Sasuke y los hermanos Uzumaki.

-_"¡Muro de Tierra¡Que poder tienen y siendo tan pequeños!" _–Sasuke miraba asombrado el sólido muro que había levantando Nashira entre el y ellos dos –es fuerte, pero puedo romperlo –una enorme esfera de energía se acumulaba en su mano izquierda, despidiendo pequeños rayos que sonaban como un millar de pájaros… -¡CHIDORI!

La técnica tuvo el impacto deseado rompió el muro que se había creado a todo lo largo del bosque, con una nimiedad de fuerza.

-Sharingan –sus ojos adquirieron la tonalidad roja y tres pupilas danzaban en ellos, no quería que le volviesen a engañar.

-¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!2 –Un gran torrente de agua vino por uno de los costados de Sasuke, sorprendiéndolo, viéndose arrastrado por las corrientes, lo único que pudo divisar fue a las dos pequeñas figuras subidas a unos altos y gruesos árboles.

Mientras era arrastrado, trato de calmarse y canalizar el Chakra en sus pies, dejando salir Chakra constante para poder mantenerse en pie sobre aquella ola, cuando se estabilizo sobre el agua, empezó a correr contra la corriente, realizando unos rápidos sellos con sus manos.

-¡Katon: Kabe Hi no Jutsu!2 –una enorme pared de fuego choco contra el agua, haciéndola evaporizarse.

Mientras Kashern y Nashira veían sorprendidos aquella técnica, Kashern no pudo dejar de decir…

-Si seguimos a este paso, nuestro Chakra se agotara, tendré que emplear Taijutsu –el frunció el ceño –no me gusta mucho utilizarlo.

-Muy bien… yo utilizare "esa" técnica, niisan –ella miro a su hermano a los ojos fervientemente, mientras el asentía.

-Ten mucho cuidado –dijo y se lanzo hacia Sasuke, mientras Nashira se escondía entre los frondosos arbustos que por allí habían.

- Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu –dijo suavemente, metiéndose bajo la tierra, sin que nadie se percatase.

------------------------------------

-¿Dónde demonios estarán esos niños? –Aiori Hoenkhan llevaba ya un buen rato buscando a sus sobrinos -¿A dónde habrán ido? –el fruncía levemente el ceño. Caminaba algo distraído y a causa de ello tropezó con alguien sin querer.

-Disculpa –dijo la otra persona, que se sujeto a lo primero que agarro que fue la mano tendida de Aiori.

-No, discúlpeme usted a mi, no debería andar tan distraído –el sonrió levemente, haciendo que sus ragos fuesen mas suaves.

-¿No eres el chico que vino con Naruto? Su cuñado ¿no? –la mujer que le miraba con luminosos ojos azules no era otra que Ino.

-Si… -el se enserio -¿Yamanaka Ino? –el ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-¡Si, soy yo! –Ella le sonrió –al menos tienes mejor memoria que Naruto.

-No pienso discutírselo –el seguía con su rostro ladeado y con su mano atrapando la de Ino, cuando se percato, rápidamente le soltó –disculpe –dijo el nervioso.

-No… no pasa nada –ella le sonrió calidamente –bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que prepararme para una misión –dijo ella, ahora menos emocionada.

-¿Misión? Pues no suena muy animada –ahora el sonrió mas abiertamente.

-¿Si? Pues es que la verdad prefiero quedarme aquí en la Aldea, mi madre esta algo enferma y yo ahora me encargo de la floristería, mi padre junto a mi amigo Chouji tendrán que hacerse cargo mientras no estoy –suspiro ella –mis pobres flores, solo espero que estén sanas para cuando regrese.

-Si tanto le preocupa ¿le gustaría que yo pasase a veces a supervisarles de ves en cuando? –Aiori expuso la idea algo sonrojado, el no era un tipo impulsivo, pero esta vez se estaba dejando llevar.

-¿Sabes de plantas? –ella lo miro enarcando una ceja.

-Si, yo ayudaba a cuidar el jardín de mi casa –suspiro, apenado.

-¿Seguro que no te importa hacerlo? –ella lo miro como si fuese el milagro a sus plegarias.

-No, no me importa, Ino-san –dijo el, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Sabes donde queda la floristería?

-No, la verdad es que no, pero Nashira o Kashern me pueden llevar, no hay problemas –comento el.

-Hmm, tendré que presentarte a mis padres para que sepan que vas a supervisar, a mi madre le aliviara eso –le sonrió ella abiertamente -¿nos podemos encontrar aquí a las cinco?

El asintió.

-Muy bien, a las cinco será –ella paso por su lado, cuando hubo dado algunos pasos se detuvo –por cierto, deberías reírte mas a menudo, te favorece mucho mas que la seriedad de muerte –y dicho esto se fue corriendo.

El solo se quedo algo sorprendido por el comentario… Konoha estaba comenzando a gustarle.

--------------------------------

Tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… Ya la tenia harta, el estupido de Shikamaru no dejaba de dar puñetazos contra las paredes de su habitación, ella que dormía en la habitación vecina, se estaba cabreando en verdad.

En Sunagakure eran las una de la tarde, por órdenes del Kazekage, todos debían echarse una siesta después de comida… Ella entendía que era para reponer fuerzas y eso pero ¡Como demonios podía echarse una siesta con tales golpes!

Ya llevaba rato así, ella contando los golpes y el golpeando, el aparentemente no se percataba de que habían personas que SI deseaban dormir.

Después que le hubiese mostrado su habitación esa mañana, no se habían vuelto a ver cara a cara hasta la hora del almuerzo, ella solo lo vio dos veces en la distancia, desde la torre del Kazekage lo había visto bajar a la Aldea y comprar en varios puestos de comida, mirar algunos dos minutos al cielo, seguir caminado, tropezar con un niño ayudarlo a levantarse y perderse calle abajo.

La segunda vez fue cuando el pasillaba por la torre con una botella de agua en su mano, lo que único entendible fue su famosa frasecilla "Problemático" mientras caminaba de aquí para allá.

No podía negar que el Nara se había realizado como hombre… ¡Bueno que podía esperar¡¿Qué se quedara "pequeño" por siempre?! Han sido cinco años… No se habían visto en cinco años, cuando ella iba a Konoha el nunca aparecía a pesar de ser uno de los mas cercanos a la Godaime y el nunca había ido a llevar algún mensaje a Sunagakure.

Nunca concordaban… Nunca se veían… Siempre deseo verlo, ver que tal estaba, si había decidido dejar esa expresión de aburrimiento de lado, desear incomodarlo, sacarlo de sus casillas, burlarse de el…

También admirarlo, Shikamaru era alguien digno de su admiración… Aunque ella muy pocas veces lo admitía. El deseo que sentía por aquel "niñato" había aumentando en un parpadeo cuando lo vio de pie en el centro de la sala de reuniones.

Hizo memoria, recordando los rasgos del Nara. Su rostro fino, acompañado de unos labios igual de finos, su nariz recta, sus ojos de color negro, habían adoptado un brillo de sabiduría que le gustaba mucho.

A pesar de llevar sus vestimentas de Jounnin, se podía adivinar que su cuerpo se había desarrollado cien por cien. Sacudió la cabeza ella no podía estar pensando en aquellas cosas… Su mentalidad para con los hombres era fría y calculada.

¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con el¿Qué tenia de diferente? Mientras se preguntaba, escucho un ruido sordo al otro lado, ya harta de los golpes del Nara al otro lado, se puso en pie dispuesta a decirle dos o tres cosas, cuando se encontró frente a la habitación del Nara, toco tres veces. Desde adentro pudo escuchar su famosa frase.

-Mendosuke3… Ya voy –la voz que sonaba aburrida, rápidamente le dio rostro a su portador, Shikamaru abrió la puerta de inmediato, sorprendiéndose por encontrarse con ella frente a su "habitación" temporal.

-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? –ella lo pregunto con su voz seria y dura de siempre.

-Tzh ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –el la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque no has dejado de golpear las paredes y hace poco escuche como si te hubieses caído –ella se puso de puntillas para mirar sobre el hombro de el -¿estas haciendo remodelaciones?

-Tzh, Mendosuke –fue su respuesta –no, no pasa nada, si eso era todo, ahora tratare de dormir –el hizo amago de cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de ella fue mas rápida y le detuvo.

-Si me haces tenerme que levantar de mi cama a venir a verte, juro por todo lo que es sagrado que te golpeare con mi abanico hasta dejarte inconsciente ¿entendido? –ella lo miro duramente, tal vez mas de lo que pretendía.

-Hn –dijo el.

-Tomare eso como un si –después aparto la mano y entro en la habitación vecina.

-Mendosuke… Mendosuke… -repetía una y otra vez, hasta que se quito su chaqueta de Jounnin y se tiro en la cama quedando simplemente en la camiseta de mayas (o redes) y en sus pantalones… -Mendosuke, Mendosuke, Mendosuke –seguía repitiendo hasta que se le canso la lengua y se le fue la voz.

--------------------------------

-_"¡Taijutsu de nivel medio! Este niño es increíble" –_Sasuke esquivaba con algo de dificultad los certeros golpes de aquel niño, solo por ser mas bajito tenia desventaja.

-¡No te muevas tanto! –grito el Kashern, mientras se enfurecía al no poder asestar ni un golpe.

-¡No pienso dejar que me pegues! –dijo Sasuke, mientras encestaba un puñetazo en el estomago del chiquillo haciéndolo saltar por los aires a la vez que le daba un certero codazo en plena cara estampándolo contra un árbol, sobándose la nariz.

-¡Doton: Doryuu Taiga no Jutsu!4 –a espaldas de Sasuke se venia enorme río de tierra.

-¡Doton: Doryuuheki no Jutsu! –otra pared de tierra se alzo, desviando la corriente de aquel río color chocolate.

-¡Niisan estamos en problemas! –Nashira Uzumaki estaba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol en el cual su hermano estaba estampado.

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? –la mirada helada que les lanzo su padre desde el árbol de en frente, los hizo temblar.

-No… Nosotros… solo… hmn –Kashern se puso derecho y subió de un salto junto a su hermana.

Sasuke lo miro unos instantes, en su rostro ya no había ni rastro de dolor.

-Naruto –lo llamo –es mi culpa, yo los rete.

-¡¿Qué?! –Naruto perdió la compostura de "Padre duro" para adoptar la de "Padre anonadado" –Pero ¡¿Por qué?! –lo miro expectante.

-Tengo mis motivos, tus hijos son muy fuertes, debes estar orgulloso de ellos –esto ultimo lo dijo estando a su lado, Naruto miraba en dirección a sus hijos y Sasuke hacia delante (Como cuando se vieron de grandes en el Manga).

-Lo estoy –dijo firmemente Naruto.

-Muy bien, hasta luego –y corrió en otra dirección, despareciendo de la vista de Nashira y Kashern.

-¿Estan bien? –Naruto salto hacia la rama en la cual estaban sus hijos.

Ambos asintieron.

-Papa, lo siento se que dijiste que no querías que provocáramos a Sasuke-san, pero nosotros no y entonces el y yo… y… -pero Kashern fue acortado por su padre.

-Lo se, lo se, ya me lo explico –Naruto paso una mano por los cabellos alborotados de su hijo. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ambos, le han dado pelea a Sasuke –acto seguido el abrazo a ambos.

-Papa –Nashira se separo de su padre –tengo hambre –dijo apenada. Causando carcajadas en su padre y hermano.

-Vamos a comer entonces, hoy por fin traen los electrodomésticos a casa –sonrió Naruto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…? –Nashira miraba a su padre.

-¿Comeremos en casa? –Kashern miraba a su padre, emocionado.

-Sip, cenaremos en casa –sonrió el, al ver las enormes sonrisas en los rostros de sus hijos.

-¡Que bien! –dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

-¡A buscar a Aiori! –y los tres se fueron corriendo entre las ramas.

------------------------------------

Estaba sorprendido, la verdad es que Kashern y Nashira Uzumaki eran dignos hijos de su padre… La verdad es que temía lo contrario pero, en fin.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta donde antes había sido la zona del Clan Uchiha. Siempre iba allí a buscar la paz que le brindaba estar con su madre… Con los suyos.

-Itachi… Juro por lo mas sagrado que acabare con tu existencia –Sasuke miraba fijamente el lugar donde se supone antes había estado el sitio donde su hermano frecuentaba antes de la catástrofe… Antes de que decidiera matar a todo el Clan, menos a el.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a comer algo… Podía estar en Konoha, en aquel momento, pero su mente seguía viviendo en su pasado de Vengador.

--------------------------------------

No muy lejos de la entrada a la Aldea de Konoha, dos hombres se dirigían a ella.

-¿Crees que será bueno atacar ahora? –un hombre alto, de piel azulada, ojos blancos y cabellos cortos y azules, vestido con una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

-No atacaremos la Aldea… Kisame –el otro hombre, con un sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza, ocultaba sus ojos, vestia igual que el otro –solo haremos una visita formal.

-Pero… ¿No pudieron haber venido Tobi o Deidara? –dijo quedamente Kisame.

-No… Yo personalmente pedí que nos encomendaran esta misión… Hay algo que quiero ver… Algo que quiero comprobar –el hombre siguió con su paso calmado.

-Itachi-san… ¿Dónde esta la criatura? –Kisame emprendió su camino otra vez, colocándose junto a Itachi.

-Esta cerca… Mucho más de lo que crees –respondió secamente Itachi, mirando fugazmente su anillo, sin que Kisame se fijase.

-Si mal no recuerdo solo nos falta el bijuu de una cola y el de nueve ¿no?

-Hn –fue la respuesta.

-Ya veo… -Kisame sonrió, irónico –creo que ahora podremos atrapar al bijuu de nueve colas ¿no crees?

-Ahora no tengo la certeza de nada, se supone que el estaba muerto… Puede ser una trampa, hay que ser cautelosos –Itachi respondió.

La sombra de algo sumamente grotesco se movió entre los árboles, alertando a Kisame.

-¿Qué será? –Kisame empuño su Samehada.

-Guarda tu arma, Kisame –Itachi se había detenido –espero que te hayas dado un buen festín, no podrás comer hasta que lleguemos a Konoha.

Se dirigia a un corcel de color negro como la misma noche.

-Podré esperar –una voz profunda y grave pareció salir desde el corcel.

-Muy bien… Vamonos –Itachi se subió sobre lomo del corcel, ante la mirada de Kisame –nos veremos en la entrada de Konoha –y con un toque al corcel, salio disparado en dirección a Konoha.

La sombra de aquel corcel era marcado por la luz del sol, mostrando una sombra muchísimo mas grande que la figura del corcel, la sombra dibujaba a un ser gigante, con cuerpo de lobo.

-Esa criatura me produce escalofríos… Kage Shibo6 –susurro Kisame, de la nada un lobo azul, con cara de tiburón, apareció a su lado –es hora –y en el rostro de Kisame se dibujo una sonrisa maniaca.

-Eres sumamente molesto… Kisame –aquel ser hablaba parecido a Kisame, solo que mas suave.

-¡Hora de jugar! –y el lobo empezó a correr en la misma dirección de Itachi. Con deseos fervientes de matar, destruir y dominar.

------------------------------

-¿Crees que debemos advertirles? –un hombre de cabellos blancos y cortos, le hablaba a otro de cabellos negros.

-Hn –fue la respuesta seca del hombre, hacia el otro –no podemos intervenir en el destino de la humanidad.

-¡Esto es ridículo, somos los Guardianes del Destino pero no podemos intervenir en el! –el de cabellos blancos gruño.

-Así son las cosas… Tienes que aprender a convivir con ello, no podemos intervenir –se puso de pie y se dirigió a una estantería mientras el de cabellos blancos aun observaba por la esfera de cristal.

-¿Crees que ganaremos nosotros? –pregunto el peliblanco.

-Somos Guardianes del Destino… Protegemos lo que esta escrito… Eso es lo que tiene que pasar, no soy adivino –y acto seguido, salio de aquella sala.

-¡Esto es una estupidez! –le grito a la nada el peliblanco -¡De que sirve saber si no podemos hacer nada! –repitió la misma pregunta dos veces y la misma cantidad de veces recibió la misma respuesta.

Dejándose caer en una silla, repitió la pregunta, otra vez la misma respuesta.

El mudo silencio… No se puede contestar…

**----------Continuara---------**

_**Alá que me arden los ojos xD pero ¡Al fin he actualizado! Ya os he dejado la quinta entrega de este fic que espero en verdad les guste, espero que os entretenga y que valga la pena que me escuezan los ojos.**_

_**Aquí hay varias técnicas y nombres con, ahora os pondré el significado de las palabras, se que no es necesario, pero en fin.**_

**_Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu – Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra._**

**_Katon: Kabe Hi no Jutsu – Elemento Fuego: Muro de Fuego (Invento mio xD)_**

_**Mendosuke – Problemático (La frase favorita de Shika) **_

**_Doton: Doryuu Taiga no Jutsu – Elemento Tierra: Río de Tierra._**

_**Kage Shibo – Sombra de la Muerte.**_

_**Bien creo que esos son todos xD.**_

_**Ahora mismo, escribo el 2do chapter de Be Always Mine (BAM, si se que suena a golpe o al BAM de la canción Go de Flow) En fin, para no haceros mas larga la hoja de despedida, me iré directo a los agradecimientos de reviews.**_

**Eva-AngelElricY: _Neesan que bueno que te ha gustado el final del otro cap xD, me decidí mucho a ponerlo, pero como ves, ahí quedo, aahhh gracias por tus benditos consejos y cuando quieras un poco de Naruto me avisas ¿eh? xD, ja ne._**

**Hibi-Sensei: _¡Hola! Si se que la descripción de los demonios es algo "rara" pero bueno, así me salieron y así quedan xD (mezcla de ver Harry Potter y leer Isabel Allende) me alegra que te guste mucho el fic, espero que este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado._**

**Cathy-the reader: _¡Que onda Cathy! __Pues fíjate que a mi el Yaoi no me mola pero, bueno, a todos con sus gustos ¿no? Eso no es un impedimento para hacer amistad, me halaga mucho que pienses que mi fic es el mejor que has leído que contenga NaruSaku, de verdad, pss Kashern y Nashira son mi orgullo ¿Qué mas puedo decir? Tengo que mantenerlos con miles de guardaespaldas porque me los quieren robar. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado, ja ne!_**

**Aguescar: _Me alegra que este capitulo te haya gustado, es enserio, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para poder mantenerlo todo a raya, así que, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n-n._**

**Samael: _¡Dios, otra vez mis disculpas con el nombre, gomen nasai! Bien, ahora, gracias por leerte esto que hago con tanto cariño para vosotros, acerca de si Sakura será bien aceptada… Bueno mejor sigue leyendo y lo descubrirás xD._**

**Ranmalutik: _Muchas gracias por leerte mi historia Ranmalutik la verdad es que agradezco vuestros comentarios y como ya vez, he continuado la historia jejeje, y pss ¿Qué esperas? Ve a dormir, si no, no podrás leerte el próximo capitulo jajaja._**

**Zidanezaith: _Hmm una duda muy lógica… Veras Zidanezaith este fic será 100 NaruSaku, quise dejarle medido dudoso la pareja y por ello hice que los personajes femeninos diesen a entender algo así, pero NO será NaruHina, sino ¿Qué hace en las paginas de la pareja NaruSaku? xD, espero haber aclarado tus dudas, y espero seguir viendo mensajes tuyos por aquí ¿eh? Cuídate_**

**Thaflo: _Me alegra Thaflo que no se haga pesado leerse esto, me alegra de verdad que te guste esta historia que con cariño escribo para todo aquel que quiera leerla, gracias por la enhorabuena y pss que mas puedo decir, sigo aquí por ustedes, mis lectores, y no te preocupes, los capis serán largos, creo que estos son los mas cortos que haré xD. Ja ne!_**

**Shaman1: _Arigatou de todo corazón niisan, ya que eres uno de los que mas me empuja a seguir escribiendo y me "jode" a cada rato por el fic, la verdad Gracias de todo corazón._**

_**Bueno, agradezco de verdad vuestras palabras, que son el alimento de esta historia, de verdad GRACIAS por leerse esto.**_

**_Por cierto en mi profile podeis ir y ver mi homepage que es mi blog, donde podreis ver semanalmente (creo) espoilers de capitulos futuros y capitulos publicados recientemente. xD Arigatou a mi niisan otra vez por su ayuda._**

**_Ja ne!_**


	6. Recuerdos del Pasado, Ruinas de Suna

**Dark-Online**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**Finding The Love Again**

------------------------------------

**Capitulo 6: Recuerdos del Pasado – Ruinas de Sunagakure**

-------------------------------------

_-¡Papa! –aquella voz infantil hizo eco en su mente, haciendo que su corazón se acelerase a mil por hora._

_-¡Kashern! ¡¿Dónde estas?! –no obtuvo respuesta, solo recibió el eco de su voz. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde estaba? Se encontraba atrapado en un manto negro en el cual solo sobresalía el mismo, brillando por una luz pálida que emanaba de si mismo._

_-¡Papa, ayúdame! _

_-¡Nashira! –corrió sin rumbo, corrió sin ver, cayo al piso y rodó, sintió que rodaba cuesta abajo sin poder poner una pausa a sus pensamientos, ni a su cuerpo rodante._

_Su cuerpo golpeo una roca, lo supo por el impacto del golpe y la textura de ella, no era la primera vez pero siempre dolía como el demonio, se coloco una mano en sus costillas… Sangraba pero aun así siguió caminando a tientas en aquella noche sin luz alguna llamando a voces a sus hijos. Su angustia subía por momentos, sabia que algo malo ocurría pero no podía imaginar la magnitud de ello, sus hijos eran lo suficientemente capaces de defenderse de cualquiera… O eso creía._

_-¿Asustado, Naruto-kun? –Aquella voz susurrante se filtro en sus oídos, erizándole los vellos de la nuca -¿Temes por lo que les pueda pasar? ¿Por qué? –se coloco a sus espaldas, sentía su voz cerca de su oído a pesar de haberla oído pocas veces, sintió su presencia burlándose de el y haciéndole sentirse débil e inferior._

_-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Devuélveme a Kashern y a Nashira! –se volteo con intenciones de golpearle pero como si de una ilusión se tratase, se desvaneció._

_Y se hizo la luz. La luna resplandeció sobre su cabeza con la fuerza de un millón de soles, rodeada de estrellas que llenaban el cielo nocturno, que iluminaban el pánico en el rostro del rubio y satisfacción en las facciones normalmente serias de aquel hombre de ojos rojos._

_-Dame a Kyuubi no Yokko y te devolveré a tus hijos –sus ojos rojizos brillaron con intensidad mientras que a su lado surgía otra sombra, ambos estaban sobre las gruesas ramas de un árbol, el otro personaje sonreía mas abiertamente que el de ojos rojos._

_-El niño demonio ¿teme? –su voz burlona resonó en sus oídos._

_-¡Hoshigaki Kisame! –se quedo helado, Uchiha Itachi y Kisame Hoshigaki, se habían presentado al fin, revelando una vez mas su intención de obtener a Kyuubi._

_-Ooohhh, se ha acordado de mí –Kisame rió entre dientes –me causa un gran placer que me recuerdes, Naruto-kun –y volvió a reír mostrando sus dientes de tiburón._

_-Bueno, se acabo la charla, Naruto-kun –sus ojos se centraron fijamente en los azules del rubio.-Kyuubi no Yokko por tus dos hijos –los ojos rojos destellaron en la oscuridad mientras junto a Kisame aparecían los cuerpos de Kashern y Nashira. Ambos estaban sumamente quietos, con sus barbillas pegadas al pecho… Parecía que ya estuviesen…_

_Una rabia desaforada le lleno el pecho y un aire pesado empezó a inundar sus pulmones mientras que un pequeño humo rojizo empezaba a emanar de la herida provocada por la roca… cerrándola mientras un grito gutural empezaba a anidarse en su garganta a la vez que apretaba fuertemente los puños._

_-No están muertos, aun no –Kisame observo a Naruto y luego a Itachi –Itachi-san el…_

_-No hará nada más y si ese es el caso utilizaras a Kage Shibo –ojos rojos se encontraron con azules opacos -¿Qué decides?_

_-La opción C –susurro Naruto._

_-¿Opción C? No existe tal opción –rió Kisame._

_-Oh, si que la hay –levanto sus ojos al cielo y luego miro a sus hijos para por ultimo posarla en los dos Akatsukis –esa opción en la cual yo les pateo el trasero y me llevo a Kyuubi y a mis hijos a casa –sus ojos adquirieron un tono rubí -¡Esta me las pagan! –y de la nada una espada apareció en la mano de Naruto mientras saltaba en dirección a Itachi._

_-¡Kage Shibo! –una sombra que cubrió esa parte del bosque se interpuso entre un furioso Naruto y los Akatsukis con los pequeños Uzumakis._

_Naruto retrocedió a una velocidad increíble antes de que un zarpazo lo mandase directamente al otro mundo, levanto lentamente la cabeza temiendo lo peor, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la gigantesca criatura, reprimió un grito… ¡Otra de esas criaturas!_

_Esta era diferente a la otra, su cuerpo era totalmente de un lobo cubierto de espinas y su cara era realmente fea porque era la cara de un tiburón, en vez de tener colmillos tenia hileras dobles de dientes y en su lomo podrían apreciarse dos largas alas de color negro, en comparación con la primera era totalmente…_

_-Diferente, lo se –Naruto se sorprendió de escuchar aquella voz cavernosa que no venia ni de el ni de Kyuubi –me llamo Kage Shibo y no me compares con Kage no Goyokuº -su voz arrastro las palabras una vez mas –yo soy mil veces mas poderoso –acto seguido extendió una de sus patas con largas zarpas hacia el rubio, quien volvió a retroceder mientras observaba que el espacio en donde el había estado, desaparecía siendo consumido por las sombras._

_-¡Kage no Shi!º –de la nada otra criatura salio, ahora invocada por Itachi._

_-Has elegido pelear… ¡Y te ira muy pero que muy mal! –Kisame desenfundo a su Samehada, orgulloso._

_-¡No le hagas nada a ellos! –los ojos de Naruto, completamente rojos, observaron fieros a Kisame._

_Cuando Kage no Shi empezó a salir, a cobrar forma, Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar… Su cuerpo no le respondía._

_-¡Tsukiyomi! –acto seguido Naruto cayo de rodillas, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos y gritaba. –Tendrás 72 horas de dolor… si sobrevives a eso… querrá decir que te has vuelto fuerte –la voz de Itachi cobro su forma física en la torturada mente de Naruto –mientras, nos llevaremos a tus hijos, los cuales parece ser, poseen un poder increíble, igual que tu –acto seguido, la imagen de Itachi en la mente de Naruto desapareció. Mientras Shibo y Shi, tomaban sus formas más pequeñas, Naruto revivía una vez más, los momentos más dolorosos de su vida._

**-º-º-**

-¡Papa! –Zarandeo por el hombro -¡Papa despierta! –sus ojos grises observaron preocupados a su progenitor, ya llevaba un rato así, removiéndose en la cama, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar y con la frente perlada de sudor. –Esto se escapa de mis manos –Kashern angustiado, salio corriendo en dirección a la habitación de su tío Aiori, abrió la puerta sin tocar y se abalanzo en la cama -¡Tío Aiori despierta! –lo zarandeo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué… que sucede Kashern? –Aiori se incorporo como pudo con su sobrino sobre el y se paso una mano por su rostro reprimiendo un bostezo.

-¡Papa tiene una pesadilla y no lo puedo despertar! –dijo rápidamente, Aiori rápidamente abrió los ojos de par en par y como pudo salio corriendo a la habitación de Naruto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tratando de despertarlo? –Aiori comprobó que efectivamente Naruto sufría una pesadilla y muy fuerte por como el apretaba las sabanas con sus manos y tensaba la mandíbula.

-Hará unos cinco minutos nada mas –Kashern lo miro –me dirigía al baño cuando escuche sus gemidos –frunció el ceño –papa no tiene el sueño tan pesado así que por su forma de actuar, note inmediatamente que estaba en una pesadilla –miro preocupado a su tío -¿quieres que busque algo?

-Efectivamente –sonrió tenuemente Aiori –tráeme un paño húmedo –pidió Aiori, tratando de despertar a Naruto como lo había intentado Kashern, este ultimo no necesito que su tío repitiese dos veces la petición, bajo zumbando las escaleras a la vez que con calma para no despertar a su hermana.

Cuando llego dos minutos después, su padre estaba recostado de la cabecera de la cama, sosteniéndose el corazón con una mano… Como si le doliese, y aun respiraba agitado, como si en sueños hubiera estado corriendo la Maratón de Atenas. Su tío miraba por la ventana.

-¿Papa? –Pregunto, inseguro al ver el rostro de su padre tan serio -¿estas… estas bien? –muy pocas veces se sentía tan inseguro respecto a su padre, a veces ponía un rostro muy serio o muy triste y no sabia como actuar, en este caso era el primero.

Naruto levanto los ojos hacia Kashern… Y sonrió lleno de jubilo… solo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño, extendió sus brazos hacia su hijo quien fue corriendo hacia el.

-Claro que estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño que tuve –Naruto abrazo a su hijo y le paso la mano por sus cabellos –no me iba a morir ni nada –trato de consolarlo, Kashern era muy propenso a sentirse nervioso cuando cosas así pasaban… Ya había tenido una mala experiencia con ello, cosa que Naruto aun no se perdonaba.

Aiori miro a padre e hijo, toda la seguridad principal de Kashern se había evaporado para dar paso al miedo que se siente cuando uno pierde algo valioso, en cambio Naruto, que había estado desenfocado, desorientado, había recuperado su fortaleza de siempre.

Se volvió a mirar por la ventana, Naruto tarde o temprano, sabría la verdad… La verdadera verdad. Se mordió el labio y miro por el reflejo de la ventana a su hermana mirarle dejándole algo pálido, al volverse, solo estaban padre e hijo abrazados mientras Naruto le susurraba palabras de consuelo a su hijo.

Que Kashira se le hubiese aparecido no representaba nada bueno… En lo absoluto nada bueno.

**-º-º-**

_-Buenos días –sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros en un fugaz instante –veo que aparte de vago, eres madrugador, eso no encaja –y dio un sorbo a su taza de te, cerro los ojos mientras degustaba del relajante brebaje._

_-Buenos días –su voz salio algo ronca, pero era entendible, apenas se había despertado -¿Qué hora es? –no podía creer que apenas había abierto los ojos, tendría que enfrentarse con ella._

_-Las… -estiro el cuello mas arriba para ver la hora en un reloj que Shikamaru aun no divisaba –las 4:00 AM –respondió -¿no puedes dormir?_

_El se dejo caer pesadamente al piso, mientras recostaba la cabeza de la pared._

_-Esto es un infierno en vida –mascullo –detesto tanto calor, tengo la boca seca, no he parado de sudar y detesto tener que ponerme esa maldita crema para los labios ¡no soy una mujer! –parecía que la temple determinación se Shikamaru se fue abajo. -¡¿Cómo quieres que duerma?! ¡Esto aquí es sofocante! ¿Cómo aguantan? –se puso en pie y se dirigió a una tinaja que tenia encima un vaso y bebió agua como si estuviese muriendo por insolación._

_Temari sonrió, la piel de los nacidos en la Arena era seca, se debía a que cuando uno nace, el cuerpo inmediatamente se adapta al tipo de ambiente que haya. Siguió sonriendo cuando vio a Shikamaru llenar el quinto vaso de agua, en el estado en el cual estaba casi podía perdonarlo por ser el precisamente quien le estaba quitando el sueño casi._

_-Por cierto –al fin el pareció darse cuenta al cien por cien de su presencia -¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta? Se levantan a las seis y media ¿no? –mientras hablaba, sacaba una toalla de color blanco de la nada y se secaba el sudor, que otra vez empezaba a formar caminos en su frente para seguir deslizándose por su cuello._

_-¿Y tu como rayos sabes eso? –murmuro ella, deteniendo la taza a mitad de camino._

_-Kankuro me informo ayer en la tarde –mascullo el, volteando el rostro._

_-Ya veo –y la taza retomo su camino hacia sus labios -¿Por qué no puedes dormir? –ella evadió la pregunta del Nara pero el no era tan tonto._

_-¿Tu tampoco puedes conciliar el sueño? –pregunto el._

_Ella se quedo estática ¿Qué también controlar los pensamientos era una técnica de la familia Nara y nadie le había dicho?_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –refunfuño ella, empezando a enojarse._

_-Cálmate que no he venido a provocarte –trato de calmarla el Nara –pero es que estas tomando te, mi madre y Ino siempre toman cuando no pueden dormir o quieren relajarse… Sin contar a la Godaime –mascullo el, sin darle importancia al asunto._

_-¿Y tu como sabes sobre Ino y la Godaime? –Temari rápidamente achico los ojos._

_El la miro y una sonrisa algo extraña se formo en su rostro._

_-Pues –dijo enseriándose –a la Godaime la he visto tomar te por la mañana cuando no puede dormir por la noche y a Ino por igual ¿Qué creías? –y enarco una ceja._

_Pero a Temari no se le había pasado de desapercibida esa sonrisa algo rara. Como si estuviese planeando algo._

_-Bueno –Shikamaru se puso en pie –hoy debemos ir a ver esas ruinas y buscar el arma, tratare de dormir algo mas –reprimió un bostezo –hasta mas tarde –y salio por donde había entrado._

_Temari reprimió un suspiro y se termino de beber el brebaje, se dirigió a su habitación, la búsqueda en las ruinas iba a ser una tortura para ella, no podía estar junto al moreno sin desear tocarlo y eso era algo totalmente nuevo para ella… Ella siempre se había sabido controlar, en eso pensaba cuando sin querer choco con algo duro y si no se sostiene de lo que parecían ser bolsillos se hubiese caído._

_-No tenia ni idea de que querías agarrarme el trasero –aquella voz, ronca, seductora, se filtro en sus oídos… Espera, había dicho trasero… ¡Su trasero! Se había sostenido de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón del Nara y ahora sus manos descansaban en sus duros glúteos, se puso roja hasta la raíz del pelo. Había chocado con la espalda del Nara._

_-Yo… -la vergüenza mezclada con el placer de… bueno… sentir sus nalgas en sus manos, no le dejaban hablar._

_El se volvió hacia ella, ahora que se fijaba el estaba alto, mucho mas alto que la ultima vez… Se percato porque tenía que mirar un poco hacia arriba. La luz tenue que entraba por la ventana del pasillo, apenas iluminaba los rasgos de ambos._

_-Te quieres reír ¿verdad? –Ella lo reto –atrévete y estarás cavando tu propia tumba, déjame irme a mi habitación –volvió a recuperar el aplomo de siempre y hablo desenfadadamente._

_Shikamaru coloco sus manos a ambos costados de ella, arrinconándola contra la pared._

_-Realmente… -susurro- no quiero reírme, todo lo contrario –sus ojos se encontraron en la penumbra, el alzo su mano izquierda y trazo el contorno del rostro de ella con el dedo índice, luego bajo a su clavícula, al cuello y mas luego trazo una línea recta entre sus senos. Con su mano derecha empezó a trazar pequeños círculos en la mano de Temari._

_-¿Qué… haces? –su voz salio ahogada, no podía moverse, era como si las manos de el tuviesen alguna clase de hechizo que la hiciesen quedarse inmóvil._

_-Nada –suspiro el acercando su rostro al de ella, tratando de descifrar lo que se ocultaba en su rostro.-No hago nada –su aliento acaricio los labios de ella como brisa de verano._

_Tenerlo cerca era un perdición…Tenerlo tan cerca como lo tenia era un verdadero castigo, se estaba derrumbando ante el… Pero por una vez quería saber que seria besarlo y no dudo en hacerlo. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices rozaban, con un total descaro, rozo sus labios con los de el, el acto pareció sorprenderlo pero no se aparto, luego la lengua femenina dibujo el labio inferior con suma lentitud, mientras veía las emociones posarse en los ojos del moreno, luego para no causarle mucho daño lo mordisqueo lentamente, tan suave que parecía ser una simple caricia, luego probo el sabor a sal de la piel del Nara cuando descendió con sus labios hasta su barbilla fina y orgullosa, mordisqueo su cuello y el seguía estático._

_Como impulsado por un resorte volvió a pegarla otra vez contra la pared, esta vez con sus labios sobre los de ella, se encargo de devolverle el placer que le había brindado con sus labios. Mordisqueo su labio inferior y luego el superior, dejo un sendero de besos por el fino cuello, descubriendo que a pesar de ese maldito clima, ella tenia una piel suave y cremosa, ascendió por su cuello y mordió su oreja._

_-Te deseo, bendita mujer, te deseo como nunca he deseado –y ahogando un gemido, dirigió la mano femenina hacia la evidencia de ello –por esto no quería volver a verte –volvió a besarla –no me puedo controlar –siguió entre beso y beso –y no me gusta no controlarme._

_Su rostro se contrajo al sentir que ella rozaba con sus manos aquella zona que tanto alivio necesitaba y ahogo un gemido en sus labios, con su lengua se abrió paso dentro de su boca y profundizo el beso._

_No estaba acostumbrada a aquella actitud del Nara, pero si así era cuando estaba ardiendo de deseo, le encantaría verlo así todas las noches, su lengua invadió su boca y ambas lenguas se encontraron, rozándose, tocándose, sin dejar que ninguno realmente tuviese el control de la situación. Temari coloco sus manos en la espalda de el, buscando por el bordillo aquella camiseta de mayas, cuando al fin la encontró tiro de ella hacia arriba y el se la termino de quitar en un segundo. Con sus manos fue deslizando la yukata que ella tenia, primero dejo al descubierto los hombros...luego deslizo un poco mas dejando al descubierto el nacimiento de los senos prominentes, por ultimo la dejo deslizarse hasta que quedo colgando de su cintura por la cinta._

_La observo con ojos cargados de pasión, en la penumbra de aquel pasillo se permitieron verse, al menos desde la cintura hacia arriba, el la miraba como si nunca hubiese visto nada mas bello, al instante el la alzo por las nalgas y ella se abrazo a el, enroscando sus piernas a la estrecha cintura, mientras sus labios no se separaban… no dejaban de explorarse…_

**-º-º-**

-¡Maldita sea esa mujer! –Nara Shikamaru despertó, molesto, enojado con todo y todos. Se puso en pie y pudo notar que tenía una clara evidencia de lo que había estado soñando… una MUY clara.-Encima de que la tengo que aguantar personal, también en sueños –se dirigió al baño –mendosuke –farfullo antes de cerrar la puerta.

**-º-º-**

-¡Por todos los cielos! –se incorporo de golpe como si la embestida en sueños del moreno hubiese sido real, miro el lugar en donde estaba y dictamino que ese no era la habitación del moreno, en lo absoluto, un golpe en la pared, para ser exactos de la pared del baño de al lado, fue un golpe fuerte, como si estuviesen pegando al enemigo.

Parecía que ella no era la única en empezar con mal pie ese día… La situación se estaba escapando de sus manos, no solo tenia que aguantar su tono aburrido despierta, ahora su voz susurrante cargada de deseo la iba a desvelar por las noches ¡Ese maldito baka se le había metido muy dentro! Y se dirigió al baño.

Pero ella no sabia cuan adentro estaba el moreno dentro de si, y viceversa.

**-º-º-**

-Buenos días –saludo al joven delante de si –realmente te agradezco que te vayas a encargar de mis flores –agradeció con una reverencia.

-Por favor, no tiene nada que agradecerme, Ino-san –pidió con un gesto que se levantara –realmente no es nada –sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Aiori-kun eres muy modesto –Ino sonrió abiertamente mientras se colocaba la mochila sobre sus hombros.

-No diga eso Ino-san, es algo natural en mi –Aiori la miro a los ojos un instante y luego los aparto.

-Ino –dijo ella –solo llámame Ino –aclaro al ver la confusión en los ojos del joven.

-Entonces yo solo soy Aiori –el se paso una mano por sus cabellos –realmente no soy tan joven como aparento –y ambos se miraron y echaron a reír.

-Ino-san –una voz seca provino de sus espaldas –debemos marcharnos.

Ino reprimió un suspiro ahogado –otro al que tendré que convencer que soy solo Ino –ella observo a Aiori, quien observaba a Cho Hatsu de una manera algo desconfiada y no pudo hacer que sonreír más –ya me marcho, otra vez te agradezco Aiori por tu ayuda.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no es nada! –Dijo nervioso –buena suerte en su misión –y oculto una sonrisa al ver que a ella le subía un escalofrió al voltearse hacia Hatsu.

-Para mi significa mucho –se giro un poco y lo miro –sigue sonriendo así, te ves mucho mejor ¿y quien sabe? –Se volvió y empezó a caminar y se detuvo –tal vez cuando yo regrese hasta ya tienes novia –y soltó una carcajada al imaginar que cara tendría Aiori en ese instante. Hatsu también se rió al ver la cara del joven.

-¿Lista, Ino-san? –pregunto dulcemente Hatsu cuando ella llego a su lado.

-Hai –se volteo y miro a un rojo Aiori –hasta luego –y en una nube de humo ambos desaparecieron.

-Yo no pienso involucrarme con nadie de esta aldea –mascullo para si Aiori, quien se dirigía a la floristería a echar una mano a Chouji –no pienso involucrarme con nadie –se fue diciendo todo el camino y a cada paso que daba perdía mas convicción.

**-º-º-**

-¿Ya se han marchado Tenten, Inazuma, Ino y Hatsu? –la Godaime removía documentos mientras le preguntaba a su fiel Shizune.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama –respondió –Tenten e Inazuma se han marchado hace una hora, Ino y Cho tienen exactamente cinco minutos de haberse marchado.

-¡Bien! –Tsunade se detuvo en la búsqueda de los documentos y una sonrisa muy pequeña se formo en sus labios, si todo salía como lo planeado, al día siguiente podrían averiguar algo sobre los demonios en el pasado de Naruto, unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensares.

-Adelante –Shizune permitió pasar al vengador de los Uchiha a la estancia, este miraba a las dos mujeres como miraba a todo y todos, con indiferencia.

-¿Para que me has mandando a llamar? –Se dirigió directamente hacia la Godaime –pensaba irme a entrenar, pero he decidido pasar por aquí antes –y tomo asiento frente a la Godaime.

A Tsunade la actitud de Sasuke la tenía sin cuidado, el sabia acoplarse a las órdenes, se acataba a las reglas y era eficiente en su trabajo… A la Aldea le costo un buen tiempo acostumbrarse a que el ya no pertenecía al bando de los malos, pero al fin se habían resignado… Por supuesto que Naruto tuvo su parte en eso.

-Necesito un favor tuyo –hablo claramente la Godaime –necesito que utilices tu técnica de regreso en el tiempo –si lo que el quería era que fuese al grano, eso hizo.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco al escuchar aquello, pero rápidamente recupero su aplomo de siempre y su rostro volvió a mostrarse serio, frío y calculador.

-¿Qué quieres ver en el pasado que no puedas ver en el futuro? –fue su pregunta.

-Lo mismo podría decirse de ti en aquel entonces –contraataco Tsunade, a Sasuke lo sacudió un estremecimiento muy leve pero perceptible para la Hokage –deseo ver parte del pasado de Naruto –termino de decir mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El sabe que quieres hacer algo tan descabellado?! –Sasuke se puso en pie de un salto, ver el pasado de Naruto le llenaba de curiosidad pero también de pavor y no sabia porque.

-No –respondió secamente –pero sabes tan bien como yo que el se rehusaría, necesitamos ver su lucha contra el demonio que enfrento hace nueve años, solo así podremos prepararnos realmente para la batalla.

-¿Lucha? ¿Qué lucha? –Sasuke, evidentemente fue mordido por la serpiente de la curiosidad.

-Toma asiento y te diré lo que el me contó –Tsunade señalo otra vez el asiento del cual el se había parado. Cuando Tsunade termino el relato, Sasuke no podía apretar más los puños.

-¡Eso es imposible! –Y golpeo el reposabrazos -¡no puede tener tanto poder! –gruño.

-Pero lo tiene, aunque no queramos creerlo –Tsunade se puso en pie –ahora decide ¿lo harás o no?

Sasuke medito unos momentos, en parte lo que decía Tsunade tenia sentido, preparar a las demás aldeas contra esas bestias era importante, pero por otro lado invadir de tal forma la intimidad de Naruto… Seria cavar su tumba cuando el se enterase. Además, faltaban miembros importantes de la Aldea como para hacerlo al día siguiente.

-Supongamos que me decido a hacerlo ¿Cómo se enterarían los otros que están fuera de la Aldea? Al menos yo necesitaría un mes para poder utilizar la técnica nuevamente –respondió.

-Eso seria fácil, si todos llegan a sus destinos hoy, enviare los mensajes más rápidos de lo que podrías pensar, pidiendo que los invitados de Konoha estén en las habitaciones de meditación a una hora fija –respondió la Godaime.

-¿Qué tendría que ver una habitación de meditación con todo esto? –Sasuke enarco una ceja.

-En las habitaciones de meditación de los Hokages se puede separar la mente del cuerpo y enviarla a cualquier sitio deseado –respondió Shizune –el cuerpo no moriría puesto que el espíritu sigue dentro, lo único que se marcharía seria su capacidad de pensar, que cobra forma del cuerpo abandonado para no quedarse solo en humo.

-¿Te refieres a que su conciencia vendría aquí? –Sasuke no podía estar mas sorprendido –en pocas palabras su mente se volvería en esencia y esta esencia en el cuerpo abandonado ¿es eso? –inquirió.

-Lo captaste muy rápido Sasuke –sonrió la Godaime –aunque hay personas que se entrenan lo bastante en ello y no necesitan una habitación médium para ello, un claro ejemplo son Hyuuga Neji y Yamanaka Ino.

-Ya… veo –Sasuke analizo por unos instantes la situación, al final tomando una decisión se puso en pie –lo haremos… mañana a primera hora –dictamino y salio por la puerta, Naruto debería entender que era por el bien de las Aldeas. Pero supo muy dentro de si, que la curiosidad mato al gato, lo mismo acababa de pasarle a el.

Tsunade sonrió, sabia que el Uchiha aceptaría al final… Estaba mas que deseoso de saber cuan fuerte se había vuelto Naruto en aquellos años y el no desaprovecharía aquella oportunidad de saberlo puesta en bandeja.

-¡Shizune, avisa a los demás, dentro y fuera de la Aldea! ¡Mañana a las ocho mentalmente aquí! –rápidamente la Godaime se sentó tras su escritorio a revisar papeles, pero sabia que algo no andaba bien… Aparto esos pensamientos de la cabeza, seguro que era porque no le había avisado a Naruto, pero ese chico seguía siendo tan terco como de niño. Sin más siguió revisando y firmando documentos.

**-º-º-**

-¡Oye! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –Naruto miro a Aiori con una sonrisa, este último se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Estaba ayudando en la floristería Yamanaka –susurro mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de la cocina –estoy cansado, pero fue divertido –añadió mientras tomaba una tostada que estaba en un plato en el centro de la mesa -¿Qué tal esta Kashern?

-Se fue a nadar con Nashira al río, dentro de un rato iré yo, ya esta mas calmado –sonrió -¿y tu que hacías en la floristería Yamanaka? –inquirió con un tono sugerente mientras tomaba zumo de naranja.

-¡Yo…! –Aiori Hoenkhan muy pocas veces se sonrojaba o se exaltaba por nada pero ya llevaba dos días contando este que estaba con los nervios de punta. -¡Ino-san se marcho a una misión y me ofrecí a ayudarla en su ausencia con la floristería! –Aiori estaba realmente nervioso y hablaba super rápido.

Naruto solo atino a reírse –no me tienes que explicar toda la parafernalia –su sonrisa se ensancho al ver a Aiori rascarse la cabeza –seguro que te mata si te oye decirle Ino-san –esto ultimo lo dijo imitando el tono nervioso del pelinegro –bueno, me voy con los chicos ¿iras? –se detuvo en la puerta.

-Si, iré dentro de unos minutos –respondió Aiori, sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Bueno, entonces allá nos veremos –acto seguido, Naruto salio con una toalla alrededor de los hombros.

Aiori suspiro mientras tomaba otra tostada, Ino-san real… No, Ino, realmente le caía bien, a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de seguir en Konoha. Pero realmente no le gustaba la idea de irse enamorado de Konoha… ¡Eso si que no! Con su determinación renovada por esos momentos, si dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse e irse con los demás al río.

**-º-º-**

Creer que ese día podría darse un relajante baño en la soledad del río aquel día había sido un craso error. Por cosas del destino, se encontró con los hijos de Naruto, si se encontraba con los hijos de Naruto era seguro que el iría y si el iba, vendría su cuñado y realmente no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a otro "Iceberg" como Sasuke ese día.

-¡Sakura-san! –La voz chillona e infantil de Kashern penetro en sus oídos sacándola de sus pensamientos -¡cuidado!

-¡Ahora si que la regaste Kashern! –la voz de Nashira contenía cierto tono burlón que enojo a Kashern, sin querer le había aventado una piedra del río a Nashira y esta la esquivo y se dirigía a una velocidad enorme hacia Sakura, esta solo pudo cerrar los ojos… Hasta que se sintió levantada en el aire con una fuerza y velocidad increíble.

-Oh-oh –Kashern tembló de la cabeza a los pies, esperando el regaño que se le venia encima.

-¿Estas bien? –unos brazos calidos le rodeaban por la cintura, y su voz penetraba en su mente sacándola de su sorpresa. -¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien? –la dejo deslizarse hasta caer al suelo lleno de rocas del río, el agua fría la termino de sacar de su estupor.

-¿Naruto? –no lo iba a negar, estaba realmente sorprendida.

-¿Estas bien? –volvió a preguntar el, esta vez tomándole la cara entre las manos. Sakura asintió -¿estas segura? –ella asintió efusivamente –me alegro –y sonrió abiertamente, como siempre, mientras apartaba sus manos del rostro de Sakura.

-Gracias –acto seguido se percato de que tenía sus manos enlazadas en el cuello del rubio y rápidamente las aparto ¿Qué imagen deberían estar dando a su pequeño público? Dirigió sus ojos hacia donde antes habían estado Kashern y Nashira. -¡Oe! ¿Dónde están…?

-Nashira se ha sumergido bajo el agua y Kashern le ha seguido, cree que así me olvidare de la reprimenda que le pienso dar –enarco una ceja y se dirigió fuera del río –lamento haberte dejado caer ahí –y sonrió de nuevo.

-No importa mucho realmente –dijo ella mientras salía del río, sorprendida, el no había dejado de mirarla ni un momento ¿Cómo sabia hacia donde habían ido Kashern y Nashira? Debía ser instinto de padre.

Naruto abrió la toalla en el césped que marcaba el límite entre el bosque y el inicio del rocoso camino del río.

-Ya veras –refunfuño mientras se quitaba la camiseta negra que tenia, la doblo y la dejo sobre la toalla –veras que rápido saldrá Kashern de ese río –acto seguido se fue corriendo hacia el río, cosa que alarmo a Sakura ¿Es que no sabia que se podía matar con lo resbalosas que eran esas piedras? Pero se fijo que en sus pies había un constante fluido de chakra, parece que si había madurado.

El se fue caminando sobre el río y cuando llego a la zona mas profunda se dejo caer y busco al travieso de su hijo, cinco minutos después sostenía por el tobillo a Kashern, quien dio un salto y salio a la superficie zafándose del agarre de su padre se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaban Sakura y Nashira.

-¡Papa no fue mi intención! –gritaba mientras corria lo mas que le permitían sus piernas, su padre también había empezado a correr en la superficie.

-¡Eso no es excusa! –y corrió mas rápido, pero su hijo lo fue mas, cuando llego a la orilla, el muy cobarde se resguardaba a espaldas de Sakura.

-¡Sakura-saaaannnn! Digale, digale que no fue mi intención lanzarle esa roca –Kashern puso su voz mas lastimera.

Naruto miraba a su hijo como diciéndole con los ojos ¡traidor! Y Kashern devolvía la mirada como diciendo ¡Utilizare todas las armas para defenderme!

-Naruto, déjalo ya –Sakura sonrió y Naruto frunció mas el ceño –Kashern no tenia intención de tirármela a mi pero –ella se volvió hacia el niño –no debes jugar así con tu hermana, podrían salir lastimados ¿vale?

-Vale –respondió Kashern, Sakura se volvió hacia Nashira, que estaba entre sus piernas porque le estaba haciendo una trenza. Kashern le sonrió burlonamente a su padre y le saco la lengua.

-Pequeño traidor –murmuro Naruto –te has salvado esta vez –añadió mas fuerte.

-Papa ¿Qué has dicho? No te escuche bien –le provoco Kashern.

-Se ve que te gustan los problemas ¿eh? –sonrió Sakura, al ver que el parecido sobrepasaba el físico. –Nashira-chan ya esta, puedes tirarte cuantas veces quieras al río, ya no se enredaran.

-Arigatou, Sakura-san –Nashira se puso en pie y le sonrió a su padre.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías que te hiciese una trenza? –Naruto la tomo en brazos y Kashern al fin salio de su "escondite"

-No quería molestarte, además, es muy divertido ver a Kashern correr como demente –rió Nashira, quien desde la altura de los brazos de su padre, le saco la lengua.

-Bruja –le dijo Kashern.

-Tonto –respondió ella.

-Bruja verrugosa –replico el.

-Enano gritón –contraataco la niña.

-¡¿A quien llamas enano?! –el se fue a abalanzar hacia ella pero el pie de su padre se le planto en media cara.

-Tú empezaste Kashern, Nashira deja de decirle así a tu hermano mayor –le reprocho su padre.

-A veces me pregunto quien es el mayor en realidad –susurro Nashira audiblemente, produciéndole una carcajada a su padre, Sakura no pudo evitarlo y también se rió.

-Papa ya me puedes quitar el pie del rostro –la voz de Kashern salio opacada –gracias –y se dejo caer en las rocas suavemente para no lastimarse.

-Naruto –le llamo Sakura, el estaba muy entretenido diciéndole cosas dulces a Nashira al oído, haciéndola reír, el la miro… la miro con el mismo brillo en los ojos que solía haber cuando la miraba de niños –yo… -sacudió la cabeza –tienes unos hijos realmente estupendos.

-Gracias, Sakura –y se puso rojo.

-Kashern mira, papa se ha puesto rojo –sonrió maléficamente la niña -¿a que crees que se deba?

Kashern sonrió.

-No se, tal vez sea el calor –y ambos niños rompieron a carcajadas.

-¿Saben? Detesto cuando se las ingenian para hacerme enojar a mí –refunfuño Naruto, bajando despacio a Nashira.

-Papa ¿tío Aiori vendrá? –pregunto Kashern.

-Si, vendrá dentro de un rato –miro de reojo a Sakura y la vio fruncir el ceño.

Sabía que Aiori trataría de ser mas amable, pero realmente no estaba seguro de ello.

-Bueno –Sakura se puso en pie –yo me marcho.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? –exclamaron Kashern y Nashira.

-No tiene porque irse, no pienso atacarla –la voz de Aiori salio desde las espaldas de todos –prometo tratar de comportarme –se coloco junto a Naruto.

Sakura lo miro atónita ¿Qué le había picado al chico? Pero aun así, debía marcharse.

-Lo siento –ella sonrió mientras negaba con su rostro –pero le prometí a Tsunade-sama ir a revisar a algunos pacientes en el hospital, realmente debo irme –con una inclinación se despidió de todos y empezó a marcharse.

-¡Papa, dile algo! –gruño Kashern.

-¡Es sábado, no se trabaja! –Nashira gruño como su hermano.

-Lo que pasa es que aquí si se trabaja –Naruto se paso una mano por sus cabellos –en Olrei es porque se toma el descanso y lo saben, aquí el descanso es el Domingo.

-¡Cierto! –Corroboro Nashira –deberías utilizar más ese cerebro, Kashern.

-Hace un rato me apoyabas –susurro bajito el mayor de los dos.

-Bueno –Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar -¿estas mejor? –miro a Aiori quien solo miraba su entorno.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Siempre he estado bien –refunfuño.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando llegaste a casa parecías muy nervioso –rió Naruto -¿algún amor fugaz?

-¡Cállate! –y en un parpadeo, se metió en el río.

-Seh, creo que se esta enamorando –dijo Naruto, sus hijos solo pudieron mirarse entre si y asentir.

**-º-º-**

-¡Capitán, vea esto! –el hombre con mascara de mono, llamo urgentemente a su capitán de escuadrón, aquello era simplemente inaudito.

-¿Qué sucede? –la voz salio amortiguada por su mascara de águila, pero seguía siendo de comando, fría y sin ningún rastro de calor.

-¡Mire estas huellas, son enormes! –efectivamente, las huellas que señalaba el experimentado ANBU eran mas que enormes, gigantescas, pareciesen las huellas de un águila gigante o algo así.

-Deben ser esas cosas de las que hablaba Naruto –Hyuuga Neji, observo por las rendijas de su mascara las huellas -¡Envíen un…! –pero se corto abruptamente, un ave real se posaba sobre el hombro de Anghoro, su teniente.

-Capitán, es para usted –Anghoro le tendió el papel a su capitán y este inmediatamente lo tomo. –Con su permiso, capitán, iré a avisarle a Kira que registre esto –acto seguido, desapareció.

Neji tomo el sobre, algo extrañado, no podía haber pasado una catástrofe justamente cuando la mayoría de los guerreros de Konoha, estaban de misión.

_Mensaje urgente de la Godaime, Tsunade-sama_

_¡Orden inmediata, mañana debes estar y/o utilizar el poder de la translación de tu mente y reunirte con nosotros en la torre del Hokage, a las 8:00 AM! _

-¡¿Qué?! –Neji miro escéptico la hoja de papel ¡¿utilizar la translación?! ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-¡Capitán! –Neji se volvió hacia la voz femenina que provenía de sus espaldas mientras hacia una bolita con la hoja –creo que necesita ver esto –Neji se pregunto ahora que seria.

Llegaron a un claro del bosque, con la vista busco a sus otros dos hombres quienes estaban en las ramas de un árbol, observando un punto que la vista no alcanzaba.

-Es en aquella dirección –señalo Kira. Señalando el frente infinito que se abría ante ellos. Anghoro y Lai se colocaron junto a ellos.

-El olor es peor que peor –la voz quejumbrosa de Lai, hizo que Kira riese un poco.

-Pareciese que… -empezó Anghoro.

-¡Byakugan! –los ojos de Neji miraron el infinito que no abarcaba el ojo humano, su visión alcanzo un rango alto, de tal forma, que observo con nitidez el cuerpo deforme que se encontraba muy lejos de ellos. –Hay un cadáver –volvió sus ojos a la normalidad, mientras su respiración se agitaba.

-Como iba a decir yo –Anghoro suspiro –hay que buscarlo –y se marcho.

-Ni modo –gruño Lai, no le gustaba recoger cadáveres putrefactos.

-¿Taichou? –Kira llamo suavemente a su capitán que parecía haberse ido a un sitio lejano.

-Estoy bien, vamonos –y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el cuerpo y olor de muerte. Apretó la mandíbula… Si no calculaba mal, la huella que habían dejado atrás, tenia la dirección puesta hacia su hogar. Frunció el ceño detrás de la mascara, solo le quedaban dos opciones, o Orochimaru o Akatsuki y en cualquiera de los dos casos, criaturas como esas en aquellas manos, no eran solo un peligro para las Aldeas, también para el resto del mundo.

**-º-º-**

-Elemento Tierra: Muro de Lodo! –frunció el ceño ¿Qué clase de misión era aquella? Sus ojos dorados resplandecieron al ver que el enemigo saltaba el muro, desenfundo su espada y se dispuso a atacar.

-¡Elemento Viento: Viento Cortante! –los ojos verdes resplandecieron al atacar al contrincante de su compañero, fue a utilizar la misma técnica con la mujer con la que había estado luchando, pero ¡oh, vaya sorpresa! Ella ya no estaba tirada en el piso.

Sufrió una gran sorpresa al sentir una patada en plena mandíbula que lo mando varios metros lejos de allí, no le quedo de otra que finalizar su técnica y apoyarse en sus dos manos para detener su "viajecito" por el piso.

-Eres buena –de un salto, el se puso en pie -¡pero no lo suficiente! –se había percatado de que la especialidad de ella era el combate con armas y cuerpo a cuerpo, así que hizo lo propio y le quiso propinar una patada pero ella salto y se coloco junto a Inazuma.

Este ultimo miraba a sus dos respectivos contrincantes, les habían salido nada mas llegar a Ryukan, encima de que la Godaime se había olvidado decirles y/o corregirles que Ryukan era una montaña, no una Aldea.

Sentía a Tenten junto a el sin necesidad de mirarla, había notado que era una muy buena luchadora, pero ser buena no seria suficiente, al menos con los dos que tenían en frente, ambos eran idénticos, gemelos, Shai y Shoui Hoenkhan, o eso habían dicho cuando se presentaron.

Ambos de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, y armas antiguas… Su mente no reconocía los nombres, pero las armas y su apellido le sonaban de algún sitio. Las armas eran de la Aldea de la Arena, tenían el símbolo del viento y otra inscripción rara en ellas, una lanza de hierro puro y plateada, el otro tenia dos espadas de media luna, que era el contrincante de Tenten.

-¡Deberían rendirse, nadie puede entrar en el territorio de los Dragones sin consentimiento de Kami-sama! –dijo Shoui, el de la lanza.

-¡Si se rinden, al menos tendrán la certeza de que se fueron y conservan sus vidas! –dijo Shai, ante esto los gemelos rieron.

-¡Nunca! –gruño Inazuma.

-Cálmate –le pidió Tenten –el plan es precisamente ese, sacarnos de quicio y desconcentrarnos.

Inazuma la miro frunciendo el ceño y ella lo acerco a ella y le dijo.

-Utiliza Kage Bunshin y… -así pasaron dos minutos.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! –Inazuma trago en seco -¡No, imposible, Hyuuga me mata si te pasase algo! –exclamo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se rinden? –rió Shoui.

-Ni lo sueñes –dijo Tenten –olvídate de Neji y haz lo que digo –acto seguido se coloco a espaldas de Inazuma, este por ser algo mas alto, la cubría por completo.

-Oh, oh la dama se esconde –Shai frunció el ceño –pero ¡no será suficiente! –ambos hermanos se abalanzaron hacia Inazuma, quien realizo a tiempo el Kage Bunshin e hizo que luchasen contra los hermanos, Tenten también se unió.

Shai logro golpear a Tenten, mientras Shoui trataba de encestarle un golpe a Inazuma quien era rápido para moverse, su rapidez era tal, que empezó a correr alrededor de Shoui, confundiéndolo con las sombras y consigo mismo.

Shai se abalanzo hacia Tenten agitando ambas espadas, cuando las clavo en el cuerpo tendido de ella, se volvió un tronco. Sorprendiéndolo.

Del circulo que formaba Inazuma con los Kage Bunshin, salio Tenten con dos pergaminos a ambos lados de ella.

-¡Sōshōryu no jutsu! –y empezó a lanzar armas a diestra y siniestra. Shai y Shoui se miraron y como pudieron evitaron algunas armas, algunas otras iban con tal velocidad que se clavaron en sus piernas, hombros, abdomen y pecho, sin afectar gravemente un punto vital.

Inazuma se quedo mirando como las armas herían a los hermanos Hoenkhan, estos estaban sorprendidos por la velocidad de aquella mujer. Al igual que el. Los hermanos se miraron, estupefactos.

-¿Te duele mucho? –Shoui le pregunto a su hermano mayor, quien se observaba aquellas heridas.

-No… realmente –mascullo mientras soltaba sus espadas y se dedicaba a quitarse los kunais y demás armas que se habían clavado en su cuerpo. -¿Crees que debamos dejarles pasar? Total que de aquí no saldrán con vida, si buscan lo que creemos.

-No lo se, se ven realmente capaces de conseguir el Escudo de la Noche –suspiro Shoui –dejémosles pasar, por algo los lideres están buscando las piezas sagradas –al decir esto, su hermano mayor lo miro escéptico -¿Qué? Es la verdad y lo sabes –y se encogió de hombros mientras utilizaba algún tipo de técnica y se curaba las heridas.

Tenten e Inazuma que no sabían de lo que hablaban solo observaban como Shoui se curaba y como Shai se miraba las heridas como si estuviesen sanas, ellos no contaban con aquello.

-¿Algún plan para estos casos? –pregunto sarcástico Inazuma.

-Te toca a ti pensar en algo –replico ella –al menos no me quede con la mente en blanco –gruño.

-¡Yo…! –iba a replicar pero el kunai que paso rozando su mejilla le hizo callar.

-Discuten demasiado ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sean los enviados a buscar el Escudo? –Shai se fue acercando a ellos mientras utilizaba el mismo jutsu que su hermano para curarse.

-¿Escudo? ¿Qué escudo? –preguntaron Inazuma y Tenten al unísono mientras se miraban atónitos.

-Ya veo… los mandaron sin instrucciones ¿verdad? –Shoui se coloco junto a ellos, sus cabellos rubios eran mas claros que los de Shai.

-Una misión en secreto –rió Shai, confundiendo mas a Tenten e Inazuma –nosotros somos los encargados de permitir o no permitir entrar a nadie a este territorio, es sagrado, su Hokage, Tsunade-sama, nos envió un mensaje no hace mucho informándonos, solo los hemos probado para ver si serán capaces de seguir el camino que les falta recorrer.

-¡¿Qué?! –Tenten no cabía en si de la sorpresa -¡¿Y entonces porque querían matarnos?! –ella señalo el tronco que había sido su reemplazo, donde mostraba en el medio un feo y profundo corte.

-Teníamos que parecer creíbles, sabíamos que no eras tu, tu sombra nunca se movió de las espaldas de este –Shoui señalo a Inazuma –pero si logro confundirme dando vueltas con sus sombras, estabas oculta detrás de una de las sombras.

Inazuma frunció el ceño, si sabían tanto ¿Por qué se dejaron engañar?

-Porque estamos cansados, hace poco que volvimos de un viaje por la Arena y nos encontramos con algunos enemigos, no estábamos como para jugar mucho –respondió Shai, como se le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

-Sígannos, les llevaremos a la entrada –Shoui reprimió un bostezo y empezó a caminar hacia la cima de la montaña.

-¿Qué opinas? –Tenten miro fijamente a Inazuma.

-No nos queda otra opción –respondió el pelinegro.

-Nosotros somos su única opción –rió estridentemente Shai –vengan, en el camino les explicaremos sobre esta misión, donde seguramente perderán la vida –y volvió a reírse.

-¿Sabes? –Inazuma enfundo su espada y Tenten tomo su mochila que había salido volando en la lucha –no me caes bien.

-Perfecto, porque ustedes a mi tampoco –Shai se volteo y emprendió el camino que su hermano había recorrido, mientras Tenten e Inazuma, iban tras el.

**-º-º-**

Miro hacia el cielo, que se mostraba negruzco en algunas partes, indicando lluvia.

-Ayame-san les recibirá ahora –una joven con ropajes imperiales les indico que le siguieran a través de fina tela que separaba esa habitación de la de la líder de la Aldea. Ino y Hatsu ya llevaban unos minutos en la Aldea de Todoroki, esperaban que acabase una reunión para reunirse con la líder, Ayame.

Esta se encontraba detrás de un enorme escritorio, firmando unos papeles, de apariencia importante.

-Ayame-sama, los visitantes de Konoha –la joven hizo un reverencia a la líder y se retiro.

-Bienvenidos –la voz de Ayame Todoroki salio serena y dura la vez -¿Qué se les ofrece? Ella indico dos asientos delante de ella, que Ino y Hatsu tomaron.

-Ayame-sama nosotros somos Yamanaka Ino y Cho Hatsu –empezó el –venimos desde Konoha con una petición de Tsunade-sama, mas bien, un sobre aviso.

-Tsunade-sama, le pide de la manera más atenta que refuerce su armada –dijo Ino.

-En pocas palabras que los hombres de su armada que estén fuera realizando cualquier tipo de misión, deben regresar –finalizo Hatsu.

-¿Están locos? –Ayame los miro como si estuviesen diciendo la tontería más grande –no puedo traer a mis hombres devuelta, ahora mismo buscan a un enemigo de nuestra Aldea –dijo ella.

-¡Entienda, es por el bien propio y de su aldea! –Hatsu se puso en pie y apoyo sus manos en el escritorio -¡háganos caso por esta vez!

-¡No puedes venir aquí a darme ordenes! –exclamo Ayame, poniéndose también en pie, Ino observaba a ambos, sorprendida.

-¡No te lo ordeno, te lo pido, haz lo que te decimos! –Gruño Hatsu -¡deja de ser tan terca!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Ayame le pego una bofetada a Hatsu, que le dejo roja la mejilla.

Ino no pudo más que quedarse helada… Esos se conocían de algo, parecía que lo que sea que hubiese habido entre ellos término de mala forma, por sus acciones podía hacerse una idea.

-Ino… Vamonos –Hatsu se dio la vuelta y paso de largo hasta la puerta –nos quedaremos aquí tres días ¿Qué esperas? –Se volvió hacia Ino -¡andando! Hay algo que no sabes de todo lo que pasa y debo decirte antes de que esto empeore –acto seguido Hatsu salio y la espero del otro lado.

Ino hizo la debida reverencia y salio de la estancia, mientras Hatsu cerraba la puerta y miraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros los ojos color miel de Ayame mientras realizaba la acción.

Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Ayame lanzo un jarrón hacia la puerta.

-¡Maldito Cho, vienes a arruinarme la existencia otra vez! –y soltó un grito exasperado mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento.

-Ven –Hatsu la tomo de la mano y la dirigió por los pasillos de aquella enorme casa, salieron a un jardín que Ino no había visto cuando llegaron –siéntate, por favor –le pidió amablemente –tengo que explicarte lo que pasa, si no, no entenderás lo que pasa.

-Lo que he podido ver es que tu y Ayame-sama tienen una relación del pasado, por la forma en que te abofeteo –dijo Ino, sentándose en un banco que había cerca.

-Y tienes razón, Ayame iba a ser mi esposa hace un tiempo atrás –los ojos negruzcos de Hatsu se volvieron duros, como resentido por lo que había pasado.

-No me tienes que contar si no lo deseas, yo no lo he pedido –aclaro Ino.

-Pero ¡debes de saberlo! –el se mezo los cabellos –porque no venimos simplemente a pedir que refuerce su armada, nos llevaremos de aquí algo mas –sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Ino.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Agua –dijo simplemente Hatsu. Ino le miro incrédula.

-¿Para que demonios nos llevaremos agua? Tenemos suficiente en Konoha –Ino empezaba a preguntarse que clase de persona era Hatsu.

El solo se rió.

-No es "solo agua" –esbozo una sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla adolorida –aquí hay un agua que cura todas las heridas y todos los males, tenemos que llevárnosla, la necesitaremos en las batallas futuras que se aproximan –aclaro el.

-¿Qué batallas futuras? –ella frunció el ceño, no entendiendo nada. Pero el no respondió, porque una paloma negra se poso en su hombro con un mensaje en su pata.

-Más trabajo, para variar –y Hatsu tomo la carta y el ave hecho a volar.-Como dije, algo se aproxima –y le tendió el pedazo de papel a Ino.

_¡Orden Inmediata, deben ir a la habitación de traslación mental y estar aquí a las 8:00 AM en la torre del Hokage!_

_Atte: Tsunade-sama._

-¿Qué habra pasado? –Ino se mordió el labio, se hacia una ligera idea de lo que pasaba, aunque debía disimular.

-Ni idea, pero permite que te cuente porque esa Agua es tan importante y porque es obligatorio que Ayame refuerce la armada –se miraron –por favor.

-Esta bien, habla, además no tengo nada que perder –sonrió ella, temiendo descubrir alguna fea verdad, en aquella historia.

**-º-º-**

El camino hacia aquellas ruinas no podía ser peor… más que un camino hacia las ruinas, parecía el camino directo al infierno, cubierto por un turbante y unas gafas de aviador, Nara Shikamaru, se abría paso entre la ardiente arena y el asfixiante sol de Sunagakure, junto a el, Sabaku No Temari, reía suavemente.

-¿De que te ríes? ¿Sabes? No es gracioso caminar en este infierno en la tierra junto a alguien que solo se ríe de las penurias que pasas –se quejo el Nara.

-Deberías dejar de quejarte menos, además, casi llegamos –sus voces sonaron amortiguadas por las bufandas que cubrían parte de sus rostros y cuellos –Temari miro al frente.

-Llevas diciendo eso hace tres horas –refunfuño el –siento la boca toda cortada, mendosuke.

El rostro de Temari se torno rosado bajo la bufanda, al recordar el "sueñecito" que había tenido por la noche.

-¡Ya cállate, mira ahí están! –Temari señalo con su dedo índice la estructura rocosa que se elevaba en medio de la nada. Cuando llegaron junto a las ruinas, Shikamaru suspiro.

-Esto parece una cueva, mas que ruinas –Shikamaru toco las piedras ardientes, por suerte sus manos estaban protegidas por guantes –la estructura es fuerte a pesar del tiempo –acto seguido entro a la oscuridad de las ruinas.

-¿Cómo rayos sabe eso con solo tocarlas? –Se pregunto Temari mientras entraba -¡oye cabeza de piña!

-¡¿Qué?! –El apareció junto a ella, con una vela encendida -¡Y deja de decirme así!

-¡Te llamo como quiera! –Ella se quito el turbante de la cabeza y la bufanda, seguido del abrigo que les protegía de las fuertes ventiscas de la Aldea, quedando en su traje negro –hay que bajar las escaleras –ella señalo el fondo de la cueva.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo el sarcástico, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en un rincón –para colmo de males hay que bajar allí abajo, esto simplemente no puede ponerse peor –acto seguido se dirigió al fondo de la cueva, donde efectivamente, vio unas escaleras iluminadas por la tenue luz que provenía de la vela.-¿Te quedas? –y se volvió hacia ella.

-No, por obligación, debo ir contigo –ahogando un suspiro se coloco junto al cabeza de piña –vamos –y cuando fue a colocar un pie en el primer escalón, el la detuvo.

-¡Ten cuidado, tonta! –exclamo el, provocando que algo del polvillo del techo cayese sobre ellos y voz resonara en toda la estancia -¡utiliza tu abanico y deslízate por ellas!

-¡¿Qué coño me estas pidiendo?! ¡¿Sabes cuanto me cuesta mantener en excelentes condiciones mi abanico?! ¡¿Y tú me pides que me deslice sobre los escalones?! ¡Se rayara el hierro! –Se quejo ella a viva voz -¡¿Es que definitivamente te has vuelto loco?!

-¡Mujer problemática, si se raya el hierro te lo reparo, pero eso no seria nada comparado a que esas escaleras se derrumbasen al primer toque! –Shikamaru ahogo un suspiro –olvídalo, tomare el riesgo –sentándose en cuclillas, tomo su posición para pensar.

-_"Ah, genial, ahora se pondrá a pensar" _–Temari lo miro enarcando una ceja.

-Es seguro bajar –se puso en pie perezosamente y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué coño estas diciendo?! –Temari lo miro, incrédula -¡Hace minutos me dijiste que utilizara mi abanico y ahora dices que es seguro!

-Si hubiese mirado mejor, te habrías fijado en que… Olvídalo, es difícil de explicar, lo importante es que podemos bajar sin preocuparnos –acto seguido, tomo la vela que había dejado en el piso y bajo las escaleras.

-¡Oye, espérame! –y lo siguió, realmente el Nara, estaba madurando.

**-º-º-**

-Permiso, con permiso por favor –su voz suave se abría paso entre las personas del mercado, realmente era una semana agotadora, y encima ella debía hacer las compras para la familia. Con un aire de resignación, entro a la tienda de pescados.

-¿No crees que son demasiadas bolsas para ti sola? –una voz masculina provino de sus espaldas mientras observaba los pescados y se fijaba en la calidad de estos.

-¡Ah, Kiba-kun! ¡Que susto me has dado! –efectivamente Inuzuka Kiba, esta detrás de nada mas y nada menos que Hyuuga Hinata.

-Lo lamento –el se rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza –no fue mi intención, te vi desde el frente y pensé ayudarte –y se rió de esa forma en la que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes, incluidos los colmillos.

-Yo… creí que ya te habías marchado con Shino-kun a vuestra misión –dijo Hinata, mientras elegía un enorme pescado, que Kiba temió se le fuera a resbalar de las manos.

-Nos iremos mañana, a eso de las nueve, creo –el tomo las bolsas que Hinata había dejado en el suelo para tomar el pescado y se dirigieron al cajero.

-Ya… ya veo –dijo Hinata, algo nerviosa –y ambos salieron de la tienda -¿Dónde esta Akamaru? –pregunto, al no ver al enorme perro fuera, como esperaba.

-Mi hermana le esta haciendo unas pruebas, antes de marcharnos, como no me podía estar tranquilo, me mando a salir de la casa –Kiba suspiro resignado –temo que Akamaru tenga algo y que sea por mi culpa, mi madre es capaz de quitármelo.

-No pienses en ello, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun estará bien –y le sonrió.

-Arigatou, Hinata –mientras ambos se dirigían a la casa de la chica, se sonrió, le gustaba verla sonreír de aquella forma y no pudo evitar pensar que daría lo que fuera, por verla siempre así.

**-º-º-**

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, se suponía que hacia años que debía haber salido del hospital, pero todo se complicaba, con un suspiro que demostraba lo agotada que estaba, se dejo caer en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera y recostó su cabeza contra la fría y dura pared. Realmente estaba hecha un caos.

Se había pasado toda la tarde matándose en el hospital con tal de no pensar, hacia unas cuantas horas que había recibido el mensaje definitivo, al día siguiente seria el día, en el cual vería lo que había sucedido en la vida de Naruto, durante aquellos años, aunque solo fueran vestigios de ello.

Se preguntaba si el lo sabría, seguramente no, si no, nada hubiese sido planeado, ahogo un suspiro, sus emociones se estaban volviendo contradictorias, no estaba segura de si iría a ver aquello, una parte de si la anhelaba, pero otra le decía desesperadamente que no lo hiciese. Y encima de todo eso, estaba "eso" que sentía cada vez que el la tocaba, como una chispa de electricidad que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole desear que nunca se separase de el, ni su contacto… Como aquella mañana en el río. Realmente estuvo a punto de cometer una locura. Estuvo a punto, realmente a punto de haberlo besado, lo que seguramente a el le hubiese abochornado e incluso avergonzado, pero no pensó en ello hasta que llego al hospital.

Era evidente que Naruto no quería a ninguna mujer en su vida, exceptuando a Nashira y era porque era su hija, según los niños le habían dicho, la profesora de ellos en Olrei estaba mas que deseosa de casarse con Naruto y todas las mujeres mayores les presentaban a sus hijas o nietas, para que se casasen con el, pero en las propias palabras de Kashern… El cortésmente, declinaba todas las ofertas.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, el siempre quiso llamar la atención de todos, ahora que la obtenía, la declinaba, por así decirlo, pero como ya había demostrado, había madurado y al madurar uno se da cuenta de que no todo lo que uno creía desear, era lo correcto o lo que uno realmente deseaba.

Ella lo sabía muy bien, pues ahora mismo pasaba por ello.

Una mano algo helada se poso en su hombro, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto, ya que había mantenido los ojos cerrados.

-Lamento haberte asustado –la persona frente a ella, era lo que una vez deseo y al madurar realmente no deseo, al menos nada más allá de la amistad.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Que susto me has dado! No me lo esperaba, más bien, no esperaba a nadie por aquí a estas horas –suspiro Sakura.

-Ya dije que lo sentía, además –volteo la mirada hacia otro lado y le tendió una bolsa plástica –supuse que aun no habías comido –acto seguido un rosa tenue se poso en sus mejillas.

-Yo… -Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír –arigatou, Sasuke-kun –y tomo la bolsa de comida.

-Bueno –Sasuke se sentó junto a ella -¿Qué piensas hacer? –se quedo mirando un punto inexistente en la pared de enfrente.

-¿Sobre que? –Sakura empezó a desenvolver la comida.

-Ya sabes sobre que te pregunto ¿iras mañana a la torre? –Sasuke la miro con sus ojos negros y ella dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-No lo se –desvió la mirada –no se porque, pero eso me da mala espina –vio que Sasuke iba a protestar pero siguió –se que es por el bien de las aldeas, pero no negaras que también quieres ver que sucedió –ella suspiro –aun no estamos ahí y me siento como una intrusa y traidora.

-No, no negare que aparte de buscar la información que buscamos, deseo saber realmente que paso –Sakura lo miro –y no deberías preocuparte por si culpa a alguien, yo tomare la responsabilidad y después vemos que pasa.

-Aun así… -ella entrelazo sus manos sobre su regazo.

-No deberías titubear ya que tu sientes la misma curiosidad –se puso de pie –vamos, te acompaño a tu casa –le tendió la mano –todavía tienes el resto de la noche para pensarlo.

Sakura titubeo pero al final tomo la mano que le tendía Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Cuál es tu empeño de que yo vaya? –ambos empezaron a caminar hasta la planta de abajo.

-No lo se, solo que quiero que vayas, podríamos encontrar algo interesante –respondió secamente –vamos rápido, así te quedas en tu casa y cenas, porque de comer solo cenaras.

Ante esto Sakura rió, Sasuke-kun podía ser algo "tímido" cuando se lo proponía. Pero aun indecisa, Sasuke la llevo a su casa y se marcho, mucho tiempo después de que hubiese cenado y duchado, no pudo tomar una decisión concreta, por más que lo intento.

**-º-º-**

-¿Por qué paramos en medio de la nada? –los ojos negros chocaron con los rojos.

-No hay prisa –su mirada se elevo a la luna llena que iluminaba el firmamento.

El de ojos negros y cabellos cortos azulados, siguió la vista de su compañero.

-Hace muchas lunas como esta mataste a todo tu Clan ¿no? Exceptuando a ese hermanito tuyo –Kisame Hoshigaki sostuvo con fuerza la empuñadura de su Samehada.

-Hn –Uchiha Itachi bajo la mirada del firmamento –nos quedaremos hoy aquí –ante esta afirmación, Kisame frunció el ceño y su sonrisa burlona desapareció –ya te dije que no hay prisas.

-Pero… Creía que hoy mismo estaríamos haciendo masacre en Konoha –Kisame parecía un niño al que le negaban el mejor regalo de su vida.

-Te dije que solo iremos a hacer una visita de cortesía –Itachi lo miro fríamente –además no contaba con que pasara esto –y se volteo para mirar lo que había en sus espaldas, parecía un enorme capullo de mariposa, una luz tenuemente blanca, le rodeaba –no pensé que ellos tenían que recuperar fuerza de otro modo.

Kisame también miro, los Depredadores de ellos habían empezado a agotarse a mitad del camino y les explicaron el porque, Kisame frunció aun mas el ceño, recordando.

**-º-º-**

_Shibo, corriendo a una velocidad increíble, rápidamente alcanzo a Shi y a Itachi._

_-Realmente eres una criatura veloz –Kisame rió, feliz de que aquella criatura fuese tan parecida a el._

_-Cállate –la voz suave de Kage no Shibo, salio forzada._

_-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? –Kisame hizo que su "corcel" se detuviese. Itachi había hecho lo mismo._

_-Ya veo –Itachi le hizo una seña a Kisame de que se acercara._

_-¿Qué les sucede? –pregunto al ver al corcel negro de Itachi dejarse caer al suelo._

_-No les pasa nada, tienen que recuperar fuerzas, parece ser que ellos mutan, como las mariposas… Su mutación cura heridas anteriores y les hace mas fuertes –respondió Itachi, viendo como unos hilos de color blanco, casi transparentes, empezaban a cubrir a Shi._

_Lo mismo empezó a sucederle a Shibo, pero sus hilos eran de un rojo intenso, al cabo de unos cinco minutos, ambos Depredadores, estaban cubiertos por sus respectivas telas, emanando una luz tenue de color rojizo y blanco._

_-¡¿Mutar?! –Kisame abrió sus ojos -¿Con más fuerza? –Y soltó una carcajada -¡Si esto sigue así, nadie nos vencerá jamás! –y siguió riendo. Itachi solo asintió._

_-Pero debemos esperar un día y medio para que termine todo esto –ante esto, Kisame dejo de reírse._

_-Ósea, lo que queda de este día y el de mañana ¿No? –Kisame frunció el ceño –eso quiere decir que "la visita" a Konoha se retrasara –gruño._

_-Así es, míralo por el lado positivo, tal vez ellos ya intuyan algo y se preparen ¿Quién sabe? –Dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca –y tal vez tengan a alguien allá para que te entretengas._

_Kisame se río, mostrando sus hileras de dientes._

_-Si… Espero que tengan a alguien poderoso allá –miro a Itachi –si no, matare a todo el que se me cruce en el camino, hombre, mujer o niño ¿hecho, Itachi-san?_

_Itachi asintió. Le daba lo mismo que matase a todo el mundo, el solo quería comprobar, cuan grande era su poder en esos instantes ¿y que mejor lugar que la Aldea que lo vio nacer?_

_-Espero, hermano, que te hayas hecho fuerte esta vez –Itachi miro el cielo –o no me quedara mas remedio que… No me antepondré a los hechos –y sus ojos se cerraron, para meditar._

**-º-º-**

Kisame frunció el ceño, pobre del otro Uchiha, si no se había hecho fuerte en todo aquel tiempo… Itachi lo mataría de la forma más dolorosa posible. Itachi volvió a mirar al firmamento, una sucesión de imágenes había sacudido a su mente, más no su cuerpo.

Su rostro no podía ser mas frío, los recuerdos, ahora regresaban con fuerza y no querían marcharse de ahí.

**-º-º-**

Despertó agitado, no era la primera vez que los sueños de su padre, se transmitían también a el, pero si que era la primera vez que sentía tanto pavor. Con su antebrazo, se limpio el sudor de la frente, en la otra cama, su hermana hizo lo mismo. Pesadilla múltiple.

-¿Estas bien? –Se bajo de la cama y se coloco junto a ella –Nashira, responde.

-No… no lo se –ella frunció el ceño –tengo calor hermano.

-¿Calor? –Kashern coloco una mano sobre la frente de su hermana, efectivamente tenia fiebre –espérame aquí ¿bien? –acto seguido, fue a buscar un paño húmedo y un vaso de agua.

Para la cortad edad que tenían, ambos sabían demasiado, sabían combatir, sabían repeler Genjutsu, manipulaban el Taijutsu y el Ninjutsu a voluntad, Nashira era experta en Genjutsu, cosa que a el no se le daba muy bien. Sabían muchas técnicas, sabían identificar las plantas de te, de las venenosas, sabían lo que era protegerse el uno al otro y sabían lo que era amor, porque su padre y su tío se los daban en cantidades industriales.

Pero no sabía lo que era aquel sentimiento de furia inaudita, aquella sensación de derrota mezclada con rabia y deseos de venganza ¿seria aquello a lo que los adultos llamaban Odio? Suponía que era aquello… No era la primera vez que veía en sueños a su padre como Kyuubi no Yokko con las cuatro colas, pero si era la primera vez que distinguía a alguien más que a su padre en aquel campo de batalla. Sakura-san, Sai y Yamato-taichou, ellos eran los que estaban con su padre. Pero no sabia quienes eran el tipo con cara de serpiente ni el de gafas.

Entro a su habitación suspirando, ser mellizos era algo terrorífico a veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, era agradable, su hermana estaba arropada hasta la barbilla.

-Deja de pensar en ello –la ayudo a incorporarse –no vale nada de que nos preguntemos quienes son o que pasaba, ni se te ocurra analizarlo –hizo que se tomara el agua con una pastilla de menor riesgo para dormir.

-¿Para que quieres que duerma? –Nashira observo a su hermano mayor, por momentos podía ser muy infantil, pero en momentos como aquello, parecía mayor de los dieciocho.

-Porque quiero que sigas dormida sin interferencia de los sueños de papa –la recostó y la arropo hasta la mitad del pecho –ahora trata de no pensar en nada, la fiebre deberá bajar en media hora –y coloco el paño húmedo sobre la frente de su hermana.

-Arigatou, niisan –y cerro los ojos.

-Para eso estoy aquí –sonrió despacio –descansa.

Cuando vio que la respiración de su hermana era suave y regular, se dirigió a la habitación de su padre, pero fue enorme su sorpresa al verlo despierto, mirando por la ventana.

-Lo lamento –la voz ronca de su padre llego a sus oídos –otra vez se han entremezclado nuestras mentes.

-Papa… no debes preocuparte, a Nashira solo le ha subido fiebre y ya me encargue de ello –Kashern se acerco a su papa -¿Qué es lo que te tiene preocupado, papa?

Naruto miro hacia abajo, su hijo no podía parecerse mas a el, exceptuando los ojos, Kashern era su viva imagen, excepto cuando realmente estaba preocupado, que era mas suspicaz de lo normal.

-No pienso mentirte –Naruto lo miro –hace días que siento una presencia rara cerca, y luego esta el sueño de ayer para ponerme nervioso –Naruto se puso a su altura –pero no te preocupes por esas cosas, simplemente cuida de ti y tu hermana ¿bien?

Kashern asintió, en los casi nueve años que tenían de vida, había aprendido que si su padre no le decía una cosa de buena a primera, ni aunque lo forzara diría nada, no por nada era ANBU.

-Olvidemos esto por un momento y vayamos a desayunar –Kashern asintió enérgicamente y se fue a la cocina, Naruto antes fue a ver a Nashira, sonrió tristemente mientras tocaba la mejilla de su hija, detestaba cuando pasaban aquellas cosas. Comprobó que la fiebre estaba bajando y se fue a la cocina.

Fue una suerte que ellos solo hubiesen visto el final de su pesadilla, pues otra vez había soñado con Kisame Hoshigaki y Uchiha Itachi, no sabia si ese maldito sueño era algún tipo de revelación pero nunca permitiría que les arrebatasen a sus hijos.

¡Eso nunca! ¡Sobre su cadáver podrido en el infierno! Se fue refunfuñando mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Pero Aiori había abierto la puerta de su habitación lo suficiente como para saber lo que le pasaba en aquellos minutos a Naruto por su cerebro, lentamente cerro la puerta.

-Se me esta acabando el tiempo –giro su cabeza a la ventana, la cual estaba abierta y por la cual entro una refrescante brisa –si no hablo pronto, ellos vendrán por los niños –Aiori se acerco a la ventana, mientras olía a lluvia y a tristeza, cubierta de mentiras.

**-º-º-**

**Día Siguiente**

La sala se fue llenando poco a poco por aquellas personas, seleccionadas de entre un montón, para estar allí, faltaban varios miembros, pero estos aun no llegaban, la sala circular estaba llena de estanterías repletas de libros, en un rincón, un hombre de cabellos negros aguardaba a que todos estuviesen allí. La sala estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de una bombilla, que pronto seria apagada por que la luz solar empezaba a entrar a raudales por el ventanal que cubría casi toda la pared del frente. Dos mujeres estaban mirando por el ventanal, mas una estaba pegada a una de las paredes, con sus dedos índices unidos.

-Lamentamos la tardanza –la puerta de roble se abrió, dejando entrar a dos hombres, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino –por un momento creí que no lo lograríamos ¿no, Shino?

-Hn –el hombre de cabellos negros y gafas del mismo color, solo dijo eso.

-Ah, maravilloso apoyo –Kiba miro a los presentes –Buenos días, Hokage-sama, Shizune-san, Hinata, Sasuke, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-san, Kakashi-san, Jiraiya, Yamato-taichou –saludo.

-Buenos días –respondieron todos a la vez.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Pregunto Hinata –tampoco veo a Sakura-san por aquí.

-Los demás… -Tsunade-sama iba a responder pero una "cosa" transparente apareció en medio de la sala.

-¡¿Qué coño es eso?! –Kiba retrocedió por que esa cosa estaba cerca de el.

-No soy eso, soy Neji –la figura termino de materializarse, adquiriendo un tono mas solidó, pero sin dejar de estar pálido.

-Hasta que al fin llegas –Tsunade se volvió hacia el.

En ese momento empezaron a aparecer mas cosas de esas, que poco a poco se fueron materializando, Tenten, Sai, Inazuma, Chouji y Hatsu, Gai y Rock Lee.

-Lamentamos a tardanza –Ino se disculpo por ella y Hatsu.

-Nosotros también –dijeron Inazuma y Tenten a la vez.

-Oigan, falta Shikamaru –comento Sasuke.

-Shizune ¿enviaste el mensaje? –Tsunade la miro amenazadoramente.

-¡Hai, Tsunade-sama!

-¡Mendosuke! –Nara Shikamaru apareció seguido de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

-Buenos días, Tsunade-sama –saludo Gaara –buenos días –les dijo a los demás.

-Kazekage –sonrió Tsunade –me complace que hayan venido –y con leve asentimiento saludo a los demás.

-Bien, parece que estamos todos –Sasuke salio de su rincón –y no hay tiempo que perder –seguido de estas palabras se coloco en el centro de la habitación.

-Pero ¡Falta Sakura! –exclamo Kiba.

-Sakura no ven…

-¡Gomen nasai! –la puerta se abrió de golpe, donde una agitada Sakura respiraba forzadamente.

Tsunade y Shizune sonrieron, ambas habían temido que ella no fuese, pero ahí estaba.

-Ah, frontuda ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya íbamos a empezar sin ti –le regaño Ino.

-¡Callate, Ino-cerda! –gruño Sakura. Ino iba a protestar pero Sasuke las callo a ambas y a todo aquel que hubiese intentado hablar.

-Esto es para hoy –ambas se callaron ante la frialdad de Sasuke, se saco la katana que tenía en la cintura y la tiro, luego unió sus manos y empezó a acumular chakra en ellas, sus manos se encendieron con el chakra azul, que lentamente empezó a cubrir sus antebrazos, siguió así hasta que todo en el parecía una enorme llama azul, el suelo empezó a resquebrajarse por los hilos de las llamas que se dispersaron hasta crear todo un circulo azul alrededor de todos ellos.

-Increíble –los ojos de todos los presentes adquirieron otro tono por la luz del chakra –todo se esta volviendo negro –Hyuuga Neji trato de ver su mano en la oscuridad que los envolvía, pero no pudo.

-Señor que controla las tinieblas –la voz de Sasuke retumbo, y por donde iba la onda, se iluminaba –regrésame al recuerdo del pasado, porque en mi presente no deseo ver mas –la estancia se ilumino por completo y pudo ver a los demás, pero no estaban en la sala de la torre.

Lo que pisaba eran rocas, rocas calizas y todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de pilares, parecía que hubiese habido una pelea de gran potencia, pues todo estaba en ruinas.

-Te entrego la gota de mi sangre –Sasuke se mordió el dedo índice y dejo que la gota cayese al suelo rocoso, el suelo rápidamente empezó a soltar un fino vapor rojo y las rocas empezaron a subir del suelo al cielo, formando una enorme circulo sobre ellos. El cielo sobre ellos se tornaba negro y unos rayos empezaban a emanar de el, uniéndose al circulo de piedras en el cielo.

Sasuke unió manos y luego las separo lentamente, en el espacio que había se veían unos hilos de color azul eléctrico, en el cielo, las piedras imitaban el movimiento de las manos de Sasuke.

Cuando las piedras estuvieron todas separadas las una de las otras, una mano salio del circulo que formaban las rocas, una dimensión alterna, la mano de piedra fue a aplastar a Sasuke pero se quedo a escasos centímetros de el.

-¿Para que me has llamado? –la voz cavernosa provino de la otra dimensión, cuando hablo, las rocas brillaron intensamente.

-Ir al pasado –respondió Sasuke, con las manos separadas, a causa del esfuerzo, gotas de sudor empezaron a rodar por su frente y los otros no podían moverse de su sitio, por la impresión y por el aire tan cargado que había.

-¿Qué no hay en tu presente, que tengas que buscar en el pasado? –la voz se fue suavizando, pero su mano no se movió –mas te vale que tu respuesta me parezca satisfactoria o te aplastare.

-Quiero descubrir algo que es esencial para seguir en mi presente y proteger mi futuro –respondió secamente Sasuke –Oh, Dios del Tiempo, Chronos, cumple mi deseo de volver al pasado.

El espacio entre las piedras se abrió más, y una cabeza de piedra se asomo, una barba de piedra que terminaba en punta, toco el piso. El color de la cara era rojizo.

-Me parece bien, a veces es bueno mirar a atrás para proteger el presente y preservar el futuro, tu respuesta me complace y dime –a quien todos suponían era Chornos prosiguió -¿a que pasado en especifico quieres ir?

Sakura trago en seco, aquel seria el verdadero inicio de aquel viaje.

-Al pasado de Uzumaki Naruto –respondió Sasuke, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba hasta la punta de su nariz.

-Hmm –Chronos se irguió y sin que ninguno lo viese, todo su cuerpo de piedra salio del circulo de piedras, su tamaño gigantesco se achico hasta algo mas alto que Sasuke –ese chico ya ha pasado por aquí antes –puso una mano en su barba de piedra.

-¿Cómo? –Sasuke hacia un esfuerzo por mantener abierto el portal de las piedras, pero ese comentario hace que casi perdiese la concentración -¿El también ha venido por lo mismo que yo?

-¡¿Qué?! No –y Chronos se rió –me refiero a cuando murió, todas las almas deben pasar por el tiempo que divide el mundo de los muertos y de los vivos, ósea, por mi templo –Chronos dejo de reír –pero –Chronos frunció el ceño –por algún motivo, Kami-sama le devolvió la vida.

-¡No puede ser! –Tsunade frunció su ceño -¡Los muertos no vuelven a la vida, eso no se puede!

Chronos la miro con sus ojos rojos de piedra y soltó una estridente carcajada.

-¿Crees que no lo se? –Dijo seriamente el Dios del Tiempo –Parece ser que el hizo algo muy importante estando vivo porque si no, no lo hubiesen devuelto a la vida –Chronos miro a Sasuke –por cierto ¿no quieres ver la vida pasada de alguien mas?

-¡No! –dijeron todos al unísono.

-Entendido, pero ten en cuenta que el rápidamente podría saber quienes ven su pasado, el Tecpus que esta con el, es muy poderoso –advirtió Chronos.

-¿Tecpus? –Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Sasuke -¿Qué es eso? –la pregunta vino de Sakura.

-Los Tecpus somos aquellos que poseemos esta habilidad o técnica de trasladarnos en el tiempo –refunfuño Sasuke –no tenia ni idea de que un Tecpus estuviese con Naruto.

-Y mucho menos alguien de su estatus –prosiguió Chronos –no te confíes, pequeño Uchiha, el pertenece a la familia Real… La familia creadora de esta técnica y que hicieron un pacto conmigo y los demás Dioses, se rápido, ah y precavido –acto seguido Chronos alzo sus manos y el circulo de piedras del cielo cayo sobre ellos, tragándoselo todo en un remolino de destrucción, cubierto de rayos de todos los colores.

**-º-º-**

Cayeron del cielo en un torbellino de gritos y ráfagas de viento, el piso duro y frío, les dio la bienvenida.

-¡No pienso realizar otro viaje de este tipo jamás! –se quejo Shikamaru, mientras se ponía en pie y se sobaba la mandíbula.

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo! –corroboro Kiba.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –Tenten miro alrededor y solo podía distinguir a sus amigos y un sonido algo sordo que hacia eco.

-No lo se, lamentablemente no puedo elegir donde caer –Sasuke se puso en pie.

-Si no escucho mal, ese sonido es el latido de un corazón –Sakura se limpiaba su ropa, a pesar de no estar sucia –No me equivoco ¿verdad? –y miro a Tsunade-sama, quien negó con su rostro.

-¡ME DUELE! –un grito algo chillón inundo el lugar donde estaban, lastimándole los oídos.

-¡Deja de gritar, solo es un raspón! –otra voz, algo mas suave y femenina hizo eco, una voz que ninguno conocía.

-Kashira ¡le dices raspón a esto! ¡No quisiera saber lo que es una herida de gravedad para ti! –el tonito burlón que utilizo, hizo que todos reconocieran.

-¡Naruto! –como si de magia se tratase, el susurro de todos hizo que todos desapareciesen de allí, el sitio en el cual aparecieron, había muchas cadenas, algunas con candados, otros ya abiertos, el suelo estaba llena de ellos y lo mas característico era que todas eran de un color rojizo con puntitos negros.

-¡Genial! –Mascullo Kiba -¡¿Ahora donde demonios estamos?!

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, imágenes de un tamaño enorme se desplazaron alrededor de ellos, todas iban a una velocidad inusitada, no permitiendo que ninguno viese nada más que un borrón pasar ante sus ojos.

De repente todas las imágenes se detuvieron e iban a cámara lenta, de todas solo una se detuvo, se movió un poco y unas sombras enormes salieron de ellas, metiéndolos dentro del recuerdo. Lo próximo que sintieron fueron sus pies mojarse, estaban a las orillas de un lago, manantial o algo parecido. Los ojos de Sasuke se elevaron hasta las dos estatuas que de piedra que se miraban la una a la otra. Kakashi abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¡El Valle de la Muerte! –exclamo Kurenai, sorprendida.

-Aquí es donde… -empezó Kakashi.

-Aquí fue donde corte mis lazos con Konoha una vez –susurro Sasuke, bajando la mirada, pero algo a una velocidad enorme lo atravesó.

-¡Oye Sasuke! –La figura de 12 años de Naruto miraba a la cima de una de las estatuas, furioso -¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?! ¡Baja de ahí y volvamos a la Aldea, nos están esperando!

El Sasuke de 12 años miro a Naruto con su sello de nivel dos.

-¡No pienso volver! –lo demás fue opacado, como si alguien lo hubiese puesto en Mute.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Por qué ya no se escucha lo que dicen? –pregunto Neji.

-No lo se –para Sasuke, ver que Naruto conservaba aquel amargo recuerdo, le dejaba un sabor agrio en la boca.

En instantes, todo fue como acelerado y Sasuke de doce años ato a Naruto de una roca y utilizo Katon. De ahí saltaron a cuando Sasuke utilizo Chidori con Naruto y acto seguido el ambiente cambio de ligero a uno más pesado. Sasuke de doce se marchaba, en eso el aura roja rodeaba al Naruto del pasado y lo instaba a levantarse.

-Con que esto fue lo que ocurrió… -Shino, que se había mantenido en silencio, por fin hablo.

La lucha de Naruto con Sasuke en un parpadeo, llego al punto culminante en el cual ambos utilizaban sus técnicas más mortíferas, lanzando a ambos a extremos opuestos.

Naruto quedo tendido en el suelo mientras la lluvia caía sobre su rostro, al instante el Sasuke de doce desapareció, dejando solo a Naruto en medio de aquella lluvia torrencial.

_-¿Por qué?_ –la voz de Naruto, sonaba algo forzada, pero el no movía los labios.

-Son sus pensamientos en ese instante –murmuro Kakashi –quedo agotado físicamente y solo podía pensar.

-_¿Por qué no he podido traerlo devuelta? ¿Para que? _–su voz se hacia cada vez mas débil -_¿para que me he entrenado tanto? ¡No hay diferencia! _–Su voz sonó algo mas fuerte ahora -_¿El sacrificio de mis compañeros fue en vano? Neji, Kiba y Akamaru, Chouji, Shikamaru e incluso cejas encrespadas me facilitaron el camino de seguirte –_su voz hizo una pausa -_¡Para nada!_ _–_los pensamientos de Naruto quedaron ahí, pues su cansancio no solo era físico, también mental y emocional.

Ninguno supo realmente como reaccionar, aunque tampoco es que pudieran pensar mucho, porque al instante se apareció otra imagen ante ellos, haciendo lo mismo que la anterior.

-Reconozco esto –Jiraiya que solo se había mantenido en un estado estático, reacciono –fue este día que le dije que tenia que olvidarse de traer devuelta a Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué?! –Sakura, Sasuke y Tsunade soltaron al unísono -¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?! –exclamo Tsunade.

-¡Porque si nos íbamos a entrenar el muy cabezota solo se la pasaría pensando en como seria mas fácil alcanzar a Sasuke! –contraataco Jiraiya.

La cara de Tsunade palideció, sabia que Jiraiya tenia razón, porque eso mismo había pasado entre el y Orochimaru, solo que Sasuke, al final de todo, si regreso con los suyos.

-¿El… acepto? –Sasuke temía la respuesta.

-Míralo por ti mismo –señalo Neji, estaban flotando, sobre la cama de un muy vendado Naruto, que forcejeaba con los hilos de cabellos negros.

-¿Por qué lo vemos desde este ángulo? Me refiero, desde aquí arriba, la vez anterior estábamos frente a frente, por así decirlo –comento Rock Lee.

-Todo depende, siempre varia la posición, podríamos incluso estar realmente frente a frente a el en un momento y estar a miles de metros en otro –respondió Sasuke.

_-¡Maldición!_ –Naruto forcejeaba con los hilos a pesar de que minutos antes, Shizune le había dicho que eran irrompibles.

-_Deberías tomártelo con calma –_Jiraiya estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana y afuera podía divisarse una enorme rana.

-_¡Ero-sennin! _–La frase y el tono de salvación hicieron que a todos se le escapara una risita -_¡quítame esto para irme a entrenar!_

Después todo se fue acelerando y se perdió el sonido, la imagen se mantuvo estable solo para que ellos escuchasen, las últimas palabras de Naruto antes de volver a cambiar.

-_¡Pues entonces seguire siendo un tonto, pero no me olvidare de la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan de traer devuelta a Sasuke!_ –otra imagen se desplazo ante todo un publico atónito, que no encontró que decir.

**-º-º-**

-¡Oye, Naruto! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Aiori Hoenkhan se coloco junto a su cuñado, que cayo sobre una de sus rodillas, tocando sus sienes con sus manos.

-No lo se, he empezado a recordar cosas que creí olvidadas –gruño Naruto, aquellos recuerdos eran amargos y por eso los había escondido en lo mas recóndito de su corazón ¿Por qué demonios le venían a la cabeza justo ahora?

-¿Qué clase de recuerdos? –Aiori frunció el ceño.

-Malos, muy malos –Naruto se puso en pie –vayamos a casa, los chicos han de estar esperándonos –y tomo la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo, a causa de la impresión y del dolor que venia con esos amargos recuerdos.

-Si, vamonos –Aiori tomo la otra bolsa y ambos se marcharon a casa, pero en todo el camino, no dejo de observar atentamente a Naruto.

**-º-º-**

_-¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! –_Naruto utilizo su técnica sin descanso, en el recuerdo en el cual estaban ahora, ya Naruto se había marchado de la Aldea, y llevaba prácticamente todo el día entrenando con sus replicas.

-¿Este tipo no se cansa? –Kiba observaba atónito, como aquel que siempre considero "falto de sesos y habilidad" tenia tanto aguante.

-Naruto puede sorprendernos aun más –el misterioso Shino dictamino, llevándose con sus palabras varios asentimientos de los presentes.

La imagen empezó a desfragmentarse en muchos pedacitos, que también se los llevaba a ellos consigo.

-¿Y ahora que sucede? –pregunto Kankuro, estaba realmente hartándose de tanto cambio.

-Nosotros seremos parte de sus recuerdos por ahora –respondió Sasuke.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso? –pregunto Temari.

-Creo que significa que estaremos en los recuerdos como si realmente estuviésemos allí ¿no? –el siempre aburrido Shikamaru, sin saberlo, acertó.

-Exactamente –dijo secamente el Uchiha –miren ya estamos aquí.

Con toda la certeza, Sasuke y Shikamaru habían dado en el blanco, todos ellos ahora pertenecían por aquellos instantes, a aquellos recuerdos de Naruto, podían saberlo por el viento que ahora mecía los cabellos de todos y el césped húmedo que olían, estaban en otro recuerdo. (**NA: Ahora todo se escribirá en** **_cursiva _como si todos ellos realmente estuviesen en los recuerdos pasados de Naruto, no se si me explico, en pocas palabras, seguire describiendo el fic, pero en** **_cursiva_, porque son recuerdos, espero que hayan entendido u.uU).**

_-¡Suelten a esa chica! –Naruto señalo con su pose de "soy poderoso" a unos seis hombres que admiraban lo que habían "raptado"_

_-¡Oye mocoso! ¡Si quieres algo tan lindo como esto, búscatela, esto lo capturamos nosotros y haremos con ella lo que nos plazca! –gruño un gigantón que parecía el líder._

_-¡Te he dicho que la sueltes! –la paciencia del rubio llegaba a sus limites._

_-¡¿Es que acaso quieres morir?! –pregunto el gigante, enseriando su rostro algo deforme -¿No sabes quienes somos? ¡Lárgate de aquí si aprecias tu vida y déjanos disfrutar! –el rostro del tipo se transfiguro a una expresión sumamente pervertida, que a los demás que no podían intervenir (Sasuke y Co.) les hizo rabiar._

_El gigantón se volvió, dándole la espalda a Naruto y se tomo su tiempo en admirar lujuriosamente a la curvilínea joven que tenían el y sus hombres ante si._

_La joven se removió, ya que estaba tendida en el suelo, atada de manos y pies y su boca tenia una mordaza que no le permitía gritar._

_-¡Deja de moverte y tratar de gritar! –Exclamo uno de los hombres –o te asfixiaras antes de que nosotros siquiera podamos disfrutar –y se rió dementemente._

_-Oh, mira, esta llorando –otro de ellos, que estaba en cuclillas, le limpio una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla –ah, que dulce –dijo sarcásticamente, mientras trazaba el contorno del rostro fino de la joven._

_-¡He dicho…! –la figura de Naruto apareció detrás del gigantón -¡Que la suelten! –una patada certera en la nuca lo mando a volar varios metros de allí._

_-¡¿Qué?! –Los secuaces se pusieron en pie -¡Mocoso, lo pagaras! –el que antes había exclamado, se abalanzo hacia el, con una espada de filo peligroso, Naruto salto, apoyándose en la cabeza del contrincante a la vez que pateaba a dos que aun estaban de pie, desenfundando sus espadas, acto seguido, tomo al "atacante" por la espalda y lo alzo para luego dejarlo caer con rudeza al piso._

_-¡Ustedes tres serán los siguientes! –Naruto hizo sonar sus nudillos mientras miraba a los tres faltantes -¡Están per…! –pero Naruto ni siquiera pudo terminar, porque alguien lo empujo por detrás instándole a caer sobre la chica que tenia que "salvar" antes de caer estrepitosamente sobre ella, pudo atinar y sostenerse sobre sus manos, quedando a pocos centímetros de la chica, que solo le miraba, extrañada._

_-¡Morirás! –el gigantón fue a aplastarlo con su enorme pie, pero Naruto reacciono a tiempo puedo levantarse y evitar la catástrofe, pegándole un puñetazo en la cara -¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Mocoso! –el gigante empezó a reírse._

_-Lo sabia –Sasuke se puso una mano en el rostro –no se supero nada._

_-Calla y observa –le dijo Neji, observando el cambio de actitud en la postura de Naruto._

_-¿Decías? –el puño de Naruto empezó a rodearse de un chakra rojo vino, el puño quemaba con su poder, porque empezaba a ennegrecérsele la mejilla al gigante (NA: Que por cierto, Naruto solo le llega hasta medio pecho, así que imaginad lo grande que es)._

_-¡Mo… Mocoso…! ¡¿Quién… que demonios eres?! –pudo decir antes de verse lanzando otra vez hacia atrás, esta vez choco contra un gran árbol, pensó en levantarse y seguir batallando, pero se lo pensó mejor y se quedo allí, recostado de mala manera en aquel tronco._

_-¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Recordadlo! –acto seguido piso algo fuerte el piso, abriendo una pequeñísima grieta, que fue suficiente para que aquellos "villanos" se marchasen corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su líder caído y se marcharan corriendo con el en brazos mientras decían que volverían para tomar venganza. -¡Vengan cuando quieran! –les dijo Naruto, mientras se inclinaba sobre la joven._

_-¿Decías? –Rock Lee empezó a reírse ante el rostro atónito de sus "serios compañeros" que eran "los pródigos de sus Clanes"_

_-¡Increíble! ¡Bien hecho Naruto! –vitorearon Tenten y Ino._

_Sakura solo se quedo mirando a la joven que Naruto desataba, este tenia rostro de no querer hacerlo, pero no tenia remedio. Ella se le hacia vagamente familiar a pesar de saber que nunca en su existencia, había conocido a una chica como aquella._

_-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! –fue lo primero que dijo ella, enojada, incorporándose._

_Naruto frunció más el ceño, si eso se podía._

_-Un "gracias" no estaría mal ¿sabias? Acabo de interrumpir mi importantísimo entrenamiento para venir a rescatarte –dijo, irónico._

_-¡Yo no te pedí que e salvaras! –exclamo ella, pero Naruto ya se marchaba, si ella no sabia dar las gracias, no se iba a quedar escuchándola quejarse por ello, todas las mujeres eran unas problemáticas, como decía Shikamaru._

_-Yo que me arriesgo el pellejo para salvarla y ella se pone a chillar, estoy empezando a pensar como el vago de Shikamaru –Naruto se iba susurrado, mientras se imaginaba así mismo, vestido como Shikamaru, argollas y cola alta, expresión aburrida incluida -¡yo no puedo ser así! –y ante su imaginación, se rió, aunque de forma melancólica._

_Llevaba ya tres meses fuera de su Aldea natal, a veces se sentía tan solo que pensaba en dejarlo todo de lado, aguantar todos los golpes que le viniesen encima, pero seguir con los suyos. Otras veces solo se ponía a maldecir a todo y todos, los años perdidos para que le reconocieran, los deseos de amar y ser correspondido, para al final no serlo y terminar con el corazón roto. Pateo una piedra y la lanzo a unos arbustos._

_-¡Oye! –una mano se coloco en su hombro –llevo rato diciéndote que este camino conduce a una barranco profundo. El se volvió y se encontró con la "chica gritona, nada cortes"_

_-Lo se, pero allá esta mi mochila –señalo los arbustos –ahora regresa a tu casita ya que eres tan confianzuda –Naruto re-emprendió su camino –no debí haberla salvado, con esos gritos ella sola hubiese vencido a esos tipos –siguió refunfuñando._

_-Normalmente ¿gruñes tanto? –le pregunto ella, frunciendo el ceño, mientras una venita se marcaba en su frente._

_Naruto se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ella con un atisbo de sonrisa._

_-No, normalmente soy mas… -hizo una pausa pensando en como lo describirían los demás –algo molestoso._

_-Ya lo he notado –respondió ella, colocándose junto a el._

_-¡Eh, eh! ¿Por qué me sigues? –el se alejo un poco de ella._

_-Vivo en Olrei, y este es el camino mas corto –dijo ella, cortante._

_-¡Que actitud! Ni que fueses la Princesa de la Frialdad –le espeto el –al menos, las princesas si saben de cortesía._

_-¡¿Me estas llamando maleducada?! –le reprocho ella._

_-¡¿Yo?! ¡Nunca he dicho eso! –acto seguid Naruto se rió, no sabia porque pero había algo realmente divertido en hacer enojar a aquella chica, suerte que nunca mas la volvería a ver._

_-Eres un pedante –refunfuño ella._

_-No me importa –se enserio el –al fin el cruce de caminos, hasta nunca jamás –y sin dejarla decir nada mas, se fue por el lado derecho._

_-¡Que pedante es ese… baka! –Susurro ella –ojala y… ¡uuuuuyyyyy! –y se marcho por el lado izquierdo. Ambos rezando para nunca jamás reencontrarse._

_-Pobre Naruto, siempre resulta ser al que le griten –Kiba se paso una mano por sus alborotados cabellos._

_-No tiene suerte con las mujeres –dijo Rock Lee._

_-¡Es que nunca ha sido tan activo como el 4to o yo! –Exclamo Jiraiya, aquí todos le miraron mal –era broma, era broma –añadió nervioso, con una mano detrás de su cabeza._

_El sitio en el cual estaban empezó a desmoronarse._

_-Prepárense, cambiaremos de sitio –suspiro Sasuke, con más curiosidad de la que dejaba demostrar._

_Sakura ahogo un suspiro, solo esperaba, que estuvieran haciendo lo correcto._

**-º-º-**

_-Al fin, un descanso –Naruto se dejo caer hacia atrás, cayendo en un tibio césped, agotado como estaba, era lo menos que podía hacer antes de irse a la posada en la cual estaba hospedándose en Olrei. Sasuke y los demás, miraban a Naruto tendido en el suelo, todos le rodeaban._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido ya? –pregunto Shizune (NA: Diablos, creí qué se había quedado muda xD)_

_-Tres días –señalo Sasuke –no me pregunten como lo se, pero el caso es que lo se –gruño._

_-Nadie te iba a preguntar mas, señor "lo se todo" –le espeto Kiba._

_-Chicos, chicos, no es momento de pelear –dijo Asuma, mientras Naruto lo atravesaba -¿Qué demonios soy? ¿Estoy muerto?_

_-No, aquí somos espíritus, el no nos detecta aunque nos atraviese –Sasuke estaba empezando a pensar que tenia a tarados por compañeros y maestros._

_Naruto rápidamente llego a la posada "Ola del mar" y se adentro en ella, era una posada acogedora y los dueños eran muy amables._

_-¡Oye, chico rubio, hay ramen otra vez! –un niño salio detrás del mostrador, con ojos cafés y cabellos castaños –mama no deja de preparar ese platillo ¿Qué no comes otra cosa? –el niño se acerco a Naruto, quien se había dejado caer en una silla._

_-¿Y no se supone que en vez de estarme interrogando, estés haciendo tu tarea? –y señalo con la cabeza la mochila en el suelo y los lápices desperdigados sobre el cuaderno que estaban en la otra mesa._

_-¡Yo…! –El niño se sonrojo -¡por favor no le digas a mama!_

_-Haz tu tarea y deja de quejarte del Ramen y yo no diré ni una palabra de que me estas "interrogando" –le dedico una sonrisa cómplice al niño y se dirigió escaleras arriba._

_-¿A dónde va? –pregunto Ino._

_-Seguro a ducharse ¿no? Es lo normal después de entrenar –dijo Kankuro._

_Algunas caras se tornaron rojas._

_-Estamos en el recuerdo pero no es obligatorio ir con el –Sasuke cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho y enarco una ceja de exasperación mientras un sonrojo le cubría las mejillas._

_-Ah, me gustaría saber si todavía lo tendrá tan pequeño –se pregunto Sai, provocando otra oleada de sonrojos._

_-¡Callate! –y Sakura le pego, lanzándolo hacia Tenten, quien lo sostuvo por los hombros._

_-Yo siendo tu, me quedaría otra vez calladito –le sonrió nerviosa Tenten al moreno._

_Minutos después Naruto bajaba las escaleras y entraba por una cortina que dividía el mostrador de la cocina, aquí si todos le siguieron, después de que Naruto rompiese su record de 15 platillos de Ramen seguido, se marcho a dar un paseo._

_-Naruto es alguien de… -Gaara hizo una pausa –mucho apetito._

_-¡Ni que lo digas! –Temari se preguntaba a donde demonios se iba toda esa sopa y fideos con todas las carnes, tipos y sabores._

_-Supongo que por eso no engorda, se la mata entrenando y luego se la mata comiendo, alguien debe decirle que debe cambiar ese menú tan poco nutritivo –Inazuma miraba enarcando una ceja a Naruto pararse en los puestos._

_Caminaba con calma por las poco habitadas calles de Olrei, iba pensando en lo próximo que haría y a donde se dirigiría ahora, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un empujo._

_-¡Oye! –grito Naruto._

_-¡Lo siento, señor! –un chico de algunos 12 u 13 años se volvió y se disculpo, sus ojos grisáceos lo miraron con disculpa y se volvió a marchar, mientras el viento nocturno despeinaba sus cabellos cortos y negros._

_-¡Detente Aiori Hoenkhan o tendrás serios problemas! –otra persona se llevo consigo a Naruto mientras este exploto._

_-¡Pero es que hoy es el día en "oigan atropellen al rubio" ¿o que? –le grito, pero la persona no se volvió. –Su chakra esta en un nivel algo peligroso, matara a ese niño… pero ¿a mi que me importa? –y decidió volverse a la posada antes de que otra persona lo arrastrase pero ¡oh, vaya! Un señor algo mayor hizo lo mismo. –Me cago en la…_

_-¡Oiga joven, ayúdeme a alcanzar a mis hijos y le pagare todo lo que quiera! –el señor era alto y robusto._

_-¿Todo… lo que… quiera? –Naruto se acerco -¡sujétese bien! –acto seguido subió al hombre a su espalda y empezó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo._

_-¡Joven! ¡Más rápido! –le urgió el hombre._

_-¿Ahora Naruto es burro de carreras? –argumento, escéptico Kiba._

_-Supongo que aquí es "humano de carreras" –dijo Kakashi._

_-¡Ahí están! –Grito el señor cerca del oído del rubio -¡Kashira y Aiori Hoenkhan deteneros ahí mismo! –les grito el señor, haciendo que ambos personajes se detuviesen._

_-Estamos fritos –dijo con voz ahogada Aiori._

_-¿Hoenkhan? ¿Ese chiquillo es el molesto cuñado de Naruto? –Sasuke señalo a Aiori._

_-Por lo visto así es, y la chica también –dijo Hatsu._

_-¡Muchas gracias joven, bajadme ya! –pidió el señor cuando estuvieron junto a los Hoenkhan._

_-Dicho y hecho –dijo Naruto, bajándolo._

_-Cuando yo creí que esto no podía ser peor –susurro, molesta la chica llamada Kashira._

_-¡¿Cómo salen de la casa a estas horas?! ¡Sin permiso! Y encima de todo ¡Después de lo que te paso el otro día, Kashira Hoenkhan! –señalo a la chica, que solo se encogió de hombros y se quedo mirando al piso. -¡Aiori, creí que tenias mas juicio! ¡¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza?! ¡¿Cucarachas?! ¡Es tu deber proteger a tu hermana, no alentarla a estas cosas!_

_-Pero, papa, Kashira ella fue quien… -empezó a protestar Aiori, pero su padre le corto._

_-¡No me importa quien haya empezado, no debieron salir de la casa después de la hora requerida! ¡No estoy tan joven como para seguirlos! –el señor se tomo un respiro –si no es por este joven, al que le dije que pagaría si me ayudaba, todavía estaría a principio de camino –refunfuño._

_-Usted no aparenta ser tan viejo como para solicitar mi ayuda –hablo Naruto – ¡y tú! –Señalo a la chica -¡no creas que no te he reconocido, aun no me das las gracias!_

_-Oh, por dios –suspiro la joven._

_-¿Hermana/Kashira? –dijeron al unísono padre e hijo._

_-Este es el cabezota que me salvo el otro día –cada palabra le hacia sentirse humillada._

_-Hermana ¿Por qué el dice que no le has dado las gracias? En casa dijiste que si –Aiori enarco una ceja._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esta chica tiene peores modales que Akamaru y eso que es un perro súper dotado! –exclamo Naruto._

_-¡¿Me comparas con un perro?! –le grito ella, chocando su dedo índice en el pecho del rubio._

_-Solo tus modales –el enarco una ceja –Akamaru da las gracias cuando Kiba le da comida._

_-Estas en problemas –le dijo Aiori –nadie le dice así a la futura gobernante de Olrei y vive para contarlo –acto seguido trago en seco._

_-¡¿Futura que?! –exclamo Naruto, sin el saberlo, sus amigos que veían el pasado, dijeron lo mismo._

_-¡Para como ella siga con esas andanzas cumpliré 100 años y seguire gobernando! –le espeto su padre. -¡¿Cómo que no le agradeciste al joven el gesto de salvarte la vida y la castidad!_

_-Padre, eso no era necesario decirlo ¬¬ -dijeron Aiori y Kashira._

_-¡Bien! –Suspiro -¡El caso es que…! –Miro a Naruto y a Kashira -¡Estas castigada!_

_-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¡papa! –se quejo ella._

_-Nada de peros –el gesto del padre de los Hoenkhan, era el mismo gesto serio que ponía su hijo, de mayor._

_-¡Papa, mañana es la fiesta de Lyor! –exclamo ella, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su padre._

_-¡No iras y es mi ultima palabra! –Se dio la vuelta -¡Agradécele al joven forastero y vamonos! –y empezó a andar, con Aiori pisándole los talones._

_-Eres un desgraciado –dijo ella entre dientes._

_-Una futura gobernante no debería hablar entre dientes, ni andar corriendo a altas horas de la noche –Naruto le miraba frunciendo el ceño –si me agradeces debidamente, pueda ser que convenza a tu padre de que te deje ir a esa fiesta._

_-¡Tu! Si yo que soy su primera y única hija mujer, le digo que me deje ir y me dice no, menos a un forastero le dirá que si –dijo ella con sorna –por cierto, gracias –dijo sarcásticamente._

_-No es la manera correcta –Naruto estaba disfrutando de lo lindo –se dice, gracias por salvarme –dijo el con calidez._

_Algo en la forma en que lo dijo, hizo que ella dejase de fruncir el ceño y mostrase una pequeñísima sonrisa._

_-Muchas gracias por salvarme el otro día, Uzumaki Naruto –agradeció ella, sonriéndole._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi…?_

_-Lo dijiste el día que me salvaste –sonrió ella –hasta luego –y se marcho, alcanzado a su padre y hermano._

_-Ah, que pase este recuerdo, no soporto ver actuar a las personas con gestos bobalicones –pidió Neji._

_Y como si su deseo fuese una orden, cambiaron de estación digo, de recuerdo._

_-Cásate conmigo –escucharon la voz proveniente del baño, ahora estaban en una habitación circular, en la cama había una camiseta negra y mas allá se divisaba la puerta del baño, todos pusieron una cara algo rara al escuchar de nuevo la confesión y mas rara de oír de quien provenía –Cásate conmigo, maldición, son solo dos malditas palabras –gruño Uzumaki Naruto, mucho mas adulto, saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor del cuello (sueño dorado de toda fan del rubio, Hinata y Sakura XD)._

_-¡Madre mía! –chillo Tenten señalando el torso desnudo de Naruto._

_-¡Naruto vive la flama de su juventud! –sollozo Gai._

_-Ya, tampoco es que sea la gran cosa –dijo por lo bajo Neji, frunciendo el ceño._

_-Creo que alguien se puso celoso –se burlo Kiba._

_-Una palabra más y no vivirás para contarlo –le advirtió el ojiblanco._

_Sasuke miro a Sakura, bueno, todos miraron a Sakura y como se quedo embobada mirando a Naruto._

_-Ejem, creo que ya es hora de reaccionar, Sakura –acto seguido Tsunade chasqueo los dedos frente a su rostro. Inmediatamente Sakura se puso roja._

_-Si me dice que no… Creo que la mato –dijo Naruto, colocándose la camiseta mientras salía de la habitación -¡el anillo, el anillo! –Y se metió corriendo al baño -¡aquí esta! –una cajita de terciopelo negro, era sujeta por sus dedos -¡juro que si me dice que no…! –no pudieron escuchar lo demás porque salio de la habitación, como por "tele transportación" aparecieron junto a Naruto, quien atravesaba las enormes verjas de una mansión._

_Un kunai paso muy cerca de el, pero lo esquivo con rapidez, mas luego, mientras avanzaba a la entrada de la casa, unos shurikens fueron a pegarse en su espalda, otra vez los esquivo._

_-Tienes pésima puntería, Aiori –Naruto se volteo y sonrió de una forma tan real, que provoco que a Sakura se le aflojasen las rodillas._

_-No soy malo –Aiori salio de entre los arbustos que bordeaban la mansión –es que eres demasiado rápido –se quejo el joven, que debería estar rondando los 16 o 17 como mucho los 18._

_-¡Kawaii! –Susurro Ino, mientras miraba al chico que ayudaba en su floristería en su ausencia mucho mas joven –sabia que se veía mejor riendo de veras –bufo._

_-Deberías hacer algo con ese cabello tuyo, esta mas largo que los velos que llevan las gitanas –se burlo Naruto, porque Aiori tenia el cabello largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda, en una cola._

_-¡No te metas con mi cabello! –Los ojos azules grisáceos chispearon -¡o tendrás problemas!_

_-Ahora no puedo ¿Dónde esta Kashira? –pregunto el rubio, poniéndose nervioso._

_-Aaahh, con que Kashira ¿eh? –Se burlo Aiori –debe estar en la sala del te –enarco una ceja –deberías ir a "visitarla" –acto seguido se marcho antes de que Naruto mandase a sus copias tras el._

_-Mas te vale huir… -Naruto entro a la "casa" –maldito loco._

_-¿Quién es ese? Espero que no sea mi padre –Naruto miro a su derecha, donde iniciaba la escalera hacia los dormitorios principales, allí estaba Kashira Hoenkhan, la mujer que le había robado el corazón, poco a poco._

_-En lo absoluto –sonrió el, sabia que estaba quedándose con cara de idiota –iba a ir a verte ahora, Aiori me dijo que estabas en la sala de te –trago en seco –pero realmente estaba empezando a dudar si subir o no, a ultima vez que lo hice, tu extraña amiga Lyor –mientras hablaba subía las escaleras._

_-¡Calla! No quiero recordar eso tan vergonzoso –exclamo Kashira, mirando con ojos fruncidos a Naruto, que estaba a un escalón de ella._

_-¿Te avergonzaste? –Enarco una ceja –quien si se sintió avergonzado fui yo, si no hubiese sido por la toalla…_

_-Diminuta por cierto –rió ella._

_-Si, si no hubiese sido por "la diminuta toalla" tu y tu amiga se hubiesen dado un espectáculo por todo lo alto ¿no? –el termino de subir las escaleras y se coloco junto a ella._

_-Pero te veías tan gracioso –se rió ella, entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello del rubio –además Lyor anda de pervertida tratando de comprometerse con cualquier otro rubio con tus descripciones –se siguió riendo ella, hasta que soltó una carcajada._

_-¿Me veía gracioso? Gracioso se iba a ver el escándalo que hubiese armado tu padre si se entera Kashira Hoenkhan –sonrió el._

_-Tienes razón, suerte que todo lo solucionaste al instante –ella lo miro fijamente -¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto? Creía que después del entrenamiento con Aiori esta tarde seria suficiente para mantenerte dormido hasta dentro de tres días._

_-Hmm, creo que el pensó lo mismo cuando empezó a atacarme afuera –se rió el –pero la verdad no me siento agotado –el tomo la manos de Kashira que se entrelazaban detrás de su cuello –demos un paseo –sonrió –a ver si el aire limpio te despeja de tus, eeerr, lo que sea que haya que despejar._

_-Con decir solo, que demos un paseo, era suficiente, baka –ella bajo las escaleras, sin saberlo, atravesó a Sakura._

_-Ya se quien es ella –Sakura apretaba fuertemente los puños –ella es la esposa de Naruto._

_-Hm, si tienes razón, la niña es la personificación de esta mujer –dijo Kakashi –excepto los ojos que los de la niña son azules y el niño es quien tiene los ojos grises._

_-Me gustaría saber como acaba todo, pero aquí viene otro recuerdo –bufo Sasuke._

_-¡Jamás vuelvo a hacer esto! –exclamo Shikamaru, mientras su cuerpo se desfragmentaba en pedazos._

**-º-º-**

-¿Pero que demonios me esta pasando? –las gotas de sudor recorrían su pecho y su rostro, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, esas imágenes que asaltaban su mente de una a otra, estaban empezando a producirle mareos, sospechaba algo, pero no estaba seguro, por eso había pedido hacia unos minutos que investigara.

Unos toques en la puerta de su habitación, lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-¡Oye Naruto, te llama, quiere hablar contigo! –la voz de Aiori fue quien le aviso. Con esfuerzo sobrehumano para el mareo que sentía, se dirigió a la puerta, Aiori le esperaba del otro lado, con el teléfono inalámbrico.

-¿Qué demonios me sucede? –pregunto inmediatamente.

-Si tus síntomas son los que me ha dicho el joven Aiori, entonces estoy en lo correcto –una voz dulce y calmada, sin dejar de ser tremendamente masculina le hablaba del otro lado –mareos, recuerdos inauditos, temblores, sudores fríos y demás –ante cada síntoma, Naruto decía un ligero "aja" –querido Naruto, efectivamente alguien esta viendo tu pasado.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Naruto, colocándose una mano en la sien, le estaba dando jaqueca.

-No se quien pueda ser, si quieres investigare, pero alguien esta viendo tu pasado y tal vez lo que encuentre lo use en tu contra –en ambas partes de la línea se hizo silencio –Naruto ¿sigues ahí?

-Discúlpame, pero estoy en shock y ahora rememoro el peor día de mi vida –mascullo, devolviéndole el teléfono a Aiori, mientras salia de la casa –por Dios –susurro, mientras se dirigía a la torre del Hokage, a pedirle ayuda a Tsunade.

-¡Oye, Naruto! –Le llamo Aiori con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, pero fue inútil, Naruto empezó a correr, y sabia que no podría alcanzarlo -¿Algo mas?

-Cuídalo, yo investigare un poco más –acto seguido, se corto la comunicación.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando? –Aiori se dispuso seguir a Naruto, aunque le costase un poco de trabajo, prometió protegerle, y eso haría.

**-º-º-**

_La ráfaga de viento meció los cabellos de los pálidos presentes, el agitar de una cola de aquella endemoniada bestia, había mandado a volar lejos a los compañeros agotados de Naruto._

_El cuerpo sensible de Naruto, por todas las energías empleadas hacia momentos atrás, parecía no poder sostenerle por mucho tiempo más._

_Aquel lobo de fieros ojos azules y cinco colas, realmente estaba disfrutando la catástrofe que estaba realizando._

_-¿Con que… esa cosa es…? –un susurro ahogado escapo de los labios de Sakura. Los demás no podían articular palabras, solo podían fruncir los labios y apretar los puños._

_-No me queda otra opción… -susurro Naruto, observando con rabia aquella criatura._

-_**"Mocoso, mocoso… ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a aceptar el poder que yo te brindo?" –**Ninguno pudo reconocer aquella voz cavernosa que parecía provenir del mismo Naruto -**" sí utilizas el poder que yo te brindo, acabaremos esto seguro, si lo hubieses hecho desde un principio, nada hubiese llegado tan lejos, idiota, toma lo que te doy" –**Sasuke reacciono._

_-Es Kyuubi No Yokko –sus voz tomo un tono algo extraño –lo recuerdo._

_-He dicho que no… -respondió Naruto –Ahora ¡Cállate y observa! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu –tres replicas de Naruto salieron –venga ya ¡Vamos a hacerlo! –una de las replicas empezó a dar golpes y giros en la mano del rubio donde empezó a crearse una energía enorme, una esfera de color azul, su núcleo de color negro creaba una sombra a su alrededor como si fuese un shuriken, cuando la técnica tomo el tamaño de una pelota de sofball, la levanto sobre su cabeza, mientras la técnica despedía algunos rayos que herían a su creador._

_-¡Aquella técnica! –Exclamo Sakura -¡es demasiado peligrosa, lo sabe!_

_-Cálmate Sakura, de todas formas, no podemos hacer nada –trato de calmarla Ino._

_Gaara observaba aquello con sumo interés, siempre supo que Naruto era alguien especial, tenia una fuerza de volunta férrea y nadie podría quitárselo, y el también sabia lo que era la soledad e ignorancia, pero al contrario de el, el rubio trato de seguir adelante, en vez de verse satisfecho con solo matar para sentirse vivo._

_Ante el recuerdo, Gaara frunció el ceño, cosa notada por Temari, aunque no comento nada._

_-**"Mocoso" **–fue lo único que atino a decir el Kyuubi antes de que la replica que creo la esfera desapareciese y que con las otras dos replicas se lanzase en el aire hacia aquel lobo, mientras gritaba con lo que quedaba de fuerza y aire en sus pulmones…_

_-¡Se va a matar! –Sasuke corrió tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Shikamaru y Neji lo sujetaron._

_-¡No podemos hacer nada! –exploto Neji, quien a pesar de su frialdad, temblada de impotencia y rabia._

_Y como si de en cámara lenta se tratase, Naruto siguió su dirección hacia aquel lobo infernal._

_-¡Fuuton: RASEN SHURIKEN! –La técnica al principio parecía no haberle hecho nada a aquel Lobo de otra dimensión, pero cuando el hizo mas presión en donde se suponía estaba su corazón, la esfera hizo un remolino en el pelaje del aquel ser, y empezó a atravesarlo mientras que la sombra de Shuriken que rodeaba a aquella esfera se encargaba de dividir en dos a aquel ser, cuando su técnica llego al corazón una coraza dura y metálica le cubría, sorprendido, recibió un coletazo del Lobo, apenas si le rozo, la cola de la lanza había rozado su mejilla._

_-¡Cuidado! –exclamaron Shizune y Tsunade._

_Inmediatamente aquel ser ataco con su cola de espinas lastimándole en el brazo izquierdo de forma grave, aunque no se puso a analizar los daños, apenas si había podido sostenerse mientras, aquel ser le atacaba, pero su técnica seguía incrustada en aquel pelaje, sentía la pegajosidad de la sangre del demonio caer en su mano y aquella coraza dura servir de escudo, sin apenas notarlo, un aura roja empezó a rodearlo… Mas luego sus ojos adquirieron un rojo sangre y sus pupilas se pusieron de tan forma que parecían de serpiente._

_-¡Empezara a transformarse! –advirtió Yamato-taichou, quien se había mantenido oculto hasta el momento y solo se había permitido unir los retazos del pasado de Naruto._

_-¡No lo hará! –Jiraiya rezaba para tener razón._

_-¡AHORA ESTO SE ACABA! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras aquel ser era divido en dos y a la vez era puesto a dar giros en espiral, la sangre salpico el cuerpo de Naruto, pero la explosión de la destrucción lo impulso hacia atrás haciéndolo caer en un río, a duras penas pudo detenerse sobre el agua, para poder observar como los pedazos de aquel ser eran tragados por un agujero negro que salio de la nada, sintiendo temor de que alguna otra criatura saliese y el en aquel estado, se dejo caer de rodillas, aliviado, al ver que así como apareció, aquel abismo sin fin había desaparecido._

_-¡¿Otra mas?! –chillo Kiba, deseoso de estar realmente en el pasado y ayudar a su compañero._

_-¡Si pudiera me metería y le daría un buen escarmiento! –gruño Chouji._

_-¡Maldición! –Sasuke se zafo del agarre de sus compañeros y empezó a temblar de los pies a la cabeza._

_Con un alivio evidente, Naruto se dejo caer en las frías piedras del río, de rodillas, a causa del poder utilizado, sus ropas quedaron echa añicos, se sujeto como pudo el brazo izquierdo con el derecho ya que el izquierdo estaba completamente dislocado._

_-De…mo…nios…demo…nios…-argumento mientras el río se teñía sangre -¡Maldición! –aulló, adolorido, de sus ropas apenas si quedaba un pedazo de pantalón y un trocito de tela sobre su pecho, un fragmento de una mascara estaba pegada a su frente, desde el cual emanaba un pequeño camino de sangre, sus ojos eran de un rojo claro veteado de azul y sus cabellos rubios, estaban opacos, como si hubiesen perdido brillo._

_-Esta… ¡realmente se esta muriendo! –Hinata miraba aterrorizada como el chico del cual se había enamorado, exhalaba sus últimos sorbos de aire._

_-Mi…cuerpo no…reacciona –sonrió irónico -¿ya me voy a morir? –y sonrió tontamente._

_-Idiota –susurro Tsunade, reprimiendo unas lágrimas y apretando los puños._

_Una cosa era que el Dios del Tiempo haya dicho algo absurdo, y otra era verlo con sus propios ojos, el dolor, era indescriptible, como cambia la forma de pensar de las personas al ver a un ser querido, en sus últimos momentos, las emociones que te circulan en el cuerpo, el escalofrió y el pesar en el pecho._

_Un pequeño humo rojo se formaba frente a sus ojos, un humo que salía de su propio cuerpo… De su propia sangre, un humo con forma de zorro._

_**-"Maldito mocoso, eres un idiota"** –aquel humo que tenia forma de Kyuubi le hablaba – **"si hubieses utilizado mi poder, nada de esto hubiera pasado"** –Kyuubi miraba preocupado a su sello viviente desde el momento en que nació._

_-¿Kyuubi… le habla? –Kurenai estaba mas que sorprendida._

_-¡Calla! Hubiese terminado de destruir mas la aldea –susurro el hombre rubio –además, no quería y no quiero volver a transformarme en ti –le respondió, sabia que se hubiera ahorrado mucho, pero hubiese perdido mas._

_**-"Tzh eres un maldito mocoso…"-**el humo zorro guardo unos minutos de silencio **–"nos moriremos los dos ¿verdad?"** –pregunto sardónicamente._

_-¡Pero que alentador es ese maldito zorro! –gruño Inazuma, no era amigo de Naruto ni nada, pero siempre dolía ver a uno de los suyos al borde de la muerte._

_-Siempre ha sido un sardónico –mascullo Sasuke._

_Naruto dudo en responderle, no tenia la certeza de nada, ya no sentía nada y ya casi ni veía nada, sus ojos se oscurecían lentamente. Sakura fue consiente de su duda._

_-¿Te parece bien morir después de haber ganado? –fue su respuesta._

_-¡El muy maldito sabia que moriría si hacia de nuevo esa técnica, se lo advertí! –Sakura parecía al borde de la desesperación._

_**-"Mira mocoso, hemos estado desde tu nacimiento juntos, no moriremos ahora ¿entiendes?"** –Kyuubi susurro como si le desgarrasen el alma **–"Mocoso…No cabe duda que mi fuerza no te fue siempre necesaria…Eres fuerte por ti mismo ¿me oíste mocoso? ¿Mocoso? ¡¿Mocoso?!" **–pero Naruto no respondía, escuchaba aquel llamado lejano, pero no regresaba, dibujando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios se dejo caer hacia delante._

_-Murió como héroe y resucito como Jesús –Neji frunció el ceño._

_Un sabor amargo recorrió la garganta de Sasuke, a pesar de todo aquel tiempo, nunca dejo de considerar al rubio como un rival digno de si mismo, pero ahora podía ver, la enorme diferencia entre ambos niveles, mientras el solo había buscado una manera mas fácil y rápida se ser poderoso, Naruto se tomo cada momento de su vida a entrarse, sin juegos sucios, sin nada que lo ayudase de por medio, como hacían los verdaderos guerreros._

_Ahora que lo analizaba, Naruto lo había superado con anterioridad, solo que nunca lo admitió, nunca pudo entrarle en su dura cabeza, que alguien de la mas baja extirpe podía ser mas poderoso que el. Sentía asco por si mismo, no se sentía orgulloso por el poder que ostentaba, porque realmente no lo merecía, pero eso pronto cambiaria, se prometió._

_-A quien siempre se juzgo por tonto, resulto ser el más astuto –dijo Shino, observando como un grupo de médicos, junto a otro joven, se acercaban a Naruto._

_-¡Maldición! –el joven que aparentemente tenia el cabello castaño, se acerco al rubio apartando a los médicos -¡maldición tu no te puedes morir, idioto! –y lo incorporo por los hombros._

_-Aiori-kun, déjenos a nosotros encargarnos –dijo uno de los doctores._

_Aiori empuñaba con tal fuerza el mango de su espada que sus nudillos estaban blancos._

_-Sálvenlo a como de lugar –acto seguido Aiori desapareció._

_-¿Aiori se tiño el cabello? –Ino abrió los ojos enormemente._

_-¡Mierda! ¡Otro cambio! –se quejo Kiba._

_-Realmente me esta costando acostumbrarme –dijo Gai._

**-º-º-**

_-¿Naruto-san? –la joven enfermera tocaba el hombre del tipo que hacia minutos atrás, había gemido. –Naruto-san –repitió otra vez, con voz dulce y tranquilizadora… No la conocía._

_-Hmm ¿do…donde estoy? –abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos amatistas observándole con alegría y alivio. Rodeando la cama, todos sus amigos lo miraban, expectantes._

_-Me alegro mucho que despierte, Naruto-san, hemos estado muy preocupados –la joven le observaba maravillada ¿Quién rayos era?_

_-Ha pasado algo de tiempo –Sasuke miro hacia fuera por la ventana –la reconstrucción de la ciudad ya va algo avanzada –señalo._

_-Disculpe pero ¿Dónde estoy? –Naruto se incorporo lentamente en la almohada notando varias cosas._

_Una, que no estaba en su hogar, dos esa no era la habitación que compartía con su esposa y tres, que todo estaba de color blanco ¿se había muerto ya y ese era el cielo o la entrada mas calida al infierno?_

_--Sr. No creo ser la persona adecuada para esto, mejor llamare al doctor Akishiro con su permiso –y la joven salio de allí. Atravesando a Sai._

_-¿Qué habra pasado que ella no le pueda decir? –se pregunto Tenten._

_La joven era simpática, y vestía de blanco, en esa habitación olía raro, a medicinas, nunca le gusto el olor de las medicinas de los hospitales…Un momento ¿ella había dicho, al Doctor Akishiro? ¿Doctor? ¡Un doctor! Eso significaba que estaba en un hospital ¿no?_

_En ese instante entro un hombre con una barba de medio día, su cabello castaño y corto, estaba alborotado, tenía unas ligeras bolsas bajo los ojos de color avellana, llevaba una bata blanca sobre una camisa azul y un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello._

_-Uzumaki Naruto-san ¿verdad? –El hombre sonrió lastimeramente –Soy Kai Akishiro y he sido su doctor desde su ingreso a este hospital._

_-Mu…mucho gusto pero… ¿Dónde esta mi esposa? –pregunto un tanto sonrojado._

_La cara de Sakura se volvió pálida, así que si se caso (NA: Ni modo si no, no hubiese tenido a Kashern y Nashira Baka ¬¬)_

_-Naruto-san –el doctor se acerco y se rasco la cabeza instintivamente por el nerviosismo, las noticias que le tenia a aquel hombre no eran nada buenas –Sr. Su esposa…por favor, tome esto con calma ¿si? –el quería decírselo de la forma mas delicada posible._

_Naruto frunció el ceño y se puso en alerta. No le iba a gustar lo que le iban a decir, lo leía en sus ojos._

_-¡Dígame de una buena vez! ¡Me enterare tarde o temprano! –exclamo Naruto, golpeando su pierna derecha con su puño. -¡¿He preguntado que donde esta mi esposa?!_

_-Sr. Cálmese…su señora esposa…Su esposa Naruto-san, Sr. Ella…ella ha muerto –susurro el hombre, deseando poder ahorrarle ese dolor a aquel héroe de la pequeña aldea de Olrei._

_¿Muerto? Por eso Naruto estaba en la Aldea sin su esposa, su adorada esposa, la noticia los golpeo a todos como si a ellos también le hubiesen dicho lo mismo._

_Otro golpe, para la larga lista que había recibido aquel hombre._

_Y el rubio se sintió desfallecer… ¿Muerta? ¿Kashira Uzumaki, muerta? No…debía haber un error, ella…su único motivo de vivir no podía haber muerto ¡No podía!_

_-N…no es posible –pudo articular –yo la deje en el refugio subterráneo que hice en casa –el no podía creer lo que escuchaba de los labios del doctor. La vida no podía hacerle aquello._

_-Sr. Lamento mucho romperle las esperanzas pero a su esposa le empezaron dolores del parto en aquel momento…Le suplico a su hermano que la trajese al hospital mas cercano y el dijo que era imposible…ella volvió a suplicarle porque ella sabia que su hijo iba a nacer el…el entendiendo eso, la saco y hasta que no llegaron al bosque no paso nada…tuvieron la mala suerte de…que…se encontraron con otro demonio y…en un instante lo acabo todo…el hermano de su señora esposa cayo inconsciente y ella murió…quedando en un ángulo que protegiese a su hijo –al doctor le dolía decírselo. Ya que el también había pasado por lo mismo._

_-No lo creo… ¡No lo creo! –Naruto se puso en pie, pero las rodillas le fallaron –Kashira no pudo haber muerto ¡No pudo! –Naruto sintió todo el peso del dolor en el alma y este se pasaba a su cuerpo adolorido por la batalla._

_-¡Uzumaki-san! ¡Por favor, entienda, hice lo que estuvo en mi poder para salvarla! ¡En cuanto su hermano recupero la conciencia la trajo aquí y luego se marcho a luchar! ¡Lo intente con todo mi ser y mis fuerzas! –El doctor Akishiro se arrodillo junto a Naruto y le ayudo a incorporarse -¡Tiene porque luchar, tiene dos hijos esperando por usted! Debe seguir adelante, por ellos, entienda –trato de hacerlo entrar en razón._

_-Que… golpe –de alguna manera, Hatsu encontró su voz._

_-¡Y que manera de enterarse de que tiene hijos! –Kankuro estaba sorprendido._

_-¡Déjeme en paz! –y Naruto se incorporo, sintiendo el frío piso de mosaico en los pies, vestido con una simple bata de hospital el frío penetraba en su piel, abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar como pudo._

_-¡Naruto-san! ¡Deténgase ha estado tres semanas inmovilizado su cuerpo no…! –pero fue tarde en un segundo Naruto se sintió caer, hasta que sintió una mano fuerte sostenerle a escasos centímetros del piso._

_-Tan impaciente como siempre ¿no, Naruto? –una voz familiar atravesó en la nebulosa confusión de imágenes de su cabeza e hizo eco allí._

_-¡¿Tres semanas?! –Hinata miro a Tsunade -¡Fue precisamente el día que nos informaron!_

_-Lo… lo recuerdo –Tsunade estaba en shock._

_-¿A…ai…Aiori? –Naruto levanto el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules y apagados de su cuñado._

_-Hasta que te dio el deseo de regresar con los vivos –lo ayudo a ponerse en pie y lo abrazo, como un hijo a su padre –Pensé que habías muerto, idioto –mascullo Aiori separándose de el._

_-¿Es cierto…Aiori? ¿Kashira murió? –los ojos de Naruto se nublaron y se llenaron de agua salada._

_-Llora –susurro Sakura –nunca lo vi llorar ante nada._

_-Naruto decía que llorar era para chicos llorones y débiles, por eso siempre opto por sonreír, aunque tal vez en la soledad de su habitación llorase –suspiro Kakashi._

_-Eso te salio poético –le sonrió Gai, con el pulgar arriba y brillo en los dientes, Lee lo imito._

_-Es la verdad –farfullo Asuma –siempre fue demasiado alborotador y nunca lo vi llorar._

_Mientras ellos hablaban, Aiori asentía, con la mirada gacha._

_-No puede ser… -y por los ojos del guerrero se deslizo una solitaria lagrima, se dejo caer al piso frío…No había motivos para vivir, Kashira no estaba…Nada valía la pena…Nada._

_-Yo también pensaba lo mismo –una mano se tendió ante el –pero hay que seguir viviendo, Naruto-san –era la voz del doctor. –Mi esposa también murió…con mi segundo hijo dentro –el hombre sonaba triste –Pero personas como usted y yo, tenemos motivos para salir adelante._

_-¿Ah, si? –Pregunto, perdido en la soledad de su corazón -¿Cuál es ese motivo?_

_Nadie nunca se había permitido ver o conocer el lado más real de Naruto, aquel que navegaba en los negros ríos de la soledad._

_-Nuestros hijos, Naruto-san…Nuestros hijos –y Kai sonrió –Su esposa se fue, pero le dejo algo de ella y algo de usted juntos aquí…Usted es padre de mellizos._

_¿Padre…Mellizos? Sentía un tenue calientito en el corazón, como si parte de su pesar se hubiese esfumado._

_Aiori dibujo una tenue sonrisa, sabia cuan abrumado se sentía Naruto, el también se había sentido así._

_-Yo… ¿Puedo…verlos? –pidió tímidamente._

_-Por supuesto que si…son el motivo por el cual usted seguirá aquí…y su cuñado también –el doctor Akishiro lo ayudo a ponerse en pie -¿Nos acompaña joven Aiori?_

_El joven asintió._

_Aiori y el doctor Akishiro sostenían a Naruto, mientras una enfermera le inyectaba adrenalina, la Adrenalina tuvo el efecto esperado, causando una rápida circulación en Naruto, quien guiado por el doctor y acompañado por Aiori camino por si solo._

_Pasaron a la sala de bebes, mientras una enfermera atendía a los demás bebes y otra pedía la tarjeta de autorización en la entrada. En ese momento la que supervisaba a los bebes, estaba inclinada sobre los mellizos._

_-Keiko, el es el padre de estos comelones y como ya sabes el es el tío de ellos, se pueden quedar una hora, seguro que no te molestaran –el doctor Kai le dirigió una tenue sonrisa a la enfermera._

_-Como usted diga, Dr. Akishiro –la enfermera se había sonrojado, en ese entonces por unos altavoces se escucha un llamado al doctor Kai Akishiro a la sala de partos nivel 1._

_-Bueno, Naruto-san, Aiori-kun nos veremos mas tarde, cuídate Keiko –y el doctor salio corriendo en dirección a la sala de partos._

_-Bueno ¿se lavaron las manos al entrar? –pregunto Keiko. Ambos sintieron –Muy bien podéis sentaros aquí, mientras estáis con ellos, son una monada, lo único es que no tienen un nombre, por eso le hemos llamado "Glotón" y "Llorona" –rió tenuemente la enfermera._

_Naruto sentía un calorcito expandirse desde su corazón hasta cada célula de su cuerpo… ¿Aquellas cositas tan pequeñas eran suyas? De repente sintió un nudo en la garganta._

_-¿Son de diferentes sexos? –pregunto sorprendido el rubio._

_Keiko y Aiori asintieron._

_No sabían porque, pero de repente todos sintieron que observaban algo demasiado intimo, algo demasiado personal._

_-¿Por qué le dicen Glotón y Llorona? –rió ante los apelativos._

_-Aaahh eso es porque este niño come de a montón y a ella se le da por llorar desde que termina de comer y no hay forma de consolarla hasta que llegue Aiori-kun –sonrió ella –con su permiso, me retiro._

_Naruto se inclino sobre las cunas dobles y miro a ambos bebes que podían ser gemelos si no fuese por el cabello, el varón estaba con un trajecito color azul y ella de rosa, el tenia el cabello rubio y ella negro y el tenia sus marcas en el rostro…jeje sus marcas._

_-¡Son hermosos! –suspiraron la féminas presentes. Mientras los machos alpha, digo los hombres, solo miraban a otro lado ¿serie ese el sueño de toda mujer? ¿Hijos? Algunos fruncieron el ceño, otros se sonrojaron y la otra mitad simplemente no expreso nada._

_-¿Has pensado en algún nombre? –pregunto Aiori mientras observaba embelesado a su sobrinita. –Porque no encuentro nada en este vació cerebro –y sonrió, señalando su frente._

_-Hmm no se… -empezó a decir el rubio, pero inmediatamente se acallo a si mismo, sus hijos habían abierto los ojos y les miraban, curiosos._

_Ojos grises y ojos azules, la mirada decidida y desconfiada del niño le cortó la respiración a Sakura, pero los risueños ojos de ella, alegres y llenos de ternura, le hicieron desear llorar._

_El niño tenía las cejas rubias y fruncía un poco el ceño como preguntándose ¿Quién es este que me mira así? En cambio la niña sonreía ante la visión sobre ella, dos hombres uno de cabellos negros que siempre la iba a ver y otro que era nuevo y tenia los ojos azules mas claros que el otro, el le miraba con adoración. (NA: Aiori se destiño el cabello xD)._

_-Hola…-sonrió Naruto, tocando a ambos bebes -¿Cómo están? Hola –y volvió a sonreír, mientras el niño cambiaba el ceño fruncido a una vivaracha sonrisa, igual que la niña –Hola, soy vuestro padre y prometo protegerlos desde hoy hasta el fin de mis días –y tendió su mano izquierda a la niña y la derecha al niño, ambos apretaron los dedos índices de su padre, como dándole a entender que entendían el significado de aquellas palabras._

_-Es un padre natural –Kiba no pudo menos que sonreír._

_-¿Cuál nombre les pondrás? –pregunto Aiori, conmovido ante la imagen._

_-El se llamara Kashern y ella Nashira –sonrió el, al ver los ojos de sus hijos brillando -¿A que si les han gustado? –y los niños en su jerga de bebes le respondieron –Muy bien, Kashern y Nashira, serán sus nombres –celebro mientras alzaba en brazos a Kashern y mas luego a Nashira._

_-¿Y los has pensado tu? ¿Tan pronto? –se burlo Aiori._

_-No, fueron los primeros nombres que elegimos Kashira y yo cuando nos enteramos que seriamos padres –la sonrisa de Naruto se apago un poco –pero te aseguro que nunca pensé tener hijos por partida doble –y soltó una carcajada, en la cual le acompañaron Aiori y sus hijos._

_-Te creemos –Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa y miro a Sakura de reojo, sabia que aquello debía sentarle como un golpe seco y duro en el estomago._

_Luego, todo se volvió negro, como al principio de aquel viaje._

_-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Shizune._

_-Volvemos al principio, se agota nuestra estadía aquí –suspiro el Uchiha._

_-Y nos vamos con mas de lo que vinimos a buscar –resoplo Jiraiya –envidio a Naruto, tuvo a una esposa bella, hermosa y joven. _

_Todas las chicas le miraron mal._

_-¡Papa! –se escucho en aquella oscuridad._

_-Dame a Kyuubi No Yokko y te devolveré a tus hijos –aquella voz se escucho y para todos aquellos que la conocía, les subió un escalofrió._

_-¡Itachi! –los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de negros a rojos._

_-Has elegido pelear… ¡Y te ira muy pero que muy mal! –era la voz de Kisame Hoshigaki._

_-¡¿Qué es esto?! –Tsunade miro a Sasuke, que estaba a punto de explotar._

_-¡Papa, despierta! –Era la voz de Kashern que llegaba a los oídos de los demás -¡Papa! –luego se escucho el silencio, luego la voz de Aiori llamarlo._

_-Naruto reacciona, anda, estas preocupando a Kashern –la voz de Aiori fue tranquilizadora y logro despertar a Naruto de su pesadilla, aunque ellos solo podían escuchar._

_-¿Una pesadilla? ¿Con Itachi y Kisame? –Asuma frunció el ceño –no creo que eso presagie nada bueno._

_-Vamonos, no quiero seguir viendo ni escuchando mas nada –suplico Sakura._

_-Bien, creo que todos hemos tenido suficiente –argumento Gaara._

_-Regreso al tiempo, del cual deserte, pues ya vi, lo que desee ver –Sasuke repitió el sello con las manos, pero a diferencia de cómo llegaron, esta vez se vieron inundados de luz, transportados a su espacio._

**-º-º-**

Volvieron a aterrizar con estrépito, exceptuando los que utilizaban su transportación mental, el quejido que broto de los labios de Jiraiya, hizo que los demás reaccionaran.

-Ya estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas –Jiraiya se incorporo, con lagrimitas en los ojos, había caído de cabeza sobre el piso.

-Suerte que realmente no estamos sólidos –sonrió Sai, de esa forma escalofriante.

Sakura abrió los ojos, había caído al pie de la silla que adornaba la habitación, esperando encontrarse con la madera tallada, se encontró con unos tenis deportivos de color negro. Que a su vez eran seguidos por unos jeans azules desgastados, pero que se ajustaban a las piernas musculosas que se podían adivinar, mas arriba, una mano en el reposabrazos, manos de guerrero. Empezó a sudar frío, pero sus ojos siguieron subiendo, la camiseta que cubría el poderoso y duro torso de aquel hombre era de color blanco, seguido de una chaqueta de color negro, al finalizar de subir, se encontró con el codo del otro brazo apoyado en el otro reposabrazos, y su rostro bronceado descansaba en la palma abierta de su mano, mientras sus ojos azules, fríos, helados como el mas duro de los hielos, le devolvían la mirada.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado la visita a mí pasado –su voz sonó áspera, tal vez porque llevaba una hora allí y no había hablado con nadie.

Los presentes lo miraron, su porte era el de los reyes y su mirada era asesina como el mas cruel.

-Realmente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado –repitió, sus ojos helados, vacíos, sin expresión alguna, irradiaban, ira, dolor, rabia y frustración –ver como sufro realmente ha de ser divertido ¿no?

Los demás solo pudieron tragar en seco, ninguno se esperaba aquello.

Uzumaki Naruto les miraba como si fuesen los traidores mas cercanos al Rey, por los cuales, no sentiría ninguna misericordia alguna, a la hora de masacrar.

¡Ninguna!

**----------Continuara----------**

**Señores!! Este capitulo si que me salio largo 60 paginas, sin contar esta que escribo para los agradecimientos, madre mía!! Seguro que me cuelgan, pero, había dicho que los otros serian los mas cortos, pensé en dividir el capitulo en 30 y 30 pero por algunas amenazas de muerte que me hicieron, preferí no hacerlo, mi ausencia se ha notado XD, ahora escribo el de BAM y el de HP & CCS Crossover u.uU Así que por favor no me demanden por lo largo de este.**

**Espero haberme dado a entender con las descripciones, aunque pienso hacer algunos bocetos (aun no estoy segura de si hago de los personajes míos) Pero pienso hacer los de las ruinas y así sucesivamente u.uU las cosas se caldean uyuyuyuyyy. Pobre de los "protas" particulares, Naruto los espero con ganas de matar. Que metedura de pata, a ver como soluciono eso. ¿Quién será el individuo con el cual hablaron Aiori y Naruto? ¿Por qué hay otros Hoenkhan y Tenten e Inazuma no recuerdan y no han comentado? ¿Por qué Aiori tenia el cabello teñido de castaño? ¿Qué malditos secretos se guarda el Sr. Serio? ¿Acabare yo de escribir algún día estos fics? Rezo a Dios que si xD. Para saber las respuestas a todo lo demás, leed los siguientes capítulos muajajajaja.**

**Agradecimiento de Reviews a…**

**Samael: **Sipos y para que estés mas contento nn aquí un capitulo extra-súper-largo (así espero sea tu comentario xD) Muchas gracias seguir leyendo mis historias y no creas, esta historia la terminare, así que aunque veas que pasa el tiempo, date una vueltecita, que uno se puede sorprender ¿eh)

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **Pues si, habrá varias muertes y miembros mutilados con esos Akatsukis y sus monturas, también tienes razón, los guardianes del destino sufren por no poder intervenir, pero te aseguro que en este capitulo están ellos y se han puesto en movimiento ¿tienes ideas de quienes puedan ser? Por cierto, leí tus dos capítulos y me han gustado, anda y súbelos pronto para dejarte reviews ¿Okay? Ignora a los que dicen que es crudo, sabes que eso podría pasar. Ja ne!

**Eva-AngelElricY (Eva-neesan, la desaparecida xD): **Ejem, coming soon el fic ShikaIno (trabajo, trabajo) No he puesto un gran NaruSaku aquí y parece ser que no viene una bonita "amistad" entre estos ahora, después de lo que hicieron Sasuke y Co. Tal vez dentro de tres capítulos más, Naruto acepte algo, quien sabe. (¡Vuelve a la vida!)

**Gilberto-Kun: **Me alegra que mi historia te guste, hasta ahora es el capitulo mas extenso que he escrito de esta historia, espero que no sea pesado y que te siga gustando.

**Aquescar: **Gracias, realmente me siento orgullosa de esa pelea, realmente creo que nadie se esperaba el uso de tantas técnicas, Naruto será feliz ¿o no? Bah, ya deben de saber que adoro los finales felices, con eso digo todo.

**Shaman: **¡Niisan! Tenias razón no pude romper el hechizo de vudu, resultado, un fic mas largo XD. Sip, fue una idea que me salio así de repente (broma lo tenia planeado) Y para que me sigas llamando PERVERTIDA ¿leíste el pedazo de sueños ShikaTema? (Se supone que si, esto es lo ultimo que has de leer). Sigue leyendo, me encantara escuchar tu queja sobre lo largo del fic. Ja ne!

**Flower Of Night: **Muchísimas gracias por decir que escribo muy bien, n///n me sacas los colores, realmente pongo mi mejor empeño en brindarles algo que valga la pena y espero que este capitulo de 60 paginas, haya valido vuestra espera.

**Thaflo: **Dicho y hecho, jajaja, gracias por reafirmar tu adición a este fic, por así decirle, aquí te brindo un capitulo con mas misterios y cosas sin respuestas, 60 paginas para disfrutar xD. Tampoco yo se como le hago, solo que le pongo empeño, cariño y lo plasmo en letras, espero que este capitulo te guste, y bueno, si, creo que el próximo capitulo habra mas Akatsuki Powder xD.

**Kirby: **Gracias por decir que este fic es uno de los mejores que has leído de Naruto, eso me anima a escribir otras 60 paginas jajaja, espero realmente que no sea pesado para ninguno leer este pedazo de episodio, espero tu review, cuídate y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi historia.

**Lucatony: **Jajaja bueno, en realidad soy Sister, pero realmente no importa jajaja, gracias por lo de genio, aunque solo es mi imaginación trabajando para ustedes, espero que te guste este episodio.

**Okramuk: **Sip, vi a Naruto Shippuuden jajaja, espero actualmente que subtitulen el 08-09 y e 121 de Bleach en español, me has dejado sin palabras respecto a lo que dices de que esta es una de las historias de las cuales hay pocas que te hacen olvidar todo, realmente me halagas, no se que mas decir y eso es un logro. Bien, ya he actualizado lo mas pronto que he podido (No tenia PC hasta hace una semana) Respecto a los bocetos, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por dibujarlos, empezare con algunos lugares que ya mencione arriba, aunque no estoy del todo segura, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Cuídate y gracias por tu comentario!

**FenrirCrinos: **Hola!! Permíteme aclarar tus dudas que para eso estoy aquí jajaja, no era una montura, mas bien, era un demonio rebelde que se rebelo contra los suyos y escapo de su dimensión, como habrás leído ya, Itachi y Kisame tienen unas, pero creo que serán las ultimas que pondré, estas fueron enviadas a castigar al que destruyo Naruto, Kisame e Itachi, estaban en el lugar en el cual aparecieron y las lograron "domar" mas adelante en otros capis, podrás saber mas. Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic jejeje.

**Hana: **Ya ves, se acabo tu larga espera, espero que este capitulo te resulte tan bueno como los anteriores, espero poder actualizar pronto. Ja ne! (Posteo en mi blog su review xD)

**Marcos: **Muchas gracias, por tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi historia y por dejarme review, como habrás leído espero poder hacer unos bocetos de lugares dichos por mi mas arriba, espero pronto poder dibujarlo todo (Aiori, Kashira, Nashira, Kashern y los demás míos) Para que así se hagan una idea jejeje, gracias por tu review (posteo en mi blog el review).

**Y bueno, espero que ahora tengan Finding The Love Again para rato ¿quien sabe si dentro de algunos días, suba otro mas? xD**

**Me despido, (voy a comer algo)**

**Ja ne! Ah, y reviews**

**Dark-Online.**


	7. Poder

**Dark-Online**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**Finding The Love Again**

**---------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 7: Poder**

**------------------------------------------**

Naruto seguía mirando a aquellos que considero una vez amigos con unos ojos helados de rabia, Sakura se puso de pie, tragando en seco, tuvo la ligera inquietud de que aquello podría pasar pero nunca realmente pensó que pasara. Sus ojos chocaron con los azules del rubio, y lo que vio allí le hizo temblar como a una hoja mecida por el viento.

-Esto realmente rebasa mis limites -su voz ronca, controlada, hizo eco en aquella habitación -creí que tenia suficiente con haberlo vivido pero parece que ustedes no –miro a todos y cada uno de los presentes con una expresión que podría denominarse como pura ira controlada -vine aquí con la intención de hablar con usted, Tsunade-sama -el nombre salio irónico, casi sarcástico -pero valla sorpresa me lleve al no encontrarla –acto seguido se puso en pie con la calma de una pantera que observa atentamente a su presa.

La voz de Naruto arrastrando las palabras fue como una bofetada para los presentes.

-¡Naruto, nosotros…! –empezó Sakura.

-Hasta de quien menos imagine que podría hacerme esto, si lo hizo –ignoro por completo la interrupción de Sakura, mientras sus ojos divagaban por los presentes, hasta encontrarse con su objetivo –no creí que fueses capaz de hacerme esto, Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata bajo los ojos al suelo, mientras algunos mechones ayudaban a cubrir su rostro.

-Deseo saber –su voz salio como si estuviese suplicando a Dios por paciencia -¿Qué querían saber, que ya no les hubiese contado ya? –Con sus manos se paso la mano por sus cabellos y mas tarde por su rostro –díganmelo.

Ya hubiese sido por la forma tan calmada en que lo dijo o por la expresión de su rostro al descubierto, que a todos les recorrió un escalofrío.

-Naruto… nosotros… -empezó a decir Tsunade.

Naruto esquivo a los que se interponían en su camino y se dirigió hacia el ventanal.

-Que camine no quiere decir que no escuche –susurro –deseo saber… ¿Era necesario saber que mi esposa murió? –con el dedo índice de su mano derecha dibujo una espiral invisible sobre el cristal, casi lacónicamente.

Sasuke al igual que los demás presentes, sentían el chakra de Naruto aumentar a una velocidad alarmante, si aquello seguía así, no tardarían pronto en recibir una demostración del enojo del rubio

-¿No podían, al menos, preguntarme antes? –gruño, mientras ejercía un poco mas de presión en la espiral que dibujaba en el ventanal.

-¡De todas maneras ibas a decir que no! –fue el turno de Jiraiya hacerle frente.

-¡¿Y?! –Le espeto observándolo a través del ventanal -¡Al menos hubieran tenido la certeza! ¡Pude haber dicho que si! –el tono de Naruto empezaba a subir.

-¡Cálmate o alguien saldrá lastimado! –le grito Kiba.

-¿Lastimado, dices? –Naruto dejo caer su mano a un lado -¿lastimado? Lo que yo podría hacerles no se podría comparar con las heridas que me han hecho todos ustedes –el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a temblar de una forma uniforme para después intensificarse, el solo apretaba los puños mientras su chakra se elevaba.

-¡Oye! –Sasuke tomo la iniciativa, los negruzcos ojos del Uchiha se encontraron con los semiazules del Uzumaki a través del ventanal.

Pero solo fue eso, Naruto volvió a alzar su mano y rozo su índice con el ventanal, acto seguido todo lo largo y ancho del ventanal se desfragmento en miles de partículas pequeñas de cristales afilados.

-¡Con un roce! -Neji encontró su voz y fue lo primero que dijo -¡Un roce al cristal y lo hizo estallar! -sus ojos se entrecerraron de incredulidad y a la vez de ¿debilidad?

-¡Increíble! -Gaara no podía decir nada mas, si aquella era la pequeña expulsión de poder de Naruto "semi-enojado" no quería imaginarlo totalmente fuera de si. Su fuerza actual era monstruosa.

Parte de los cristales hirieron a los mas cercanos al ventanal, incluyendo al mismo Naruto quien no se volteo y algunos fragmentos rozaron sus mejillas y otras se clavaron en su cuerpo.

-Auch -Shikamaru se llevo la mano a la mejilla donde, si hubiese estado allí con su cuerpo, le hubiese herido un buen pedazo de cristal.

Sasuke trago en seco mientras se cubría el rostro como los demás, fragmentos pequeños se clavaron en sus brazos y en el pecho, no sabia porque pero de repente empezó a respirar con dificultad, al igual que los demás. Casi al instante se percato… Era la ira bestial que salía de Naruto, lo que evitaba respirar con normalidad.

-¡Hay que hacer algo! –Kakashi estaba sumamente serio, como pocas veces se le había visto -¡Si sigue así…!

-¡Kakashi tiene razón! –Tsunade hizo sonar sus nudillos algo forzosamente –lo golpeare hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡Eso no servirá! –Gruño Jiraiya -¡Es Naruto por Kami!

Sasuke miro a Sakura, quien estaba pálida, a su lado, Hinata estaba estática, respiro lo mas hondo que le permitía aquella abominable fuerza que se cernía como una maléfica sombra sobre ellos. El le prometió a Sakura que llegado el momento, el asumiría toda responsabilidad.

Aunque nunca pensó que el momento llegase tan pronto… Ni en aquellas circunstancias.

-¡Ponme atención cabeza de alcornoque! –le volvió a llamar Sasuke, esta vez con mas fuerza.

Eso fue lo suficientemente hiriente como para hacer que Naruto se voltease, la imagen les dejo estáticos… El rostro dorado de Naruto estaba surcado por caminos de sangre, debido a los cristales que se habían incrustado en diversos sitios de su rostro, al final todos los caminos se entrecruzaban y se unían en uno solo, siguiendo por un camino recto hasta el cuello y de ahí seguía hasta manchar su camiseta blanca.

-¿Qué… quieres? –su voz sono tan grave que Rock Lee dio un pequeño respingo.

-¡Deja de hacer esto! –le espeto Sasuke, mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos fríos, que intimidaban al rubio en la infancia y le hacían desear ser mucho mas fuerte. Pero Naruto tenia mas odio acumulado, lo que hacia que su mirada fuese tan cautivadora como hiriente.

-He preguntado… ¿Que qué quieres? –en un parpadeo, los cristales se habían detenido en medio de su destrucción y Naruto se hallaba alzando a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Su…suéltame! –Las manos de Sasuke se colocaron sobre la de Naruto, la cual le oprimía la garganta, viendo como el aire se le hacia mas necesario al Uchiha, pero haciendo caso omiso de ello.

-¡Lo vas a matar! –Kiba se abalanzó sobre el rubio, al mismo tiempo que Kakashi, Asuma y Jiraiya, en un instante los cuatro rodaban por el piso de madera… No habían podido acercarse a el.

-Te repito –Naruto apretó más el agarre -¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… yo ¡yo los lleve al pasado! –Sasuke escupió un poco de sangre por los labios.

-¡Naruto, déjalo por favor! –rogó Sakura, angustiada, mientras lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos y bañaban sus mejillas.

-Dejarlo… ¡Dejarlo! –con su mano libre, Naruto atrajo la espada de Sasuke que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta, la espada iba volando hacia Naruto a una velocidad increíble, todos creían que Sasuke la manipulaba.

-¡Oh, no! –Jiraiya reprimió un grito.

La espada del Uchiha se había colocado con suma calma en la mano de Naruto.

-¿Ves? Sakura no quiere que te haga daño –bajo la cabeza –pero ¡realmente me tienes harto! –coloco la espada en el cuello ya rojo del moreno –eres la causa de todos mi malditos problemas, me quise hacer mas fuerte para que me reconocieras, me fui a entrenar con Jiraiya a todos los lugares, pensando en rescatarte, me marche de la Aldea por tu maldita culpa… ¡Eres una maldición en mi persona! –Naruto alzo su cabeza y sus ojos se mostraban de un rojo intenso… Con un brillo sanguinario.

-¡Detente Naruto-baka! –Sai, quien no había dicho ni "p" trato de detener al rubio.

-¿Detenerme, ahora? –se rió de una forma escalofriante –no… no… me pregunto ¿morirás mas lento si te clavo tu querida espada o te termino de asfixiar?

Algo lentamente se rompió lentamente en los corazones de los presentes ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Naruto tan sanguinario? ¿Desde cuando era todo aquel resentimiento? Tal vez, desde siempre…

-Naruto… por favor… -suplico Sakura, cayendo sobre sus rodillas –déjalo en paz.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer reencuentro después de casi tres años? –Sonrió, pero pareció mas una mueca –ibas a matarme, si no hubiera sido por Sai, me hubieses matado por "tu capricho" bien, ahora es mi capricho que… ¡¡¡¡TU SEAS QUIEN MUERA!!!!

Naruto sujeto mejor la espada y estaba dispuesto a clavársela a Sasuke, como el había pensado hacer con el, el filo de la espada brillaba ante los inmóviles espectadores de tal horror y Sasuke no podía mas que tratar de mover algún maldito músculo… Puesto que Naruto le alzaba por el cuello solo con una mano, el filo, a escasos centímetros de Sasuke, empezando a atravesar la camisa para luego encontrarse con la piel, apenas si había clavado la punta…

-¡Déjalo! –Kakashi se abalanzó otra vez contra Naruto, pero Naruto lo miro con aquellos rojos llenos de ira y satisfacción a la vez, al tiempo que le encestaba una patada en pleno estomago.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, fue el sonido que lo paralizo casi todo.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! –Los ojos grisáceos de Aiori Hoenkhan taladraron los rubíes de Naruto.

-Otra espada… ¡Mas diversión! –efectivamente, Aiori cargaba con su espada en mano, Naruto soltó el cuello de Sasuke y de la misma forma que tomo la espada de Sasuke, tomo la de Aiori.

-¡No hagas eso! –le grito Aiori, observando la imagen que se proyectaba de todos los presentes.

-¿El que? ¿Esto? –desenfundo la espada de Aiori, que brillaba de un rojo algo opacado -¿O esto? –alzo ambas espadas dispuesto a clavarlas en alguna parte del cuerpo de Sasuke, pero un golpe lo hizo trastabillar.

-¡Es que se te han metido los malditos demonios! –Aiori era quien le había pegado en plena mandíbula al rubio -¡maldita sea! ¡¿Qué diablos van a pensar Kashern y Nashira?! –inmediatamente le asesto otro golpe, haciéndolo retroceder un poco mas, pero en dirección a Tsunade.

-No… no, no, no, no, no… ¡No puede estar pasando esto! –La espada de Aiori empezó a perder intensidad hasta quedarse en su estado normal, mientras la de Sasuke se resbalo de su mano -¡aléjate de mi! –Y apunto a Aiori con su espada -¡Uzumaki es mío!

-¡Regresa maldición! –y le lanzo una patada, pero Naruto logro esquivarla agachándose, logrando pegarle con la hoja de la espada en plena espalda. Aiori se dio la vuelta y lanzo un puñetazo pero Naruto o lo que sea que estuviese dentro de el fue mas rápido y volvió a esquivarlo, saltando hacia arriba.

-Te falta practica –una carcajada burlona escapo de los labios masculinos –sigues siendo lento, Aiori –y le golpeo de nuevo con la hoja de la espada, esta vez en las pantorrillas, logrando hacerlo caer de rodillas.

-¿Quién… demonios eres? –entre escupitajos de sangre, Sasuke le pregunto.

-¿Yo? –puso una expresión de total sorpresa mientras se señalaba –pues soy todo lo que Naruto quiere hacer y no puede, soy Kyuubi, manipulando cada uno de sus sentidos -rió, mostrando sus dientes caninos afilados.

-Deja a Naruto… en paz –Aiori iba a ponerse en pie, pero Naruto-Kyuubi, se lo impidió pegándole una patada en las costillas, que lo hizo rodar a algunos metros de allí.

-Le dije al mocoso desde un principio que me dejase a mi tomar el control –suspiro, como cansado, mientras todos le miraban incrédulos, excepto Aiori, mientras el (Naruto-Kyuubi) tocaba un fragmento de vidrio que se había paralizado.

-¿Has… pensado en… en el ejemplo que esto supone para tus hijos? –Aiori gimió un poco -¿siquiera has pensado en… en lo que podría pensar Kashira? ¿EH? –Aiori le miro entre odio y respeto.

-Ese… ese nombre… -se quejo Kyuubi-Naruto, llevándose una mano a la cabeza –no… no queremos recordar… No quiero repasar lo mismo –cayo de rodillas, mientras dejaba la espada en el suelo –No, no, duele –la voz de Kyuubi con la verdadera voz de Naruto se mezclo –Me duele demasiado –acto seguido se llevo una mano al corazón.

-¿Y piensas que refugiarte en el odio te será mejor? Una liberación ¿tal vez? –se quejo Aiori.

Nadie dijo nada… No se escuchaba absolutamente nada, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pero solo duro un instante hasta que Naruto soltó un grito tan desgarrador que no asusto a los demás, si no que les hizo sentirse adoloridos por igual, mientras gritaba, el Chakra rojo perteneciente a Kyuubi, entraba poco a poco en el cuerpo del rubio, quien no dejo de gritar hasta que se le acabo el aire y todas sus fuerzas le abandonaron y le dejaron caer… Una vez más.

**-----Minutos después----**

Sus ojos lentamente volvían a abrirse, veía sombras borrosas sobre si, por algún motivo, le pesaban los parpados y no recordaba porque, estaba tumbado en un piso de madera, pues sentía en sus manos el tacto duro y áspero de la madera contra su piel. ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba que había pasado, pero se sentía débil, tan débil como cuando lucho contra Sasuke hace casi nueve años…

¡Sasuke! La sucesión de imágenes vino a su cabeza como un torrente imparable, lo primero que hizo fue incorporarse a pesar del dolor y sujetarse la cabeza, mientras soltaba un millón de palabras inentendibles.

-¡Naruto! –junto a su oído, Aiori Hoenkhan grito su nombre.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido de verlo, lentamente dejo caer sus manos a ambos lados y miro alrededor… El dolor, la vergüenza de su debilidad, la desazón de haber lastimado a alguien de suma importancia en tu vida… Y sin duda alguna, ese sabor a metal que ahora le bañaba la garganta.

-¡Dime algo, lo que sea! –señalo Aiori.

Pero antes de decir nada, Naruto se llevo una mano a la cara donde sin querer, escupió un cuajo de sangre de un color negro.

-Lamento haberte preocupado –su voz sonó extraña, incluso para el, era como si estuviese mezclada con otra.

-¡Gracias a dios estas bien! –Aiori resoplo con alivio –pero ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Te volviste loco? –le grito ahora.

-Te explicare –sentía otra vez aquella furia ciega nacer en su vientre -¿recuerdas lo que tenia hace unas horas atrás? ¿El asalto de imágenes en mi cabeza y mis subidas y bajadas de temperatura?

Aiori asintió, mientras lo hacia Naruto miro a su alrededor e inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

-¿Seguimos en la torre? –sus ojos se volvieron dos pozos de hielo.

-Si, no hace nada que tu forma macabra de "deseo sangre" se fue –gruño Aiori –ahora ¡explícate!

-Ellos eran quienes veían mi pasado –con un movimiento de la cabeza, señalo a los presentes –y eso me hizo enojar y punto –Naruto, con una velocidad increíble para el dolor que tenia, se levanto.

-Ah, eso explica todo –Aiori resoplo –supe desde un principio que no era buena idea venir aquí –y también se puso en pie.

-¿Eso es todo? –Inuzuka Kiba de miro de mal talante al rubio –vienes aquí a marchas forzadas y nos culpas a todos de tus dolores pasados y encima de querer asesinarnos ¡¿Qué maldito bicho te pico?! –Kiba estaba a poca distancia de Naruto, así que para este no fue difícil acercarse rápidamente a el.

-Te diré dos cosas –resoplo Naruto frente al Inuzuka –uno yo no vine a marchas forzadas, vine por mis hijos y a cumplir la promesa que le hice hace nueve años a Tsunade-sama –gruño –y dos yo no vine a matar a nadie, y no culpo a nadie de mis dolores pasados, pero que yo recuerde ninguno de ustedes hizo mas llevadera mi maldita soledad –le grito tan cerca que podía contar cuantas veces pestañeaba Kiba por segundo.

Si antes en la sala había silencio, ahora lo había más.

-Naruto –Tsunade de alguna forma encontró su voz –no te puedes quedar en Konoha –su voz sonó débil.

-Dame dos días y me largo de aquí –gruño, los presentes no entendía este cambio tan drástico de conversación, exceptuando a los maestros, Aiori y Gaara.

-Pero ¿Por qué tan pronto? –Replico Shikamaru –todos son libres de entrar y salir de la Aldea cuando se les antoje, exceptuando criminales –espeto.

-El problema es… -empezó Tsunade.

-El problema es que hemos visto que Kyuubi no Yokko puede tomar control de Naruto en momentos de rabia y Tsunade-sama no quiere correr riesgos –respondió la forma translucida de Gaara.

-¡Eso es estupido! –grito Aiori.

-¡No pondré en riesgo a la Villa! –ahora fue Tsunade quien grito.

-¡Y yo te pido que me des dos días mas y me marcho! –Naruto se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Naruto! –Aiori lo miro, incrédulo.

-Hay algo mas –replico Tsunade –no te llevaras a tus hijos.

-¡¿Qué?! –los gritos escaparon de los labios de Sasuke y Sakura, el primero recostado en el regazo de la pelirosa mientras esta le curaba.

Naruto entorno sus ojos, entre el dolor y la incredulidad.

-Imposible, mis hijos no se quedaran aquí –soltó cada palabra lentamente.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Naruto –replico Aiori –no se pueden quedar con ellos, yo soy su tutor en dado caso.

-¡Me importa un comino que seas su tutor o no! ¡Esos niños son de Konoha también y no pienso arriesgarlos a que su padre los mate en un ataque de furia! –grito la Godaime.

-¡No tienes ningún maldito derecho a quedarte con ellos! ¡Y yo nunca les haría daño! –Grito Naruto -¡además ellos no existen en los registros de la Aldea!

-¡Sasuke también es especial para ti y mira lo que le has hecho! –señalo al Uchiha tendido en el suelo de madera mientras su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de la pelirosa.

Naruto también miro y la imagen no hizo si no que aumentarle la ira y la desesperación.

-¡Sasuke es un caso diferente, vine con mis hijos y me iré con ellos! ¡No me puedes juzgar por lo que has visto, hace más de ocho años que esto no me ocurría para tu información! –Tomo un respiro -¡la ultima vez fue cuando traje a Sasuke devuelta! –dando por finalizada la conversación, se dirigió a la puerta con Aiori pisándole los talones.

-Naruto…-susurro Aiori.

-Una cosa mas –Naruto tenia la mano en el pomo metálico –si intentas quitarme a mis hijos por la fuerza, te juro que a quienes mandes te los devolveré en pedacitos irreconocibles –se volvió hacia donde estaba Sasuke -¡y tu! –Añadió –si veo siquiera la sombra de tu hermano acercarse a mis hijos o a Aiori, lo descuartizare, le sacare sus preciados ojos y se los haré comer ¡y no me importa que quieras cumplir con tu papel de vengador! –acto seguido salio.

Aiori enarco una ceja, Naruto si que estaba enojado, se volvió a los demás que estaban pálidos, especialmente Sasuke.

-En palabras resumidas, ni los quiere ver –miro a Tsunade –en dos días nos marcharemos, si cambia de parecer háganos llegar una nota y… -tomo un respiro –que no sea con ningún conocido, les dije que nada seria igual –se volvió y salio, dejando la puerta entreabierta y aun cuando sus pasos se escuchaban ya lejos por el pasillo, se escucho como repetía las mismas palabras –nada será igual.

**-º-º-**

-Esto si que es una sorpresa –el guardián de cabellos blancos y cortos, estaba sentado en una silla de hierro, con una pierna sobre la otra, esperando alguna reacción de su compañero.

-Pero no vamos a intervenir –gruño el de cabellos negros -¿Cuál es tu afán por evitar que pase nada? Yo hace tiempo me resigne –susurro.

-¡Pues yo no me puedo resignar! –El de cabellos blancos se puso en pie tan deprisa que la silla se cayo -¡¿Cómo lo aguantas?! ¡Sabes que ese Uchiha llegara en poco tiempo a la Aldea y no quieres avisarles!

-¡Yo no hice las reglas, si te sueltas la lengua, recibirás un juicio y ya debes saber lo crueles que son!

-¡Pues que lo sean, no me puedo contener mas! –el de cabellos blancos salio disparado hacia una puerta con brocados de oro.

-¡Por desobedecer le paso lo que le paso a tu hijo! –le recordó el de cabellos negros, no había querido hacerlo pero ya era tarde.

-Pues… ya no hay ningún precio más alto que pagar ¿no? Lo único que puedo perder es mi vida y a mi no me vale nada, si no puedo hacer nada –y acto seguido, se marcho.

-¡Pero que terco es este hombre! –Miro al techo de cristal, donde se veía un cielo lleno de nubes y en algunas zonas, retazos de azul –si con todos los problemas que me causa pudiera ascender de rango, hace años que me hubieran vuelto Querubín o la mano derecha de Dios –y con un exhalo, desapareció, entre una tenue nube de humo blanco.

**-º-º-**

Los que antes habían utilizado la técnica de traslado mental, ya se habían marchado, y los que tenían que marcharse de misión ese día, también lo habían hecho, los que quedaban en la sala de la Hokage eran pocos, Shizune, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi y Yamato, todos se miraban entre si, sin saber que decir o mejor dicho, como empezar.

-Bien, evitando todo lo que se vio antes, debemos centrarnos en como vimos que Naruto venció a aquel demonio –resoplo Jiraiya, parecía cansado y muchísimo mas viejo de lo que era.

Con un suspiro, Tsunade empezó…

-No podemos creer que sea el mismo demonio, pues vimos que Naruto lo dejo muy mal herido, en dado caso, muerto –miro a los presentes, una sombra opacaba sus ojos color miel –Naruto tuvo que utilizar una fuerza extrema para poder vencerle, utilizando la técnica que Kakashi le enseño, si pudiéramos en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, enseñarle a cierta cantidad de ninjas a controlar una enorme cantidad de Chakra es posible que…

-¡No! Recuerde, Tsunade-sama que Naruto es especial, no todos podrían soportar el entrenamiento al que le impuse, habrían mas muertos que buenos resultados, además, no todos puede utilizar Kage Bunshin como lo hace el –expreso Kakashi.

-El tiene razón –corroboro Yamato –lo único que podríamos hacer es preparar la armada de la mejor manera posible, esas cosas deben tener algún punto débil, pues Naruto ataco su corazón ¿Qué nos hace pensar que todos tendrán el mismo punto débil?

-Solo me queda pensar en una opción mas y tal vez sea la menos probable en acometerse y la menos aceptable, me atrevo a decir que es casi imposible que lo permitan, pues es territorio sagrado… -empezó Jiraiya.

-¡¿A que se refiere, Jiraiya-sama?! –preguntaron a la vez Sakura y Shizune.

-¡No querrás referirte a…! –Tsunade lo miro entornando los ojos.

-Tiene razón, es improbable –Asuma dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

-No entiendo –Kurenai miro a la líder de la Aldea y a Jiraiya.

-Me refiero a que los ninjas mas destacados, sean enviados al Templo del Tiempo, en la tierra sagrada de Ulkyora, la ciudad central –respondió Jiraiya.

-¡Que! –Kurenai y Kakashi no cabían en sí de la sorpresa, Sakura estaba estática y Sasuke… bueno, Sasuke parecía ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡Eso es muy improbable, Jiraiya-sama, no todos serán aceptados, es mas, probablemente a ninguno se le permita la entrada al Templo! –replico Shizune.

-¿Lo ven? Aunque era solo una sugerencia –Jiraiya cerró los ojos.

-Ademas, el Monje Tensai, no les dejaría pasar, dicen que es casi imposible vencerle –Sakura salio de su estupefacción –en toda la historia solo un hombre pudo traspasar las puertas del Templo, quien le venció, aunque nadie sabe como.

-En fin –suspiro Kakashi –eso es imposible –miro a Sasuke -¿tu que opinas? –le pregunto.

-¿Yo? –Sasuke miro algo sorprendido a los presentes –lo lamento, no puse atención –y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Todavía te falta el aire? –le pregunto Kurenai, muy seria.

Sasuke negó con su cabeza –he estado pensando en lo ocurrido hace un rato atrás –y apretó los labios. Sakura entrelazo sus manos en su regazo y bajo la mirada, el corazón le latía dolorosamente y a marchas forzadas.

-Deben olvidarlo –Asuma miro a los jóvenes shinobis –ambos.

-Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y mas cuando a quien consideras uno de tus mejores amigos casi te mata y te da el generoso mensaje de que si ve a tu hermano mayor le hará comerse sus ojos –dijo sarcástico el Uchiha.

-Esa es otra cosa, Akatsuki –resoplo Tsunade.

-Pero ¿de que temen? Naruto "El Invencible" les hará picadillo –escupió Sasuke –es mas, les hará comerse sus propios órganos –y acto seguido se puso en pie y salio de la sala.

-Esta enojado –Asuma estaba sorprendido, con el cigarrillo casi extinto, entre los dientes.

-No, esta asustado –contesto secamente Kakashi –Naruto es el único que ha podido infundirle un miedo real –suspiro –ademas, yo también temí un poco ante aquella expresión tan… deseosa de sangre derramada –confeso.

-Por cierto, Tsunade-sama –Shizune obtuvo su atención –sobre lo de que Naruto se marche…

-No puedo hacerlo… Ni siquiera darle esos dos días, el tiene razón, no puedo juzgarlo por lo que paso y si dice que la ultima vez fue cuando trajo a Sasuke…

-Bien –Sakura respiro, aliviada.

-¿Quién se ofrece a llevarle el mensaje? –Dijo Tsunade, los presentes dieron todos un paso hacia atrás –vaya, que valientes –añadió con sarcasmo.

-No queremos morir ¿sabias? Yo todavía tengo que terminar mi obra maestra y buscar mas información –replico Jiraiya, con una expresión pervertida.

Sakura miro a los presentes sorprendida, aun cuando temían a la ira de Naruto, podían burlarse de la situación, aun cuando se sabia que se acercaba una gran batalla, ellos reían… Aun cuando les doliera el corazón, sonreían.

-Yo lo haré –dijo con determinación la ojiverde, produciendo un silencio total en la sala.

-Sakura, déjate de bromas, enviare a algún novato que no tenga que temer por partir de este mundo –dijo Tsunade, pero sabia que dijese lo que dijese, no serviría, Sakura era tan inteligente como obstinada.

-Si Naruto decide mandarme en una caja hecha trocitos se la tendrá muy difícil –frunció el ceño, mientras se apretaba inconscientemente los nudillos.

-¡Pero…! –empezó Kurenai.

-Olvídelo, no gaste su saliva y aliento en convencerla –Shizune tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa diminuta se dibujaba en sus labios –Sakura no desistirá.

-Bien –Kakashi miro a los presentes y con orgullo a su ex – alumna -¿Qué se decide al final?

-Al cabo de dos semanas, tomaremos la decisión final, los demás también deben tener ideas que nos puedan servir, supongo que a principios de la segunda semana, ya estarán aquí –respondió Tsunade –mientras Sakura, ve a descansar un poco, y… -tosió –prepárate mental y físicamente para mañana, a eso de las ocho te quiero aquí ¿bien?

Sakura asintió.

-Y por favor, explícale a Sasuke (si lo ves) lo que hemos hablado, creo que con las palabras de Naruto, ha quedado un poco frustrado –Tsunade sonrió débilmente.

-Bien –Sakura se dirigió a la puerta, mientras la habría escucho que se decía…

-¿Qué piensa hacer con Naruto? ¿No pensaba incluirlo lentamente en la fuerza? –esa fue la voz de Yamato, hablaba en susurros, pero el oído altamente entrenado de Sakura, le permitió escuchar.

-Naruto es un caso aparte –mientras salía, escucho que decía su Sensei –cuando se le bajen los humos, hablare yo con el, cara a cara a ver si…

Pero ya no pudo seguir escuchando, porque tuvo que cerrar la puerta y no podía pegarse a ella, porque Tsunade-sama la semana pasada, había puesto unos sellos anti-ruidos por culpa de Konohamaru.

**-º-º-**

Estaba agotada, después de aquel traslado mental y ver todo lo que vio la había dejado agotada, por suerte Shai y Shoui Hoenkhan eran expertos en aquellas técnicas, se veía que la Godaime lo había planeado todo, ellos eran quienes les habían permitido viajar mentalmente a Konoha.

Se incorporo y observo a Shai hablando con su hermano gemelo, habían avanzado un buen poco de la montaña Ryukan, pero en las propias palabras de Shoui "Aun quedaba mucho por recorrer" Sus ojos color avellana se dirigieron instintivamente hacia el sitio donde Inazuma había dejado caer su cuerpo y lo vio incorporándose.

Los gemelos se volvieron hacia ellos.

-Ya están aquí ¿tan pronto? –Shoui se acerco a ellos, a su vez venia Shai.

-Pensábamos que tardarían más –dijo Shai, Tenten había notado en poco tiempo que Shai tenía la voz más profunda que Shoui, a pesar de su enorme parecido físico, el mayor a veces ponía una cara de malo que daba miedo… mucho miedo. A diferencia de Shoui el menor, que era dulce, aunque sarcástico.

-Tardamos lo que teníamos que tardar, ahora sigan guiándonos –Inazuma arrastro la voz, mirando de mal talante a Shai.

-Si, mientras mas rápido, mejor –añadió Shai, volviéndose hacia la cima de la montaña.

-Vengan –haciéndole señas a que les siguieran, Shoui les adelanto.

-Inazuma ¿no crees que eres algo tosco con ellos? –murmuro Tenten cuando una vez se hubo colocado junto a Inazuma y seguían a los hermanos con cuatro pasos de atraso intencionado.

-Yo soy como quiera con quien yo quiera Tenten, no lo olvides –después de esto, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Tenten porque podría jurar que encontró a otro Neji y Inazuma porque creyó encontrar en ella algo que el perdió.

-¿Podríais ser un poco mas lentos? El Apocalipsis pasara y nosotros seguiremos aquí –gruño Shai.

-Cálmate hermano, cálmate –pidió Shoui, con una sonrisa algo torcida, ya estaban en la cima.

-Ya llegamos, ya llegamos –soltó entre suspiros Tenten.

-Bien, esa será la primera prueba de tres –Shai señalo con el pulgar hacia el otro lado de la montaña.

-¿Llegar al otro lado? –señalo sarcástico Inazuma.

-No, cruzar el Valle de Lava –sonrió Shoui, como si las personas tuvieran que cruzar un Valle de Lava todos los días, como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Qué? –los gritos al unísono de Tenten y Inazuma produjeron un eco.

Ambos miraron lo que seria el final de la montaña, efectivamente, abajo había un lago ardiente de lava que se extendía hasta el horizonte, no se veían piedras en las cuales subir y cruzar, no se veía ninguna liana… ¡¡Por Dios!! ¡¡No se veía nada!!

-¿Y como se supone que cruzaremos? –tanteo Tenten pero supo inmediatamente por las miradas burlonas que intercambiaron los gemelos que no les dirían nada.

-Ese es el chiste –Shai hizo una mueca de sonrisa.

-Debéis averiguarlo vosotros mismos –Shoui sonrió de una forma escalofriante.

Cuando Tenten e Inazuma se iban a lanzar hacia ellos, para sacarle la respuesta a golpes, estos desaparecieron, pero ambos habrían podido jurar que escucharon sus risas sardónicas junto a ellos.

Con una lentitud palpable, Inazuma y Tenten se voltearon hacia su primera prueba.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? –se pregunto Tenten en voz alta, dejándose caer en la hierba seca.

-Ni idea, pero sea lo que sea tendremos que hacerlo pronto –en el tono de Inazuma, había urgencia y preocupación.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué? –Tenten le miro expectante.

-Porque la lava va en aumento y al amanecer de mañana, bañara la montaña, si mis cálculos no me fallan –Inazuma hablaba mientras miraba de un lado a otro, como buscando algo o a alguien.

-¿Qué? –El grito de Tenten reverberó en la montaña -¿al amanecer?

Con efecto, cuando miro hacia abajo, observo como la lava subía a un ritmo alarmante.

-Si sigue así, llegara a la media noche –Inazuma trago en seco -¿alguna brillante idea?

-¿Y si la lava es una ilusión? –pregunto Tenten esperanzada.

-A ver… -Inazuma rompió un trozo de su vestimenta y la dejo caer a la ardiente lava que consumió el pedazo de tela –yo creo que no es nada ilusoria –dijo apurado.

-Estamos fritos –Tenten se dejo caer de nuevo –no es posible traer tanta agua con un jutsu para calmar la lava –suspiro.

-Bueno, veámosle el lado positivo –dijo Inazuma sarcástico mientras se sacaba su chaqueta ninja –si morimos, Hyuuga ya no me podrá hacer nada, pues contra la naturaleza no se puede luchar.

-No te creas, que iría al mismo infierno a reclamarte porque no pensaste nada coherente para sacarnos de esta situación –se burlo Tenten.

-Oh diablos, seré hombre muerto de todas formas –se quejo, mientras lo hacia, su cabeza formulaba mil y una tácticas para pasar sobre aquella lava que los quería consumir.

**-º-º-**

Sus ojos color miel miraban un punto inexistente en el dosel que cubría su cama ¿no podían haberle enviado otro ninja como mensajero? Se había pasado toda la mañana dormida, algo muy raro en ella, seguro que ellos ya habían terminado de utilizar la habitación de traslación mental…

Se incorporo, cubriendo parte de su cuerpo desnudo con una sabana de color blanco, lo único que quedaba al descubierto eran sus hombros tenuemente iluminados por la luz solar que se filtraba por las ventanas, simplemente no lo soportaba, ese maldito cretino después de lo que hizo, se atrevía a darle la cara ¡y mirarla a los ojos! Embargada de una rabia sin fin, se puso en pie y dejo caer la sabana al piso de color caoba, sus cabellos negros formaban un mar negro en su espalda.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y miro su reflejo en el espejo enterizo… Se quedo un rato mirando su vientre donde una vez, estaba creciendo una vida parte de ella… Y de el. Apretó los labios, al igual que sus ojos, juro que nunca mas lloraría por aquel dolor, pero aun así los ojos le escocían, fue a dirigirse a la bañera, cuando un toque en la puerta de baño, le hizo voltear.

-Shita, ya me voy a duchar –Ayame Tsuko, líder de la Aldea de Todoroki, corría las cortinas de la bañera, pensando que era su ayudante y mano derecha.

-Ayame, tenemos que hablar –la voz masculina y profunda que vino desde el otro lado, no se parecía en lo absoluto a la dulce voz de Shita.

-¡Cho! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡¿Qué haces en mis aposentos?! –Ayame se volvió como un huracán y abrió la puerta, cegada de cólera -¡¿no has tenido suficiente?! –le grito.

El solo la miro con sus penetrantes ojos negros de arriba abajo, para luego clavarse en los ojos miel de ella, estaba enojada, Dios que si estaba enojada, tal vez lo odiaría con mas intensidad de la que llego a sentir por su hermanastro, y el… El la amaba dolorosamente, incluso mas que el primer día que se vieron, mucho más.

-Mi paciencia, Ayame, se esta agotando –susurro el, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de ella, quien al parecer, no se había percatado de su desnudez.

-¡Y la mía se ha colmado! ¡¿Cómo has entrado aquí?! –le espeto ella, apoyando una mano agresivamente sobre el pecho del peliblanco.

El frunció el ceño, el era un ninja entrenado para soportar cualquier tortura, pero a la cual le estaba sometiendo Ayame sin querer, lo estaba matando, aun después del odio que se profesaron en un principio, el la amaba y ¡por Dios que no dejaba de ser hombre!

Intentarlo una vez mas podría acarrearle crueles consecuencias, pero después de que se había desahogado con Ino, esta le dijo una gran verdad, si tanto la amaba debía luchar por ella ¿no? Aunque ella después le mandase a cortar la lengua o algo mas.

-Ayame –dijo bajito –contare hasta cinco para que te vistas –acto seguido se volteo –si para cuando acabe el conteo no estas lista, no seré responsable de mis actos.

La furia y cólera de Ayame rápidamente se vio reemplazada por la vergüenza y el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

-Bastardo –susurro y se puso a buscar su bata de baño, Cho ya iba por tres cuando la encontró, y cuando el había terminado de decir cinco, apenas si se había sujetado el lazo que se cerraba en torno a su cintura para no dejar al descubierto su cuerpo.

-No te lo parecí hace siete años –gruño el, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Eso fue antes de saber el monstruo que eras –escupió ella.

-Ayame deja de decir tonterías –le espeto el, ardiendo de deseo por besarla y en cólera.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –susurro ella.

En un parpadeo el se coloco junto a ella.

-Hablar de lo que realmente nos concierne –el fruncía el ceño levemente, pero sus ojos parecían tener un reflejo propio dentro de si mismos.

Trago en seco, aunque el aparentemente no lo noto, ahora recordaba porque se había enamorado de aquel hombre, sus facciones finas eran atrayentes, sus labios, la barbilla orgullosa, su mandíbula dura como piedra de río, su nariz aguileña, sus ojos, que contrastaban perfectamente con su piel bronceada, como si viviera en la playa, sus cabellos blanquecinos y cortos, alborotados, con unos mechones cayendo sobre su frente rebeldemente, eran el recuerdo mas dulce y agrio que tenia.

No quería ni imaginarse como seria el cuerpo de aquel que una vez fue su amante, ahora en toda la plenitud de su juventud, entrecerró los ojos, no podía rendirse al encanto de Cho Hatsu, el era el culpable de la muerte de su hijo… ¡El único culpable! Empezó a tomar toda la cólera que surgía de aquel pensamiento, cuando lo miro a los ojos como una fiera lista para atacar, su mascara se resquebrajo, pues Cho había capturado sus labios en un rápido movimiento y para ello, no tenia contra-ataque, mas que dejarse llevar… Y se permitió besarlo con la misma intensidad.

**-º-º-**

Se recostó en la arenosa pared, desde que habían dejado la Torre en Konoha, no habían dejado de trabajar, aunque ella había sido llamada por el Kazekage y el se había quedado, ahora estaba solo en aquella cavernosa ruina del desierto de Sunagakure…

Estaba todo sudado por el trabajo empleado, cuando bajaron las escaleras el día anterior, nunca pensó encontrarse en una estancia tan grande como aquella dentro de tan aparentemente pequeña ruina, las manos le ardían a pesar de llevar guantillas, pues al bajar se había percatado de que utilizar palas o cosas parecidas, harían que toda la ruina se derrumbase y lo ultimo que quería era al Kazekage de la Arena buscar sus huesos entre las ruinas para hacerle pagar por la muerte de su preciada hermana.

No, eso si que no, tener a Gaara clamando por sus huesos en el infierno no seria nada divertido… Ahogo un suspiro y se puso en pie, mientras sacudía la cabeza para quitarse de su cabellera castaña oscura la arena que tenia o parte de ella.

-Encima de que tengo que actuar de Embajador entre ambas Aldeas, tengo que buscar en las Ruinas la susodicha arma –se quejaba Shikamaru mientras se despojaba de su jersey negro de Jounnin y lo tiraba a un lado junto a la chaqueta, tenia rato ya escarbando en el mismo lugar, aunque su Señoría Temari Lo Se Todo había dicho que era una perdida de tiempo, el no lo creía así, todo lo contrario.

Y hablando, mejor dicho pensando en susodicha mujer problemática… La otra noche había vuelto a soñar con ella, frunció el ceño, recordar como ella susurraba sensualmente su nombre en su oído no le iba a ayudar en su búsqueda.

-¡Mierda! –gruño y se puso lentamente en pie, por andar divagando en sueños irreales pero increíblemente eróticos, se había cortado con una de las peligrosas y afiladas piedras del desierto, se observo la palma de la mano, la sangre que empezaba a emanar lentamente, empezaban a oscurecer un poco mas, su negra guantilla.

Se dirigió a donde estaba su jersey y su chaqueta color hoja y tomo un trozo de la tela de su jersey color negro, gracias a Dios que Temari no estaba por allí… Se saco la guantilla y a pesar del dolor punzante que le producía la herida, se vendo como pudo la mano y volvió a colocar el guante, cuando se disponía a seguir en lo suyo una voz le sobresalto.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías? –Rápidamente apareció en su rango de vista la cabellera rubia atada en cuatro coletas y su atractiva portadora -¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

-Nada, nada, sigamos trabajando –dijo, restándole importancia, cuando coloco la mano en el ardiente muro, emitió un pequeño quejido, el calor le atravesaba la piel herida como el mismo infierno.

-Deja de hacerte el duro y déjame ver esa mano –le espeto ella, dejando su abanico a un lado y acercándose el Nara.

-Estoy bien –soltó entre dientes, hizo ademán de seguir en lo suyo, pero esta vez un quejido algo mas sonoro escapo sin querer de sus labios, aunque en sus ojos no había rastros de lagrimas, sí de humillación y pesar.

-Shikamaru –susurro ella, enojándose –déjame ver esa maldita herida –acto seguido lo obligo a sentarse y le quito la guantilla expertamente y entrecerró los ojos incrédula al ver el mal vendaje del joven.

-¿Qué? –inquirió el, algo avergonzado, pero ¿Qué quería? Esas eran cosas que normalmente hacían las mujeres, nadie era obligado a hacer un vendaje perfecto.

-Eres un caso perdido –sonrió de lado –nunca cambiaras –y empezó a desanudar el "vendaje" del Nara con una maestría implacable –escúchame bien –dijo empleando el tono que se utiliza para decirle a un niño que dos mas dos son cuatro –el desinfectante que te pondré es muy fuerte, si quieres gritar, grita ¿bien? –se saco de sus ropas un envase de color blanco, cuando removió la tapa, Nara pudo ver que el contenido despedía un fuerte olor a madera y a cerezos, la crema era de color arenoso.

-Ponlo ya de una maldita vez –susurro impaciente, el simple roce de la mujer le estaban haciendo evocar cosas que no quería recordar.

Ella lo miro enarcando una de sus finas y delineadas cejas rubias, mientras aplicaba el medicamento, con rapidez digna de una doctora experta, vendo la mano correctamente y le coloco la guantilla.

-Ya esta –susurro ella –y trata de no cortarte otra vez –le advirtió mientras se guardaba aquella medicina entre sus ropas –por cierto ¿has encontrado algo o sigues escarbando en el mismo lugar?

Ella empezó a colocarse sus guantillas del mismo color que las del Nara y el se fijo en las manos bronceadas enrojecidas por el trabajo y el calor.

-Quítate las guantillas –dijo, dándose la vuelta para seguir en lo suyo.

-¿Qué? No lo haré, si trabajamos juntos lo mas probable es que encontremos el Arma a mas rápido –se negó, mientras pasaba por el lado del Nara y se dirigía a otro tramo de la ruina.

-Pero que terca y problemática mujer eres –dijo mientras la jalaba por una de sus manos –si te digo que te quites las malditas guantillas, hazme caso –el empezó a deslizar suavemente la tela ardiente por la mano enrojecida -¿ves? Tus manos necesitan refrescarse, yo podré solo durante un rato –añadió mientras tomaba la otra mano con delicadeza y le quitaba la otra guantilla.

Ella le miro sorprendida, era extraño, el nunca hacia cosas como aquella, es mas, nunca mostraba interés por nada, a excepción de ahora, las manos enguantilladas de el, raspaban suavemente la piel al descubierto de sus palmas.

-Se… se puede saber ¿Qué haces? –susurro ella, al sentir que los dedos del Nara trazaban pequeños círculos en sus manos.

-Nada… -soltó un suspiro ahogado y dejo que sus dedos recorrieran una vez mas sus manos antes de soltarla –ve a sentarte mujer –susurro, dándole la espalda.

Y ahí ella se fijo, el se había quitado su jersey pero su camiseta de mayas seguía sobre su piel morena, la cual empezaba a marcarse en varias zonas y dejar otras mas claras que las marcadas.

-Shikamaru tu… -hizo amago de tocarlo, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-Estoy bien, ve a sentarte –su voz monótona salia con una chispa extraña.

Entonces ella recordó el sueño de la noche anterior… Y trago en seco, recordaba perfectamente como sus manos habían delineado cada músculo fibroso de su espalda, su torso, su abdomen plano como tabla… El tenia razón, lo mejor era sentarse…

Mientras se sentaba pregunto…

-Nara ¿quieres mas agua? –su voz salio medio ahogada, pero debía preguntar pues sabía los delicados que eran sus labios al incendiante sol de Suna.

-No quiero nada –el seguía dándole la espalda, mientras con sus manos escarbaba en el suelo arenoso.

Ella suspiro, si el no quería, era su problema, observo cada movimiento que realizaba el joven, estaba en cuclillas, mientras el sudor corría por su espalda como caminos que se unen al mar, sus cabellos estaban algo arenosos y despeinados, pues unos mechones caían sin remedio sobre la frente masculina, el estiro su mano derecha para tomar una pequeña pala portátil, haciendo que sus músculos fibrosos se moviesen al compás de sus movimientos. Luego empezó a cavar un pequeño agujero en el piso.

No pudo evitar tragar en seco, la garganta a tenia mas seca que nunca y los labios resecos por igual, debía salir de allí…

-¿Sabes? –El dejo clavada la pequeña pala en la arena, se puso en pie y se encamino hacia ella –realmente deseo algo –su voz aburrida no daba indicios de nada.

-¿Y que es eso? –Pregunto, disimulando su nerviosismo y actuando con su aplomo de siempre –sea lo que sea, Gaara lo pondrá a tu disposición.

-No creo que lo que quiero me lo de tan fácilmente –y bostezo –y ya que preguntas –la miro fijamente un instante –lo que quiero es… -entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Si? –tanteo Temari, temiéndose lo que vendría a continuación.

El acerco su rostro al suyo, demasiado y susurro…

-Vacaciones pagadas por todo un mes –y acto seguido se puso en pie y siguió en lo suyo.

Temari quedo fría como el hielo del ártico… Ese baka… No podía creer que casi la había besado, entrecerró los ojos, pero por más que deseo sentirse molesta por su acercamiento, lo único que sintió fue el dulce cosquilleo en sus labios, deseando los besos del Nara.

**-º-º-**

Sentado en una silla frente a la ventana sus ojos negros observaron el atardecer, dentro de dos días volverían a Konoha, pues según informes del Mizukage-sama, había enemigos merodeando la Aldea y no quería que les ocurriese nada a sus aliados de Konoha, a pesar de que en la Aldea el sol apenas si llegaba, en el horizonte se podía divisar el color rojizo/naranja ocultarse tras montañas y picos.

Se quedo mirando fijamente los colores del atardecer y recordó los ojos ansiosos de sangre de Uzumaki Naruto… Suspiro, algo que se estaba volviendo rutina para el cuando algo le preocupaba. Unos toques en la puerta le hicieron despegar los ojos del horizonte y de los desgarradores recuerdos del rubio.

-Adelante –por más que trato, Sai no puedo evitar el tono monótono de su voz.

-Oye Sai –por la puerta se asomo la imponente figura de Akimichi Chouji vestido con su yukata –Mizukage-sama desea saber si tomaras la merienda.

-N, sí –cambio rápidamente de parecer –tomare la merienda con vosotros, si no te molesta –añadió, disponiéndose a buscar sus ropas (el también estaba en yukata).

-¿A mi? –Chouji se señalo a si mismo, extrañado –no, a mi no me molesta –sonrió ampliamente –aunque he de admitir que al principio tu rostro inexpresivo me producía escalofríos –siguió –aunque ya no.

-¿Ya… no? –Se detuvo en su búsqueda -¿y eso porque?

-Porque has cambiado, antes creía que eras igual que Sasuke, un tipo sin sentimientos que solo piensa en si mismo –su expresión se torno seria –pero al igual que el, tu has cambiado, eres mas expresivo y demuestras que te preocupa lo que suceda en la Aldea y con nosotros, tus amigos –sonrió.

-¿A… amigos? –balbuceo Sai, mirándolo fijamente.

-Ajá, amigos, Sai, todos somos amigos –y acto seguido salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Amigos… -susurro Sai –eso no suena nada mal –y sin saberlo, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras buscaba sus vestimentas.

**-º-º-**

Hacia solo unas horas que habían dejado atrás su Aldea para ir en dirección a Kanryu, a ver al señor Feudal, junto a el iba su compañero y amigo de toda la vida, Akamaru su enorme perro y del otro lado su otro mejor amigo, Aburame Shino, en dos días llegarían a Kanryu, y había demasiada calma, aun siendo el inicio del viaje.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? –miro a Shino, quien a través de sus lentes oscuros, miraba cada tanto de un lado a otro.

-Nos están siguiendo –susurro con su voz calma. Kiba miro disimuladamente a su alrededor, igual que Akamaru.

-Si –Kiba asintió –serán unos cuatro, cinco como muchos ¿crees que son caza recompensas?

Shino asintió tenuemente.

-Es posible y los es mas después de lo sucedido hace un año –Shino siguió mirando al frente y Kiba miro a Akamaru.

-Posiblemente son los mas fieles que le quedan –gruño Kiba, mientras Akamaru mostraba sus afilados dientes.

-Posiblemente –Shino tenia un pequeño insecto de color negro en su índice de la mano derecha y Kiba se acerco a su compañero para "ver" que insecto era ese, pero la verdad era para saber que clase de insecto era –es un insecto rastreador y transmisor, se adhieren a cualquier superficie o casi, no se pegan al hielo, se adherirán a sus ropas o sus cabellos y cuando estén demasiado cerca de nosotros, ellos emitirán un sonido que solo las hembras podrán percibir –y le mostró su otro dedo índice (el de la mano izquierda) donde había otro insecto pero de un color rojizo –estas son las que llevaremos nosotros.

-¿No producen picazón? ¿Verdad? –pregunto temeroso, pues hacia un año, cuando tuvieron una misión algo peligrosa, tuvieron unos insectos parecidos a aquellos para advertirles sobre el enemigo, esa era su manera de avisarle sobre el enemigo, producirle picazón en la cabeza. Kiba estuvo semanas con comezón hasta que Shino le dijo que se diera un baño en salsa de tomate, aun soñaba con que se hundía en una bañera de barro color sangre.

-No, no te producen picazón –respondió Shino, mientras los insectos machos se despegaban de las ropas de Shino y salían volando en diferentes direcciones, mientras caminaban, Shino coloco una hembra entre los cabellos de Kiba y otra sobre Akamaru –ya esta.

Kiba asintió mientras tragaba en seco.

-Confió en ti Shino, pero no quiero tener que volverme a bañar en salsa de tomate –cerro los ojos recordando las constantes burlas de su hermana mayor y su madre sobre que parecía un hombre sacado de debajo de la tierra metido en la tina, o como a veces, después de ducharse con agua normal, le quedaban vestigios de la salsa, se enteraba porque a veces cuando comía, la espesa salsa caía de sus cabellos y caía sobre su plato, Akamaru o su propia ropa. No podría aguantar otra tanda de risas fuertes y chistes pesados respecto al tratamiento de su picazón, de parte de su madre y su hermana.

-Míralo desde este punto de vista, obtuviste picazón aquella vez, pero cumpliste la misión –le recordó.

-Ni que misión ¿eh? Ahora posiblemente tenemos a sus seguidores mas fieles tras nosotros –murmuro Kiba, recordando la misión.

La misión había consistido en atrapar a un peligroso traficante tanto como de mujeres como de armas prohibidas por las leyes de las Cinco Naciones, al final, la misión salio mejor que mejor, el fue condenado a muerte en la Prisión de la Niebla, donde a la semana el tipo se quito la vida.

Y ahora aparentemente sus secuaces mas leales andaban tras ellos, seguro que creían que habían sido ellos dos quienes le habían matado. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, abrió rápidamente sus ojos, porque con ellos cerrados, venia con más fuerza la imagen de otro de sus amigos, muy enojado y fuera de si.

Dolor… frunció un poco los labios, detestaba admitirlo, pero sintió un miedo muy real cuando Naruto se había dirigido a el.

Un miedo que le calaba los huesos, frunció el ceño ¿Quién había dicho que ser un Shinobi iba a ser fácil? Y mucho menos fácil ser amigo leal a alguien como Naruto, aunque nunca quiso herirlo de intencionada manera, sabía que lo había hecho, como los otros, y no había marcha atrás.

-Cuando regresemos a la Aldea, veremos si podemos salvar nuestra amistad con Naruto, ahora concentrémonos en nuestra misión, muertos no podremos disculparnos –parecía que Shino o leía la mente o algo parecido.

-¿Crees que me voy a dejar matar así por así? –Sonrió altaneramente Kiba –yo no moriré aquí –y junto a el, Akamaru gruño, dando a entender, que el tampoco.

**-º-º-**

Golpeo otra vez la pared de duro concreto, sus nudillos sangraban a más no poder pero su furia ciega no le dejaba sentir dolor… Dolor ¿Qué diablos era aquello? Lo más probable el gran daño que había causado en Naruto… Diablos, se dejo caer mientras suspiraba y se examinaba los nudillos.

Sangre… hacia tiempo que no veía su propia sangre y era mucho decir, muy pocas veces se había cortado o algo parecido. Suspiro, aun no asimilaba todo lo sabido, todo lo visto, todo lo sentido, su fuerza de voluntad parecía frágil frente a la muralla que Naruto había erigido a su alrededor.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –una sombra sobre un edificio cercano le llamo –Sasuke-kun ¿Qué te paso? –en un instante y junto a el, se encontraba Sakura, atendiendo sus nudillos.

-Estoy bien –balbuceo que Uchiha –solo he estado golpeando la pared –mientras hablaba Sakura curaba sus nudillos –una buena alumna, una buena medica –y sonrió de lado.

Sakura le miro a los ojos, el no era dado a decirle cumplidos a nadie y mucho menos a ella.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien? –a pesar de todo, ella toco su frente, algo sudorosa, sabia que a pesar de la temperatura que había en esos instantes, sus manos estaban frías, aun no se sacaba de la cabeza a Naruto enojado… con sus razones.

-Estas helada Sakura y si, estoy bien –por acto de reflejo Sasuke volvió a ser frío y se puso en pie y Sakura por igual –nos vemos mañana –y le dio la espalda.

-Mañana ve a ver a Tsunade-sama, ella te explicara lo de la reunión de hoy –antes de que pudiese terminar, Sasuke se había marchado –algunas cosas nunca cambian –sonrió, muy a su pesar, desapareciendo también de allí.

**-º-º-**

Rock Lee y Gai-sensei habían sido brutalmente engañados.

Ambos estaban en las montañas que bordeaban a Konoha en espera del viejo Ermitaño, pero había un solo problema.

-¡Gai-sensei, ¿Cómo pudimos olvidar que el estaba entre nosotros hoy mismo?! –lloriqueaba Lee -¡¿Qué hemos hecho?!

-¡Lee, no pierdas la cabeza! –Gai le pego tremendo puñetazo que lo hizo volar y dar giros en el aire -¡mira esto como un reto de Tsunade-sama para probar nuestra fuerza! –sonrió Gai, con bling en los dientes y pulgar arriba.

-¿Probar nuestra fuerza? –balbuceo Lee.

-¡Hai! ¡Tsunade-sama no admite vagos en su armada y quiere que estemos en plena forma para el combate, buscar al Legendario Sannin Jiraiya era solo una motivación! –a Gai volvieron a brillarle los dientes.

-¡Tiene razón, Gai-sensei! –acto seguido Lee empezó a tirar patadas a su maestro.

-_"Al menos espero tener razón" –_pensaba Gai, mientras nervioso, esquivaba los potentes ataques de su alumno.

**-º-º-**

-Mmm –decía pensativo.

-Mmm –repetía pensativa.

-Deja de imitarme –soltó el.

-Deja de imitarme –repitió ella.

-¡Calla! –replico el.

-¡Calla! –replico ella a su vez.

-¡Uuuyyy! –soltó entre dientes el.

-¡Uuuyyy! –repitió ella.

-¡Ya basta Nashira! –exploto el.

-¡Ya basta Kashern! –siguió ella a su vez, diciendo el nombre de su hermano a propósito.

-¡¿Quieres pelea?! –le reto Kashern subiéndose sobre la mesa de la sala.

-¡Te ganare! –sonrió autosuficientemente ella.

-¡Vamos afuera! –y acto seguido salieron de la casa.

-¡¿Lista?! –Kashern sonreía travieso.

-Siempre –ambos tomaron sus posiciones de combate, mirándose a los ojos.

De la nada Kashern hizo una espada de Chakra de color rojizo y Nashira uno de color violáceo, si su padre se enteraba de las cosas que ellos hacían…

-¡Estas frito! –Nashira se abalanzo sobre Kashern como si fuera su enemigo mas cercano y lo mismo sucedió con el, ambos saltaron en el aire, produciéndose heridas muy leves cuando sus espadas chocaron, el efecto fue miles de corrientes eléctricas cortando por donde pasaran, mientras aun estaban en el aire, Nashira utilizo una técnica rayo llamada Raiton: Kabe No Retogen (Técnica Rayo: Pared de Rayo). Creando a su alrededor una pared creada de mortíferos rayos.

-¡Suiton: Nami No Umi! (Técnica de Agua: Ola del Mar) –una gran Ola se formo frente a Kashern y se lanzo hacia Nashira, quien por temor a resultar demasiado herida con la mezcla de los dos elementos que menos se llevaban, hizo desaparecer la pared eléctrica.

Cuando iba a contra-atacar con una técnica de Katon…

-¿Qué os he dicho de jugar así? –abajo, en el césped, su padre y su tío le miraban entre enojados y felices.

-¡Papa! –ambos (que todavía estaban en el aire) se dejaron caer y fueron corriendo hacia donde su padre y su tío.

-Papa –Kashern se abrazo con fuerza a su padre –hueles a sangre –le susurro.

Naruto asintió con pesadez.

-Me iré a duchar ahora –suspiro bajando a Kashern –hoy comemos comida casera, si vuestra madre se entera de que os he hecho comer chucherías –sonrió mientras los cuatro subían las escaleras.

-Tienes toda la razón –se rió Aiori, a pesar de todo –vayamos dentro –y con Nashira en brazos, atravesaron la puerta.

**-º-º-**

Sus ojos observaron la luz luminosa del reloj que indicaba que era la media noche. Ahogando un grito en la almohada se levanto para ir a la cocina.

Hacia un tiempo ya que vivía sola, en un apartamento que compro con el dinero de su mesada de cuando ayudaba en casa (siempre fue ahorrativa) Pero entendía el porque no podía dormir, aun sentía el hormigueo del contacto de aquel cuerpo, en contraste con aquella furia. Se sentía confundida en un aspecto pero en otro no, sabia que le había hecho mucho daño a Naruto de niños y sabia que para ello no había perdón ni forma de retractarse.

Entro a la cocina suspirando, mientras sacaba un cartón de leche y vertía un poco en una taza, la leche fría siempre le ayudaba a calmarse y a dormir, la regla normal era leche tibia, pero le producía insomnio.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de comedor y analizo. Mañana debía darle las disculpas por parte de Tsunade-sama a Naruto y este había amenazado con enviar a cualquiera en pedacitos irreconocibles.

Sabia que debía guardar sus fuerzas para más tarde, pero la imagen de Naruto sentado como si fuese un rey lleno de decepción no dejaba de invadirla en sueños. Suspiro ¿Por qué uno empieza a apreciar un poco mas las cosas cuando ya no hay remedio para ellas? Se llevo la taza a los labios, deleitándose con el frío brebaje que le tranquilizaba el alma, más no el corazón.

Frunció el ceño, en el poco tiempo que Naruto y su familia llevaban en la Aldea, el torbellino de emociones que la invadían cada vez que le veía eran mas intensos cada vez, y debía admitirlo, también se había enamorado de sus dos maravillosos hijos.

-Debe ser algo de familia –susurro con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios –Naruto ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –se pregunto en voz alta. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al fregadero y lavo la taza, la devolvió a su sitio y se dirigió otra vez a su habitación.

La estancia estaba levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna, en su mesita de noche, estaba la fotografía que siempre llevaba consigo, la del equipo numero siete. Se sonrió mientras la tomaba. Sasuke-kun de un lado, ella en el medio, Naruto a su derecha y Kakashi-sensei sujetando a ambos chicos por la cabeza, aun por los rostros enojados de ellos, sabía que no era más que una fachada, Sasuke-kun se lo dijo hacia un tiempo atrás… No eran hermanos de sangre, pero si en el corazón.

Saco la foto de su marco y acaricio la imagen de Naruto.

-¿Cuándo todo cambio? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así? –sus ojos se abnegaron en lagrimas, pero aun así, la imagen no le respondió.

**-º-º-**

Ahogo un suspiro, su hermano, su mejor amigo, su compañero en el combate le odiaba… Algún día, supuso, eso pasaría, su actitud en la niñez había sido repugnante, orgullo Uchiha, que estupidez…

Sasuke tenia entre sus manos la fotografía del equipo siete, esta imagen se veía algo desgastada, pero aun así, conservaba el mismo brillo especial para el desde el primer día que la tuvo en sus manos, seguía representando a aquellas personas importantes para el.

Increíblemente se sentía como un niño indefenso contra el mundo, se sentía como cuando lucho con Itachi en aquel hotel… Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba la fotografía en la mesa de noche que tenia a su derecha, estaba tumbado boca arriba sin mas que su pantalón de pijama negro, con el logo de los Uchiha debajo de la rodilla.

Realmente creyó tener inmenso poder estando con Orochimaru, pero fue todo lo contrario, mientras Naruto se rompía las manos y el cuerpo para alcanzarlo, el solo había buscado el método más fácil y se dejo llevar por el Sello Maldito. Instintivamente se llevo su mano izquierda donde antes había estado el sello, pues este había desaparecido en cuanto Orochimaru murió…

Le dolía la cabeza, le pesaba el cuerpo, le aullaba el alma y tenia el corazón apesadumbrado, nunca imagino que con su orgullo, lograse lastimar a su mejor amigo de la forma en la cual lo hizo y se odiaba por ello… Pero ahora no valía la pena retractarse, solo seguir adelante y esperar a que Naruto en algún momento le quisiera escuchar, para aceptar sus disculpas.

Volvió por completo el cuerpo hacia la fotografía y doblo su brazo derecho para acomodar la cabeza sobre el, busco a tientas con la mano izquierda su sabana de color blanco y se la echo por encima. No hacia frío, pero el dolor y arrepentimiento que sentía, era mil veces mas frío que cualquier cambio climático, pues el frío provenía de su corazón.

**-º-º-**

-¿Seguro que estas bien? –Se paro en el marco de la puerta –puedes gritarme si quieres –sonrió.

-No pasa nada que ya no sepas, Aiori –suspiro Naruto –solo que estoy agotado.

-Bueno, te dejo descansar, hasta mañana –y salio de la habitación.

Naruto suspiro, odiaba aquella faceta suya, aquella en la cual perdía la capacidad de razonar, olvidaba sus motivos para seguir adelante y se volcaba completamente en el odio y dolor reprimido. Kashern lo había notado y no dudaba de que Nashira también, aunque esta se hubiese guardado cualquier comentario.

¡Maldita sea! Aunque ya estaba mas calmado, no quería decir que no siguiese enojado con sus "amigos" No, seguía tan furioso como antes o mas.

-¿Cómo Tsunade me puede hacer esto? –Estaba sentado en el borde de su cama –querer arrebatarme mis hijos por un desliz emocional –mientras se hablaba a si mismo, apretaba la mandíbula –esto no puede ser, ella no lo lograra, sobre mi cadáver –y se tumbo en la cama, poco a poco se fue acomodando hasta quedar con la cabeza en la almohada.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el techo. El recuerdo de Kashira le turbaba la mente cada vez que imaginaba su vida sin sus hijos. Volteo el rostro hacia la derecha y se encontró con la misma fotografía que Sakura y Sasuke habían estado mirando.

-Un equipo de tres –susurro frunciendo el ceño –el equipo siete –suspiro –un equipo que ya no es equipo –sin querer extendió su mano y casi inconscientemente la tomo y acaricio la imagen protegida por el cristal, sus ojos se quedaron mucho rato en Sasuke y Sakura y el recuerdo de Sasuke en el regazo de Sakura aquel día, le trajeron un sabor amargo a la boca –siempre supe que esto acabaría así –dejo la foto –equipo siete, ya no mas –y coloco la foto boca abajo –nunca lo fuimos en verdad –y se volvió dándole la espalda a la imagen colocada de forma que no le mirase mas.

Aun de espaldas siguió apretando los dientes, la rabia, el deseo de obtener algo que nunca será tuyo le embargaban de una manera nefasta, mezclada con la rabia de aquel día, su privacidad, sus penas, sus lamentos, sus buenos momentos fuera de la Aldea, habían sido mostrados a un público nada merecedor de aquel espectáculo. No se explicaba aquel alboroto emocional, no era ningún chiquillo enamoradizo, pero por más que intento, no logro desviar sus pensamientos, ni sus celos, a la rabia de aquel día.

Hasta en los sueños que tuvo esa noche, aquel nombre que llego a amar de niño, que olvido de joven y que recordaba ahora como hombre, le hizo temblar el cuerpo entre el odio y el deseo.

**-º-º-**

-Ya no hay nada que hacer –sus mejillas estaban de un color rojizo y sus cabellos negros, alborotados mas de lo normal, sus ojos dorados mostraban pesadumbre y derrota.

-¡No podemos rendirnos! –alzo el brazo en señal de "arriba ánimos" pero rápidamente lo bajo, pues le dolía.

-Hemos gastado casi todo nuestro Chakra Tenten ¿Qué más quieres que hagamos? –Inazuma le miraba, expectante, habían utilizado de todo, técnicas de agua, hielo, tierra, ambos juntos, pero nada les había funcionado. Y la lava ya estaba llegando a la cima.

Tenten se dejo caer junto a Inazuma, ambos miraban el horizonte, era una bonita noche para morir, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y la luz de la luna llena brindaba un color extraordinario a la lava, entre rojo y dorado, a pesar de que fuese tal belleza lo que les quitaría la vida.

-Yo quería cumplir muchas cosas en esta vida –suspiro Tenten, limpiándose algunas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente –pero parece ser que no las lograre –a sus pies estaban algunas hachas, shurikens, kunais y espadas.

-Nunca creemos tener suficiente con lo que tenemos –respondió secamente Inazuma –al amanecer no quedara nada de nosotros, al vernos en esta situación me pregunto ¿de que me ha servido tanto entrenamiento Ninja si para casos como estos no me sirve de nada?

-Te entiendo –suspiro Tenten –he entrenado cada día de mi vida y mira como moriré, tragada por la lava y convirtiéndome en un fósil humano de siglo reciente –miro al cielo -¿puedes hacer un poco de hielo? Es que tengo sed –rió nerviosa.

-No hay problema –Inazuma reprimió un suspiro y unió sus palmas, las cuales se cubrieron de un blanco azulado, después separo sus palmas y un hielo del tamaño de una piedra de tamaño mediano apareció –aquí tienes.

-Arigatou –Tenten tomo el pedazo de hielo y con una de sus hachas empezó a golpearla para poderla romper en trocitos, pero le daba y le daba y nada de romperse -¿de donde creas este hielo? ¿Del agua del ártico? –pregunto ella, cuando se suponía que con el quinto golpe, el hielo debió romperse.

-Es solo mi Chakra, si esperas unos minutos empezara a derretirse y tomara el tamaño para que puedas comértelo –decía Inazuma mientras Tenten se acercaba al precipicio y colocaba el hielo cerca de la lava –o bien puedes acercarlo al fuego –añadió con sorna.

-Inazuma –el llamado de Tenten se escucho débil –acabas de decir que se derrite en minutos ¿cierto? –pregunto Tenten, mirándole.

El se puso en pie y se acerco a ella mientras asentía.

-Incluso tarda un poco en derretirse con fuego, aunque no mucho la verdad –aclaro.

-¿Crees un hielo del tamaño de una tapa, tarde lo suficiente para sostenernos a cada uno de nosotros mientras creas otro bloque de mayor tamaño y yo lo destajo para dividirlo en dos? –pregunto con cautela, pues como habían dicho anteriormente, no les quedaba mucho Chakra.

-¿Me estas proponiendo que tu con arma en mano y yo con hielo en mano vayamos cruzando de salto en salto? ¿Es eso? –sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de dudas.

-Algo así, es un trabajo de equipo, tu creas bloques de hielo y yo los divido en dos y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al otro lado, si crees tener el Chakra suficiente claro –Tenten estaba de pie y le miraba, expectante.

Inazuma capto la idea de inmediato pero aun así no dejaban de haber peligros, un paso en falso en el hielo y era el fin de ambos, se puso a calcular rápidamente la cantidad de Chakra que podría necesitar.

-Hagámoslo –respondió mientras empezaba a crear hielo, lo suficientemente grande como para estar seguros en tres segundos y saltar a otro que hubiese creado.

Sin demora de tiempo, Tenten partió en dos el bloque de hielo y se lanzaron a la lava.

Lo que no calcularon fue que no podrían controlar la distancia entre ambos, cuando el bloque fuese separado.

-¡Mierda! –mascullo Inazuma creando otro bloque, Tenten y el se llevaban una distancia de quince metros de largo -¡¿podrás cortarlo?! –Tenten no respondió, solo asintió mientras concentraba Chakra en la planta de sus pies para saltar un poco mas alto, cuando Inazuma lanzo el bloque hacia arriba, Tenten llegaba justo a tiempo para cortarlo en dos, así ella cayo en su pedazo e Inazuma salto hacia el de el.

-Debemos mantener este ritmo –dijo ella. Inazuma asintió, mientras creaba otro bloque.

Aquella mujer no era su tipo, pero era especial, tenia fuerza de voluntad y carisma.

Hyuuga Neji debería apurarse pues… mujeres como ella, no aparecen todos los días razonó.

**-º-º-**

Como había calculado, las huellas que habían encontrado se dirigían a Konoha. Miro el cielo, Kira, Anghoro y Lai se habían marchado a la Aldea bajo sus ordenes, el se quedaría, recopilando un poco mas de información en la Aldea de Kumakiro. Saber un poco mas no le tomaría mucho tiempo, esperaba estar dentro de dos días en la Aldea y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Sentado en la rama de aquel árbol y recostado en el tronco se preguntaba si Tenten habría completado ya su misión.

Tenten, esa animosa compañera que en la niñez había considerado como una molestia y por la cual fue desarrollando un cariño y deseo de sobreprotección increíble.

Posiblemente ella era la persona que más lo entendía, que más lo conocía, de niños siempre era quien entrenaba junto a el, ella siempre supo interpretar sus silencios y sus cortas frases. Ella siempre había estado allí para el, y ahora en la adultez se preguntaba si el no sentía mas que un mero cariño de amigos por aquella mujer.

Aquella mujer que tomaba parte de sus pensamientos constantemente, la mujer con la cual casi nunca tenía tiempo para hablar pero si se encontraban, nunca estaba de más dar un paseo silencioso por la zona de entrenamientos en la cual ellos siempre habían entrenado.

Tal vez lo que sentía era una atracción fugaz por ella, el no podía amarla porque el no sabia lo que era aquello pero ¿y si en verdad el la amaba? ¿Y si nunca podría decirle lo que sentía? Ese nudo en la garganta cada vez que la veía… El recuerdo de Naruto junto a su fallecida esposa le golpeo con fuerza, ¿Podría el alguna vez dejar de ser como era y encontrar la felicidad? Negó con su rostro, Tenten era una mujer demasiado expresiva, demasiado cálida, demasiado ella… Lo normal es que ella encontrase un hombre de valores y actitudes similares ¿no? Ademas, el creía estar seguro de que no la amaba…

Recordó el casto beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida… No la amaba, aun cuando sus mejillas se sonrojasen al recuerdo, no la amaba… Ella estaría mejor con alguien como Lee o Kiba o algo así, se trato de convencer mientras se ponía de pie para ir a la Aldea de Kumakiro.

Pero mientras avanzaba, no se pudo explicar el deseo ferviente de cortar en trocitos a Lee o a Kiba si se acercaban a la castaña… No se lo pudo explicar, ni siquiera cuando llego a la Aldea, y se metió en la posada y lo consulto con la almohada.

**-º-º-**

**Día Siguiente**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y con pesadez, controlar el deseo y el odio era difícil y le dejaban agotado, se incorporo en la cama y se mezo los cabellos rubios y reprimió un bostezo.

Escucho las risas infantiles de sus hijos y mas luego la mas áspera y grave que era la de Aiori, se volvió hacia la mesilla de noche y se fijo en la hora, las siete y media de la mañana, con un gruñido se volvió a tumbar en la cama, deseando dormir un poco mas, sus ojos se abrieron y se fijaron en la foto colocada boca abajo.

Con lentitud se incorporo en la cama, por mas que tratase de escapar de la realidad, esta siempre le alcanzaría, frunciendo un poco el ceño, se deslizo por la cama hasta quedar en el piso y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Pasado mañana se marcharían y a diferencia de la primera vez, lo echaban y esta vez, no volvería.

**-º-º-**

Estaba recostado en el espaldar de su cama, sus cabellos negros cubrían su rostro de bellas facciones, sus hombros ahora bronceados estaban erigidos, de su hombro izquierdo emanaba un poco de sangre que se deslizaba lentamente hacia su pecho, que seguía por su abdomen y se perdía en la cinturilla de sus pantalones negros.

Alzo su rostro el cual dibujaba una expresión de dolor, sus ojos de un color rojizo con tres pupilas estaban entornados. Se llevo la mano derecha al hombro.

-¿Qué significa esto? –gruño, su voz ronca reverbero en la habitación. Se puso en pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se miro la sangre emanar de su hombro y los varios caminos que ya había trazado en su pecho -¿Qué es esto? –miro con incredulidad su hombro, en el cual empezaba a divisarse un pequeño punto negro.

La sangre se detuvo de repente, empezando a formar un círculo y dentro de este, tres puntos.

-¡Imposible no…! –pero antes de terminar su frase, cayo desplomado en el piso del baño, mientras un Chakra negro, rodeaba su hombro.

En otro lugar, Mitarashi Anko, sufría el mismo dolor que Sasuke.

**-º-º-**

-¡Cuidado! –justo a tiempo extendió la mano para sujetar la morena de ella -¡por poco! –añadió atrayéndola hacia el.

-Gracias, Inazuma –suspiro ella, quien por unos breves instantes se creyó muerta, pues resbalo con el borde del otro lado de la montaña -¡lo conseguimos! –sonrió feliz, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

-Si –el se dejo caer también –podría dormirme aquí mismo –suspiro.

-Lo lamento pero no hay tiempo para ello –junto a ellos, Shai y Shoui Hoenkhan les miraban entre sorprendidos y complacidos.

-¡Ustedes! –Inazuma se puse en pie de inmediato y agarro a Shoui por el cuello de su camiseta blanca -¡se fueron sin decirnos nada! –lo fue a golpear pero como si fuese viento se desvaneció de su agarre y apareció junto a Tenten.

-Cálmate hombre –sonrió Shoui, tendiéndole la mano a Tenten, quien la acepto.

-Si le decíamos ¿Cuál seria la prueba? Están aquí para demostrar que pueden conseguir el Escudo de la Noche sin ayuda alguna, se pone a prueba su fuerza de voluntad, su trabajo en equipo e incluso su sentido del bien y el mal, esto no es un juego –gruño Shai.

-Hermano…-Shoui se encogió de hombros mientras le daba una botella de agua a Tenten –nosotros solo nos encargamos de encaminarlos no podemos guiarlos el trayecto entero.

-Por que será que no me sorprende –sonrió Tenten, algo cansada.

-Bien –Inazuma fulmino a Shai -¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-¿Ansioso y sin Chakra? –se burlo Shoui.

-En el camino me repondré –gruño para su sorpresa, Shai le tendió una botella de agua.

–Te ayudara a recuperarte mas rápido, Agua de Vida –dio a modo de explicación Shai.

-Arigatou –dijo a regañadientes Inazuma tomando la botella.

-En cuanto se repongan un poco nos marcharemos –explico secamente Shai.

-¿Y a donde nos dirigiremos ahora? –pregunto Tenten, antes de volver a tomar agua.

-Al Lago de los Desesperados –sonrió Shoui.

Inazuma y Tenten se miraron ante la sonrisa de Shoui ¿el era demente o que?

-Veremos como se las ingeniaran allá –argumento Shai –les daremos media hora de descanso, disfrútenlo.

-Como si fuese el último –termino Shoui, sonriente colocándose junto a su hermano.

-¿Por qué siempre hacen comentarios tan desagradables? –suspiro Tenten, utilizando su mochila como almohada.

-Eso solo logra que me caigan peor –ladro Inazuma, quien se volvió y utilizo su mochila como almohada, como Tenten, y aun cuando cerró los ojos, escucho las tenues risas de los gemelos Hoenkhan.

**-º-º-**

Rock Lee y Gai-sensei regresaban a Konoha, pues se habían hartado de estar solos en la montaña y se regresaban donde la Godaime pero antes iban a descansar.

Gai miro la Aldea como si esperase que el enemigo se apareciese de la nada.

-¡Gai-sensei! Ya me marcho –le dijo Lee.

-¡Aquí en una hora, Lee! –sonrió Gai con el pulgar arriba y bling en los dientes.

Lee hizo lo propio y se marcho a su casa, en cuanto el se dio la vuelta, Gai coloco una seria expresión en su rostro, se encamino a la Torre, no, no quería que Lee supiese de sus inquietudes.

-Hola, Gai –le saludo Kakashi.

-Kakashi –ambos se miraron seriamente -¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Cuál era el motivo de ir a las montañas y entrenar mas a Lee?

-Tsunade-sama te lo dirá, te esta esperando, algo raro esta ocurriendo –le informaba Kakashi mientras se dirigían a la Torre –ha ocurrido un acontecimiento algo extraño, camino aquí, el escuadrón de Neji encontró un cráter con vestigios del Sello Maldito –Kakashi frunció su ojo visible –y parece ser que Akatsuki se dirige hacia aquí.

-¿Neji ya regreso? –Gai estaba sorprendido.

-No, se quedo recopilando mas información, de los equipos mandados a distintos puntos fuera de la Aldea, solo Chouji y Sai han confirmado su regreso, de hoy a mañana –respondió el Ninja Copia.

-¿Qué hay de Naruto? –pregunto Gai, visiblemente preocupado mientras subían las escaleras.

-Sakura se ha marchado ya a notificarle su estadía en la Aldea, lo necesitamos a el, tanto como a los demás, parece ser que habrá una reunión precipitada con el Consejo, se necesita el permiso para ir a Templo del Tiempo en Ulkyora –siguió Kakashi.

-¿Y los demás Shinobis fuera de la Aldea? –Gai miro frunciendo el ceño a su rival para toda la eternidad -¿Qué sucederá con ellos? –A Gai se le había enviado una nota notificándole los acontecimientos en la reunión pasada.

-Serán notificados de regresar lo mas pronto posible, exceptuando el equipo conformado por Tenten e Inazuma –caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos de la Torre, por la cual muchos Ninjas pasaban con los brazos llenos de pergaminos, tinteros, aves reales hasta con sillas –como ya ves, esto es un caos de un día para otro.

-¿Por qué a ellos no? –inquirió Gai, esquivando a los conserjes.

-Nunca he dicho que no se les enviaran, he dicho exceptuando a ellos dos, se les exceptúa su regreso inmediato pues su misión en mas delicada, según se, se les permitirá media semana mas –aclaro Kakashi.

-Ya veo –suspiro Gai –solo espero que todos regresen a salvo.

-Lo mismo digo –concordó Kakashi –lo mismo digo.

**-º-º-**

-Papa es genial –suspiro, lleno de orgullo Kashern.

-Si –asintió Nashira –igual que tío Aiori –sonrió.

-Algún día Nashira, seremos mejores que ellos –Kashern se enserio.

-Lo se –suspiro ella -¿Qué te sucede? Te has puesto serio de repente hermano.

-Nada, nada –sonrió nervioso –solo pensaba, pensaba.

Nashira solo se encogió de hombros, tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Kashern miraba los fluidos movimientos de su padre y su tío, ambos entrenaban en la cascada, no utilizaban Chakra, solo Taijutsu, de forma excepcional. Le preocupaban aquellas arruguitas que tenia su padre alrededor de los ojos, como si hubiese envejecido de pronto, arrugas que el no había tenido hasta el día anterior.

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Qué había sucedido en la Torre? No lo sabia, pues su padre se había limitado a decirle que había tenido una fuerte discusión en la cual perdió el control. Nada mas, sospechaba que tenia que ver tanto con el como con ellos, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo.

Y aquel sueño que atormentaba a su padre tanto como a el…

-¡Kashern ya pueden venir! –les sonrió Naruto desde el agua, haciéndole señas a ambos.

-¡Ya vamos! –Nashira lo tomo del brazo -¡vamos Kashern! –y no pudo evitarlo, la vitalidad sin preocupaciones de su melliza se le contagio y no pudo mas que sonreír.

-Nosotros volvemos en un rato –sonrió Aiori –iremos a buscar las toallas.

-¡Hai! –asintieron al unísono Kashern y Nashira empezando a tirarse agua el uno al otro.

-Estos hijos míos no cambian –sonrió Naruto con pesar.

-No, no lo hacen –corroboro Aiori –Naruto, en una hora he de ir a la Floristería Yamanaka, espero que no te moleste…

-¡Que va! –Naruto sonrió al tiempo que sus ojos azules se ensombrecían, Ino era de las personas que habían estado el día anterior en la Torre.

-Naruto, si te molesta yo…-Aiori no quería incomodar mas a Naruto.

-Te he dicho que no importa –mascullo –que yo este enojado con Ino y todos los demás, no quiere decir que no puedas entablar amistad con ellos –mientras lo decía, Naruto frunció un poco los labios, al recordar la mala noche que había pasado.

Aiori procedió a encogerse de hombros, aun no había encontrado el momento de decirle que había visto el fantasma de Kashira… Puso una cara de desazón, decir el "fantasma" sonaba a película barata de tres centavos. Sabia que la "visita" de Kashira no presagiaba nada bueno, sabia que el tiempo se acababa y tenia que decirle aquella verdad a Naruto, esa que le hizo tener una discusión con su hermana cuando empezó su noviazgo con Naruto y aquella que juro guardarse hasta el momento adecuado.

Momento que no había llegado, suspiro con pesar mientras miraba el cielo… Ellos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento para llevarse a los chicos… ¡Sobre su cadáver! Ahora solo esperaba poder contar aun con Naruto para aquel entonces, aunque tratándose sobre Nashira y Kashern, Naruto era capaz de matar y mucho mas…

La casa de color blanco con azul entro a la zona visual de ambos, ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en absoluto silencio, Naruto por que no quería preocupar a Aiori y este por temor a incomodar más a Naruto… Si eso era posible.

Minutos después, Aiori salía al pasillo con una mochila en la cual llevaba las ropas limpias de sus sobrinos, la suya propia con las toallas. Se acerco a la puerta de Naruto.

-¡Oye Naruto, me adelantare! –le hizo saber.

-¡Bien! Iré dentro de un momento, me termino de duchar! –grito Naruto.

Aiori miro incrédulo la puerta de la habitación, duchándose… ¿Para que? Total que se iba a mojar en el lago, sus motivos tendría.

-¡Esta bien! Ya me voy –respondió Aiori dando media vuelta, cuando bajo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso miro alrededor y se quedo unos instantes pensativo… Naruto no le había dicho nada a los chicos sobre su marcha, seguro que no quería desilusionarlos antes de tiempo y hablando de desilusiones… Otra vez el remordimiento le ataco pero su parte más lógica intervino y le hizo agitar la cabeza.

Cuando abrió la puerta casi se cae para atrás de la impresión, sentada en las escaleras del porche le esperaba nada mas y nada menos que Haruno Sakura y para como se había acostumbrado a verla (mas "alegre") esta tenia una expresión de muerte.

-Buenos días –saludo cordialmente Sakura -¿se encuentra Naruto?

-Buenos días –correspondió Aiori –Naruto esta arriba ¿Qué quieres con el?

-Entregarle un mensaje de Tsunade-sama –respondió secamente ella.

-¿La Hokage? –Aiori frunció el ceño -¿Por qué te ha enviado a ti? Creo que quedo muy claro ayer que Naruto no quería verles –Aiori le recordó.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, gracias –dijo sarcástica –pero es urgente y no tenemos tiempo para perderlo.

-¿No escucharon mi amenaza de ayer? –gruño una voz a espaldas de Aiori.

-Si que la escuchamos, Naruto –respondió Sakura con calma.

Ambos empezaron una batalla de miradas en la cual ninguno cedía, Aiori, que estaba entre los dos, miro a uno y a otro y dijo…

-Yo me marcho con los chicos –anuncio, pasando junto a Sakura mientras murmuraba en tono sarcástico –seguro que ahora se querrán matar a golpes, nadie nunca escucha… -y se fue refunfuñando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –gruño Naruto, acercándose en un parpadeo a Sakura.

-Como ya dije entregarte un mensaje –repitió.

-Tsunade no tiene nada que informarme –sus ojos azules estaban veteados de rojo –lo que me tenia que decir me lo dijo ayer.

-Naruto… -el tono exasperado sorprendió al rubio -¿seguirás así por siempre?

-Si hubiese sido tu intimidad, me entenderías –gruño, sujetándola por los hombros –imagina que alguien vea lo mas privado de tu vida, tus momentos felices y tristes –mientras hablaba la apretaba mas por los hombros -¿Cómo te sentirías? ¡Dímelo! –grito esta vez.

-¡Basta! –Sakura lo empujo con sus manos, aunque el solo retrocedió par de pasos. Naruto realmente le estaba haciendo daño.

Naruto frunció aun más el ceño, aquel tacto de las manos de Sakura, le produjo un estremecimiento casi imperceptible. Sus antiguos sentimientos luchaban con su cólera de manera interna.

-¿Me escucharas o no? –pregunto Sakura, impacientándose.

-No, como ya dije Tsunade ya me informo lo que quiso informar ayer, no necesito saber más –gruño.

-Pues… -Sakura se saco unos guantes negros del bolsillo trasero de su short de color blanco –no te la pondré fácil –decía mientras se colocaba un guante en la mano izquierda y repetía la operación con la derecha.

-¿Vas a rechazar la oportunidad que te estoy brindando de salir de aquí en una sola pieza? –pareció sorprendido por la actitud de Sakura.

-Ya no soy la Sakura cobarde de antes –Sakura se reajusto los guantes y le miro fieramente.

-Ya lo veremos –acto seguido Naruto se abalanzo sobre Sakura pero esta esquivo el ataque saltando hacia atrás.

-_"No puedo retroceder ahora" _–pensó Sakura al ver los ojos rojos de Naruto mirarles como el día anterior –Si yo gano, te entrego el mensaje y nos hablaras, al menos –declaro Sakura –si ganas tú, harás lo que quieras.

-Bien –el rostro de Naruto adquirió una mueca parecida a una sonrisa torcida –muy bien.

-Solo una cosa ¿Cómo se decidirá al ganador? –pregunto Sakura.

-Cuando alguno de los dos caiga agotado o se rinda –su mandíbula se tenso –es lo que me parece mejor –informo.

-Muy bien –declaro Sakura –empecemos –añadió colocándose en posición de combate.

-No te dejare ganar, Sakura –le hizo saber.

-No te he pedido que lo hagas –contraataco ella.

El cielo que minutos atrás se mostraba de un azul brillante, oscurecía lentamente, llenándose de nubes negras, en augurio de lluvia.

**-º-º-**

-Al fin emprendemos la marcha –sonrió Kisame, observando a Shibo.

-Lamentamos la tardanza –Shi con su voz calmada, le informo a Itachi.

-No importa si nos retrasamos un día –dijo secamente el Uchiha –llegaremos siempre al mismo lugar –susurro.

-¡Vámonos! –los ojos de Kisame se abrieron desorbitados por la emoción, montado en el lomo de Shibo.

-Eres un pesado –le informo Shibo, mientras galopaba junto a Itachi y Shi.

-Estamos a un día como mucho de Konoha –susurro Itachi –ya veré que tan fuerte eres… Hermano menor –los ojos rojos del Uchiha adquirieron un brillo amenazador al recordar a su hermano.

-Eres extraño, Uchiha Itachi –dijo Shi, mientras corría a una velocidad asombrosa –creo que ya te lo he dicho, por ello me caes bien –y rió.

-Hn –fue la seca respuesta que recibió Shi, a su lado Shibo y Kisame parecían dos dementes, ansiosos por sangre.

-Supongo que nuestra llegada a tu Aldea significa guerra –tanteo Shi.

-No –explico Itachi –nosotros estamos en guerra desde hace tiempo –informo –solo le hacemos saber que se ha reanudado.

-Ya veo –asintió el corcel negro –interesante, parece ser que después de todo, no me aburriré en este lugar.

-Eso, Shi, te lo puedo asegurar –confirmo Itachi, mientras miraba al cielo –te lo puedo asegurar.

**-º-º-**

-Te dije que no debías ayudarme, mujer problemática –gruño Shikamaru.

-¡Ah, ya cállate! –Grito Temari, quien estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina de la Torre con sus manos dentro de una jarra con hielo -¡sabia las consecuencias!

-¡¿Si?! Parece que no porque seguro que Gaara me manda a matar, el fue muy claro al decir que "no quiero que nada malo le suceda a Temari" –le espeto él, quien estaba dando vueltas en la estancia.

-¡No metas a Gaara!

-¡Si lo hago! ¡Me hará colgar de la Torre! –el se acerco a ella, exasperado –saca las manos, déjame ver, mujer problemática.

-¡Puedo yo sola! –ella retiro sus manos de las de él.

-Nunca he dicho que no puedas, solo que me dejes ver –se tranquilizo el Nara, respirando hondo.

El día anterior, después de que le hubiese quitado los guantes, a las dos horas ella se quejo de estar aburrida y que ella estaba allí para ayudarlo, no mirarlo, con resignación tuvo que dejar a la problemática trabajar. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias, tenía las manos rojas como tomates maduros y estaban empezando a salirle pequeñas ronchas.

Con un gruñido ella dejo que él le examinara la mano, la palma de su mano izquierda tenía un nuevo vendaje, pero después de eso, no tenía más que leves rasguños hechos por la Arena, sus manos no estaban rojas ya pero tampoco suaves como antes, tenía un roce algo áspero.

-Como pensaba –gruño Shikamaru –te fuiste anoche a seguir en las ruinas ¿verdad? –la miro con esa expresión aburrida, pero lo delataba un tic en su ceja derecha.

-¡¿Cómo lo…?! –Temari lo miro sorprendida mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Te vi anoche, desde el balcón de mi habitación… No podía dormir –gruño, dejando que las delicadas manos se deslizaran sobre las suyas -¿Qué hacías a esas horas? –la miro seriamente.

-¡No te importa! –espeto ella, ignorándolo.

-Problemática… -mascullo él, saliendo de la estancia.

-Llorica… -susurro ella, mirando hacia afuera.

-¡Mierda! –Shikamaru regreso con una expresión de perros.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora? –gruño Temari, vendándose como podía las adoloridas manos.

-No podre ir a las ruinas hoy –el saco una silla del comedor y se sentó, mientras tomaba las manos de Temari y le colocaba con suma paciencia que antes parecía no poseer, la crema para bajar la picazón –esta lloviznando –dio a modo de explicación.

-¿Y? –pregunto Temari, enarcando una de sus finas cejas, actuando fríamente.

-Que pronto se volverá tormenta y no quisiera estar ahí fuera cuando eso suceda –miro las manos de la kunoichi de la arena –espero que permitas que tus manos descansen –cuando alzo sus ojos, se encontró con los confusos de Temari.

Ambos se quedaron un rato así, examinándose fijamente hasta que a Shikamaru se le seco la boca.

-Bien, me retiro –informo innecesariamente mientras se ponía en pie –hasta luego –se marcho con aquel andar desgarbado, lleno de despreocupación, mientras Temari le miraba.

No estaba segura, pero el brillo que distinguió fugazmente en los ojos del Nara, le hizo pensar que la deseaba.

-Tonta… -se reprendió mirando sus manos, sorprendiéndose –este sí que aprende rápido –sonrió al ver el perfecto vendaje en sus manos.

**-º-º-**

Sus manos chocaban una contra la otra, mientras sus miradas se debatían.

-¡No… te dejare… ganar! –el empujo con más fuerza, logrando mandar a volar a Sakura y que chocase contra el tronco de un árbol -¡ríndete y vete!

-¡Me tendrás que mandar hecha picadillo, como prometiste! –Sakura fue corriendo hacia él, mientras formaba unos sellos -¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! –y tres replicas de Sakura salieron, cada una saltando en dirección diferente y golpeando en zonas distintas a Naruto, quien retrocedió apenas, hasta que la real le golpeo y lo mando a volar.

-¡Eso no será suficiente! –Grito él, recuperándose de inmediato mientras formaba unos sellos -¡Futon: Odori Kaze No Seppuku! (Elemento Viento: Danza del Viento Cortante) –la llovizna se mezclo con el remolino formado por el Jutsu de Naruto, un viento que se acercaba con una velocidad espeluznante hacia Sakura, quien salto a un costado y apenas lo esquivo, el viento hizo un corte en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Suiton: Ryu No Mizu! (Elemento Agua: Dragón de Agua) –la llovizna se torno espesa, como si estuviese en cámara lenta, formando gota a gota un dragón de color azulino, que embistió contra Naruto como si fuese su enemigo acérrimo.

Naruto retrocedió por la presión del Dragón de Agua.

-_"Piensa, piensa, piensa…" _–se urgía a sí mismo –_"¡ya se!" _¡Doton: Kabe No Tsuchi! (Elemento Tierra: Pared de Tierra) –del piso se alzo una pared de veinte metros de altura contra la cual el agua choco sin poder seguir lastimando al rubio, pues a la velocidad que iba el agua le cortaba.

Naruto miro al cielo… ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Sentía gotas mas fuertes golpear su rostro, si seguían así, terminarían sucios, bueno, más de lo que estaban, estaba enojado, pero mientras luchaba, hablaba con Kyuubi… la conversación interna le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca y le hizo recapacitar. Sakura se acercaba, escuchaba sus pasos en la hierba mojada. Salió a su encuentro.

Los ojos verdes chocaron con los semi rubíes de Naruto, quien aun tenia la mandíbula tensa y los ojos afilados. Sakura estaba igual, motas de lodo estaban en sus mejillas y en la derecha de Sakura corría una fina línea de sangre, que hizo le hizo contraer el estomago.

El deseo era algo terrible… Y aun más mezclado con ira.

Esta vez ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro, golpeándose en cada mejilla y volteándose los rostros, Naruto, mas rápido, tomo la mano de Sakura con la cual le había golpeado y la lanzo por los cielos, lanzándola a tres metros de él.

-Te voy a romper los huesos –gruño, con voz ronca, mientras la lluvia se tornaba mas fuerte -¡vete ya! –le grito, dando media vuelta, apretando los puños, empezó a caminar al lago.

Pero un temblor en la tierra lo hizo detenerse y voltear.

-¡Tonta!

Sakura había retenido Chakra suficiente en su puño y ahora había golpeado el suelo, haciéndolo trizas. Naruto salto hacia arriba, sorprendido, cada vez era más fuerte.

Cuando cayó a tierra, Sakura rápidamente se abalanzo sobre él, tratando de golpearlo, pero el esquivaba cada golpe, ella lo hizo retroceder hasta un árbol, donde él se sintió atrapado, Sakura contuvo mas Chakra en su puño y golpeo con fuerza.

Fue su sorpresa ver como el árbol se dividía en dos y pequeñas astillas se clavaban en sus antebrazos.

-_"¿Cómo es posible?" _–pensaba Sakura, tratando de golpear otra vez a Naruto –_"¿Cómo es posible que esto esté pasando? Tu y yo…"_ –sus ojos se oscurecieron y Naruto fue capaz de verlo.

-¿Ya te rindes? –sonrió maléficamente, otra vez pensamientos oscuros surcaban su mente.

-¡Nunca! –Esta vez si logro golpearlo, lanzándolo muchos metros lejos de allí, Sakura corrió tras el cuerpo inerte -¡te dije que no soy la misma! –le espeto, cuando lo alcanzo, golpeándolo en pleno pecho, haciendo que él se clavase en el piso, aturdido.

Sakura freno en seco, resbalando levemente en las aguas posadas del suelo. Respiraba algo agitada.

-Ya estoy aburrido –Naruto se puso en pie, algo tembloroso, no todos los días te golpeaba la alumna de la Godaime.

-¿Si? –Sakura se extraño ante esto.

-¡Katon: Gökakyö No Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) –Una esfera en llamas se lanzo hacia Sakura, sorprendida.

-_"¿Desde cuándo…?"_ –se pregunto sorprendida, apenas esquivando el ataque.

-Despierta, despierta o acabare esto rápidamente –era aquel tono, el de Naruto-Kyuubi.

-¡Tú! –Señalo ella, con dedo acusatorio -¡deja a Naruto en paz!

-Lo siento –sonrió sarcástico –pero Naruto me ha dejado a mí, no puede lidiar con sus sentimientos y contra ti a la vez, es… -hizo una pausa –sofocante.

-¡Maldito! –Se abalanzo hacia él, mientras lanzaba tres shurikens pequeños, que el esquivo con facilidad -¡toma! –en esa distracción, Sakura se duplico y golpeo al doble a Naruto-Kyuubi, quien recibía los golpes y no hacía nada por esquivarlos.

-Adiós –el la tomo por las manos y le empezó a dar vueltas, la dejo salir volando y mas luego el fue tras ella, con intenciones muy claras, Sakura solo se protegió de la patada con las manos y como pudo, cayó al piso, dejando un hueco en el.

-Mierda… -mascullo Sakura.

-¿Cansada? –El rostro de Naruto-Kyuubi se inclino sobre ella –lastima –sonrió.

-¡Aléjate de mi! –ella coloco su palma abierta sobre el rostro del rubio, apretándoselo con su fuerza descomunal.

-No servirá –de un costado salió otro Naruto-Kyuubi, el que Sakura sostenía en sus manos, desapareció en una nube de humo, convirtiéndose en un tronco verde.

-¡¿Cuándo?! –Sakura se incorporo lo más rápido que le permitía su adolorido cuerpo.

-¿Muy rápido para ti? –el se coloco frente a ella -¿quieres que vaya más lento? –dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Se ve que con el paso del tiempo te has vuelto más creído –soltó ponzoñosamente Sakura, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Naruto mientras se revisaba de no tener ningún hueso roto.

-Me declaro culpable –levanto la mano derecha de forma solemne –lo que sucede cuando el respeto, el deseo, la humillación, el odio y demás sentimientos, se te mezclan en la cabeza, especialmente cuando se cumple una meta –frunció el ceño –te hace sentir, invencible –soltó esta frase lentamente.

-¡Tu meta es ser Hokage y no lo has logrado! –mascullo Sakura, corriendo hacia él.

-¡¿Crees que es lo único que deseo ser o hacer?! –replico él, agachándose mientras esquivaba el golpe.

-¡Yo ya no sé nada! –grito ella, empezando a enceguecerse por la rabia y frustración.

Naruto-Kyuubi se tenso, su antigua parte decía que debía detener aquello, pero quien tenía el control, deseaba seguir. Miro al cielo con sus ojos semi rubíes, mientras la llovizna se volvió tormenta, estallando en sus cabezas.

**-º-º-**

Se incorporo lentamente, tocándose la frente, tenía un pequeño chichón que le recordaba que se había caído por el dolor de su hombro… ¡Su hombro! Se miro al espejo fijamente, observando los tres puntos negros encerrados en un círculo que había en su hombro izquierdo.

El sello maldito, no entendía que sucedía, que pasaba ¿Por qué el sello estaba en su hombro? ¿Orochimaru estaba vivo? ¡Imposible! El estaba allí cuando él y Kabuto murieron… Murieron…

Salió del baño corriendo, tomo una camisa que había en el espaldar de una silla y salió corriendo de su casa, sin importarle haberla dejado abierta. Total todos sabían quién era quien en Konoha, seguro que algún vecino la cerraba.

Paso corriendo por el puesto de Ichiraku, abotonándose la camisa, maldito momento había escogido el clima, para empezar a llover. Sakura… Sakura le había dicho que tenía que ver a Tsunade donde le explicaría lo de la reunión de ayer… Ahora también tendrían que lidiar con el sello, corrió como pudo sobre la tormenta y cuando doblo una esquina y diviso la Torre, casi se cae por la rapidez.

Cuando subió corriendo las escaleras, en la entrada se encontró con alguien más que corría delante de él. Por el porte y el color de pelo, supo quién era.

-¡Anko! –la llamo, pero esta no se detuvo, entro como un exhalo en la oficina de la Hokage, a la izquierda.

Sasuke hizo lo propio y entro, quedándose choqueado por la imagen que daban los presentes, Anko y el parecían fuera de lugar con sus piyamas y todo mojados.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! –estallo Anko quien tenía un piyama de pantalón largo y una camisa de color crema con dibujos de bolitas de Dango.

-Más aun –se hizo notar Sasuke con su tono de "explíquense ¡ya!" -¿Qué significa que haya vuelto a aparecer el sello maldito en mi hombro? –anuncio, sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras se desabotonaba los cuatro primeros botones y mostraba el sello, perfectamente claro y reciente.

-¡No puede ser! –Hatake Kakashi se acerco rápidamente a él -¡¿desde cuándo…?! –pregunto examinando el sello.

-Desde hoy –dijeron al unísono Anko y Sasuke.

-Entonces es cierto –suspiro Tsunade con pesar –el cráter encontrado por el Escuadrón de Neji significa el regreso de Orochimaru.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron Sasuke y Anko -¡¿Por qué no se me había dicho nada?! –se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

-Parece ser que la actitud de Naruto se les contagio –Kakashi se revisaba el oído con el dedo meñique –creo que he quedado sordo.

-¡Me importa poco si le informan o no al Uchiha pero yo soy Jounnin Superior a mí se me debe informar de estas cosas Tsunade-sama! –espeto Anko, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir que no te importa que me informen sí o no?! ¡Yo también sufrí por culpa de este maldito Sello! –hizo una pausa y miro a su alrededor -¡¿Y Sakura?!

Anko también miro a su alrededor, no había visto al niñato rubio pero sabía que estaba en la Aldea y la chiquilla medico… No estaban ninguno de los dos. En la sala se formo un silencio lleno de tensión que se podía cortar con un kunai.

-¡¿Dónde está Sakura?! –Sasuke miro a Kakashi -¡Dónde! –gruño.

-¡Ya cálmate! –grito Tsunade, que entre la tensión del supuesto regreso de Orochimaru, la cercanía de Akatsuki, el dolor de Naruto, las misiones a los novatos, los problemas de la Aldea y la preocupación por los demás Shinobis fuera de la Aldea la tenían en un estado al borde de la histeria.

-Sakura está llevándole un mensaje a Naruto –le hizo saber Yamato-taichou –hablando de ello, hace ya tiempo que Sakura debió regresar.

-¡¿Es que no les queda una gota de cordura con todo esto?! –Exploto Sasuke -¡Naruto dijo que…!

-¡Sakura se ofreció! –Le hizo callar Tsunade –Y tienes razón, Yamato, ella hace rato que debió regresar, le concederé otra hora, si no regresa, Kakashi, ya sabes que hacer.

El Jounnin solo asintió.

-¿Solo eso? –Argumento Sasuke con voz débil –Naruto dijo que a quien fuera…

-Naruto no le hará nada –gruño Jiraiya, inquieto.

-¿Estás seguro? –replico Sasuke.

En la sala se formo un silencio tenso, nada ni nadie podía asegurarles aquello.

-No podemos hacer nada, Sakura tomo la decisión –susurro Tsunade, entrelazando sus manos.

-¡Pero…! –empezó Sasuke, pero fue cortado.

-¡Ten más confianza en Sakura! –Kakashi hablo con un tono duro, serio –ella también ha madurado, déjala estar, tenle un poco mas de confianza –repitió el Ninja Copia.

-Yo… -Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, no desconfiaba de Sakura ¡imposible no confiar! Ella fue de las únicas personas que no lo juzgo a su regreso, años atrás, Sakura había demostrado ser fiel y leal a su amistad con creces, también le había demostrado que había madurado y que era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola pero de quien desconfiaba era de Naruto.

Temía que el hombre se enceguezase y la lastimara de mala manera, a pesar de que Sakura era una Ninja Medico, había heridas que Naruto sabía hacer y que no curaban con tanta facilidad.

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con rabia y resignación, acudir a Sakura, en su ayuda, seria demostrarle que para él seguía siendo la misma niña a la que había que proteger, si iba en su ayuda… Le estaría demostrando que todos aquellos años, no le habían servido de nada y esa no era su intención.

-Si no hay nada más que decir, hablemos de lo que realmente nos preocupa –empezó Jiraiya -¿Cuándo iniciara la reunión con el Consejo? –pregunto, preocupado.

-Empezara dentro de dos horas, máximo –respondió seriamente Tsunade –Kakashi ¿ya se han enviado los mensajes?

-Si, Tsunade-sama, los mensajes muchos de ellos, han de estar llegando o haber llegado a sus destinos –respondió con voz de circunstancias Kakashi.

-Bien –declaro la Hokage -¡Shizune! –La mencionada se coloco junto a Tsunade -¡envía cartas de alerta roja a las demás naciones!

-¿Tan pronto? –pregunto Yamato.

-¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? –Sasuke lo miro con esa cara de "¡quiero saberlo ya!"

-Alerta roja significa Guerra, Sasuke, oficialmente las cuatro naciones más poderosas están en Guerra contra Akatsuki –le dijo, mirando un punto inexistente sobre el hombro de Sasuke, su ojo visible se veía caído, como si no hubiese dormido bien.

-¡¿Guerra?! –exploto él.

-Vamos ¿realmente te sorprende? –le pregunto Anko, mirándolo inquisitoriamente.

-El caso es –se hizo escuchar Tsunade –es que muy pronto un grupo no muy numeroso saldrá de la Aldea, solo los mejores –aclaro –entre ellos estas tu, Sasuke, así que procura por favor no dejarte lesionar ni lastimar gravemente.

-Como si tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo –mascullo.

-¿Y a donde ira este mocoso con los demás? –señalo Anko.

-¡Al Templo del Tiempo, en Ulkyora! –anuncio Tsunade, dejando estupefacto a mas de a uno.

**-º-º-**

Su mente trabajaba a enorme velocidad, algo ocurría y su tío no quería decirles.

Algo malo pero ¿Qué?

-Tío Aiori ¿Qué hacemos en la Floristería Yamanaka en medio de este torrencial? –pregunto Kashern, tapándose con su sombrilla de color negro, su hermana y su tío también tenían una.

-Además ¿Dónde está papa? –pregunto Nashira.

-Sí, también eso –corroboro Kashern.

-Aaahggg, ustedes son peores que su madre y eso es mucho decir –gruño Aiori, sus sobrinos tenían un buen rato preguntándoles primero a donde se dirigían y por su padre, porque paraban y por su padre, ahora estaban entrando a la Floristería y preguntaban por su padre ¿es que detectaban el peligro a distancias o algo así?

-Tío, esa no es una respuesta –sonrió maliciosamente Nashira.

-Bien, primero entremos –les dijo, abriendo la puerta, al hacerlo sonó una campanita pero la lluvia caía tan fuerte que apenas Aiori si la escucho –tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que pase el torrencial –suspiro –y antes de que pregunten, su padre estaba conversando con la señorita Sakura cuando yo me dirigía al Lago con ustedes.

-¿Si? –preguntaron al unísono los hermanos, emocionados, Sakura les había caído muy bien a ambos, mucho mejor que las mujeres que deseaban casarse con su papa en Olrei.

-Pero no os hagáis ilusiones –añadió Aiori –Naruto parece ser que tendrá una muy seria conversación con ella –su expresión se volvió pensativa.

-Tío –tanteo Kashern –cuando dices "conversación seria" te refieres a un combate ¿no? –Declaro perspicazmente -¿es por lo sucedido ayer en la Torre?

-¿Quién te dijo? –Aiori lo miro bastante serio.

-No se necesita ser un cerebro súper dotado para unir las piezas tío –sonrió Nashira –ya lo suponíamos –los hermanos se miraron –siempre lo supe –aclaro a su hermano, que estaba atónito, para el Nashira no sabía nada.

-¿Crees que papa…? –miro a su tío.

-No creo que se pasen de un par de golpes y ya –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia –_"O eso espero yo"_ –se dijo a sí mismo, al ver que momentáneamente, sus sobrinos, estaban más tranquilos.

**-º-º-**

(Nota: Empezare a colocar mis técnicas inventadas en español, pues estar buscando el significado correcto en el diccionario me retrasa mas, las técnicas del Anime y el Manga serán bilingües, algunas las colocare en Japonés por pura costumbre y otras al español Ej: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, va a ser una de las técnicas por costumbre y otro Ej: Técnica de los Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes serán de las que traduzca, seh es la técnica de Tenten, espero esto no os quite interés en el fic ni os aburra).

-¡Elemento Tierra: Río de Lodo! –Sakura se subió a un árbol cercano mientras el rubio desplegaba aquella técnica, simplemente increíble.

-_"Es un experto en Kage Bunshin y en utilizar técnicas de ataque masivo" _–analizo ella –_"ha mejorado bastante"_ –dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras formaba unos sellos –pero yo también –sonrió -¡Técnica Secreta: Ataduras del Bosque!

Naruto sonrió, mirándola fijamente, hacía rato que había vuelto a ser el mismo, ya controlaba su cuerpo, o gran parte de él, pues Kyuubi también quería unirse a la fiesta, pero su cordura podía mas, no supo en qué momento realmente había empezado a disfrutar del combate, si cuando ella lo llamo estúpido adorador al Ramen o cuando ella lo golpeo lanzándolo a veinte metros de ella.

Solo supo que en ese momento tomo el control de sí mismo y empezó a disfrutar del combate como hacía mucho que no hacia… Ni siquiera con Sasuke, años atrás. Frunció un poco el ceño, ella acababa de utilizar una técnica desconocida para él, segundos después ella apareció junto a él, utilizando Kage Bunshin.

-No podrás, Sakura, ya has visto como me deshice de las otras nueve –sonrió.

-Veamos cómo te libras de esta –argumento la Sakura real, lanzándose hacia Naruto, igual que las otras dos, cuando Naruto fue a moverse hacia atrás vaya su sorpresa al ver unas raíces enroscársele en las piernas, imposibilitándole el movimiento, tampoco podía mover las manos pues estas estaban unidas a las raíces de los pies. ¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello?

Y recapacito, debía ser aquel extraño Jutsu que Sakura había utilizado, cerró los ojos y se preparo para los tres impactos que no tardaron en llegar, estomago, vientre, espalda, las tres lastimaron en zonas diferentes y en las cuales no había puntos importantes.

No lo quería matar después de todo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de ver el sol afuera, pues antes a pesar de todo, había un torrencial cayendo sobre sus cabezas, frente a él ya no se encontraba Sakura, estaba en un lugar lleno de hierbas, no había arboles pero pétalos de Sakura danzaban a su alrededor, mecidas por el viento… Era primavera. Sus ojos se alzaron al cielo, que estaba límpido, sin una sola nube surcando su majestuoso azul, respiro hondo, la brisa primaveral le trajo recuerdos, equipo siete, su marcha, sus hijos. Lentamente, empezó a respirar pesadamente, el tiempo se detuvo y el cielo se torno rojo, y una luna roja sangre gobernaba en el cielo.

Miro a su alrededor y vio oscuridad, trato de mover los pies, pero no pudo, sintió deslizarse un liquido pegajoso por sus manos, llovía, aunque no lo veía, sabía que llovía, cuando se toco el rostro era sangre, pues a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, podía ver en aquella oscuridad, aunque de forma limitada. Sus pies apenas si lo movían, quería avanzar pero sentía que no se movía ni un centímetro, quería retroceder pero no sabía a dónde iba a parar, todo era confuso en aquel mundo rojo y negro.

-_"¡¿Magenkyou Sharingan?!"_ –pensó, preocupado, hacía años que lo habían entrenado para luchar contra aquellos ojos que podían volverte loco y llevarte a la muerte, no era posible, pues no había visto aquellos ojos en años…

Frente a él, la imagen distorsionada de Kisame apareció, sujetando a Kashern por el cuello, su corazón dejo de latir, sintió el frío calarle el alma, y un vacio en el estomago, por más que intento gritar no pudo, Kisame desnuco a Kashern frente a sus ojos.

-¡NO! –fue el grito que escapo de sus labios –no, no, no, mis hijos no –estaba inmóvil como una maldita estatua, no podía siquiera arrodillarse y llorar como un crío -¡Ya basta! –pero su suplica no fue escuchada y mas luego apareció Uchiha Itachi, sosteniendo en su mano derecha la cabeza muerta de Nashira.

Su mente no pudo registrar nada mas, el grito que soltó provino desde el fondo de su alma, haciéndolo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza, no entendía nada, no sabía nada, no sentía nada, solamente dejo escapar las lágrimas en aquel mundo muerto y se arrincono con el dolor. No pudo, no pudo proteger a sus hijos, no pudo hacer nada, moverse ¡NADA! Eso exactamente era lo que pasaban ¡NO ENTENDIA NADA!

-_**"Reacciona tonto mocoso"**_ –Kyuubi hizo acto de presencia, al menos mentalmente –_**"este jueguecito ya me está hartando, esto es una ilusión"**_

-¡¿Qué?! –Chillo Naruto -¡estás loco! ¡Acaban de matar a mis hijos! –Grito Naruto, soltando miles de maldiciones mientras lágrimas surcaban sus doradas mejillas, su cuerpo estaba frío, como si a él también le hubiesen quitado la vida, simplemente no sentía nada más que dolor.

_**-"¡Reacciona!" **_–Grito Kyuubi –_**"mira a esos tipos, están inmóviles, parecen imágenes distorsionadas, maldita sea ¡sal de este maldito Genjutsu o saldré yo y te sacare a patadas!" **_–amenazo Kyuubi, logrando que Naruto saliese de su trance.

-¡Maldita sea! –Gruño Naruto -¡Kai! –grito, uniendo sus manos como pudo, pues las sentía atadas al piso.

De repente volvió a sentir frío, pero esta vez provocado por el torrencial que caía, miles y miles de gotas golpeaban su cuerpo y frente a él, la causante de aquella pesadilla. La figura frente a él, llena de lodo, su antes inmaculado pantalón corto de color blanco ahora salpicado de barro, su expresión seria, letal.

-Estuve a punto de cancelar yo la ilusión –le hizo saber ella.

-¡Vaya! ¡Estuviste a punto! –grito él, su cuerpo le pesaba tanto por la ropa mojada como por el cansancio.

-¡Tsunade-sama dice que te quedes! –soltó ella de sopetón, mirándolo, hacia segundos atrás que había cancelado la técnica secreta y lo metió en una ilusión, realmente estuvo a punto de sacarlo ella. Lo miro unos instantes, el estaba tan sucio como ella, sus cabellos rubios estaban llenos de hierbitas y lodo, al igual que sus ropas, las cuales ahora marcaban mas su desarrollado cuerpo a base de duros entrenamientos.

Supo instintivamente que él entre la espesura de sus cabellos, también la examinaba, aquel era un combate fuera de lugar, debía rendirse, además, ya había entregado el mensaje y le quedaba poco Chakra.

Por puro instinto dedujo por el porte recto de el que no la tendría tan fácil, se preparo mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba, como relojes ajustados a una misma hora, se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, sacando un kunai cada uno.

Ambas armas chocaron a la vez, soltando un chispazo al chocar, ambos resbalaron un poco en la tierra mojada, encima que el torrencial les dificultaba la vista.

Estuvieron minutos así, ambos chocando con furia los kunais, luego los mandaron a volar y empezaron a golpearse el uno al otro, su lucha era un baile del cual ninguno de los dos parecía querer salir. No supo en qué momento su furia ciega hacia la injusticia de Naruto por juzgarlos premeditadamente a todos se convirtió lentamente en un fuego interno que le empezaba a quemar por dentro, sentía que de momento a otro empezaría a salirle humo por las orejas.

Y supo por su expresión que el ya no se sentía tan enojado como antes, el parecía disfrutar de aquel combate, tanto o más que ella.

-¡Elemento Rayo: Cadena Muerta! –Naruto se lanzo hacia ella, quien estaba sorprendida por aquella técnica, una cadena de color negro se enrollaba por todo el antebrazo de Naruto, no tenía datos de aquella técnica pues nunca la había visto.

-¡Elemento Tierra: Escudo de Piedra! –Sakura utilizo su última gota de Chakra para hacer aquel escudo que portaba en su antebrazo izquierdo, Naruto se lanzo otra vez contra ella y ella se protegió con el escudo, aunque sabía que pronto se rompería.

Cuando la Cadena Muerta toco el Escudo, se desintegro, y si Sakura no hubiese sido lo suficientemente ágil para retroceder, el golpe le hubiera dado de lleno en su brazo, aunque le rozo, pues tenía una herida abierta, no muy profunda, pero tampoco podía curarla, pues no tenia Chakra suficiente y aun cuando lo intento, una pequeña descarga eléctrica proveniente de la herida lo evito.

-Es una de mis técnicas nuevas, Sakura, abre heridas y no deja que se cierren hasta un largo lapso de tiempo –sonrió –espero que tus conocimientos médicos ayuden, pues no la he utilizado mucho, pero nadie se ha salvado cuando la utilizo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente -¡Me moriré! –Se incorporo y lo miro de mal talante -¡esto me lo pagas aunque sea lo último que haga! –y se lanzo contra el risueño Uzumaki, quien la tomo por las dos manos y cerró los ojos.

Ella se quedo quieta, no tenía claro lo que quería hacer Naruto, este alzo los ojos al cielo negro y suspiro levemente, aquel torrencial parecía no querer acabar.

Sakura se zafo del agarre y en cuanto pudo, le propino un puñetazo que él jamás olvidaría. Aunque ella no había entendido aquella pasividad, pues él estaba molesto con ellos ¿no? ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Eso, sí que me dolió, Sakura –anuncio el, viniendo desde el aire con una patada, ella se protegió con sus brazos pero aun así el golpe fue impactante, pues había venido de un costado y apenas si pudo protegerse, su trayecto por el aire termino cuando choco de espaldas contra un árbol.

Cerró los ojos, se sentía débil, encima que el cuerpo le pesaba, por las energías empleadas y por la ropa mojada, a pesar de todo se sentía bien, aunque tomo nota mental de irse con un masajista durante una semana, aquellos choques contra los árboles la estaban matando.

-¿Vives aun? –ella abrió sus verdes orbes y se encontró con Naruto a pocos metros de ella.

-¡Compruébalo! –acto seguido, hizo lo mismo que le hizo el, aunque esta vez, puñetazo incluido.

Naruto por ser algo más fuerte, se incorporo rápidamente y se lanzo hacia ella y ella hizo lo propio, en el camino sus puños chocaron, sus ojos se encontraron y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Aunque a Sakura le dolía hasta la extenuación la herida hecha por la cadena, tendría que preguntarle la cura, no quería morir.

Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle nada, el dio un salto atrás y se preparo para otra embestida, y ella también, le mostraría que era suficientemente fuerte ya.

Ambos sonrieron y distinguieron las pequeñas sonrisas a pesar de que la lluvia apenas si les dejaba ver nada, tomando aire, ambos relajaron los hombros, aquel seria el golpe que lo decidiría todo, se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, pero Naruto fue más rápido y más fuerte y la arrastro consigo al tronco de un árbol.

Sakura anoto otro golpe más. No sabía cuánto más iba a resistir su espalda aquellos choques, y ahora aquella embestida, seguro que ni se podría mover.

-Se acabo –susurro Naruto.

-Lo sé, tú ganas –mascullo, volviendo el rostro.

-Perfecto –ella no lo vio, pero él estaba sonriendo, aquella sonrisa de niño inocente que colocaba en la infancia.

-Ya –ella trago en seco, tenía un nudo en la garganta –supongo que ahora… -ella alzo los ojos –ahora tú te…

Pero fue interrumpida.

-Hablas demasiado –gimió el – ¿no puedes al menos disfrutar de tus últimos minutos de vida en silencio?

-Por cierto ¡¿No me vas a decir como curarme?! –ella lo miro feo.

-No –mascullo él, extrañamente su aliento le dio cosquillas en la nariz.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño, las manos de él se encontraban a cada costado de ella, aprisionándola contra el tronco. Trago en seco, estaban tan pegados que podía decir a qué velocidad iba el corazón del rubio, pues (no supo en qué momento) había colocado su mano en su pecho.

-Naruto, deberíamos…-pero otra vez fue cortada, esta vez haciéndola callar de manera rápida, sus ojos se abrieron como platillos de té al sentir los cálidos labios de él sobre los suyos.

¿En qué momento se relajo y devolvió el beso? No lo supo, solo supo que el beso había dejado de ser cauto para volverse pasional, un beso que daba y exigía, un beso como solo Naruto y su personalidad podrían darlo. Gimió inconscientemente cuando el mordió con suavidad su labio inferior y se sorprendió más aun al sentir una de sus rodillas separarle las piernas.

Aquello debía ser un sueño, una locura, eso estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Sus sentimientos se vieron luchando contra su lógica, pero ninguno ganaba la batalla, mientras ella seguía con los labios pegados a los de él. El irrumpió en su boca como su total dueño, saboreando cada rincón, deleitándose con lo que siempre quiso probar, siempre lo supo, cielo e infierno al mismo tiempo, así era besar a Sakura.

Se interno en su boca porque ella se lo permitió, se deleito con su sabor porque así lo deseo, se sintió su dueño porque así lo sintió, su corazón en ese instante no entendía de odios, ni de peleas estúpidas, ni de enemigos, ni de nada, solamente aquella sensación dulce de besar a aquella mujer que nunca pensó tocar.

Necesitaron aire en algún momento, y rompieron el beso, casi dolorosamente, Sakura abrió los ojos y se deleito con la imagen de aquel niño que ya era todo un hombre, sus ojos estaban llenos de una bruma gris, sus labios perfectamente delineados estaban apretados y un tic en su sien derecha indicaba que se controlaba.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, el la miro de arriba a abajo y sintió la pronta necesidad de amarla, de hacerle saber que siempre estaría allí para ella, de que nunca la olvido por completo… Pero las palabras no le salían, se conformo con unir su frente a la de ella y suspirar.

-Lo siento tanto –susurro –si solo, si yo… -pero ella coloco su palma sobre los labios finos.

-No importa, nada de eso importa –ella lo miro fijamente, atrayéndolo más (instintivamente) si era posible.

-Hay demasiada historia entre nosotros, cosas que no sabemos –suspiro él, mientras sonreía lentamente por el empujoncito que le había dado la pelirosa, por sentirlo más cerca.

-Y que pronto sabremos –susurro ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No hagas eso –sonrió el –me tientas.

-¡Ah, por favor! Somos de lo más raros ¿te has fijado? –ella cerró los ojos –en un momento estas que hechas chispas, en otro estas luchando fieramente conmigo, luego disfrutas del combate y luego nos besamos –suspiro -¿Qué significa esto?

-Sigo enojado –gruño el –aun siento que mi privacidad ha sido violada y el de disfrutar el combate contigo, cualquiera –añadió, besándola despacio –a cualquiera le encantaría –desperdigo besos por su mejilla –luchar contra ti –finalizo volviendo a besarla.

¿Y que si era un sueño? Todos, absolutamente todos, tenemos derecho a soñar, especialmente una mujer que lleva muchos años, enamorada de un solo hombre ¿o no?

**-º-º-**

**-**_No la entiendo –_caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos de madera, tenía su mano derecha sobre su mejilla del mismo lado, se sobaba con calma, como si el roce de su mano le lastimara –_me devuelve el beso y luego me abofetea_ –pensó enojado –_seguro que Ino se ríe hasta las lagrimas de esto_ –siguió pensando.

Aunque al pensar en el beso, le recorrió un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza, besar a Ayame nunca seria besar a cualquier otra mujer… Eso nunca, no era porque él la amaba con locura, no era por eso, Ayame daba todo en un beso, el corazón, el alma, todo lo ponía en cualquier cosa, siempre le dijo que ella era muy pasional y ella siempre decía que se dejara de tonterías.

Ahogo un suspiro ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de una mujer tan problemática? Para él, Ayame Tsuko siempre fue un enigma, un enigma de lo más interesante, acelero el paso, y miro al jardín, pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían del cielo. Puso una expresión de derrota, ni siquiera pudo preguntarle a Ayame por el Agua, aahhgg Ino lo mataba, pero primero se reiría de él.

Sus pasos se aceleraron y llego con rapidez al ala destinada a los aposentos de los huéspedes, la primera puerta era la de Ino y la suya era la del frente, toco la de ella.

Repitió los toques pero no recibió respuesta alguna, con pesar y rezando para que ella no estuviese en una situación comprometedora, abrió la puerta con facilidad.

-¿Ino? –llamo suavemente, al abrir un poco la puerta, al sentir tanto silencio casi juraba que no había nadie allí, pero al abrir la puerta un poco más, se fijo en que Ino estaba allí.

Estaba sentada en una silla de madera de espaldar alto, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la llovizna que se divisaba a través de la ventana, su codo izquierdo estaba apoyado en el alfeizar y su mejilla descansaba en la palma abierta de su mano izquierda, su postura no era ni relajada ni tensa, simplemente estaba en neutro.

-¿Ino? –Volvió a llamarla con suavidad -¿Qué te sucede, Ino? –se acerco a la rubia, hasta que no se coloco tras ella y su reflejo apareció junto al de ella, reflejados en la ventana de cristal, ella no reacciono.

-¡Hatsu! –ella dio un respingo hacia atrás, la verdad no se había percatado de su presencia -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto, sorprendida.

-Una bomba hubiese caído y tu ni lo notas mujer –el fue a por otra silla que por allí había -¿Qué te sucede? Normalmente te fijas en todo y cada uno de los movimientos a tu alrededor.

Ella enarco una de sus finas y delineadas cejas rubias.

-¿Lo has notado con el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos? –pregunto cómicamente.

-Si –sonrió el –no creas que no me enterado de que te sabes algunas de mi mañas, eres observadora a pesar de todo, pero no creas que me harás cambiar de tema ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿A mí? –Se señalo nerviosa -¡nada, nada, no me pasa nada! –negó con sus manos y una sonrisa algo forzada.

-¿Te preocupa el Nara? –tanteo él, sobándose inconscientemente la mejilla derecha.

-¿Qué? No –sonrió ella –me preocupo sí, pero no como piensas, en serio no me pasa nada.

-No te sienta bien mentir Ino, pero tus motivos tendrás –suspiro –pero quiero que te enteres de que conmigo te has ganado un amigo y por supuesto un par de oídos para escucharte ¿eh?

Ella abrió los ojos, atónita.

-Yo… -bajo sus ojos –arigatou, Hatsu.

-¡No hay porque! –sonrió el –para eso estamos.

-¡Bien! –Ino volvió de repente a ser la mujer vivaracha de siempre -¿Qué tal con Ayame? –pregunto emocionada.

-¿Eh? –trago en seco, sobándose con mas frenesí la mejilla.

-¡Te abofeteo! –Señalo ella la mejilla rojiza de Hatsu -¡Señor! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! –pregunto, pícara.

-Ino –dijo el con voz estrangulada -¿prometes no reírte? –le pregunto, mirándola angustiado.

-Lo juro –dijo solemnemente la mujer, levantando su mano derecha -¡anda habla!

Hatsu le miro, desconfiado y empezó a decirle lo que había sucedido con Ayame, omitiendo el hecho de que ella estaba desnuda, cuando acabo, Ino lloraba de la risa.

-¡Oh que risa! –Dijo sarcástico al ver como Ino cerraba los ojos con fuerza y dejaba escapar varias lagrimas de risa -¡prometiste no reírte!

-Lo siento –dijo entre carcajadas Ino –lo siento, pero es, jajaja imaginar tu cara de estupefacción es demasiado cómico –rió ella, aun mas, si eso se puede.

Es que solo imagínense a Hatsu con cara de perro abandonado con la cara volteada hacia atrás y a Ayame con una expresión de "De patitas a la calle" sumándole que Hatsu era un hombre pulcro y ahora estaba medio desaliñado.

-_Si, una imagen muy graciosa _–pensó sarcástico Hatsu, mirando como Ino se reía de el.

Sí. Muy gracioso.

**-º-º-**

Entro a la sala con el silencio y sigilo que la caracterizaban, era un día aburrido, pues la lluvia no dejaba que nadie saliese de sus hogares, ni siquiera su hermano y Kazekage, Gaara, tenia muchas cosas que hacer aquel día. Actualmente Gaara concluía una pequeña reunión con el Consejo.

Aahg esos viejos que siempre querían mandar sobre la cabeza de Gaara, a veces le gustaría mandarlos todos al infierno…

Sus ojos se adaptaron con rapidez a la oscuridad tenue que reinaba en la sala de estar, con el ceño fruncido observo la figura sentada frente al ventanal.

Se acerco un poco mas sigilosamente y su ceño fruncido se pronuncio mas al identificar a la persona sentada allí, cuando a lo lejos relampagueo un rayo. El estaba apoyando sus antebrazos en el espaldar de la silla y sus largas piernas acomodadas a ambos lados (estaba sentado con la silla al revés), su barbilla reposaba en sus antebrazos cruzados uno sobre el otro. Su expresión no podía definirse pero estaba segura que seria como siempre, una expresión aburrida, sin importancia.

-No es normal que por aquí llueva ¿verdad? –el volteo su rostro hacia ella, sorprendiéndola, creía que había sido cauta pero aparentemente no fue así, el sabia que ella estaba allí.

-No –respondió, adquiriendo su actitud fría –no es normal que llueva en Suna, es muy raro.

-Ya veo –asintió el –por eso esos niños están como si nunca hubiesen visto caer agua del cielo, aunque he de admitirlo hoy fue día muerto en Suna –añadió, señalando con su cabeza hacia el ventanal –nadie ha podido hacer mucho hoy.

-Es de suponer –comento ella dejándose caer en un cómodo sofá cerca del Nara –Gaara tampoco ha tenido mucho que hacer hoy.

-Por cierto –recordó el -¿Qué tal tus manos?

-Bien –ella se sorprendió porque preguntara –están mejor, ya no están tan rojas, ni me molesta tanto –ella alzo sus manos -¿ves?

-Si, ya veo –el reprimió un bostezo y volvió la vista hacia el cielo negro –no hay ni una sola maldita nube –esta vez bostezo, sin poder reprimirlo –me aburren los días lluviosos.

-Eso fue un chiste ¿cierto? –Pregunto enarcando una de sus cejas a modo sarcástico -¿Qué no te aburre a ti? No conozco nada que no te aburra –le espeto.

-Las nubes no me aburren –se defendió el –el Go & Shogi tampoco –se puso de pie y se rasco la cabeza –tampoco las mujeres problemáticas –murmuro.

-¿Cómo? –a Temari se le salieron los ojos de sus orbitas -¿las mujeres problemáticas no te aburren? –ahora si que estaba espantada.

-Aja –sonrió levemente –las mujeres problemáticas son un enigma y me ponen a pensar, como el Go and Shogi.

-¡Pero, pero, pero… Tú siempre te quejas de las mujeres problemáticas, incluyéndome! –Temari sin fijarse se puso de pie y se estaba señalando.

-Si, si, si –dijo el pasando por su lado –los días lluviosos hacen que me ponga raro, no me hagas caso –dijo con su voz monótona –por cierto –se detuvo al pie de las escaleras –tengo tres días mas para conseguir a susodicha arma, después de esos tres días me marcho –anuncio.

-¡¿Cómo?! –ella se volvió hacia el, quien le daba la espalda.

-No hace mucho recibí una nota en la cual me avisaban que tenia tres días para regresar, con o sin el arma, han dado alerta roja a los demás países –murmuro –parece ser que pronto estaremos en guerra y nos necesitan para no se que –añadió –Gaara ya lo sabe.

-¡¿Guerra?! –Temari frunció el ceño -¡Akatsuki!

-Posiblemente también Orochimaru –ella vio como el suspiraba –no me han dado muchos detalles, pero parece un hecho mas que una probabilidad.

-¡Shikamaru! –Ella lo hizo voltearse hacia ella jalándolo por el hombro -¡eso no es posible!

-Si lo es –el evito sus ojos –si Naruto pudo hacerse tan fuerte como vimos, también es posible que regrese ese tipo ¿no? –Añadió –además Akatsuki se dirige a Konoha.

-¡Vendrán por Gaara! –el recuerdo del cuerpo de su hermano muerto, años atrás le vino con la misma fuerza e intensidad.

Shikamaru vio el pánico asomarse en sus ojos, realmente temía por la vida de Gaara, vio las intenciones de la rubia y se metió en medio.

-Gaara estará bien, no hay señales de que Akatsuki quiera venir a Suna por Gaara –la tomo por los hombros -¡Temari! –Casi le grito al ver que ella estaba a punto de pegarle una patada -¡Maldita sea, Akatsuki no vendrá por aquí!

-¡¿Cómo estas tan seguro?! Le grito ella, sin contenerse.

-¡Porque si no hace rato que hubiesen llegado! –replico el a su vez –Además, a quien quieren ahora es a Naruto, su regreso a la Aldea se ha extendido como pólvora por todos los pueblos y grandes países –miro al techo –es problemático.

-¿Por qué a Naruto…?

-Porque simplemente el primero –murmuro el.

-Eso no es una respuesta –ella frunció el ceño -¿Y porque me tomas por los hombros?

-¡¿Qué?! –el pego un salto y se separo de ella –mujer problemática –murmuro y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Ella sonrió levemente, aunque la preocupación le formo un tic en la mejilla izquierda, no podía permitirse bajar la guardia, aun cuando no había señales, al contrario, ahí era donde debía preocuparse mas.

A pesar de la dura infancia de los tres, Temari no quería tener que ver a su hermano muerto otra vez.

Y aquella vez, si permitía que sucediera seria definitivo pues, ahora no había ninguna curandera que le devolviese la vida.

-¡Maldición! –gruño por la bajo, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**-º-º-**

-¿Aburridos? –pregunto sonriente Shoui Hoenkhan a los Shinobis de Konoha.

-Mas bien, agotados –murmuro Tenten.

-Pronto descansaran –dijo Shai –aunque aun falta mucho.

-Cuando ustedes dicen mucho, es porque es poco –gruño Inazuma, que realmente se estaba hartando de dar vueltas y vueltas.

Ninguno de los dos lo supo, pero de un momento a otro se encontraban caminando en un camino recto y luego otro lleno de curvas, sentían que daban vueltas en círculos, en el camino entraron a un bosque y el bosque les parecía igual a el y a Tenten desde todos los aspectos.

-Oye Shoui –le llamo Tenten -¿no pueden decirnos al menos de que tratara lo que sigue? Me refiero a eso de Lago de los Desesperados.

Shoui miro travieso a los Shinobis y luego a su hermano.

-Lo siento, pero no –gruño Shai –cuando lleguemos, les diremos de que va el asunto –finalizo.

-Uyy que carácter –se burlo Tenten –eres peor que Neji cuando tiene mala noche.

Los tres hombres se detuvieron y la miraron sorprendidos, estupefactos e incrédulos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Tenten cayó en la cuenta de lo que pensaban y se sonrojo -¡No me refiero a que duermo con él! –Frunció el ceño –es que cuando duerme mal, su genio aumenta da mal a peor, el pobre Lee era quien siempre pagaba…

-¡Capte! –La silencio Shai –sigamos. Shoui le dedico una sonrisa picara a Tenten y esta volvió el rostro, ruborizada todo esto ante un serio Inazuma.

Cuando los hermanos estuvieron a alguna distancia de ellos, el se acerco a ella.

-Tenten –la llamo con seriedad -¿tú y Neji no tienen una relación?

Ella lo miro, incrédula.

-¿Neji y yo? –Pregunto incrédula –no, Neji y yo solo somos amigos, buenos amigos –murmuro.

-Ya –Inazuma chasqueo la lengua –_"entonces ¿Por qué todos en el cuartel ANBU temen acercarse a ella?_ –Miro fugazmente a Tenten –_además, en la forma en que Neji me dijo que la protegiera… _-volvió a mirar a Tenten –_Ya veo, el muy genio tiene sentimientos por ella y aun no lo sabe _–rio tenuemente por sus pensamientos, Hyuuga Neji ¿enamorado? No era posible, el genio de un Clan completo ¿enamorado? _–Todo es posible, aunque seguro que expongo esa idea en el Cuartel y Hyuuga me descuartiza vivo _–pensó. Seguro que ni siquiera el mismo tenía claro lo que sentía por la castaña.

Pero casi podría jurar que estaba a punto de dar con sus "malas noches" je, ese Hyuuga era de una forma u otra, un tipo con suerte, pues aparentemente Tenten también le correspondía.

No era la primera vez que pensaba que el Hyuuga debía apurarse. O seria después, demasiado tarde.

Demasiado… Tarde.

**-º-º-**

-Estoy aburrido –bostezo Kashern que ya estaba harto de ver a su tío regar las mismas plantas siempre.

-¿Crees que papa y la señorita Sakura hayan terminado de luchar? –pregunto Nashira, que estaba sentada sobre el mostrador y sus pies bailaban en el aire.

-Ni idea –gruño -¡tengo hambre! –grito.

-¡Kashern! –Aiori le llamo la atención -¡relájate! –Ahogo un suspiro –parece ser que pronto saldrá el sol –señalo una de las ventanas por la cual se veía un hueco de color azulino.

-¡Sí! –celebro Kashern -¡comida, comida! –Dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos y las manos unidas a forma de oración -¡Kami si haces que deje de llover y pueda comer, prometo dejar de pensar en deshacerme de Nashira!

-¡Kashern! –le espetaron Nashira y Aiori, la primera muy ofendida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Cuando uno tiene hambre pide lo que sea! –se defendió el niño.

-Kashern –sonrió con pesar Aiori – ¡siéntate! –le grito pegándole con la jarra con la cual regaba las plantas.

-¡Ya, ya! –Corrió hasta subirse junto a su hermana –no había que llegar a esos extremos –añadió sobándose un chichón que tenía en medio de la cabeza –eso me dolió mucho, tío Aiori.

-¡Deja de quejarte que también Nashira y yo tenemos hambre! –acto seguido, volvió con las plantas.

-Espero no enamorarme nunca –suspiro Kashern.

-¿Y eso porque? –pregunto extrañada Nashira.

-Porque si enamorarme conlleva a volverme tan gritón como tío Aiori, me quedo soltero –frunció el ceño al sobarse el chichón.

-Kashern –le llamo Nashira –no te volverás alguien gritón cuando te enamores –sonrió comprensiva.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto esperanzado -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque eres gritón de nacimiento –se burlo ella.

A Kashern se le pusieron los ojos blancos y se cayó hacia atrás, cayendo en el suelo, sobre el chichón que recién tenia.

-Que vida la mía –murmuro, con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en sus labios –Kami me está castigando, lo sé, lo sé –repitió una y otra vez.

Aiori y Nashira lo ignoraron. El volverse loco era de familia.

**-º-º-**

Sus ojos chocaron el uno contra el otro, sus alientos se entremezclaban por su cercanía.

-No es Genjutsu –le aseguro, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-Yo creía que si –ella cerró los ojos –te detesto.

-Yo también te detesto –el sonrió zorrunamente.

-Baka –sonrió ella, sin poder evitarlo.

-Aun sigo enojado Sakura –susurro él, separándose un poco de ella y delineando el rostro de ella con sus nudillos -¿Por qué no me preguntaron antes?

-Es que… -ella evito su mirada –entiende, tu llegaste con tu misterio a la Aldea, con dos niños preciosos que son tus hijos, un cuñado que detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con la Hoja exceptuándote a ti claro y… No sé, tal vez la curiosidad pudo más que nuestro razonamiento –confeso.

-Aun así… Tú y Sasuke –apretó la mandíbula separándose de ella por completo al recordar a su "amigo"

-¡Naruto! –le llamo, corriendo tras el -¡Sasuke y yo! ¡¿Qué?! –ella corría pero el daba unas zancadas que parecían diez pasos.

-¡Solo déjame solo! –Gruño –otra cosa –dijo deteniéndose de golpe, haciendo que Sakura chocase tras el –no morirás, no he hecho la verdadera Cadena de la Muerte.

-¡Aaah, Naruto eres incomprensible! –grito.

-Lo sé –reemprendió su camino a su casa –ya lo sé.

-¡Maldita sea! –Sakura pateo el piso, el cual tembló un poco.

-¡Sakura estas viva! –a espaldas de ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? –pregunto, extrañada, volviéndose hacia él.

-Veo que tu y Naruto tuvieron una pelea muy movida pero sin muerte –con su cabeza abarco todo el terreno desigual y las marcas de puños y pies en el.

-Algo –susurro ella, volteando el rostro –no iba a dejar que ese baka me matase –añadió, orgullosa.

-¿Dónde está el? –Pregunto Kakashi –hay una reunión de emergencia por así decirlo.

-¿Reunión de emergencia? –Sakura abrió los ojos –ese baka entro a su casa ahora mismo –ella señalo a sus espaldas.

-Tenemos que arrastrarle si es necesario –le informo Kakashi –las noticias no son nada buenas.

-¿Puede explicarse? –le espeto Sakura mientras cubrían las distancias entre ellos y la casa de Naruto.

-Aun no –suspiro Kakashi, con aquel gesto cansino –pero seguro que no os agrada, bueno a nadie le ha hecho gracia –añadió subiendo las escaleras.

-Kakashi-sensei no puede venir haciendo eso –el semblante de Sakura era serio -¿Qué sucede? –pregunto mientras Kakashi tocaba la puerta.

-Se paciente –le miro, suplicante, algo raro en el –pronto partiréis a una nueva misión por así decirlo –toco con más fuerza, cuando iba a repetir el toque, la puerta se abrió.

-Kakashi-sensei –el nombre salió despectivo de los labios del rubio, quien se secaba sus cabellos con una toalla y tenía otra alrededor de los hombros -¿Qué se le ofrece? –gruño, ignorando olímpicamente a Sakura, aun después de la pasado minutos atrás entre ellos.

Kakashi miro a uno y luego a otro.

-¿Sakura te entrego el mensaje? –pregunto, antes que nada. Naruto asintió –bien, Tsunade-sama solicita tu presencia en la reunión que se realizara dentro de pocos minutos.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir? –Gruño, sus ojos seguían brumosos, como cuando se había separado de Sakura –no tengo motivos para hacerlo, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que terminar de ducharme e ir a buscar a mis hijos.

-Naruto –aquella era la última carta que le quedaba –Akatsuki se acerca a la Aldea –observo como el rubio se quedaba frio, cosa que Sakura también noto –se sospecha que son Kisame Hoshigaki y Uchiha Itachi.

Lo había hecho, había dejado caer parte de la bomba que podría hacer que Naruto recapacitara.

-Iré esta vez –le señalo tirando las toallas –pero no cuenten conmigo en un futuro –gruño –primero debo encontrar a…

-Están en la Floristería Yamanaka, la madre de Ino me informo, pues un vecino se quejaba de unos gritos salvajes dentro de la Floristería.

-Seguro que Kashern ya tiene hambre –el semblante de Naruto estaba divido entre la preocupación y el miedo.

-Vamos a la reunión Naruto, haremos que los lleven a la Torre –dijo Kakashi –solo ven.

-Bien –gruño, muy a su pesar –vamos –y los tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

**-º-º-**

Llegaron en un parpadeo a la Oficina de la Hokage, en la cual parecía haber medio Konoha metido allí, Naruto frunció el ceño al ver a los presentes, el Clan Hyuuga exceptuando a Neji, el Clan Inuzuka exceptuando a Kiba, el Clan Aburame, exceptuando a Shino, los padres de Shikamaru, Chouji y Ino también estaban allí, esos tipos nunca cambiaban, estaban igual que siempre.

Cuando ellos tres aparecieron, más de uno contuvo la respiración. Muchos ni siquiera habían podido ver a Naruto, su crecimiento y desarrollo eran evidentes.

-Veo que muchos aun no regresan –fue el saludo de Naruto al ver que faltaban varios ex-compañeros.

-Regresaran pronto –aseguro Tsunade, evidentemente sorprendida por la llegada de Naruto.

-Tsunade-sama –Hyuuga Hiashi interrumpió la lucha de mirada entre ambos (Tsunade y Naruto) -¿a qué se debe esta pronta reunión?

-Antes que nada, deben saber dos cosas muy importantes, la primera es, Akatsuki, la organización que busca a los Bijuus como los de Naruto y Gaara, están en nuestras narices, Kisame Hoshigaki y Uchiha Itachi –hizo una pausa en la cual, algunos de los presentes se removieron, molestos por las menciones, entre ellos, Sasuke, Gai y Naruto –se ha confirmado hace poco que se dirigen hacia aquí.

-¡No es posible! –El padre de Ino se puso en pie -¡esa organización había desaparecido!

-Cálmate Inoshi –le aconsejo Nara Shikaku –deja que Tsunade-sama termine.

-La otra noticia es –miro a los presentes –es que…

Sasuke se puso de pie, estaba semi oculto entre los miembros de Clan Hyuuga.

-Orochimaru ha vuelto –finalizo con voz potente, mientras dejaba a la vista de todos el Sello Maldito.

Los ojos de los presentes se salieron de sus orbitas, especialmente los de Naruto ¿Orochimaru, vivo?

-¡Imposible! –Grito Naruto –yo le mate, le matamos –señalo a Sasuke.

-¡Entonces explícame este maldito sello, porque por gusto no me lo iba a hacer! –grito a su vez Sasuke.

-¡Cálmense! –Esta vez quien grito fue Mitarashi Anko –para que quedes convencido –Anko dejo a la vista su hombro izquierdo, en el cual también relucía el mismo sello.

Sakura quedo estática, como los presentes.

¡No podía ser! Naruto aun no quería creer lo que veían sus ojos, aquel sello que una vez se llevo a su mejor amigo… ¡No podía creerlo! Su mente batallaba con su corazón, pues seguía molesto, pero en su corazón, sabía que seguía siendo un Shinobi de Konoha y que a pesar de todo Sasuke nunca dejaría de ser su hermano en el corazón.

Y eso, era lo que más le dolía.

**-º-º-**

Los ojos dorados resplandecieron en la oscuridad, su lengua viperina se asomaba entre sus labios, finos, mortales, su piel de indescriptible color, era más una masa espesa, como si la carne se hubiese quemado y hubiese empezado a curar.

Su rostro realmente no tenía forma alguna, pues el espesor del humo que le cubría le hacía ver irregular, su cuerpo no tenía definición alguna, no había nada reconocible en aquella cosa que surgía caminando en dos piernas de un cráter.

-Buena chica, Naghase –susurro aquella cosa, a una serpiente pitón que se enroscaba por su cuerpo y termino en el cuello de aquella cosa, o lo que se supone era el cuello.

La serpiente emitió un chasquido, casi humano.

-Eres un pesado –dijo la serpiente pitón, acostando las palabras, agregaba muchas zetas.

-Jajaja –rio sarcástica aquella cosa –puedo decir –dijo mientras terminaba de salir del cráter –que soy alguien nuevo –sonrió sarcástico.

-No sé cómo me meto en estos líos –añadió Naghase –espero que realmente me entregues a ese Bijuu de nueve colas –los ojos de la serpiente, rojos sangre, brillaron con maleficencia –tengo algunas cuentas que ajustar con él.

-Sí, sí, lo que quieras –aquella cosa abrió los brazos y de sus labios escapo una sonora carcajada -¡Soy finalmente Inmortal!

-Hasta que no me entregues al Bijuu, realmente no lo eres –susurro Naghase –el Bijuu y tu inmortalidad.

-Eres una pesada –gruño la cosa –espero que este cuero se marche pronto –añadió –así te traigo a ese maldito Bijuu –gruño.

-Así me gusta –susurro Naghase, mientras se deslizaba por el cuerpo (¡¿cuerpo?!) de aquel ser –hasta pronto –y se deslizo por las negruzcas tierras, desapareciendo.

-¡Al fin he vuelto! –rió el ser, mirando al cielo, con sus ojos dorados.

**-º-º-**

En la distancia se divisaron los grandes portones de madera, al fin, habían decidido adelantar su marcha de la Torre del Mizukage, pues Sai no tenía un buen presentimiento y cuando se lo comento a Chouji, este le confesó que él tampoco.

Así que se embarcaron en un rápido trayecto de regreso a casa, atravesaron los portones sin siquiera parar, total, los guardias los reconocerían, fueron corriendo hasta la Torre de la Hokage, pero una explosión proveniente de la puerta Este, les hizo detenerse en medio de las escaleras, horrorizándose ante lo que veían.

Escucharon exclamaciones venir de todos lados y en los cerebros de ambos resonó la palabra Demonios, proveniente de los labios de Naruto.

Efectivamente, Uchiha Itachi y Kisame Hoshigaki, habían decidido entrar a lo grande, con sus poderosos corceles en su semi transformación, congelaron a todos los presentes con su presencia.

Itachi miro indiferente a todos los lados y sus ojos se centraron en la Torre, desde la cual se divisiva a todos los que estaban reunidos, entre los que sobresalían, estaban Naruto, Sasuke, Gai, Asuma, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Kurenai.

-Vaya, vaya –susurro Itachi –no hay nada como el hogar dulce hogar –sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo y tres pupilas danzaron en sus ojos.

-¡Al ataque Shibo! –grito Kisame a su bestia, atrapando con sus peligrosos dientes lo primero que tuvo cerca, un hombre que se había quedado petrificado de miedo, Shibo lo mastico con fuerza, rompiendo cada uno de los huesos.

-Sabe a pescado –gruño Shibo.

-¡Vamos, Shi! –ordeno Itachi, lanzándose hacia la Torre del Hokage, mientras sin que nadie más que Itachi se fijase, Naruto bajaba por las paredes a enorme velocidad formando un poderoso Rasengan.

**----------Continuara---------**

¡FIN! ¡AL FIN LO ACABE, LO ACABE AL FIN! Hoy martes a las 7:03 de la mañana he terminado este capítulo que espero guste a muchos (as) de ustedes, me escuecen los ojos, tengo sueño, me duele la espalda por estar medio encorvada, mi mama duerme en mi cama y yo parezco una esclava, escucho Linkin Park y a Eminem y ya llevo escritas 61 páginas, espero seguir el ritmo, mejor le paro a este rito, ah olvídenlo, estoy "tratando" de "rapear" y como se que no escucharan en sus oídos el mismo ritmo que yo, no les rimara xD. Bien, para no hacer esto más largo, yo irme a dar un baño, hacer a mami a un lado y tirarme no sé hasta cuando, aquí los agradecimientos de los reviews.

**----------Agradecimientos----------**

**Luminos: **_Gracias por mantenerte siempre ahí, esperando que actualice, he tardado más que nunca pero espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, besos._

**Okramuk: **_Aaahh ya vuelves a sacarme los colores, me alegro de que te haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad, espero poder compensarlos con este también (que también es largo xD) Espero que me brindes tu opinión sobre este extraño capitulo, pues se ve que eres buen critico, besos._

**Hombre del Saco: **_(Nombre más tétrico tienes uuyyy) Espero que este capítulo también te parezca currado e interesante, muchísimas gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión Hombre del Saco (Tu nombre me sigue dando miedo xD) Ja ne!! _

**AkitoxD: ** _Como ya ves, aquí se ve parte de lo sucedido en las Ruinas y sobre la espada, creo que del capítulo 8 al 9 se sabrá mas de ella, espero este capítulo también te haya parecido interesante, pues la verdad me esmere ne hacerlo, muchas gracias por comentar, Ja ne!!_

**Yojeved: **_Antes que nada Yojeved, no eres ninguna estúpida, simplemente no te habías tomado el tiempo de leerlo jejeje, realmente lo importante ahora, es que si te tomaste tu tiempito en leerte mis disparates xD (mi niisan me mata) y a la 3ra pues no podemos tener todo lo que queremos las personas que entran a son muy vagas solo leen pero no nos hacen saber que les gusto o que no (en fin) Agradezco de todo corazón tu comentario tan sincero, espero realmente que hayas disfrutado de la lectura (como yo escribiéndola) y simplemente espero verte más por aquí jejeje, Ja ne!!_

**Cea23: **_Muchas gracias con todo mi corazón, porque me das el honor de ser a la primera persona a la cual le brindas uno de tus reviews, gracias por apoyarme, de verdad, ojala muchas personas, pensasen como tú. Espero que para cuando hayas leído esto, te queden uñas todavía, jejeje, Ja ne!!_

**Eva-AngelK: **_(No, por favor, no neesan no, NO ME MATES!!!) Sinceramente esa música de Freddy me da miedo, mucho miedo (ojos blancos y hundidos) Supongo que este capítulo te dejo media ¿What? Especialmente lo sucedido entre Naruto y Sakura xD, y también se que no te agradaran las escenas ShikaTema pero please, acostúmbrate, síguelo leyendo ¿sí? No me mates ¿si, si? xD besos neesan, Ja ne!!_

**Thaflo: **_¡Hola Thaflo! Como ya ves, he actualiza, realmente no me imagino a ninguno de ustedes, quienes me leen, siguiendo la trama como un pequeñajo jejeje, me alegro que te guste el misterio que pongo (eso lo hace mas emocionante xD) La verdad disfruto colocando esos misterios pues me gusta que mis lectores piensen jeje, me gusta tenerlos en la incertidumbre por así decirlo xD. Solo fíjate que varias personas creían que el fic era NaruHina porque así lo hice ver en capítulos pasados, espero con todo el corazón que este capítulo te parezca igual de intrigante, emocionante y todo lo demás, juro que he puesto empeño xD espero se note, y esperare ansiosa tu comentario, pues los tuyos ya son de los que forman de mi pan de cada día, besos y abrazos, Ja ne!!_

**Kamy-Chan: **_Agradezco tu comentario, uyyy cuatro días ¿no te resulto pesada la lectura? O.O Primero no pienso dejar este fic a medias, porque seguro que tu conjunto con todos (as) los (as) demás lectores (as) de este fic se unen para matarme, aunque con mails envenados (sacado de MnK xD) Me alegro que te parezca interesante y ya sabes, podre tardar un año, pero terminare este fic, lo juro!!! xD Ja ne!!_

**Samael: **_A ver ¿Cómo te pondrías tu si supieses que vas a tener un hermanito? xD pues feliz ¿no? xD si sé que es una respuesta muy simple mi querido Samael, pero no puedo detallar mucho xD. La verdad ya ves a como han llegado las cosas aquí, las cosas se caldean entre nuestros protas y se enfrían, de un momento a otro, Kashern y Nashira realmente le han tomado cariño a Sakura, porque es la única mujer que no se le ha lanzado a su papa xD (Broma, broma) espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Y si me puedes dar un beso, pero en la mejilla y fugaz ¿Qué? A una también le gusta que la mimen xD. Besos y abrazos. Ja ne!!_

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **_Espero que te haya gustado la entrada triunfal que te hice ¿eh? Prometo que hare que mates a más personas y que Shibo no se queje tanto (suspiro) espero también xD que te haya gustado toda la lectura, pues me caigo del sueño pero aquí estoy, subiendo esto xD. Espero verte pronto, besos y abrazos, Ja ne!!_

**Buffy: **_¿La caza vampiros? Si lo sé, mal chiste xD Pos si, algo duro es hacer estos capítulos, por no decir la historia en general, pero la verdad me divierto bastante y eso (y que ustedes me lean) es lo que importa, espero verte pronto por aquí ¿eh? Muchas gracias por comentar, besos._

**Uzumaki-Kraden: **_O.O (me has dejado así) jeje muchas gracias por tu comentario, a verdad me halaga que coloques la palabra impresionante en toda su expresión para describir mi fic, de verdad, muchas gracias, espero realmente que este capítulo sea de agrado para todos (as) pues lo hice con cariño, sudor, dolor de dedos y hambre xD. Te agradezco de corazón, que me dejes tu review, muchas gracias._

**Hana: **_Hola, hola!! Bueno eso de actualizar más seguido… xD prometo intentarlo, aunque no es nada concreto ¿eh? Agradezco tu comentario, pues es de los cortitos pero que no se necesita mucho para hacerme saber que te gusto y eso me basta, espero realmente, este capítulo, haya sido de tu agrado._

**Darke Undertaker: **_Opino lo mismo que tu xD, aunque la verdad en este capítulo parece que todo se arreglo pero después como que hay un trastorno xD se aclarara más adelante, agradezco tu comentario y espero que te siga gustando esta historia, besos y abrazos._

**Shaman: **_Niisan… (Imagina la voz de Alphonse de FMA) xD creo que ahora te dará un patatús aunque no es intencionado, lo juro, espero pronto actualizar los otros y espero que pronto me des tu opinión sobre este capítulo, ya sabes, tu comentario es el pan de cada día xD, besos._

**Shao: **_ O al fin me entero de que vives!! Jajaja querida amiga ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, me alegro de que ya hayas podido leer todo el fic, ahora lee este capítulo y dime que tal, de regalo de cumpleaños te regalo un fic de Kashern crecido xD. La verdad es que si, hasta yo quería saber que había pasado en el pasado de Naruto xD, tu "humilde" opinión, me alegro el corazón pues hacía tiempo que me preguntaba por ti y ya veo que estas bien, espero que pronto podamos encontrarnos en el MSN, besos y un abrazo de todo corazón!!_

**MYsweetAngel: **_Espero que de este capítulo pienses lo mismo n-n, realmente me tome mi tiempo y espero que os guste, besos._

**Delger-guardian7: **_.. Ca… caray!! Eres un as en eso de dejar reviews ¿eh? He tomado en cuenta tu petición y juro que en próximo capítulo lo veras plasmado (palabra mía xD) Es en serio, realmente espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, por cierto me dio un ataque de risa con eso de se sintieran al peor que para decirlo cortésmente "estiércol" de rinoceronte con diarrea. Juro que me dio un ataque Jajaja, besos._

**LaEriel: **_Me declaro culpable respecto a la tardanza de subir las continuaciones, es que a veces no me gusta cómo va y lo borro todo y lo hago de nuevo con nuevas ideas, espero contrarrestar eso y poder actualizar más seguido. Como ves aquí puse un levísimo ShikaTema (aunque comparado con el NaruSaku… xD) Bueno, espero verte más seguido ¿eh? Y prometo tratar de actualizar más rápido, Ja ne!!!_

**Javier de Jesús: **_Muchas gracias por comentar, aquí la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado, Ja ne!!_

Y bien termine de escribir esto a las 7:59 am del día de hoy, ahora me dare una ducha y a la camita, a la camita!!! Bueno, simplemente espero que el capitulo sea de vuestro agrado, como yo disfrute de escribirlo, besos y abrazos!!

Ja ne!!

Dejad reviews, hacerme saber que os gusta o que no os gusta, no les cuesta nada.

Vuestros reviews hacen feliz al fic

¡Haced al fic feliz!

Bye!!


	8. ¡Naruto VS Itachi! Poder del Sharingan

**Dark-Online**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**Finding The Love Again**

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: ¡Naruto VS Itachi!**

**El poder del Sharingan **

**---------------------------------------**

Los ojos de los Shinobis y Kunoichis esperaban a que la espesura del polvo que habían levantado aquellos dos Akatsukis se dispersase, pero el sonido de huesos rotos les llego claramente a los oídos.

Al igual que las palabras de Uchiha Itachi.

-Hogar dulce hogar –había susurrado perceptiblemente, antes de abalanzarse con una velocidad increíble sobre aquella bestia hacia la Torre del Hokage.

Sai y Chouji observaban estáticos a la bestia de Kisame Hoshigaki, la cual estaba destrozando a aquellas personas que estaban cerca.

-¡¡Vamos Chouji!! –ordeno Sai, saltando con gran velocidad mientras hacia un extraño Jutsu, a sus espaldas, venia Chouji.

-¡¡Apártense!! –un borrón humano con la velocidad de un rayo pasó junto a ellos, dirigiéndose hasta el primer monstruo, el cual montaba Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke, desde arriba, estaba helado, tenían que convencer a Naruto…

-¡¡Naruto!! –Se volvió hacia donde antes estaba el hombre rubio -¡¡¿¿Dónde está??!! –exclamo, alarmado.

-¡¡Naruto se dirige hacia ese que se acerca!! –Sai les grito desde abajo y señalo al frente, en donde con una estela de humo y un remolino danzando en su mano derecha Uzumaki Naruto se acercaba rápidamente a Shi, la bestia de Uchiha Itachi.

-¡¡Estúpido!! –grito Sasuke, subió una pierna en el alféizar de la ventana para lanzarse junto al rubio.

-¡¡Detente!! –Kakashi le coloco una mano en el hombro –si intervienes ahora, Naruto te matara –dijo seriamente.

-¡¡Pero…!! –le grito.

-Sabrás cuando es el momento de intervenir -le aseguro Kakashi, Sasuke solo asintió con pesadez, pero no evito fijarse que las manos de Kakashi estaban cerradas en puños y que temblaban.

-¡Ese mocoso! –gruño Tsunade, lo único que actualmente podían ellos hacer era mirar.

-Naruto… -susurro Sakura, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¡Dejad de mirar, Hoshigaki Kisame esta también! –grito Chouji desde abajo.

-¡No se muevan de donde están! –en la misma escalera en la cual estaban ellos, había aparecido Aiori; junto a el los dos pequeños Uzumaki.

-¡Papá! –los ojos de Kashern y Nashira estaban fijos sobre la figura de su padre que había adquirido mas velocidad y había hecho impacto con la bestia de Itachi, ahora una nube espesa de humo color café, rodeaba a los tres.

-¡Kashern, Nashira, subid con la Hokage, yo me encargare de ayudar a Naruto! –Miro a Chouji y a Sai -¡ustedes dos vengan conmigo! –les ordeno, dando la vuelta y saltando las escaleras a gran velocidad.

Kashern y Nashira, subieron corriendo las escaleras lo mas rápido que sus piernas les permitían, con prontitud abrieron la puerta de la sala donde estaban todos reunidos y sin esperar ni una palabra, empujaron a Tsunade y a Sakura para poder ver por la ventana.

-El humo aun no se dispersa –dijo angustiada Nashira, mirando a su hermano mayor, quien empezaba a crispar el rostro.

-A papá no le pasara nada –dijo a su vez, con prontitud –el esta bien.

Los presentes miraron a aquellos niños, ellos tenían fe, pero lo que realmente necesitaban era un milagro.

-º-º-

-¡Escuchen y pónganme atención, no nos conocemos muy bien, pero hay que unir fuerzas! –Decía Aiori mientras corrían hacia Kisame, que no se preocupaba por ellos -¡esas cosas son débiles en las patas delanteras! –Les informo -¡si tumbamos a los jinetes, habrá oportunidad de vencer a esos dos!

Sai corría junto a el y le miro fijamente -¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto con su característica frialdad.

-¡Porque simplemente lo se, confíen en mi! –Miro a Chouji -¿puedes hacer crecer el volumen de tu cuerpo, no?

Chouji asintió, sorprendido -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Naruto –mascullo –miren, este es el plan –decía mientras corrían.

-º-º-

El humo empezaba a dispersarse pero aun las figuras eran borrosas, pero dentro del humo, ellos dos podían verse a la perfección, ojos rojos y ojos azules chocaban el uno con el otro.

-Tu técnica carece de fuerza –fue el susurro de las palabras que golpearon los oídos del Uzumaki –todavía no eres fuerte.

-Si yo fuera tu, no hablaría tanto –el hielo que despedía su voz era increíble –he herido al demonio –sonrió levemente, mientras Shi sangraba de su pata derecha.

-Eres ingenuo si crees que con eso será suficiente –la voz severa de Shi tenía un deje de desdén.

-Tu cosa asquerosa es tan creída como tú, Uchiha Itachi –susurró audiblemente Naruto, mientras despegaba su mano de la pata, mientras al piso caía la sangre coagulada -¡¿Qué?!

-No matarás a Shi con tan poca cosa –fue la respuesta de Itachi –pero, Naruto-kun, no he venido a pelear contra ti, ni contra nadie –dijo secamente –tengo una propuesta para ti.

-¡No me interesa! –Naruto salio de su estupefacción y salto al tiempo que la larga cola de Shi barría el suelo donde el antes había estado de pie, el humo color café aumento su intensidad.

-Eres rápido –murmuro Shi.

-Pero ¡no lo suficiente! –Itachi salto al mismo tiempo que Naruto y sin esfuerzo alguno le pego una patada en pleno pecho lanzándolo volando hacía atrás, sacándolo del espeso humo que aún no desaparecía.

-¡Papá! –los ojos de los pequeños Uzumakis miraban con preocupación el sitio en la Torre en la cual su padre estaba estampado.

-¡Joder! –Naruto se despego de la pared, dejando un hueco en ella -¡me tienes harto! –Itachi miro con cierta sorpresa aquella rápida recuperación de la patada que le había pegado, Naruto se adentro nuevamente en el humo, del cual Itachi no salía.

Naruto esquivo con cierta dificultad las zarpas de Shi, recibiendo ligeros rasguños, subió por la pata de águila y esquivo una de las tres largas colas y ascendió con la misma velocidad hasta el hocico de dragón que poseía Shi y junto a su ojo, clavo un _kunai_. La sangre que emano salpico en gran parte el rostro del Uzumaki quien con ojos fieros miro a Itachi, que le miraba desde la cabeza de Shi, sin inmutarse siquiera, ante las quejas que soltaba Shi ni a los bruscos movimientos que hacía para alivianar el dolor.

-Por llamarme poca cosa –escupió al Depredador en el puente de lo que debería ser la nariz y subió sus ojos, vetados de rojos, hacía los de Uchiha Itachi –empecemos.

-Si me escuchas, ganarás más –declaro con calma Itachi, su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna, solo sus ojos rojos sangre con pupilas negras, mostraban algo y no era más que aburrimiento.

-¡¿Crees que puedes venir aquí a proponerme tratos después de tratar de matarme tantas veces?! –le grito, aun desde su sitio sobre el hocico de Shi, mientras este aún se movía y decía mil maneras de cómo mataría al "mocoso".

Itachi le miro, y una sonrisa algo maligna se formo en su rostro, era una sonrisa pequeña que le erizo los vellos de la nuca a Naruto.

-Si, creo que la oferta te ha de interesar, pero por lo visto quieres pelear –miro a Shi –vuelve al anillo.

Shi miró con su ojo dorado como el oro, a Uzumaki y luego a Itachi –como quieras –fijo su vista en Naruto –te matare, te destrozare y te comeré, no mejor hecho tus restos al vacío sin fin –sin mediar una palabra más, Shi se volvió una esfera de luz pequeña y entro al anillo que representaba a Itachi como miembro de Akatsuki.

Ambos cayeron de pie al desaparecer Shi y en el acto el humo se disperso.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun, déjame ver, cuan grande es tú poder ahora –dijo, al tiempo que desabotonaba los tres botones de su capa negra con nubes rojas y dejaba al descubierto su mano derecha.

-¡Te matare ahora mismo! –se abalanzó hacía el con velocidad, mientras su expresión se tornaba fiera, como si de un momento a otro, su fiera interna se fuera a desatar.

-º-º-

-Parece ser que Itachi-san, jugara un rato con el Jinchuuriki –rió estridentemente Kisame.

-Shi ha sido herido, no de gravedad, pero herido –la voz de Shibo salio espeluznantemente calmada, sus ojos pequeños y de color violeta se tornaron más grandes y su boca de tiburón se ensancho un poco más mostrando sus hileras dobles de dientes filosos, los cuales mostraban algunos rastros de sangre -¡quiero jugar! –su voz se torno chillona y ansiosa.

-Enseguida estarás… -pero una patada en pleno lado izquierdo de la cara lo mando a volar, logrando bajarlo del lomo de Shibo.

-¡Kisame! –Shibo se volvió hacía su jinete, pero tal fue su sorpresa al verse atado de patas -¡¿Cuándo ha…!? –sus ojos se achicaron al ver a tres hombres delante de sí.

-Vaya, me he distraído –Kisame se puso de pie, sobandose la zona golpeada –pero parece que podré jugar un rato –sonrió –tres contra uno ¡perfecto! –soltó una carcajada mientras colocaba su Samehada a un lado suyo.

-¡Te equivocas! –Shibo le miro -¡yo también quiero jugar! –sus patas delanteras estaban atadas.

-Te soltare en un momento –Kisame soltó con confianza –tres niños no me podrán ganar ¿Quién me ha pegado la patada? –pregunto.

-Lucharás contra mí –Aiori dio un paso adelante -¡Sai, Chouji, ya saben que hacer! –ambos asintieron y se colocaron junto a las patas atadas de Shibo y empezaron a formar unos extraños sellos.

-Vaya, vaya –Kisame le miro burlón -¿solo uno?

-¡Conmigo te bastara! –en fracciones de segundos, Aiori desapareció de la vista de Kisame para aparecer a su lado -¡lento! –lanzo una patada directa a la cabeza de Kisame pero este se agacho esquivando el golpe, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lento –repitió Kisame, soltando una carcajada mientras, desde su posición agachada, le pegaba una patada en pleno estomago a Aiori, quien retrocedió metros atrás, a una velocidad exorbitante.

Aiori clavo sus talones en el suelo con cierto dolor para detener su retroceso y evitar chocar con los restos de la puerta que habían roto Kisame e Itachi al entrar.

-Maldición –sacudió la cabeza mientras colocaba su mano sobre el estomago –no hay ningún punto malherido –suspiro –es más fuerte de lo que pensé –escupió un poco de saliva mezclada con sangre -¡esto no se acaba aquí, Hoshigaki Kisame! –le llamo, al tiempo que volvía a desaparecer pero esta vez apareciendo a las espaldas de Kisame con su espada desenfundada.

-º-º-

-Aquí es –se volvió hacía atrás y el tenue viento meció sus rubios cabellos –esta es su siguiente misión –dijo secamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Otro precipicio? –se quejo la única mujer de aquél grupo, se acerco al precipicio y se puso algo pálida.

-¿Tenten? –Sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron al llegar junto a ella -¿este es el Lago de los Desesperados? –pregunto.

-Si –Shoui, sonriente se acerco a Tenten –esta es la siguiente prueba.

-Si, ya deja de hablar Shoui –le gruño Shai, quien había avisado, su rostro estaba crispado, como si recordase algo desagradable.

-Que carácter, hermano –le felicito sarcásticamente Shoui.

-Imaginaba algo peor –Inazuma miraba enarcando una ceja hacía el inmenso lago, el cual era de un agua totalmente cristalina, era tan transparente que se podían ver los cadáveres que allí moraban, mejor dicho, los huesos que quedaban.

Shoui y Shai se miraron y sonrieron de forma cómplice.

-Porque hicieron muy bien la primera prueba les daremos algunas pistas –sonrió Shoui, quien era el más pícaro de los dos –el Lago tiene un profundidad ilimitada, ósea no se sabe con exactitud cuan ancho, largo y hondo es –les dijo –la primera pista es luz.

-La segunda es claridad, la tercera es tranquilidad y por último, valor –finalizo Shai –eso es todo, ahora salten, dejen sus mochilas con nosotros, si salen vivos nos encontrarán a la salida.

-Porque será que sospecho que ese Lago es más de lo que aparenta –a Tenten le corrió un escalofrió al quitarse la mochila y volverse hacía el agua transparente.

-Bien –Inazuma se quito la mochila –nos encontraremos a la salida del Lago –dijo con determinación mirando fijamente a Shai.

-Ya veremos si cuando están ahí dentro piensan lo mismo, ahora salten, el tiempo es oro –les apuró Shoui.

Tenten trago en seco, no sabía porque pero ese Lago no era uno normal, ella no temía al agua, ni mucho menos a los cadáveres, solamente que esa agua parecía demasiado calma y transparente para ser real. Y los cuatro consejos…

-Tenten –le llamo Inazuma, ella volvió sus ojos hacía el –lo lograremos –ambos asintieron y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo, respiraron profundo y se lanzaron al agua inundada de luz.

Shoui soltó un silbido –lamentablemente no le podíamos decir todo –se volvió hacía su hermano -¿Cuándo lo superaras? –pregunto.

-Cállate –dijo entre dientes y tomo la mochila de Tenten –vamos a esperarles del otro lado.

-¿Crees que salgan? –Sonrió Shoui tomando la de Inazuma –es la primera vez que te veo tan animado con aquellos que quieren el Escudo ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solamente he pensando que no estaría de más, abarcar un tercio de esperanza, pasaron la prueba de lava y un pequeño alivio inundo mi corazón, así que, ahora espero que salgan otra vez, para volver a sentir esa extraña sensación –sonrió tenuemente.

-Eso esta muy bien, hermano –Shoui le devolvió la sonrisa –si no me equivoco, pronto tendremos que buscarlos ¿no? –Shai asintió –ya veo.

-No, no lo ves, realmente estoy deseando verlos –Shai miro al cielo –quiero solamente ver, cuanto han crecido los hijos de Kashira.

-Yo también –sonrió Shoui –veremos que nos tienen preparado –y en el acto, desaparecieron en el aire.

-º-º-

Sus negros ojos miraron con agudeza a través del ventanal la hermosa ave real que se colocaba en el alféizar de la ventana de la torre que le quedaba en frente. Volvió la vista hacia atrás y vio a su compañera inclinada sobre un pergamino, en el cual de cuando en cuando trazaba algunas líneas.

-Parece ser que han enviado un mensaje urgente de Konoha –le hizo saber el hombre a la mujer que leía con rapidez el pergamino.

-¿Si? –Respondió distraída la mujer -¿Cómo lo sabes? –alzo sus azules ojos hacia el hombre de cabellos blanquecinos.

-Acaba de llegar _Kanta_ –con un movimiento de su cabeza señalo la torre –esta en el alféizar.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –la mujer frunció levemente sus cejas.

-No se… -los negros ojos de él se dirigieron hacia la puerta, que en aquellos momentos fue tocada con cierta urgencia -¡adelante! –dijo.

-¡Disculpadme, Ino-san, Hatsu-san! –un joven que no pasaba los dieciséis años entro haciendo una pronunciada reverencia -¡esto acaba de llegar de Konoha! –se coloco de rodillas y con cierta premura extendió el pergamino.

Cho Hatsu se apresuro a tomar el pergamino, devolviendo la reverencia. El joven mantuvo la cabeza gacha, mientras Ino se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Hatsu, para leer el mensaje por encima del hombro de este.

Hatsu frunció levemente su ceño.

-Parece ser que tendremos un regreso inminente a la Aldea –susurro Cho, pasándole la nota a Ino para que la leyese a gusto.

-¿Emergencia? –Las rubias cejas se fruncieron aun más -¿Qué sucederá?

-No lo se –una gota de sudor resbalo por el cuello de Hatsu –pero no creo que sea bueno –miro al joven que había llevado el mensaje –por favor, Sugita-kun, dile a Ayame-sama que es urgente que la vea.

El joven hizo otra pronunciada reverencia y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de la estancia, escucho las palabras de Hatsu…

-Y por favor, que esta vez se vea presentable, lo agradecería –pidió, mientras se llevaba sus manos a las mejillas e Ino escondía una sonrisa.

-º-º-

Miro el grisáceo cielo de Suna, era extraño que en Sunagakure lloviese y aún más tener otro día seguido de lluvia, definitivamente algo sucedía.

Sus ojos azul mar observaron a través del ventanal de su oficina. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Un toque en la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Adelante –su voz salía calma, como si nada le sucediese.

-Gaara –la voz de su hermana penetro en sus oídos. Se dio la vuelta y descruzo los brazos de su espalda.

-¿Qué sucede, Temari? –frunció levemente el ceño al ver a su hermana algo agitada.

-Gaara ¿es cierto que el vago de Nara regresa a Konoha? –Los ojos azules de Temari se encontraron con los de su hermano -¿dónde esta? –miro alrededor.

Gaara miro a su hermana mayor.

-Si, se marchara dentro de dos días –confirmo –ahora mismo esta en las ruinas –miro de reojo el grisáceo cielo -¿Por qué lo preguntas? –volvió a enfocarse en su hermana.

-Nada –negó con su rostro –solo que creí que… -bajo la vista hasta el suelo, hizo amago de decir algo pero no lo hizo, Gaara se percató.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto.

-Nada es que… -miro hacia un lado y con rapidez volvió la vista hacia su hermano -¡¿Has dicho que esta en las Ruinas?! ¡¿Por qué no me llamo?!

-Dijo que aún tenías las manos lastimadas, además dijo que con el solo bastaba –ante lo siguiente puso gesto de no entender –dice que no quería interferencias con mujeres problemáticas –y se encogió de hombros.

Ante esto Temari frunció aún más su ceño ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Ese cabeza de piña… -refunfuño ella dando media vuelta –me retiro.

Gaara miró la espalda de su hermana antes de que esta cerrase la puerta. Por algún extraño presentimiento sentía que se iba a dirigir a las Ruinas.

Volvió la vista hacia el cielo nublado ¿Por qué sentía que entre esos dos se le escapaba algo? Con un leve encogimiento de hombros, siguió pensando que aquella lluvia era un mal presagio.

-º-º-

Asomo su rubia cabellera en la entrada de las Ruinas y frunció aún más el ceño. El viento soplaba con ferocidad y en el aire podía olerse la lluvia. Entro y dejo su abrigo en el suelo al tiempo que bajaba con suavidad las escaleras. Abajo podía escucharse el golpeteo del metal contra la arena.

Ese niño llorica… Termino de bajar las escaleras y se quedo viendo un rato la estancia, allí a pesar de que el día anterior había estado lloviendo, allí parecía haberse concentrado el calor que había faltado en la Aldea, con cierta sorpresa noto que unas gotas cristalinas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes.

En uno de los rincones más apartados observo al Nara trabajar, con cierta gracia se coloco una mano en su cintura y le observo un rato, el había encendido lámparas en esquinas especificas para poder iluminar el suelo, la tenue luz creaba sombras sobre la espalda del moreno.

Pensó en la ironía de que sombras se dibujaran sobre la espalda de un hombre que las controlaba a la perfección. Se irguió y se acerco con pasos cautelosos hacía él.

-Sabia que no debí decirle a Gaara donde iba a estar –la voz del moreno le sorprendió –supuse que si te enterabas ibas a venir –se puso de pie y se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué haces aquí?

Las miradas de ambos chocaron, los ojos de él denotaban cierta impaciencia y los de ella dureza.

-Se supone que estoy aquí para ayudarte –acorto las distancias entre ambos –no para estar en la Torre totalmente aburrida.

-Creí que tu vida de Guardia Personal del Kazekage era emocionante –murmuro él, observándola.

-Si es emocionante o no, no es de tu incumbencia –le espeto ella, colocando su dedo índice en su pecho, se alzo un poco para poder ver por encima del hombro de este -¿Por qué sigues cavando en el mismo sitio?

El suspiro y aparto la mano de ella de su pecho. Al hacerlo fue como si una pequeña corriente hubiese recorrido a ambos, pero estos se hicieron los que no sintieron y se separaron con rapidez.

-Tal como acabas de decirme –se volvió hacia el _"pequeño"_ agujero que había hecho –no es de tu incumbencia –volvió a ponerse en cuclillas con la pequeña pala en la mano –si quieres hacer algo, toma la otra pala y ayúdame –dijo en un susurro.

Ella frunció el ceño pero aún así coloco su abanico junto a la pared arenosa y se coloco frente al Nara, con la otra pala en mano.

Observo las manos masculinas moverse con maestría sobre la Arena, parecía acostumbrado a ese trabajo. Una lámpara estaba junto al Nara, su luz le daba un aire sombrío al semblante del moreno.

-¿No crees que mejor me voy a otro lado a excavar? Así abarcaremos más terreno –frunció levemente el ceño al ver que el no respondía.

-No, además te he dicho que me ayudes aquí –alzo levemente el rostro, sus ojos cafés oscuros parecían negros como el mismo carbón –échame una mano aquí –y volvió a ponerse a trabajar.

No lo comento, pero Temari sentía un presentimiento y seguro que no sería nada bueno…. Miró con cierta fijadez al moreno unos instantes y sacudiendo la cabeza, se puso a trabajar.

-º-º-

Se dirigía con pasos apresurados hacía Konoha y con mucha más velocidad se alejaba de la pequeña Aldea de Kumakiro. Ya había recopilado información más que suficiente, pero sobre todo, quería llegar con rapidez a la Aldea.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho y además, esa mañana su taza de té se había desmoronado en sus manos como si de una montaña de pequeñas piedras se tratasen. Sinceramente aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.

Solo esperaba que todos estuviesen bien. Se detuvo de pronto y volvió el rostro hacía atrás. Ya había pasado la huella gigantesca, rezaba para que su mal presagio no tuviese nada que ver con aquello.

Apresuro aún más el paso, sentía que le oprimían el pecho y temió por Tenten.

-º-º-

Sus ojos altivos miraban con cierta calma a su contrincante, que se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios.

Una sonrisa zorruna se formo en el rostro del contrincante. Aunque sus ojos azules de un vetado rojo estaba fríos como hielo.

Los ojos rojos sangre del Sharingan se tornaron aún más rojos si es posible, al ver como el pequeño Jinchuuriki se mostraba más frío de lo que podía recordar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –el rostro inexpresivo de Uchiha Itachi miró fijamente la figura de Uzumaki Naruto a cierta distancia.

La mera presencia del Uchiha ponía frió al Uzumaki, sus dedos estaban tensos, al igual que sus hombros y cuello, pero a pesar de ello, la rabia ciega le envolvía, por temor de que su pesadilla se volviese realidad.

-¡Ya verás! –Naruto desapareció del lugar en el cual estaba y apareció junto a Itachi, a uno de sus costados, trato de pegarle una patada, pero Itachi previendo esto, se protegió con su antebrazo derecho. Al mismo tiempo Itachi sujeto la pierna de Naruto, haciendo que éste se apoyase con en sus palmas contra el suelo, con otro rápido movimiento, Naruto empleo su otra pierna para pegarle una patada barredora.

Pero Itachi fue más rápido y lo soltó al mismo tiempo que saltaba hacía atrás. Naruto con un impulso se puso de pie y sin esperar más, se abalanzo contra el Uchiha, tratando de asestarle algún golpe, que nuevamente esquivo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Naruto-kun? -pregunto Itachi, observando indiferente al rubio -pensé que después de tantos años escondido, habrías mejorado algo -Itachi pudo apreciar como la rabia empezaba a enceguecer al Jinchuuriki -no es necesario emplear mi Sharingan contigo.

Tras decir estas palabras, un silencio irreal cayo sobre ellos y sus espectadores... ¡¡Es que el aún no había visto a Naruto enojado!! Lentamente los ojos rojos fueron cambiándose a un negro carbón.

Sasuke, desde la Torre del Hokage, trago en seco, hacía años que no veía los ojos negros de su hermano, estaba ya tan habituado a verle con el Sharingan activado, que incluso había llegado a pensar que eran sus ojos en forma natural.

-¡¡Maldito cabrón!! -los incisivos de Naruto empezaron a alargarse -¡te voy a matar! -mascullo, mientras un tenue humo rojo empezó a salir del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Llevas repitiéndome lo mismo desde hace tiempo, deja de hablar y cumple -señalo Itachi.

Con un rápido movimiento, Naruto desapareció nuevamente y apareció frente a Itachi, pero este hizo lo mismo y apareció detrás de Naruto.

-Eres demasiado lento, _Naruto-kun_ -comentó, antes de pegarle una patada de forma tan veloz, que los presentes solo pudieron ver como Naruto rebotaba varias veces en el suelo.

-¡Papá levántate! -El rostro angustiado de Kashern había palidecido al ver el humo rojo emanar del cuerpo de su padre, ahora, por la angustia, sin siquiera notarlo, había colocado la mitad de su cuerpo en el alféizar de la ventana.

-Kashern, cálmate, nervioso e histérico no podrás ayudar a papá -Nashira lo sujetaba por la camiseta para evitar que se tirase, aunque la expresión de ella, no se distanciaba mucho de la de su hermano.

-¡Sakura-san! -Kashern volvió su cuerpo hacía ella -¡ayude a mi padre, por favor!

-No puede -la seca respuesta de Kakashi, hizo que el ceño de los gemelos se frunciese -si intervenimos, su padre es capaz de hacer lo impensable, apóyenlo, pero no intervengan -las palabras, incluso a el mismo, le sonaron huecas ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que Naruto fuese más fuerte que Itachi? Seguro que el mayor de los Uchiha también había entrenado en aquellos años.

Kashern y Nashira intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Qué cosa podría hacer nuestro padre? -Nashira tenía la mandíbula tensa.

-Observen el combate y aprendan más -les sugirió Jiraiya -es lo único que nos queda por el momento.

Movió su cuello de un lado a otro, con cierto cansancio empezó a ponerse de pie, sentía las rodillas débiles, le flaqueaban las fuerzas... Aquella patada le había impactado en las costillas, milagro sería, que no tuviese alguna rota.

Se quedo de rodillas, apoyando su pensó en las palmas de sus manos, que a su vez se apoyaban al suelo, un sabor metálico ya familiar le baño la garganta, con cierto asco, escupió su propia sangre, producto del golpe asestado por el Uchiha.

-Ni siquiera necesito utilizar Jutsus contra ti, con el simple hecho de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, yo saldré victorioso -Itachi se encontraba a una distancia prudente, pero sus palabras le llegaron perfectamente a los oídos.

-Hablas mucho, _Itachi_ -escupió nuevamente mientras terminaba de incorporarse.

-¿Dónde quedo tu valor inicial? -preguntó a su vez Itachi.

-En algún lado -gruño Naruto, volviéndose hacía Itachi -¡mi valor no se ha movido de mi pecho! -corrió levantando en alto su puño -¡no me subestimes! -sintió el impacto de su puño golpear el abdomen y podría jurar que escucho como un hueso se rompía.

-¿Qué crees que golpeaste? -susurró una voz a sus espaldas, mientras delante de sus ojos, la figura de Itachi se volvía una nube de humo blanco y aparecía un tronco verdoso.

-_¿Kawarimi? Pero ¿cuándo? _-se pregunto el Uzumaki al tiempo que se volvía, listo para encestarle otro golpe, esta vez al real, su puño atravesó el cuerpo de Itachi, y como si de un truco se tratase, la figura se volvió transparente y en el acto, se volvió en una bandada de cuervos.

-Es tan fácil engañarte -su voz provenía de todos lados y al mismo tiempo de ningún lugar, movió sus ojos de un lado a otro, miro a sus espaldas y observo atentamente al frente.

-¡¡Naruto sobre ti!! -el grito de Sakura hizo que se moviese y se tirase a un lado, y se salvara solo por unas hebras de sus rubios cabellos.

-Hmm -fue el murmullo que salió de la garganta de Itachi, mientras en una de sus manos, llevaba una espada de filo peligroso.

Naruto le observó, alarmado... Aquella espada era la que llevaban los ANBU de Konoha... Así que él aún poseía la suya. La espada de Itachi tenía una inscripción grabada en la hoja, pero no tenía tiempo de analizarla.

Itachi se volvió hacía el con la calma que le caracterizaban, sujetaba con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada con la mano derecha, dio unos pasos hacia Naruto y este retrocedió tres pasos más.

¿Qué le pasaba…? ¿Por qué se sentía tan almendrado…? ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento…? ¿Sería posible que sus sueños se volviesen realidad? Volvió rápidamente la vista hacía la Torre… No, eso no… ¡¡No lo iba a permitir!! Su boca se torno más amplia, como si dibujase una macabra sonrisa, mientras volvía el rostro hacía el Uchiha.

Itachi se paró en seco… Al parecer si tendría que emplear el Sharingan con Naruto-kun… Con un rápido movimiento se coloco en frente del hombre y trato de atravesarlo con su espada, pero el rubio fue más veloz y salto hacía arriba, mientras esa sonrisa zorruna seguía en su rostro…

Naruto cayó con un estruendo al suelo, haciendo una pequeña grieta…

-¡Tú! –Señalo al Uchiha, mientras un chakra rojo emanaba de su cuerpo y sus ojos se volvían más afilados -¡no te los llevarás! –se lanzó hacía el Uchiha, tratando de golpearlo con un combo de patadas y puñetazos pero para Itachi, el Uzumaki se movía con lentitud, lo que le facilitaba el hecho de poder golpearlo en cualquier momento.

Con rapidez sostuvo su katana por la hoja y lo golpeo con la empuñadura en pleno abdomen. Naruto se llevo las manos a la zona adolorida, cayendo de rodillas… Esa espada no era nada común, apretaba los dientes y entre sus ojos cerrados, vio que la espada por completo, destellaba en una suave luz roja.

-Te dije que solo quería proponerte algo… No quiero matarte –señalo Itachi –acepta escucharme, un momento.

-¡No me jodas! –a pesar del dolor que sentía, un fuego que se extendía por sus entrañas y escapaba por los poros de su piel superaba aquella sensación y fue lo que lo impulso a alzarse aún más sobre sus rodillas y con una increíble velocidad, golpear al mayor de los Uchiha en plena cara.

Con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, Itachi se sintió atraído por la gravedad hacía atrás con enorme velocidad, se vio impulsado hacía atrás y para detener su corrida, tuvo que clavar los talones al suelo. Y de la comisura de sus labios, emergió un pequeño camino serpenteante de sangre…

Itachi probó el sabor metálico que provenía de sus labios… No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había probado su sangre, es más, no recordaba haberla probado nunca, con tranquilidad, llevo sus dedos al camino de sangre y observo sus morenos dedos salpicados de sangre.

-Esto si que es una mejora –le indico, terminando de limpiarse la sangre.

Naruto volvió a colocar aquella expresión zorruna.

-Descuida, verás más –señalo, poniéndose de pie con los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a emanar nuevamente aquél _chakra_ rojo, el cuál lo envolvía tal cual si fuese una hoguera.

Itachi solo le observo inexpresivamente, mientras mentalmente se preparaba para lo que fuera que viniese después de aquello.

**-º-º-**

Sasuke apretó tanto los dientes como los puños… Otra vez, otra vez estaba Naruto demostrándole lo débil que era... En un instante el había hecho lo que él mismo había intentado hacer muchas veces atrás, años atrás.

Ver la sangre en la comisura de los labios de su hermano le había sorprendido... Uno llegaba a pensar con el tiempo, que no poseía tal líquido en la sangre, ya que él nunca le había visto sangrar... Nunca.

Se mordió el labio inferior de forma inconsciente, sintiendo como la adrenalina y la impotencia se mezclaban dentro de si, enfureciéndolo.

-Cálmate, Sasuke-kun -la mano de la pelirosa se poso en su hombro -debes controlarte y calmarte.

Los ojos negros se volvieron y observaron con rabia reprimida los jades de ella. El asintió levemente, apretando aún más la mandíbula e hizo lo mismo que los demás. Quedarse mirando, impotente, como se desarrollaban las cosas.

**-º-º-**

Fallo el golpe. El blanco se deslizo hacía la derecha, esquivando el golpe certero.

-Niño -sus pequeños ojos negros se volvieron hacía Aiori -no sabes lo que estás haciendo -empuño su _Samehada _y la clavo en el suelo, haciendo una pequeña grieta -no vine a por ti.

Aiori apretó los dientes, mientras con un rápido movimiento cambiaba su dirección hacía la de Kisame, sosteniendo con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

-Tonto -una sonrisa que mostraba la hilera de blancos y afilados dientes, se formo en su azulado rostro, con su _Samehada_ detuvo el golpe directo de Aiori, quien apenas si había logrado arrancarle un poco del vendaje a la espada.

Kisame trato de pegarle una patada, pero con un ágil movimiento de pies, Aiori se hizo a un lado, evitando el golpe, mientras Kisame tomaba nuevamente su espada y trataba de rebanarle la cabeza, se agacho con rapidez al tiempo que retrocedía varios pasos.

-¡¡Kisame, desatame joder!! -Shibo se removió, tratando de quitarse las ataduras que Chouji y Sai habían colocado alrededor de sus patas.

-¡Resistan, Chouji, Sai! -les vocifero Aiori mientras con una voltereta se ponía de pie.

-Deberías preocuparte más por ti -Kisame estaba detrás de él, sosteniendo su enorme espada, como si se tratase de cámara lenta, Hoshigaki con gran velocidad, coloco su espada en las espaldas de Aiori, con lentitud, deslizo la "hoja" vendada de forma vertical, desde el hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo.

Un gemido escapo de los labios finos del Hoenkhan... Le habían dicho que la espada _Samehada _se alimentaba de _chakra, _había olvidado ese detalle... Se había quedado paralizado mientras sentía como la espada se deslizaba a través de sus ropas, y desgarraba su carne.

-Un chico fuerte ¿eh? -de una sola pasada, Kisame deslizo completamente la espada, mientras que un aullido de dolor escapaba de los labios de Aiori.

Chouji hizo amago de utilizar su _Baika no Jutsu _pero con una mirada a Sai, supo que no podía hacerlo... Ese chico, Aiori, tenía un plan, solo que no habían contado con la velocidad del Akatsuki...

-El dijo que ante lo que sucediese, no interveniesemos hasta que él de la señal -señalo Sai, manteniendo aún unidas sus manos, con el sello del _Tigre._

Chouji hacía el sello del _Mono _y ambos sellos formaban las ataduras que ataban a Shibo, que se removía, furioso, tratando de liberarse.

-Eres solo un niñato bravucón -una risilla escapo de los labios de Kisame al ver como Aiori dejaba de emitir sonido alguno y caía de rodillas.

Aiori clavo su espada en el suelo, apoyándose en ella, respirando agitadamente, la herida que le había hecho Kisame había sido grave pero no demasiado profunda, actualmente lo que se encontraba en peligro era su _chakra_ y su sangre, la cual sentía deslizarse por la cinturilla de sus pantalones, y trazaba caminos en toda su espalda.

-Eres... alguien muy... presumido -balbuceo Aiori, poniéndose de pie lentamente, mientras sus rodillas y hombros temblaba ante el dolor físico -no soy tan fácil de derrotar -lo miro por encima de su hombro -verás porque la Familia Hoenkhan, es la maestra de los manipuladores del Viento.

Las palabras del chico hicieron que el ceño de Kisame se frunciese levemente... Familia Maestra manipuladora del Viento... ¿A que cojones se refería ese mocoso?

-Deja de decir estupideces muchacho... Has perdido tanta sangre y _chakra _que estás diciendo incoherencias.

-¿Eso... crees? -el aire que se respiraba se volvió pesado en una fracción de segundo. Ante esto, Sai miro a su alrededor, buscando una rápida explicación...

La respuesta se hallaba en la mano del chico Hoenkhan... La espada, hacía que la espada diese giros a través de sus dedos, la cuál producía unas pequeñas ondas que hacía que el aire se volviese condensado... Pesado.

-Sai... -el llamado de Chouji lo saco de sus cavilaciones, el Akimichi se hallaba apoyado sobre su rodilla derecha -me siento muy pesado.

-Lo se -Sai volvió la vista hacia los combatientes -a mi también me sucede lo mismo.

-Vaya -Kisame no parecía en lo absoluto convencido -produces ondas negativas de viento y haces que el aire se condense... Supongo que no te afectará a ti porque tu eres quien ha entrenado con la técnica y para los que no lo hemos hecho, es letal -sonrió con cierto cinismo -excepto que yo conozco los pros y contra de las ondas.

-¿Ah si? -la frente de Aiori estaba perlada de sudor y su respiración se iba haciendo irregular -¿eso crees? -una vena se marco en una de sus sienes, mientras iba ralentizando la velocidad de giros de la espada y su cuerpo despedía un destello azulino.

Kisame sostuvo con fuerza su _Samehada _preparándose para cualquier ataque... Aún a través de la distancia que los separaba, Aiori escucho como Naruto gritaba su nombre.

-¡Estoy bien! -grito, sin saber a cual dirección mirar -_"todo lo bien que se puede estar, cuando tu chakra se esta acabando y piensas hacer una técnica suicida..." _-añadió para sí mismo con cierto sarcasmo.

Si Naruto se enteraba de su situación y notaba que la técnica que quería realizar, era la que explotaba su _chakra_ al máximo, seguro que él mismo lo mataba. Sonrió levemente.

-¿Crees que tu amiguito el _Jinchuuriki _vendrá a salvarte? -volvió la vista hacia donde sentía el _chakra_ de Itachi-_san_ -yo siendo tu me lo pensaría dos veces -se burlo.

-Cállate -fue lo último que dijo Aiori, tornando su mirar aún más frío, al mismo tiempo que el _chakra_ que le rodeaba, se tornaba de un color azul hielo. Kisame observó esto muy atento.

De repente, sintió como su cuerpo era impulsado por la fuerza de gravedad al suelo, una energía enorme le hacía doblegarse un poco, miro fijamente al _niñato _y se sorprendió en sobremanera de ver lo que sostenía en sus manos.

En las manos de Aiori podía apreciarse una espada con cinco hojas, que simulaban un molino, en la hoja central, había una especie de asa, en la cual reposaba la mano derecha de Aiori, el aspecto del _chico_ había cambiado levemente. Sus cabellos negros tenían ahora un tinte grisáceo y sus ojos grises competían con la tonalidad de los Hyuuga, el _chakra_ que antes era de un azul hielo, ahora era totalmente blanco.

-Vaya... -una expresión de total sorpresa se dibujo en el ya notablemente cansado rostro de Chouji -que enorme cantidad de chakra...

Sai solo asintió.

-Desde un principio supe que el no era alguien del todo _normal_... Aunque tampoco pensé que llegásemos a estos extremos -murmuró Sai, mostrando levemente su ceño fruncido. Volvió sus negros ojos en la misma dirección a la cual Kisame había observado... Esperaba que todo saliese bien.

-¿Que piensas hacer, niño? -Hoshigaki Kisame enserió su rostro, algo poco común en él. Aiori no le respondió, al contrario, solo murmuró las siguientes palabras, como si se tratasen de una letanía.

-Fuuton: Kaze no Kuroi (Elemento Viento: Viento Negro) -fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Kisame, antes de sentirse abrazado por unos brazos invisibles, que lo guiaban a la obscuridad.

Y aquella era la señal que Sai y Chouji, esperaban.

**-º-º-**

Lo que antes había sido una expresión de rabia, ahora era una de puro odio. Un gruñido escapaba de los labios finos.

Un cambio de postura se vio realizada por el _Akatsuki_, alzo su espada y se dirigió hacía su contrincante. Con enorme sorpresa, observo como su ataque era detenido por una sola mano del _Jinchuuriki._

-Te... destrozare -murmuro el rubio, tratando de romper la hoja de la espada, a pesar de que se estaba cortando la palma.

Con una rapidez digna de su nombre, Itachi movió de un lado a otro la espada y en el momento menos pensado, le pego una patada en el pecho al Uzumaki, que retrocedió muy poco, un nuevo gruñido escapo de sus labios.

¿Qué le ocurría? Sentía que si no gritaba, iba a explotar, si no dejaba escapar toda aquella rabia, su alma navegaría para siempre en las aguas negras y turbias de la oscuridad... El ya había recorrido ese camino de niños, y no quería repetirlo.

Pero esa necesidad... Alzo sus ojos y observo al mayor de los Uchiha, observarle indiferente... Un pinchazo en su corazón le corto la respiración...

-**Mocoso...-**aquella voz cavernosa repiqueteaba en las paredes de su cerebro -**utiliza mi poder, sabes que no podrás vencerle solo...**-su sonrisa burlona y macabra reverbero en su cabeza.

-No... puedo -un gemido escapo nuevamente de los labios masculinos, al sentir un fuego quemarle en la boca del estomago -no me puedo liberar... -susurro.

**-Entonces, te forzare** -después de esto, el silencio reino. Itachi observaba a pocos centímetros de él y podía sentir todas las miradas de las personas en la Torre.

Sintió en la distancia, como el _chakra _de Aiori disminuía...

-¡¡Aiori!! -había cerrado los ojos, le dolía la garganta... Sentía como si hasta el hecho de respirar le quemase.

No supo de donde provino o si fue su producto de su imaginación, pero escucho un _"¡estoy bien!" _provenir de la boca de Aiori. Apoyo nuevamente sus palmas en el suelo, abrió levemente un ojo y observo como la sangre emanaba de su mano... La mano con la cual había detenido el ataque directo de Itachi.

-**Recuerda... el odio, la soledad... El miedo de ser encontrado, utiliza tu furia contra él... Empleala para algo factible, mocoso -**seguido de estas palabras, el Uzumaki cerró los ojos con fuerza, un torrente de sentimientos, sensaciones, frustraciones, e incluso imágenes se dibujaron en su mente, haciéndole apretar los dientes.

_"Mira... ese chico es el único que no se gradúo... Así es mejor, ya que él es..." "Eres insignificante..." "Eres molesto" "¡Tu no sabes lo que es perderlo todo!" "Todo esta regido por el destino..." "Gaara es Kazekage" "Todos son Chuunins, Neji en Jounnin, Gaara Kazekage, nuevamente soy el último..." "Acepto casarme contigo..." _**-lo perdiste todo ¿recuerdas?**- _"Uzumaki Naruto-san... su... Su esposa murió..." "Akatsuki, Deidara murió a manos de Sasuke" "Tienes un don, Uzumaki Naruto..." -_**por culpa de ellos, que te buscaban...-**_ "¡eres un tonto, Naruto" "Naruto solo quedamos nosotros..."_

Las venas de sus brazos se marcaban a través de la piel bronceada, al igual que en sus sienes, el sudor que le corría por la mejilla se detuvo... Un silencio irreal cayó sobre toda Konoha... Naruto se puso de pie lentamente, mientras nuevamente de su cuerpo empezaba a salir un espeso humo de color rojo... Sus labios se vieron ensanchados en una forma zorruna, su cabello rubio se veía opaco... Detrás de él, el humo empezaba a tomar forma...

_-_Hm, dos colas -Itachi observaba con cierto regocijo la transformación de Naruto, mientras que el pavor se adueñaba de los demás presentes.

Y de repente, el aire se torno denso... Como si con el más mínimo suspiro, podría explotar alguna especie de bomba de tiempo, el_ chakra _rojo salió con más rapidez de la prevista, cubriendo por completo al Uzumaki, quien, por culpa de todo el _chakra_ que estaba dejando salir de su cuerpo, se había encorvado levemente hacía delante.

Las uñas de sus manos se volvieron afiladas garras, Itachi observo, sin apenas moverse, como los bigotes del rubio se estiraban hacía atrás, volviendo feroz su expresión.

Los ojos zorrunos y rojos se alzaron... Y de sus labios salió un aullido muy similar al que emiten los coyotes, que les erizo los pelos de la nuca a todos, el aullido se volvió un gruñido gutural, que hizo que el_ chakra_ se intensificase y se elevase sobre la cabeza del Uzumaki como si de volutas de humo se tratase.

Costaba respirar, los presentes sentían como pinchazos invisibles se clavasen en sus cuerpos.

Itachi observo las ráfagas de viento que se formaban por el _chakra_ de Uzumaki-kun, aquello era lo que estaba haciendo que el aire fuese pesado, y el viento, cortante. Fue escuchado por todos, como los huesos del cuello de Naruto se despertaban ante el cumulo de tensión, el _Jinchuuriki_ movió los hombros hacia atrás levemente, aún despidiendo aquél _chakra_.

-Con que ese es el Manto de Kyuubi -incluso para el mismo, el aire estaba demasiado cargado.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido... Y en posición de ataque, Naruto-Kyuubi observaba atentamente al Uchiha, con unos ojos más rojos que la sangre.

-Ahora estás mas callado -Itachi empuño su espada -veamos ahora, tu avance en estos años -al mismo tiempo, ambos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, Itachi se protegió con su espada y el Uzumaki detuvo la patada del Uchiha que se dirigía a su rostro.

La mano de Naruto, apretaba la pierna de Itachi, quien sentía como su carne se quemaba. Era la primera vez que tenía aquella sensación.

Aún en el aire, Itachi se movió hacía su izquierda, logrando pegarle en las costillas a Naruto con la hoja, logrando que por la impresión le soltase... Y un liquido rojo empezó a emanar de las costillas del rubio, pero casi al instante el liquido dejo de salir, la herida se cerraba con rapidez.

Ambos cayeron resbalando en el suelo, Naruto de inmediato se volvió a abalanzar en contra del Uchiha, quien con una velocidad única, evitaba los mortíferos golpes. En un momento, Naruto se dio la vuelta y con una de las colas de _chakra_, hirió a Itachi en su mano.

Itachi había tratado de evitar el golpe, pero aún así, no pudo. Observó como el _chakra_ se intensificaba, un olor algo extraño llego a sus orificios nasales... Alzo sus ojos negros al cielo, y observo como detrás de las montañas de Konoha se asomaban unas nubes negras.

-Parece ser que, después de todo...-los ojos de Itachi cambiaron de negros a rojos oscuros, con tres pupilas danzando dentro de ellos -tendré que emplear mi _Sharingan_ contigo -guardo la espada en su funda, la cual llevaba colgada en su cinto.

En un parpadeo, Itachi deslizo el cierre de su túnica negra con nubes rojas, dejando a la vista su torso cubierto por la camiseta de mayas, una cicatriz le surcaba el pecho, deslizo por sus hombros la túnica y la dejo caer sin mucha parsimonia al suelo.

Aquél sería un combate, que posiblemente, requiriese de su mejor comodidad. Movió sus hombros, como hace rato había hecho Naruto y se mantuvo recto, esperando algún movimiento, proveniente de Naruto.

-Ahora podremos luchar mejor -señalo el Uchiha, observando como una tercera cola hacía acto de aparición y el olor a humedad se intensificaba.

Naruto-Kyuubi corrió con tal velocidad en dirección a Itachi, que este sólo pudo saltar en último momento, evitando aquél puño rodeado de aquél peligroso _chakra_ rojo, decidió atacar desde arriba, junto sus manos, volviéndolas un mazo, dispuesto a golpear al Uzumaki, pero este desapareció y apareció detrás de Itachi, con sus manos en la misma posición.

Con la misma velocidad, Itachi desapareció fugazmente de la vista zorruna del Uzumaki, Naruto cayó al suelo, observando fieramente a todos los lados, esperando ver al Uchiha, que no se hizo esperar y apareció golpeando el costado derecho de Naruto, quien salió disparado hacía una pequeña casa que había por allí.

Itachi se enderezo y se quedo observando lo que ahora eran escombros. Tal fue su sorpresa al sentir al Uzumaki detrás de si, que apenas si pudo reaccionar para hacerse a un lado, cuando el peligroso puño rojo paso de largo por su cara.

Un corte no muy profundo, apareció en su mejilla. Se sorprendió internamente, así que aunque no lo golpease directamente, el _chakra_ del zorro podía herirlo levemente, retrocedió dos pasos... Ya era hora de hacer flaquear al _Jinchuuriki_.

Alzo sus ojos en dirección a la Torre del Hokage, conocía a casi todos los que estaba allí de pie, observando atónitos e imponentes como ellos dos luchaban.

Sus ojos rojos se posaron sobre una cabellera rubia... El portador de aquél cabello tenía los ojos grises, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba ante la imagen que veía abajo, tanto sus ojos como su bronceado rostro, se giraron hacía él.

Itachi observo, sorprendido, el parecido que tenía aquél niño con Uzumaki Naruto... Si no fuese por esos ojos... Se movió a un lado al sentir la energía de Naruto acercase a él, alzo su brazo derecho y con un dedo, creo una ráfaga de aire, que envolvió al Uzumaki y lo empujo hacía atrás.

-Hace rato utilizaste un Kage Bunshin para engañarme -Itachi volvió sus ojos hacía la figura de Naruto, que nuevamente se incorporaba -ahora es mi turno -alzo sus ojos hacía el chiquillo rubio, que solo frunció su ceño.

»Me parece que encontré tú fuente de miedo -prosiguió el Uchiha, volviendo su vista hacía Naruto, que a pesar de su estado, todavía deambulaba entre la cordura y la furia total.

**-º-º-**

-Ese hombre me esta mirando mucho -le señalo Kashern a Nashira -es el contrincante de papá y posee el mismo _Sharingan_ que Sasuke-san -apretó su mandíbula -el es quien ha hecho todo este caos en la Aldea.

Una mano se poso en su hombro, empujándolo hacía atrás, lo próximo que vio fue las espaldas de Sasuke-san. Las miradas de los presentes se fijaron levemente en él.

-Si Itachi cree que podrá venir a tomaros de señuelos ¡¡se está equivocando!! -apoyo sus manos en el alféizar y miró fríamente a su hermano mayor, empleando su _Sharingan_.

-Sasuke... -ahora fue Kakashi quien le coloco una mano en el hombro -todos estamos aquí.

-¡Papá! -el llamado algo histérico de Nashira, hizo que Kakashi y Sasuke, volviesen sus ojos a la situación que se desarrollaba más abajo.

-¡¡No puede ser!! -cuatro voces distintas, se hicieron escuchar, sin mucha necesidad.

-Va romper el sello por completo -el hombre de cabellos blancos y largos, observaba alarmado, como su pupilo se sujetaba la cabeza, en un acto de desesperación.

-¡Jiraiya-sama, se transformara! -la alarma en la voz de Sakura era evidente -¡¿Dónde está Yamato-_taichou_?!

-Se fue a servir de ayuda a los demás -explico Tsunade, apretando sus puños -¿cuánto más...? -dejo la frase inconclusa, mientras su pecho se llenaba de un vació enorme y el cielo se tornaba negro sobre sus cabezas, en augurio de malas cosas.

-Tsunade -Jiraiya le llamo, apretando la mandíbula -yo...

-¡No puedes interferir, estuviste a punto de morir la primera vez... No te arriesgaras nuevamente! -le espeto duramente la Godaime.

-¡Soy un Sannin, joder, y el es mi pupilo, quiera o no, no me quedare aquí observando como se auto-destruye!

-¡No debemos estar discutiendo ahora! -la voz de Anko se alzo por encima de la de los dos Sannins -¡Si no podemos ayudarle físicamente, al menos sirvamosle de algo dándole ánimos!

La expresión de Jiraiya se contrario, al igual que la de Tsunade.

-¡Me canse! -de un salto y con una velocidad que no debería poseer, Kashern se deslizo por los muros de la Torre, como anteriormente había hecho su padre y en un parpadeo, se volvió viento y despareció a mitad de camino, apareciendo junto a Itachi.

»¡Todo es su culpa! -lanzo uno de sus pequeños puños hacia la cara del Uchiha, pero con una mano, Itachi detuvo el golpe.

-Eres tan impaciente como tu padre -señalo Itachi.

-¡Kashern! -ahora Nashira era quien se iba a tirar por el alféizar, siendo detenida por Sasuke.

-¡Voy a intervenir! -señalo Sasuke, furioso.

-¡Nadie intervendrá! -la puerta de la Oficina se abrió de golpe, haciendo que los presentes volviesen sus ojos hacía la figura que estaba en la puerta. La figura de un hombre con el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo, casi toda su cabeza estaba vendada y con ello su frente, su ojo derecho llevaba un vendaje por igual, una marca como si de una quemadura se tratase, podía adivinarse debajo del vendaje que cubría parte de su mejilla derecha.

Apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en un bastón de madera y sin siquiera mirarla, se dirigió a Tsunade.

»Tsunade-Hime... Debes hacerte respetar, sea ante quien sea -señalo el hombre.

-¡Danzou! -Tsunade volvió su cuerpo en dirección al hombre -¿que quieres?

-Evitar que cometáis una locura -puntualizo él, adentrándose a la oficina.

-¿Una... locura? -Shizune observo atónita al hombre.

-¡¿A que te refieres?! -pero no obtuvo respuesta, en cambió recibió el grito que suponía que se escuchaba cuando Naruto... Regreso, alarmada sobre sus pasos y estuvo a punto de romper el ventanal.

Naruto era... Realmente un verdadero demonio...

-º-º-

Itachi sujeto por el cuello a Kashern sin problema alguno, el niño se movía increíblemente lento para sus ojos ya habituados a una velocidad muy superior.

-¡Sueltame, monstruo del infierno!! -Kashern tiraba patadas desde la altura en la cual Itachi lo tenía colocado.

Su forcejeo se detuvo solamente cuando escucho a su padre gritar... O a quien el conocía como su padre.

Uzumaki Naruto se había dejado caer de rodillas, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, negando con su rostro, diciendo cosas intangibles, solamente entendidas por él. Su piel empezaba a adquirir un peligroso tono rojizo... El color que se adquiere cuando te quedas mucho tiempo en las aguas termales.

-¡Papá, reacciona! -vocifero Kashern, haciendo que fugazmente los ojos rojos fuesen azules, pero sucedió tan rápido que pudo ser parte de su imaginación.

-Silencio -con un movimiento de la mano, Itachi lanzo a Kashern hacía la Torre, el pequeño cuerpo chocó contra el duro muro de piedra, logrando que Kashern perdiese el aliento y por el mismo impacto, el conocimiento.

Los ojos de Naruto habían seguido el movimiento de Itachi... Y su furia no hizo más que crecer cuando vio el cuerpo de su hijo chocar contra el muro.

-¡No lo toques! -vociferó Naruto, al mismo tiempo que gritaba, el _chakra_ rojo salia de su cuerpo como si hubiese dejado un grifo abierto. Su piel empezaba a pasar del rojizo al rojo puro y de ahí disminuía hasta tornarlo rojo vino, la piel de las mejillas de Naruto había empezado a desprenderse de su sitio, dejando a la vista unas mejillas cubiertas de un espeso pelo negro.

Itachi observaba atento, con su _Sharingan_, como el _chakra_ aumentaba de forma desproporcionada y observo como el resto de su piel, empezaba a desprenderse.

»¡Quema! -grito Naruto, con agonía, mientras sentía que su cuerpo ya no podía soportarle más, con sus manos se arañaba los antebrazos, dejando al descubierto el mismo pelo de sus mejillas, su dolor se mezclaba con la angustia... Y algo nuevo empezaba a nacer dentro de si.

La camiseta que llevaba se iba desprendiendo poco a poco de su cuerpo, sentía que su cuerpo y su mente iban a explotar... Era demasiado _chakra_, demasiado para él... Su mente se vio dividida y dentro de si mismo, se encontró con otro Naruto.

»Dejamelo a mi -susurró el otro, que tenía una expresión salvaje, sujeto la mano del Naruto verdadero y lo lanzo hacía abajo... Sentía que caía y caía dentro de si mismo y cuando pensó que aquello no tendría fin, su cuerpo hizo contacto con algo frío, que le empapaba el cuerpo...

Agua... Se incorporó lentamente y observó a su alrededor... Era el camino que guiaba hacía Kyuubi... Hacía el sello. Se puso de pie y trazo el camino que ya había recorrido miles de veces, doblo una esquina y con sorpresa descubrió la celda de oro, la cuál estaba cerrada mediante el pergamino del Sello.

La sonrisa zorruna, cargada de maldad, deslumbraba en la oscuridad del lugar.

**-Mocoso...**-su risa irónica reverbero en la estancia -**¿por qué te estás midiendo?** -dijo sin rodeos.

-No quiero destruir la Aldea -respondió sin dudar.

-**Es tu oportunidad de matarlo -**señalo Kyuubi, enseriándose.

-No es el momento.

-**¿Cuándo lo será?**

-Cuando le pueda derrotar -lo miro a sus ardientes ojos rojos, cargados de sabiduría y malicia -sin ti.

-**No existen segundas oportunidades.**

-Estamos destinados a cruzarnos -le dolía la garganta, la sentía enormemente seca, como si hubiese tragado arena.

**-¿Que vas a hacer?** -Kyuubi le miro -**necesitas librarte de él por ahora, al menos.**

Kyuubi no Yokko observó como la determinación invadía los ojos azules de su portador.

-Utilizar _eso _-apretó la mandíbula -es mi última carta.

**-Morirás.**

-No ahora -gruño Naruto.

-**Dejate llevar.**

-Lo intento, pero hay algo que me impide aceptarte por completo -explico Naruto.

-**Eres demasiado justo **-Kyuubi soltó una de esas carcajadas que le producían escalofríos -**vere como te las arreglas, mocoso.**

De repente sintió como regresaba en si mismo, había dejado de gritar y la piel de su cuerpo que se había visto quemada y reemplazada por los pelos, ahora regresaba a la normalidad. El proceso de curación era veloz, pero el se sentía agotado, dejo reposar su frente en el suelo, y sus brazos le servían de apoyo, aunque sentía como sus músculos estaban ardiendo.

-Tu puedes, Uzumaki... Ponteé de pie y pateale el culo a ese mierda de Uchiha -se dijo a si mismo -pateale el trasero por lo que te hizo... Si no quieres, hazlo por lo que le hizo a la Aldea... Hazlo por lo que acaba de hacerle a Kashern -su cuerpo reacciono ante esto.

-Eso es, ponteé de pie y atacame -Itachi seguía de pie, en el mismo lugar en el cual estaba, pero mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-¡No me cabrees más! -Naruto se puso de pie, sus rodillas temblaban un poco ante su propio peso, pero aún así, se irguió.

-Eres débil -le dijo Itachi -al igual que mi _otōto _-comparó.

Esa fue la gota que colmo la copa.

.-No nos compares -escupió Naruto, haciendo un sello con sus manos.

-Lo hago... -Itachi desenfundo nuevamente su espada -porque sois tan tercos y ciegos que no podéis ver un poco más allá -Itachi apareció junto a Naruto, quien se había quedado helado al sentir el toque de la mano del Uchiha Mayor en su hombro derecho -sois tal, para cual.

Itachi, sin dudarlo, atravesó la espalda de Naruto, desgarrando algún que otro órgano interno y la hoja de metal salió por su toráx.

Un quejido de dolor salió de los labios finos de Naruto, con sorpresa bajo la vista hacía abajo y observó la hoja de metal llena de su sangre, llevo sus manos a la herida, mientras Itachi sacaba la espada con eterna lentitud, como si disfrutase en silencio del cambio de expresión continúo que tenía Naruto.

»No siempre debemos pensar en aquellos en quien queremos ¿verdad, Naruto-kun? -saco por completo la hoja del cuerpo del rubio, quien retrocedió un par de pasos -¿No puedes moverte más, verdad? Ahora tal vez si me queras escuchar.

Naruto escupió un poco de sangre y observó a Uchiha Itachi.

Apenas si tenía un leve rasguño en su mejilla... Sentía como sus fuerzas menguaban al tiempo que se sentía débil e insignificante.

Tantos años y nada había cambiado...

No había podido proteger a su propio hijo de las manos del mayor de los Uchiha...

No se había podido ni proteger él, ahora menos proteger a la Aldea...

Nada había cambiado...

Nada...

-No te quiero escuchar... -susurro con voz ahogada el Uzumaki -¡no quiero nada... que tenga que ver contigo!

Itachi hizo oídos sordos y le miro, desde su altura.

Naruto volvió a escupir. Uchiha Itachi parecía una especie de Dios invencible... un Dios inflexible, que no conocía la piedad, pero tampoco el odio por completo, un Dios al cuál nadie podía tumbar de su trono de Oro...

-Akatsuki quiere que te nos unas -Naruto iba a seguir replicando, pero su voz se corto al escuchar estas palabras -pensamos que siento tú el_ Jinchuuriki_ que eres, será más fácil controlar al _Kyuubi no Yokko_, que reside en tu interior.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que aceptare? -se burlo Naruto, aún en el estado en el cual se encontraba.

Itachi no respondió, al contrario, desapareció y apareció junto a Kashern, si inclinó sobre el chico y lo tomó por el cuello... Tal cual Naruto había visto en sus sueños...

»¡Dejalo tranquilo! -grito el rubio.

Itachi observó el cuerpo inerte del chiquillo, pudo ver que desde su cabeza emanaba un pequeño camino de sangre. Seguro producida por el impacto de unos momentos atrás.

-Es tan impulsivo como tú -indicó Itachi -aceptarás o... -coloco su _katana _aún bañada con la sangre del_ Jinchuuriki _junto al corazón de Kashern.

-¡No te atreverás! -susurró, furioso, mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia y apretaba los dientes.

¿Por qué aún no se curaba?

-¿Lo dudas?

Un silencio tenso se formo en el lugar.

»Te lo haré simple, vienes con nosotros y te explicamos con entereza nuestros planes... Y tu hijo vive, decides no venir y tu hijo muere -puntualizo, los ojos serios y rojos del Uchiha, no daban cabida a algún tipo de amenaza sin fundamento.

-Y ¿qué tal si no voy con ustedes... y os pateo el trasero y me quedo con mi hijo? -mascullo, escupiendo un coagulo de sangre.

-No puedes moverte -señalo con un movimiento de la cabeza la herida de Naruto, que aún no cerraba, pero que dejaba de sangrar poco a poco.

-Pruebame -Naruto paso saliva, sentía la garganta tan seca y el cuerpo tan dolorido...

-Tu lo quisiste así -Itachi alzo su espada y como si todo fuese parte de un mal recuerdo, la espada fue descendiendo con velocidad y luego el impacto. La _katana_ atravesando los tejidos de las costillas, desgarrando los huesos que encontraba en su camino, la sangre salpico un poco en el rostro del Uchiha y Kashern...

Una mano fuerte y demasiado grande para ser la de un niño pequeño, sostenía la mano con la cual sostenía al pequeño Uzumaki.

-Suel... sueltalo... te conviene hacerlo -Naruto se había movido con rapidez y había usado su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a su hijo, con la otra mano sostenía la hoja de la _katana_, que nuevamente, le había atravesado.

-¿Que has hecho? -pregunto con cierta ironía Itachi -si que eres un _baka _-ante sus palabras, Naruto observó un leve destello en los ojos rojos.

-Esto, Itachi... -tosió un poco, escupiendo sangre -es lo que se hace cuando uno realmente quiere a alguien...

-_Baka_, Naruto-kun -negó con su cabeza.

-Si, tengo fama de ello -Naruto sonrió levemente -suelta a mi hijo -hizo su agarre más apretado.

-Eres terco...

-Prefiero que me llamen _"optimista"_ o _"determinado"_ -señaló el rubio.

-Hm...

Itachi soltó a Kashern, quien cayo al suelo con un leve ¡puf! Naruto se apoyo en su rodilla izquierda... El dolor era desgarrante...

»Yo siendo tu, soltaría la espada... Como te habrás dado cuenta, tus heridas no cierran con la misma facilidad... Mi _katana_ posee un poder único, Naruto-kun... -Naruto le miró a los ojos a través de sus pestañas -mi _katana_ es la _lanza de dolor eterno_...

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron tan rápido como pudieron, al tiempo que soltaba la hoja de la _katana_ y retrocedía un poco.

La lanza del dolor eterno... Por eso estaba tardando en sanar.

»Están buscando las demás armas... Al final, solo les faltará esta -alzo la _katana_, que tenía la empuñadura en piedra y las inscripciones que antes había visto solo en la hoja, también se podían adivinar en la empuñadura...

Itachi guardo la _katana_ en su cinto.

-Acabare con esto definitivamente... -lo observó un momento -_Magenkyou Sharingan _-los ojos de Itachi cambiaron a un rojo más profundo y las tres pupilas negras se habían unido, formado una especia de molino de tres hojas.

Naruto cerro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar...

-¡¡Vamos Naruto, ponte de pie, _Shannaro_!! -un ligero estremecimiento sacudió a la tierra, cuando Sakura, furiosa, golpeo el alféizar -¡¡serás el próximo _Hokage_, maldición!!

Itachi le observó unos minutos para luego volver su vista hacía Naruto.

-Ahora te sumergiere en la más dolorosas de las torturas... _Tsukuyomi_ -en ese preciso momento, Naruto se lanzo hacía la derecha, evitando todo contacto con el Akatsuki -_"¿Se quedo detenido ahí a propósito?_ -pensó Itachi, al ver que su técnica había fallado.

-Ahora... -Naruto se puso de pie, con una sonrisa de triunfo bailando en sus ojos, sus ojos nuevamente se veían vetados de azul, y esa sonrisa zorruna se dibujaba en sus labios -Kage... Bunshin no Jutsu -tres réplicas de sí mismo salieron.

-Hm, conque aún tienes suficiente _chakra_ para sacar a tres clones...-Itachi le observó atentamente.

-Primero lo primero...-tomo a Kashern entre sus brazos y miró hacía arriba, con el manto del Kyuubi rodeándole, con dos colas fuera, su velocidad incrementaba considerablemente -cuidalo, por favor -en un parpadeo había aparecido en cuclillas en el alféizar de la ventana en la cual estaba Sakura, depositó a Kashern en los brazos de la pelirosa y de un salto, se coloco nuevamente en el suelo.

-Impresionante...-murmuro Itachi.

-Tú, ve por él y tú, ayúdame -ordeno a los clones.

Uno de los clones se dirigió hacía Itachi, de una forma muy agresiva...

-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica de la Gran Bola De Fuego) -una bola de fuego enorme salió del sello del tigre que Itachi había formado rápidamente, el clon no desapareció con el característico ¡puf! Si no que se volvió un liquido rojizo... como si fuese barro y se adhirió a una pierna de Naruto, el verdadero.

Sus ojos observaron, con sorpresa, la cantidad de _chakra_ que el clon y Naruto estaban acumulando en la mano del verdadero... Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, copiando cada detalle de aquella extraña técnica.

En la distancia escuchaba voces, pero no podía distinguir lo que decían, la técnica que se había formado en la mano derecha de Naruto, despedía un sonido tan estridente que era imposible escuchar nada...

Sin notarlo siquiera, retrocedió un paso, su mente registraba todo lo que veía a través del _Sharingan_ y ver tanto _chakra_ acumulado, le hacía ciertamente tedioso copiar la técnica... Pero ¿qué demonios era aquello?

Una esfera azulina, que en el medio tenía la sombra de un enorme _Shuriken, _la cual poseía un núcleo extremadamente peligroso... Veneno...

-Aquí te presento, la técnica que acabó con tu compañero _Kakuzu_, años atrás -Naruto-Kyuubi alzo sobre su cabeza aquella técnica -es el Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken -soltó lentamente, disfrutando el sabor de la victoria, ya en sus manos.

¿Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken? Nunca había escuchado hablar de aquella técnica...

Sentía una ligera presión en su lado derecho del rostro... Debía ser por la información copiada... El núcleo de aquella técnica se mantenía estable, mientras la esfera daba giros hacia la derecha y el Shuriken hacía la izquierda, en una perfecta sincronización.

-Sorprendente... -susurro Itachi, mostrándose levemente sorprendido.

-Y eso -sonrió malignamente el verdadero Naruto-Kyuubi -¡¡que aún no la has visto hacer su trabajo!! -y apoyándose en su clon, se impulso hacía delante, apuntando directamente, al corazón del Uchiha, adquiriendo una velocidad increíble, solamente vista por unos ojos...

Tan rojos como la sangre... Que leían cada movimiento...

Y su portador esperaba quieto, el impacto...

**-º-º-**

-_"¡¿Qué demonios?!"_ -cubría su pecho y rostro con su enorme espada, mientras las ráfagas de viento le hacían casi cerrar los ojos...-_"Hace un momento..."_

Recordó lo que había dicho el mocoso... Kaze no Kuroi... Viento Negro... ¡¡Vaya nombre!! pensó con cierto sarcasmo, estaba sorprendido por aquél ataque... Había utilizado las "cuchillas" de la_ katana_ para producir el viento, que reforzado con la cantidad de _chakra_ adecuado, podía ser mortífero.

-¿Cómo me atacarás ahora? -escucho la voz del chiquillo resonar en las paredes de tinieblas que le cubrían los ojos... Por primera vez en su vida se sentía atrapado, el viento había creado una especie de cúpula a su alrededor, sumiéndolo en una oscuridad eterna.

-No estoy derrotado... Mocoso -farfullo Kisame, alzando su espada, pero en el acto volvió a bajar el brazo... Había sentido varios pinchazos en su hombro. Se desemperezo e hizo amago de repetir la acción, cuando nuevamente, ocurrió lo mismo.

-Es inútil, el viento se ha ligado a ti y en cada movimiento brusco que hagas, te cortará, cada vez de forma más profunda y dolorosa -escucho la voz del muchacho, se escuchaba lejos y las palabras, lentas.

Sonrió. El mocoso estaba a punto de perder hasta la última gota de _chakra._

Efectivamente, minutos después, sintió como el chakra del mocoso empezaba a extinguirse, como una débil llama, siendo arrasada por el viento. Con su sonrisa burlesca adornando su rostro azulino, vio como la cúpula negra que le cubría, empezaba a desfragmentarse por pedazos.

La tensión que había empezado a sentir acumulada en su cuello y hombros, empezaba a desaparecer, empuño con fuerza a su _Samehada._

_-_¡Ahora si, disfrutare dejándote mas que seco! -se abalanzo contra Aiori, que estaba de pie en el mismo sitió en donde había efectuado la técnica, parecía una estatua de piedra.

-¡Ninpou Chouju Giga! (Arte Ninja) -una criatura de lineas negras y organismo transparente, se coloco entre su Samehada y el mocoso, otra de esas cosas, apareció a un costado, lanzándose ferozmente hacia el, pero con un sablazo de su espada, rápidamente la hizo desintegrarse en un mar de tinta negra, volvió sus pequeños ojos negros con rapidez hasta donde había estado el mocoso y lo vio recostado de forma vertical en el lomo de otra de esas extrañas cosas que nunca había visto.

-¡Joder Kisame, el mocoso paliducho hizo una técnica de dibujo, deja de pensar en moscas y desatame! -Shibo se removió, furioso, si había algo que un _"alma libre"_ detestasen era el ser encerradas y verse atrapados.

-¡Eres muy gruñón, cállate y déjame divertirme! -Kisame se enderezo y sonrió, mostrando sus blancos y afilados dientes -¡os matare a los tres! -corrió, abalanzándose emocionando ante la visión de destajar a aquellos miserables.

-¡Baika no Jutsu! ¡Nikudan Sensha! (Súper tamaño - Tanque de Carne) -un enorme bola de carne dando vueltas interfirió en su camino, la bola se dirigía a él a toda velocidad, mientras el retrocedía por saltos.

-¡Pero que demonios...! -dio un salto, y desde arriba observo como la bola de carne humana giraba sobre si misma, se detenía un momento y con chakra rodeándole, salto desde el suelo, tratando de golpear aún en el aire.

Con una mirada atónita, observo como aquella masa compacta se dirigía a él con enorme velocidad, de un movimiento, se hizo a un lado... Se sentía ridículo luchando con una bola de carne.

Frunció el ceño, mientras caía al suelo... Volvió la vista hacia donde estaba el paliducho, el otro mocoso y Shibo, y en el acto empezó a soltar unas palabrotas... Las patas de Shibo estaban desvaneciéndose como la neblina a la luz del sol.

Fijo sus fríos ojos en el paliducho y observo que estaba haciendo un sello extraño, antes se había fijado que era el Tigre, pero ahora parecía el sello del Mono y murmuraba unas palabras.

-¡Kisame, devuelveme al anillo! -le gruño Shibo, mostrando su fiera expresión de puro odio -¡no quiero quedarme sin patas por tu ineptitud! -grito esta vez.

-¡No molestes! -Kisame alzo la mano en la cual llevaba su Anillo -¡ven y deja de quejarte!

Shibo gruño por lo bajo, haciendo estremecer un poco el suelo que pisaba, pero Sai ni se inmuto, Chouji aún utilizando sus Jutsus, se coloco en medio, entre Kisame y los demás, girando sobre si mismo.

-¡Tonto! -Shibo empezó a desintegrarse en pequeñas motitas de polvo -¡cuando regrese os matare de forma lenta y agonizante!

-¡Chouji! -le llamo Sai. La bola de carne se dirigió hacía donde estaban Shibo, Sai, Aiori y la invocación de Sai.

-¡Kai! (Cancelación) -Chouji volvió a su posición anterior, junto a la otra pata de Shibo y empezó a hacer lo mismo que hacía Sai.

Kisame ladeo su cabeza, por unos instantes sintió la repentina necesidad de ver que tal estaba Itachi-san... Nego con su cabeza, el estaba bien, era el Uchiha Mayor, era el que había matado a todos en su Clan, exceptuando a su hermano menor.

Shibo estaba casi dentro del anillo por completo, pero entonces...

-¡Un regalo... de parte de mi hermana y mia! -Aiori estaba apoyado en el lomo de la invocación de león, la palidez en su rostro se comparaba con la de los muertos, en su mano se destellaba una enorme cantidad de chakra, demasiado para su supuesta y ya inexistente fuente.

-¡Raiton: Ya no Akari! (Elemento Rayo: Flecha de Luz) -Aiori había soltado su espada y con lo poco que le quedaba de chakra, había creado una flecha de color blanco... Su expresión denotaba dolor, pero sus ojos, ira.

Kisame apretó la mandíbula... Estaban ciertamente lejos, pero la flecha solo tenía dos blancos, su cabeza, o su corazón... Cual de los blancos mas tentador.

Coloco a _Samehada_ frente a si, utilizándola de escudo, la espada se comería el chakra...

-Un regalo... -escucho que murmuraba con voz de moribundo el mocoso, al tiempo que se escuchaba como la saeta era disparada entre sus dedos, mediante finos hilos de chakra, la flecha salió disparada con velocidad, pues el sonido de una afinación de cuerda de guitarra fue escuchado.

La saeta cargada de luz no fue en su dirección, aparto a _Samehada_ de su frente y observó, estupefacto, como la flecha iba dirigida a Shibo, quien estaba terminando de desintegrarse.

Solo quedaba parte de la cabeza y fue justo allí, donde con un golpe seco, se clavo la flecha, Shibo no emitió sonido alguno, pues termino de desaparecer y guardarse en el anillo.

Aiori se volvió hacia Kisame...

-Un pequeño regalo... -murmuró, sus ojos grises se veían opacos y la herida hecha por _Samehada _no había dejado de sangrar, sintió como sus últimas fuerzas le abandonaban, sentía una extraña sensación en la punta de los dedos, sus rodillas las sentía como si fuesen de gelatina y los párpados le pesaban, tanto como adolorido cuerpo.

Se sintió caer... caer en un vació profundo, en un abismo sin fin, donde las únicas cosas que le acompañaban era el fantasma de su fallecida hermana y la sombra borrosa de miles de personas, acechándole desde la mas recóndita oscuridad, esperando para atacar.

Kisame observó como el niñato caía hacia delante y era sostenido por el paliducho, mientras el gordo respiraba profundamente.

¡Que mierda! ¡Un trío de niños, habían ganado la primera ronda pero...! Sus ojos se tornaron burlescos, Shibo estaría recuperándose, así que el niñato lo que hizo fue desperdiciar su ultimo aliento de vida..

Aún así... Se coloco en posición de ataque...

Aquellos niños, no tenían ni la más mínima posibilidad de ganar la guerra...

Empezó a concentrar chakra en _Samehada_, les daría un escarmiento, que hasta en la otra vida, le habrían de recordar...

**-º-º-**

Tal y como había sentido anteriormente, aquella agua no era en lo absoluto normal... El impacto con aquellas aguas heladas contra su piel caliente, fue una extraña sensación, como si pequeñas agujas heladas se le clavasen en el cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, se toco la cara y se fijo en que si tenía los ojos abiertos, no es que sufriera de ceguera repentina...

Un toque en su hombro izquierdo, le hizo soltar un puñetazo que otra mano detuvo, no podio ver quien estaba delante de ella y seguro que la otra persona tampoco, la otra mano de aquél desconocido se poso en el rostro de ella, cubierto por oscuridad.

-Calmante, soy yo, Inazuma -la voz profunda del hombre tan cerca de ella le sorprendió. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Como podía hablar bajo el agua? Aunque ella ya empezaba a sentir que le era necesario el oxigeno.

»Habla, parece ser que esta agua es una especie de ilusión, o algo así -murmuro Inazuma, soltándola.

-Te dije que no me gustaba esto -señalo ella, algo temerosa de hablar.

-Lo se -el busco algo en su bolsillo, aún en la envolvente obscuridad -nunca pensé que fuese algo como esto -de repente una luz emergió de las manos de Inazuma -una bengala anti-agua -le enseño a Tenten.

-Espero que tengas varias de esas por ahí, entre esos bolsillos -apoyo una mano en el hombro masculino -porque será algo difícil librarnos de esta.

Inazuma solo asintió, mientras empezaban a mover los pies para buscar alguna salida.

-Increíbles pistas nos brindaron los hermanos esos -dijo con sarcasmo Inazuma, después de sentirse los dos como dos idiotas sin rumbo alguno.

-Al menos hemos cumplido con dos de las pistas -murmuro Tenten, mirando a Inazuma, la luz de la bengala dibujaba sombras en los rostros de ambos -luz y valor.

-Yo no creo que ese par se refiera a este tipo de valor... -murmuró Inazuma.

-Si, no cabe duda, eres muy parecido a Neji -aún en la media oscuridad, Inazuma aprecio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios femeninos.

-Hmp -fue lo único que salió de la garganta de Inazuma, sus ojos dorados escudriñaban en la oscuridad, mientras escuchaba la absurda comparación de la Maestra de Armas.

-Si, hasta en eso -rió ella.

-Si el te escuchará... -murmuró Inazuma, mientras pequeñas bolas de agua salían de su boca.

-Seguro que diría algo como "Hmp yo soy Hyuuga Nej..." ¡¡Whoaaa!! -algo tiro de Tenten hacia abajo con enorme velocidad, llevando consigo a un atónito Inazuma, que sentía como se detenía la circulación de la sangre en su hombro derecho.

Ambos sentían como el agua se metía por su nariz a una velocidad increíble, que se iba acumulando en el cerebro y cortaba la respiración, si seguían así...

Sintió como por la presión de la bajada, la mano de Tenten resbalaba por su hombro, se volvió con rapidez hacía el abismo profundo por el cual solo se podría guiar por la voz de Tenten.

-¡¿Que demonios?! -exclamo, lanzando la bengala en la misma dirección en la cual suponía había sido arrastrada Tenten -Hyuuga me matará.

Apretó la mandíbula y apresuro su cuerpo por aquella agua, sentía como su cuerpo era arrastrado hacia arriba por la corriente con una fuerza descomunal, como si de un tornado invisible se tratase.

Sintió su piel siendo estirada hacia atrás por la misma corriente, un frío se le calo en los huesos, haciéndole temblar...

Realmente odiaba a aquellos hermanos Hoenkhan... Solo esperaba que Tenten estuviera bien, después todo lo demás no importaba... No si ella estaba bien.

-º-º-

Habían llegado el día anterior a la Aldea de Kumakiro, sin problema alguno, ya que los mercenarios que les habían seguido, habían sido apaleados por los insectos de Shino y por Akamaru.

Como ambos habían pensando, habían sido los secuaces mas leales que había tenido el canalla que se suicidó en la prisión de la Niebla, su llegada a Kumakiro estaba siendo ansiosamente esperada, pero hasta ese momento, no habían podido encontrarse con el señor feudal.

En ese momento, una joven dama les guiaba hasta la sala que era usada para las reuniones.

El pasillo por el cual caminaban, estaba sencillamente decorado, lo que quería decir que el señor feudal y sus antecesores, eran personas en cierta forma humildes y cuando eran ciertamente humildes, poseían corazones nobles y valientes.

La joven se volvió hacia ellos y con una leve inclinación, les pidió que esperasen, en el acto, abrió levemente el _shojiº_ e ingreso a la sala, dejando a los ninjas de Konoha fuera, esperando.

-Supongo que volveremos de inmediato a casa ¿no? -Kiba volvió su castaña cabeza en dirección a su amigo, que estaba silencioso a su lado.

-Hai -acompaño la palabra con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza -las hembras esta inquietas, algo malo ocurrirá.

-¡Joder, cada vez que dices eso tienes la condenada razón! -gruño por lo bajo Kiba -solo espero que todos estén bien -apretó la mandíbula -condenado momento para tus deducciones.

-Lo se -miro a su compañero y amigo -casi todos estamos fuera de la Aldea en misión -volvió su vista hacía una pequeña ventana que había a su lado -¿por qué has dejado a Akamaru fuera?

-Me dijo que notaba cierto chakra extraño y le pedí que investigase -murmuró.

-Ya veo.

En ese momento la misma chica les abre el _shoji_ del todo.

-Pasen adelante, por favor, _Waraiº-sama_ les espera -la joven hacía una reverencia y les instaba a pasar.

Shino y Kiba pasaron junto a la joven y se inclinaron hacía la persona que les miraba detrás de una cortina, desde lo alto de un entarimado de madera, Kiba pudo notar, que aquél lugar estaba lleno de retratos de los antiguos feudales.

A ambos costados del feudal habían personas, algunas de pie, otras sentadas, algunas tenían extensos pergaminos a sus pies y otros parecían ser conserjes o mensajeros, solo una cosa tenía atónitos a los ninjas de Konoha.

Todas esas personas eran mujeres. Una de ellas se acercó al feudal detrás de la cortina y le susurró algo, mientras, Kiba y Shino seguían en actitud de reverencia, aunque antes de terminar de inclinarse, se miraron, confundidos.

Escucharon como era descorrida la cortina, luego un cierto murmullo que poco a poco se fue apagando y luego...

-Poneros de pie, por favor -pidió, la voz del feudal era suave y calma, con cierto tono de autoridad de fondo, los hombres se pusieron de pie, aún manteniendo sus miradas aún en el _tatamiº_ -por favor, alzad la mirada y presentaros.

Kiba y Shino alzaron sus ojos, para quedarse aún más atónitos de lo que ya estaban. En el asiento principal estaba sentada una joven con sus negros cabellos cortos hasta la altura de su cuello, su kimono era de un color blanco y el estampado de flores eran de un color azul claro, su piel ciertamente bronceada, contrastaba con el color violeta de sus ojos y aún en la distancia, podían divisarse ciertas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, clara señal de que reía con frecuencia.

-Mi nombre es Aburame Shino, soy un chunnin de la Aldea de Konoha y vengo en representación de la Godaime Hokage-sama, Tsunade Hime-sama -se presentó Shino, reverenciando nuevamente al (?) feudal.

-Yo... -Kiba seguía sorprendido, pero moviendo levemente la cabeza, se presento -mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, soy chunnin de la Aldea de Konoha, vengo en representación de la Godaime Hokage-sama, Tsunade Hime-sama -e hizo lo mismo que Shino.

-Bienvenidos seáis, Inuzuka Kiba -fijo sus ojos violáceos en el hombre -Aburame Shino -volvió sus ojos a Shino -¿a que debo vuestra visita?

-Un mensaje de la Godaime Hokage-sama -señalo Shino.

El (?) feudal le hizo una indicación a una de las jóvenes y esta se dirigió hacía los Shinobis.

-El mensaje, por favor -una voz dulce emergió de los labios, una voz muy parecida a la de Hyuuga Hinata, Kiba se le quedo mirando unos segundos y luego, negando imperceptiblemente con su rostro, busco en su chaqueta la carta.

-Aquí está -Kiba le entrego la carta, en la cual se veía claramente en nombre de la Godaime.

La joven se inclino ante ellos y se volvió hacía la feudal, con respeto, se inclino ante ella, tendiéndole la carta.

-Domo arigatou gozaimasu -dijo la feudal, tomando la carta y haciéndole una señal para que se pusiese de pie al acto que abría la carta y la leí detalladamente -ya veo -miro a los Shinobis de Konoha -la Organización Akatsuki nuevamente en movimiento.

Un murmullo de sorpresa se expandió por toda la sala, donde solo se escuchaba cierto eco de las voces apagadas.

»_Yuki-chanº_ -llamo la feudal.

De entre todas las jóvenes una salió al frente, era ciertamente parecida a _Warai-sama_ por la forma de su rostro, piel y forma de expresarse, pero poseía el cabello más largo, mucho más en comparación puesto que lo llevaba en una trenza, colocada por encima de su hombro.

Su kimono no era tan ostentoso como el de la feudal, pero no dejaba de ser bonito, era de un color rosado, con un estampado de flores de colores rojizos, violáceos y azules, sus ojos eran de un color dorado, que se asemejaba mucho a los ojos de los leones.

La joven se acerco a la feudal, inclinándose ante ella.

-¿Me llamaba, _Warai-sama_? -la joven tenía una voz ciertamente angelical, con una tonada pasiva, tenía el tipo de voz que se utiliza para apaciguar peleas de forma diplomática.

-Hai -le indico que se volviese hacía los nerviosos Shinobis -ellos te llevarán con tu semejante.

Una mirada de sorpresa se instalo en los tres rostros, en el de Yuki-chan, Kiba y Shino.

-Disculpe... Warai-sama -le llamó Kiba -¿que significa eso de... su semejante?

Warai-sama intercambió una rápida mirada con Yuki-chan, quien asintió levemente.

-Yuki-chan es una _Jinchuuriki_ al igual que el Kazekage de Sunagakure e igual que el Shinobi de vuestra Aldea, Uzumaki Naruto -les explicó Warai-sama -ella es la _Jinchuuriki_ de seis colas -para ser más específicos, _Rokubi no Raion_º

Una evidente sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de Kiba, mientras Shino permanecía ciertamente impasible.

»Entre Yuki-chan, sus padres y la Godaime Hokage-sama, pactamos el hecho de que si Akatsuki volvía a ponerse en movimiento, Yuki-chan iría a Konoha, donde estaría protegida de un ataque de la organización.

-Será un honor y un placer, escoltar a Yuki-chan a Konoha -señalo Shino -si no le molesta, Yuki-san, tiene que prepararse para partir hoy mismo -indico.

-¿A que se deben sus prisas? -pregunto la feudal.

-No es por ofenderla, Warai-sama -Kiba atrajo su atención -pero deseamos regresar pronto a casa, ya que tenemos un mal presentimiento.

-Bien -Warai-sama mantuvo sus ojos en Kiba unos segundos y luego miró a Yuki -preparate, por favor -pidió.

-Hai, Warai-sama -haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, en la cual su frente toco el tatami, luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a un shoji que se encontraba en uno de los costados, despareciendo de la vista de todos.

-Vosotros también, id a preparar vuestras cosas, aunque es un viaje ciertamente corto, nunca esta de más confiar en los presentimientos -les señalo la feudal.

-¡Hai! -dijeron ambos, reverenciando a Warai-sama, para luego volverse y salir ambos a través del shoji.

-Nunca pensé conocer a un Jinchuuriki de tal delicadeza -comento Shino, mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones

-Shino, no empieces a hablar de forma inentendible, por favor -pidió Kiba, moviendo levemente el cuello.

-Te ha atraído Warai-sama -murmuro Shino, como quien habla del clima.

-¡¿Qué?! -los ojos de Kiba estaban abiertos con asombro y tenía una expresión ciertamente cómica en el rostro.

-No quieras negarlo -los espejuelos de Shino brillaron por un rayo de sol invisible -te conozco.

-Eres un tío raro ¿lo sabías? -le pregunto Kiba -¿porque dices que me atrae? -fijo su vista al frente, ignorando el hecho de que Shino le observaba fijamente.

Aunque ciertamente, esa mirada ponía nervioso a cualquiera, después de caminar todo el trayecto hasta los aposentos.

»¡Vale, esta bien, me atrajo Warai-sama! -exclamo -¡pero joder, deja de mirarme así! ¡me da escalofríos!

Shino esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, que apenas si se diviso por su abrigo, miro a las cámaras e alzo dos dedos, haciendo la señal de "paz".

-No esta bien tratar de engañarse, Kiba -dijo sabiamente Shino, a lo que Kiba le miro feo.

-Si ya no tienes nada más que decir, terminemos de recoger estos pergaminos y esperemos a Yuki-chan -ladró Kiba.

-Que carácter... -murmuró Shino -¿que piensas hacer respecto a Hinata?

El pequeño paquete de pergaminos que Kiba ya había acumulado en sus brazos, cayo estrepitosamente al tatami que cubría también los aposentos.

-Nada -dijo rápidamente, mientras reemprendia la tarea de recoger los pergaminos -no pienso hacer nada.

-Ya veo -Shino empezó a recoger pergaminos por igual -¿por qué? ¿por la llegada de Naruto?

-No... es alguien más -Kiba apretó levemente la mandíbula, haciendo ciertamente más feroz su aspecto -aunque ella por lo visto, aun no se da cuenta.

-Comprendo -Shino coloco los pergaminos dentro de su mochila de viajes -puedo dar por sentado que cuando yo diga "Hinata" no se te caerá lo que lleves en las manos ¿verdad?

Kiba negó con su cabeza, mientras hacia lo mismo que Shino.

-_"Hasta que el cachorro, decidió crecer"_ -pensó Shino, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que una pequeña tristeza.

Kiba estaba madurando, y con ello, había conllevado al hecho de darse cuenta de la realidad que envolvía a Hinata, posiblemente le hubiese dolido, pero lo mejor que pudo hacer era permitir que las cosas tomasen su rumbo... El no podía interferir en la verdad.

-¡Vamos Shino! -el aura ciertamente melancólica que minutos atrás envolvía a Kiba había desaparecido -recuerda que Yuki-chan nos espera -y con su característica sonrisa, atravesó el shoji y lo espero del otro lado.

-Hm -Shino cerro su mochila y se la coloco sobre sus hombros -vayamos a casa.

-º-º-

-Te dije que tenía un presentimiento -su voz, ciertamente arrastrando las palabras, posiblemente por cansancio, llegaron a los oídos de su acompañante que descansaba recostada en una de las paredes.

-¿No te cansarás de decírmelo? -le espeto ella, hablando en el mismo modo -me duele la cabeza de escucharte.

Una sonrisa algo perspicaz se instalo en el rostro del Nara, ya que en el medio de ambos, una larga lanza de color negro, les dividía.

La lanza era en cierta forma extraña, ya que era de un color negro carbón, en todo lo largo, tenía los símbolos de la luna y el sol, estos símbolos eran de un color morado fosforescente, y más que en madera, la lanza parecía haber sido hecha en acero, en la punta tenía una cuchilla, mucho más largas que las que normalmente se usan y además, la cuchilla era de un dorado opaco, como si estuviese apagado.

-La Lanza de la Hermanda es ciertamente extraña -murmuró Shikamaru, con cierta seriedad.

-Ni que lo digas, había escuchado rumores sobre ella, pero nada se iguala a la realidad -dijo Temari, observando con el ceño fruncido el arma -¿que hará?

-No tengo la mas mínima idea -un bostezo fue reprimido por el amo de las sombras -pero mejor la tomo y nos vamos de aquí, mañana es mi último día aquí y quiero disfrutarlo -mascullo poniéndose de pie y tomando al mismo tiempo la lanza.

-¿Y cuál es tu idea de "disfrutar"? -ella hizo lo mismo, al tiempo que enarcaba una de sus rubias cejas.

-Pues dormir -resoplo el -¿que pensabas? Y quizás alguna que otra partida de_ Go and Shogiº_ al solitario -murmuró, coloco su chaqueta de chunnin sobre la lanza y se volvió hacia Temari -vamos, sube tu primero.

Ella paso junto a él y tomo su abanico.

-Si no fueras tu, creería que dices eso con otras intenciones -dijo, colocándose su abanico a la espalda -pero como eres tu...-subió las escaleras despacio, con cuidado de no tropezar.

-Eres muy problemática ¿lo sabias? -con la lanza en una mano y una lampara en la otra, seguía de cerca los pasos de la rubia.

-Tu te has encargado de hacérmelo saber -respondió ella con cierto sarcasmo.

-Hmp -resoplo levemente, pero aún así, Temari le escucho.

-No se como no quieres que lo sepa, si no me dices otra cosa -habían llegado a la salida, donde un viento gélido acompañado de pequeñas gotas, les golpeo los ya caldeados rostros.

-Genial -murmuro Shikamaru -seguirá lloviendo -asomo un poco más la cabeza por la enorme salida, apago la lampara y la coloco en una esquina de la ruina y con un rápido movimiento, tomo a Temari del brazo y la llevo consigo hacia fuera.

-¡Oe, oe! ¡¿Que demonios crees que haces?! -ella trataba de zafarse del agarre del Nara, pero este la tenía fuertemente sujeta por la muñeca.

-Si nos quedamos ahí por más tiempo, es seguro que el agua nos tomará en las ruinas y si nos toma en las ruinas, seguramente moriremos hundidos en la arena -le explico, sin detener su andar.

-¡¿Y por ello me tienes que arrastrar así?! ¡Que me sueltes te digo! -Temari detuvo su andar y el hizo lo propio, no la iba a arrastrar.

-Bien, supongo que ya habrás advertido la tormenta de arena que se aproxima ¿no? Te llevo casi a rastras es para que no tengas que utilizar tu condenado abanico -un pequeño tic surgió en la mejilla izquierda del moreno, el cual era acompañado por un casi imperceptible sonrojo -no quería que... tsk, simplemente no quería que te volvieses a lastimar las manos.

Una mirada de total asombro fue la respuesta de Temari.

»Si tu hermano se entera de que te deje hacerlo, me manda a colgar -mascullo, dando la vuelta -ahora vamos, quiero irme a dormir hasta mañana -sus palabras fueron seguidas de un bostezo.

Temari solo suspiro y negó con su cabeza unos momentos antes de igualarse al paso del moreno.

Nara Shikamaru no sería Nara Shikamaru, si no decía aquél tipo de cosas.

-Entonces te marcharás pasado mañana -más que preguntar, afirmo la rubia.

-Si...-respondió el, de forma tan baja, que ella creyó imaginarlo.

-No suenas muy complacido.

-Estoy cansado, me siento extenuado, no soy Naruto para andar chillando por todos lados, aún cuando no tengo fuerzas -murmuro -apresuremos el paso -alzo su rostro al cielo y gotas aún más fuertes le golpearon -esta empeorando.

-Tienes razón -coloco su palma hacia arriba y sintió pequeñas pero fuertes gotas golpearla aún a través de su guantilla y el pequeño vendaje que llevaba.

Mientras dejaban unas huellas que enseguida desaparecían, ninguno de los dos hablo, Shikamaru se recargo la lanza en el hombro izquierdo, mientras observaba la arena de un color rojizo.

A poca distancia podía divisarse ya la Aldea de Sunagakure y en su centro, la Torre del Kazekage.

-Oye ¿no es ese Kankuro? -Shikamaru señalo con su cabeza a alguien en el horizonte, esperandoles.

-Es probable -ella frunció el ceño -¿que habrá pasado? -ambos se detuvieron unos minutos y se miraron fijamente, como si tratasen de leerse el pensamiento mutuamente -¿crees que...?

-No lo digas -volvieron la vista al frente, esta vez corriendo, en pocos minutos habían llegado junto a la figura que, acertadamente, era Kankuro.

-¡Shikamaru, Temari! -les saludo -¡vaya, veo que lo consiguieron! -señalo con su cabeza la mano de Shikamaru que sostenía la lanza.

-Así es -respondió Shikamaru.

-Oe, Kankuro ¿que sucede? -pregunto Temari, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, si, Gaara quiere verte, creo que es para hablar de los planos de las salidas subterráneas que encontraron los niños el otro día -Kankuro observo como su hermana respiraba profundamente y como los hombros del Nara se relajaban un poco -¿Creían que era algo malo, cierto?

-Debes de entenderlo Kankuro, ciertamente esa ropa de funeraria no da buenas señales ¿o si? -dijo Shikamaru, empezando a caminar.

-El tiene razón -corroboró Temari.

-Eso quiere decir que tendré que cambiar mi ropa ¿verdad? -en en tono de Kankuro había cierta aflicción -me lo dijeron los ancianos del Consejo cuando tuve la determinación de ser marionetista, me dijeron "Kankuro, la ropa te hará ver como mensajero de muerte" y yo dije "no me importa, quiero ser marionetista" Si me hubiesen dicho en aquél entonces que mi hermana mayor iba a empezar a creer que cada vez que aparezco, son malas noticias, no me vuelvo un maestro marionetista -finalizo Kankuro, quien rió de forma nerviosa al ver la cara que tenía Shikamaru.

»Oye ¿y a este que le pasa? -le susurro Kankuro a su hermana.

Esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-El tendrá sus propios asuntos -susurro de igual manera.

-No le habrás dicho nada ¿verdad?

Temari solo le miro mal.

-¿Por qué tendría yo que ser responsable de lo que a el le pase?

-No, por nada -dijo Kankuro, como quien no quiere la cosa -yo no soy quien ando mirando piñas de forma soñadora, después de todo -y acto seguido soltó una tosecilla para disimular su risa.

-Agradece que el esta a la distancia y no te escucho, porque sino hoy hubiese sido tu funeral -soltó Temari entre dientes, ocultando su leve sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Ya se! -sonrió de forma triunfal Kankuro -me comprare una piña y le pondré "Nara Shikamaru" y empezare a tratarlo más -siguió burlándose el marionetista.

-Kan-ku-ro -soltó entre dientes la rubia -¡te matare ahora mismo!

En el acto, Kankuro empezó a correr despavorido, gritando algo sobre las piñas, pasando como bólido junto a Shikamaru, que al ver como la Maestra del Viento tomaba su abanico, se hizo a un lado corriendo.

-Pero ¿que les pasa a esos dos? -se pregunto con aquella expresión de aburrimiento adornando su rostro -tsk, yo me voy a mi habitación -resolvió, adentrándose en la Torre del Kazekage, donde en una zona algo alejada, pudo escuchar a un Kankuro pidiendo disculpas y el chillido de guerra de una Temari furiosa.

Si, en aquél momento para Kankuro, se estaba abriendo el infierno.

Con un leve encogimiento de hombros, empezó a subir las escaleras, para darse una ducha y dormir de un tirón de buena gana.

-º-º-

Su Sharingan observaba a la velocidad a la que se acercaba, y aunque salto hacía arriba, no pudo evitar que la pequeña onda que despidió el impacto al chocar contra el suelo le afectase en cierto modo.

Los ojos rojizos, llenos de rabia, observaron atónitos como su técnica más poderosa era esquivada.

Le flaquearon las fuerzas. La hoja de una katana se poso en su cuello.

-No me compares con Kakuzu -pidió el Uchiha -no somos iguales -apareció frente a un todavía atónito Naruto -una técnica realmente mortífera -la mano que había sido golpeada anteriormente por la cola de chakra, tenía un herida algo más profunda y alrededor de la herida, la carne se estaba volviendo de un color negruzco.

»Una técnica tipo veneno, si no me hubiese movido a tiempo, podría haberlo lamentado -puntualizo el Uchiha -pero esto, Naruto-kun -alejo la katana de su cuello -ciertamente es algo beneficioso -coloco su dedo índice en el pecho ardiente del Jinchuuriki -he copiado una técnica realmente impresionante -con el toque de su dedo, surgió una pequeña corriente de chakra, que empujo sin remedio alguno al Uzumaki hacia atrás, hasta quedar clavado como una calcomanía en la pared de la Torre.

-¡Naruto! -Jiraiya se inclino por el alféizar del ventanal -¡Naruto, dime algo!

-¡Detente, Jiraiya! -en ese momento fue sentida la presencia de Hyuuga Hiashi y a su lado estaba Hinata.

-¡Hiashi! -se volvió sorprendido el Ermitaño.

Todos habían olvidado que en algún momento, los Nara, los Hyuuga, los Aburame, los Inuzuka y los Yamanaka habían estado allí.

-Entre tanto revuelo, nadie noto nuestra ausencia, al parecer -refunfuño Nara Shikato, el cual mostraba cierto polvillo en sus ropas.

-Debi de quedarme en casa con mi esposa -suspiro Yamanaka Inoshi.

-¡Oh! ¡Mirad allá, mi Chouji esta luchando! -el padre de Chouji señalo al horizonte, donde podía verse a la criatura de Hoshigaki Kisame desaparecer.

-Sakura-san -Hinata le llamo -observemosle esa pequeña herida en la cabeza, podría ser grave -Hyuuga Hinata señalaba al pequeño Kashern, el cual Sakura apretaba contra su pecho, como si la vida le pendiera de ello.

-Yo... tienes razón -acomodo a Kashern junto a su pecho, permitiendo que Hinata pudiese examinar la herida del pequeño, mientras su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el padre del pequeño.

-El estará bien... -las manos de Hinata se cubrieron de un tenue chakra verde -después de todo, es Naruto-kun -susurro.

-Hai... demo... -Sakura apretaba al niño contra si, mientras observaba como Nashira-chan trataba de observar aún con Sasuke tapándole la vista.

-¡Que demonios! -dijeron dos voces totalmente distintas entre si, pero con un deber que les unía.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! -se escucho que preguntaba alguien, no pudo identificar la voz, posiblemente porque ya había inclinado la cabeza y observaba horrorizada, lo que se desarrollaba más abajo.

-º-º-

-Tendré que suponer que quien te enseño a hacer tu propia técnica fue Kakashi-san ¿no? No tienes porque responder, Naruto-kun, la respuesta es evidente -los ojos fríos del Sharingan fueron posados en Naruto.

Naruto alzo como pudo los ojos, aunque observaba algo desenfocado, la energía en aumento le fue inconfundible...

Uchiha Itachi le daría el golpe de gracia... Joder... Que humillante...

»Observa Naruto-kun, la verdadera perfección de tu propia técnica -ante esto, Naruto alzo poco a poco el rostro, tenía los músculos totalmente doloridos.

-No... puede ser...-escupió un poco de sangre -¡no podrás hacerla!

-Katon... -los ojos de Naruto se abrieron todo lo que pudieron, para solo observar aterrorizado como cinco pequeñas llamas surgían, posándose en la punta de los dedos de Itachi... Su temor fue en aumento al ver como el Uchiha extendía su brazo, para una mejor manipulación, las cinco pequeñas llamas empezaron a dar giros en su mano, cada vez con mas velocidad, hasta formar una pequeña esfera que fue creciendo poco a poco.

-_"No, no, no, no... ¡No puede estar sucediendo...! ¡Imposible!" _-eran los pensamientos desesperados del Uzumaki.

-Magenkyou Sharingan -Itachi apretó su mandíbula, aquella técnica consumía bastante chakra...-Katon: Rasen Shuriken.

Como si de una explosión se tratase, una onda se expandió a los alrededores al finalizar aquella técnica.

Una esfera en llamas, de flamas tan rojizas que se podían comparar con las plumas en llamas de un fénix, estaba de forma estable en la mano masculina, mientras que en su centro, un Shuriken de llamas más oscuras daba giros en la esfera.

-Lo ha hecho -Kakashi no cabía en si de la impresión -el Sharingan original, completo la técnica a su modo... con el poder del fuego.

-¿Crees que...? -Sasuke estaba más que ansioso por intervenir.

-Eres muy lanzado, Uchiha Sasuke -Danzou le miro -observemos primero cual es su objetivo.

-¿Y si su objetivo es Uzumaki-kun? -pregunto con cierta dureza Hiashi-sama.

-Tendremos que atenernos a los hechos -fue la seca respuesta de Danzou.

Nashira volvió sus azules ojos hacia Danzou y le miro de una forma poco común para una niña de su edad... Una frialdad comparada solo con la de su padre.

-Si a mi padre le sucede algo por su culpa señor, me encargare de que recuerde para el resto de su existencia quienes son Uzumaki Kashern y Uzumaki Nashira -soltó lentamente, volviendo los ojos fugazmente hacía Uchiha Itachi.

-Que niña mas temperamental -le susurro Inoshi a Shikato.

-Es una mujer, todas son temperamentales -gruño, recibiendo algunas miradas de reproche por las mujeres presentes.

-Este será el fin, Naruto-kun -indico Itachi -con esta técnica, acabare con alguien de gran importancia para ti.

-¡¿Qué?! -la voz de Naruto salió entrecortada.

Siguió con la vista la misma dirección a la cual observaba Itachi... La cima de la Torre.

-No dejabas de repetir que querías ser Hokage -sus ojos en modalidad Magenkyou le observaron fugazmente -al fin tu sueño se hará realidad.

-No te atreverás... -mascullo el Uzumaki, dividido entre su "yo real" y la voz de Kyuubi.

-Pruebame...-dejando escapar una considerable cantidad de chakra, Itachi se lanzo como bólido hacia las paredes de la Torre, dejando la marca de uno de sus pies muy cerca del rostro de Naruto.

-Maldición, maldición ¡maldición! ¡Obaa-chan! -como pudo, despego su adolorido y pesado cuerpo de la pared, dejo escapar una pequeña cantidad de su reserva de chakra y se lanzo detrás del Uchiha, mientras Itachi ascendía en forma recta, Naruto ascendía de una forma un tanto vertical.

-¡Atrás Tsunade! -Jiraiya descubrió en ultimo momento las intenciones del Uchiha y se había colocado delante de Tsunade para recibir el golpe, en ese momento cada quien se lanzo a un lado, Sasuke protegía a Nashira, Hinata y Sakura a Kashern, Kakashi se lanzo a por Anko y Shizune, Asuma tiro a Kurenai hacia abajo, y así sucesivamente fueron agachandose todos, pero...

Sakura alzo sus ojos, igual que todos los demás, en el momento en el cual Itachi se había dispuesto atacar a Tsunade-sama, había aparecido Naruto quien con una patada había mandado a Jiraiya a retroceder, llevándose consigo a Tsunade, ambos chocaron contra Danzou y Hiashi, mientras los ojos se abrían de par en par.

-¡No te... dejare! -la mano del Uchiha había impactado en el lado izquierdo del Uzumaki, quien se sostenía con las piernas en el alféizar, moldeando chakra, y sujetaba sus manos del mismo ventanal.

-¡Tú...! -Itachi observaba atónito, como la sangre del Uzumaki empezaba a brotar profusamente de la herida que le había hecho, la esfera de fuego desapareció de su mano y en su lugar, quedo el Shuriken dando giros, que hizo una herida profunda y vertical desde el hombro hasta la cintura.

-¡No dejare... que le pongas un dedo a Obaa-chan! -Naruto sujeto con fuerza la mano derecha de Itachi, con la que había realizado la técnica, hasta que la técnica no desapareció por completo, Naruto no lo soltó -ahora...-de sus labios y heridas la sangre brotaba como si fuese vino -pagarás caro el hecho de haberla utilizado -una última sonrisa burlona fue lo que vio Itachi, antes de sentirse caer sin freno hacía abajo.

En ese mismo momento, las fuerzas abandonaron totalmente a Naruto, quien por haber aguantado tanto tiempo la fuerza del impacto, ahora se veía lanzado hacía atrás, al soltar sus manos del ventanal.

-¡Te tengo muchacho! -Nara Shikato fue el primero en reaccionar y en evitar que el rubio recibiese otro golpe extra sin necesidad.

Mientras Sasuke solo se ponía de pie con rapidez y observaba como su hermano caía apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas, Itachi alzo sus ojos, los cuales irremediablemente ahora eran negros.

Con un simple mirada, Itachi dio media vuelta, tomo su túnica de Akatsuki y desapareció con el tenue viento que soplo.

-¡Naruto!

-¡Papá, papá! -Nashira se encontraba junto a su lastimado y ensangrentado padre.

-Cálmate, Nashira-chan -le pidió Sakura, tratando de sonreír -tu papá pronto se pondrá bien.

-¿Estas segura, Sakura-san? -pregunto la niña, tocando el magullado rostro de su padre, quien parecía desde ya en otro mundo.

-¡Apártense maldición! -Tsunade empujo a Danzou, quien estaba en medio, Kurenai y Asuma se apartaron antes de que llegase hacía ellos -¡maldito mocoso! -se arrodillo de inmediato junto a él -Hinata, Sakura, ayudenme -ordeno sin titubeos.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, casi fuera de si, se volvió hacia la multitud que rodeaba a Naruto y pudo observar como Kakashi cargaba a Kashern y sostenía por un hombro a Nashira.

Se acerco poco a poco al lugar, donde poco a poco podía divisar cada vez más al hombre tendido en el suelo, con una herida circular del lado izquierdo del pecho y otra más profunda de forma vertical... Observó detenidamente el cuerpo de Naruto, donde podía ver el costado derecho herido y a leguas advirtió que su hombro derecho estaba dislocado.

Miro rápidamente los alrededores.

-Itachi se ha ido... -murmuró. Vio como la Godaime asentía quedamente -¿Alguien ha visto a Hoenkhan? -pregunto.

Los ojos azules de Nashira se alzaron con velocidad hacía el Uchiha.

En eso sintieron un ligero temblor en el suelo y seguido de ello, con cierto estrépito, en la sala aparecieron, Akimichi Chouji, Sai y en brazos de este, Aiori Hoenkhan.

-Entonces él -Sai miro a Aiori, quien estaba inconsciente -no fue el único que lo dio casi todo -añadió, al ver los rostros estupefactos de los presentes.

-¡Tío Aiori! -Nashira se soltó del agarre de Kakashi y se dirigió hacia su tío, que había sido recostado por Sai en el suelo, con cierta delicadeza.

-Esta bien, solo una herida en la espalda y desgaste de chakra -le calmo Sai.

-Parece ser que los "dos forasteros" lo han dado todo por protegernos -murmuro Danzou -me retiro, por ahora -se dio la vuelta, y en la misma forma que apareció allí, desapareció.

-¿Que hacía Danzou-sama aquí? -pregunto Sai, acercándose a las médicos que atendían a un ya pálido Naruto.

-Ni idea -respondió Kakashi.

-Hemos detenido la hemorragia y curado un sesenta por ciento de ambas heridas -suspiró Tsunade -la técnica no posee el mismo poder dañino que la de Naruto, pero no deja de ser grave -Tsunade se puso de pie, observando como el rostro del rubio adquiría la palidez digna de los Hyuuga.

-Tsunade-sama, tendremos que ingresar a ambos al hospital -Sakura trataba en ese momento la herida de Aiori -al menos hasta que estén recuperados.

-Supongo que el resto estamos bien ¿no? -pregunto Jiraiya.

-Claro que estamos todos bien, no movimos ni un solo maldito dedo -gruño, furioso Sasuke.

Tsunade acorto la distancia que le separaba de Sasuke y lo tomo por las solapas de su camisa, alzándolo por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Escuchame bien, Sasuke! -acerco su rostro furioso al del Uchiha -¡yo tampoco me siento bien por haberme quedado aquí sin hacer nada! -le grito -¡pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que si interveníamos, Naruto podría pensar que no lo consideramos digno! -lo dejo caer estrepitosamente al suelo de madera.

-Yo -los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a su tonalidad normal y se clavaron en el suelo de madera -pero no dejo de sentirme como un imbécil.

-Nadie ha dicho que no debas sentirte como te sientas -murmuro Kakashi -pero no es el momento de demostrarlo, un buen ninja debe controlar sus emociones en cualquier situación -señalo.

-Kakashi-san tiene razón -corroboró Sai -creo que lo mejor sera ingresarlos al Hospital ahora mismo -se acuclillo para tomar a Aiori -mientras más pronto, mejor.

-Bien -Jiraiya hizo amago de tomar a Naruto, pero en un parpadeo, Sasuke había posado su mano en el hombro del Ermitaño.

-Yo lo hare -se agacho junto al Uzumaki y lo tomo con cierta delicadeza en brazos, su inmaculada camisa blanca de inmediato empezó a mancharse de la sangre del rubio -¿seguras que esa hemorragia esta detenida?

-En el Hospital le daremos un mejor tratamiento -señalo Tsunade, quien parecía haber envejecido muchos años -caballeros, la reunión esta pospuesta indefinidamente -con estas palabras, desapareció junto a Sasuke y Naruto.

-Chouji, vamos -le indico Sai, desapareciendo con Aiori en brazos.

-Volvamos a casa -indico Hiashi-sama -cuando sea la próxima reunión, Tsunade-sama nos mandará a buscar, Hinata.

-Yo ire al hospital, _otōsanº _-respondió Hinata, Hiashi asintió.

-Nos veremos en la casa -y dando media vuelta, salió de allí, seguido de los Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi.

-Sakura -le llamo Kakashi -llevemos a los niños con nosotros, además, tendrás que ayudar a Tsunade-sama -Kakashi se veía realmente agotado.

-Hai, Kakashi-sensei -la kunoichi poso una de sus manos en la cabeza de la pequeña Nashira -vayamos con tu padre -le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Nashira-chan, tu papá se pondrá bien dentro de poco -Hinata se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la niña.

Nashira solo asintió.

-Anko, Shizune, supongo que ustedes vendrán también -Kakashi se acomodo a Kashern en el hombro -vámonos.

Y en unos segundos, la oficina se lleno de leves ¡pufs! y nubes de humo blanco, dejando nada en su lugar.

-º-º-

-Ya veo -los ojos color miel (avellana) de ella miraban con cierto desdén al hombre inclinado ante ella.

-Solo es un poco, la suficiente para evitar una catástrofe -pidió él, apretando los dientes.

-Shita, dejennos a solas -pidió la mujer, sentada en el trono que le confería el poder sobre Todoroki.

-Como usted diga, Ayame-sama -la mujer de voz dulce salió a través del shoji seguida de un pequeño séquito de personas.

-Te cederé el agua, Hatsu -soltó cada frase con un tono ciertamente despectivo -a cambio, me dirás quien eres realmente.

Los ojos negros se alzaron lentamente, observando con leves arrugas formadas entre sus cejas, a la líder de la Aldea de Todoroki.

-Te prometo contarte luego.

-Te aseguro el agua si hablas ahora -le espeto Ayame -tienes un aura extraña en ti, siempre lo supe y quiero saber que es.

-Si me aseguras el agua, en cuanto todo esto acabe, prometo decirte la verdad -se puso de pie, perdiendo todo formalismo.

-¿Y si mueres? -pregunto mordazmente Ayame.

-Haz que lleven el agua a mis aposentos -el se dio la vuelta -además... Yo no puedo morir, hasta pronto, Ayame-sama.

Con una velocidad inusitada, atravesó el shoji y se dirigió junto a Ino.

-_"No podía ocultarlo por siempre..." _-pensó Hatsu, mientras doblaba por los pasillos -_"después de todo, Ayame es Ayame"_ -sonrió levemente -la verdad siempre prevalece -suspiró.

»Inazuma... ¿Por que tardas tanto en comunicarte? -añadió para si mismo, enseriando el rostro -_"solo espero que todo este bien"_

-º-º-

-Naghase -susurro.

-¿Si? -las palabras se desplazaron por la lengua viperina.

-¿Esta todo listo?

-Dame un día más -la serpiente pitón serpenteo por el camino rocoso.

-Quiero verme -hablo con prisas.

-Mirate entonces -la estancia se cubrió de espejos y pequeñas antorchas, colocadas en lugares estratégicos se encendieron, iluminando el lugar.

Los ojos dorados se acostumbraron con rapidez a las penumbras, y poco a poco las sombras fueron desapareciendo, al hacerse las llamas más intensas.

Con una ansiedad inusitada, observo su reflejo ser devuelto por cinco espejos de distintos puntos y desde todos los ángulos... Una sonrisa triunfal de dibujo en sus finos labios.

-Realmente soy yo -su reflejo le devolvía la mirada, cargada de ansiedad y maldad, alzo una de sus manos, donde examino sus largos y ahora bronceados dedos -poco a poco voy retomando una verdadera forma.

-Recuerda Orochimaru -la pitón advirtió -nuestro trato.

-Si, si lo se -sus ojos dorados destellaron con aquél brillo de inteligencia y maldad -soy alguien totalmente nuevo -toco su rostro algo pálido en el reflejo -mañana... mañana será el gran día.

-Te dije que me dieras un día más, no te afirmo que suceda mañana -sonrió maliciosamente Naghase, haciendo brillar de malicia sus ojos rojizos.

Pero Orochimaru no la escucho, solo pensaba en la manera mas concreta para llevarle el Jinchuuriki de nueve colas a Naghase y antes de eso, obtener el maravilloso cuerpo y poder, del más pequeño de los Uchiha.

-Esta vez, no fallare, Sasuke-kun -sonrió, para luego soltar una carcajada, que reverbero por cada una de las rocas que conformaban aquella cueva y que hizo temblar hasta a la mas leve criatura que viviese por aquel lugar.

-º-º-

-Suiton: Wakareru no Mizu (Elemento Agua: Agua Separada) Shikai no Yoru (Vista en Noche) -los ojos de Inazuma se adaptaron a la creciente oscuridad, mientras se abría paso a enorme velocidad, gracias a la técnica de elemento Suiton.

Sentía que su cuerpo le exigiría dentro de poco que descansase, pero hasta no tener a la maestra de armas junto a sí, no podría respirar tranquilo.

Al fin sus ojos que veían en la negrura, divisaron algo en el fondo, apresuro su cuerpo en aquella dirección y se detuvo a medio camino.

Sus ojos dorados observaron con cierta sorpresa lo que abajo le esperaba... Sirenas.

Como si de un murmullo que fuese acrecentando por momentos, todas y cada una de ellas se volvieron hacía el, mostrando unos afilados dientes, su piel verdosa a la par con sus cabellos y los ojos negros y pequeños, sedientos.

-Intruso, intruso, intruso -susurraban al mismo tiempo, haciendo eco en todo aquel escenario.

-No... solo quiero a mi compañera devuelta -en el acto, Inazuma se tapo la boca... Enormes burbujas habían emergido de ella, haciendo corto el oxigeno que le llegaba al cerebro.

-¡Intruso! -chillaron nuevamente, lanzándose hacia Inazuma, que fruncía el ceño. Ya no podía respirar debajo de aquella agua.

Unas enormes garras emergieron de las manos de las sirenas, que se lanzaron en tropel hacía el, quien a duras penas pudo evitar alguno que otro golpe.

-_"¡Maldición! No puedo utilizar ningún tipo de Jutsu con la boca cerrada!"_ -formo unos sellos con las manos -_"habrá que arriesgarse" _Osu no Kemono (Empuje de la Bestia) -su voz se perdió entre burbujas de agua, pero al menos había logrado su cometido.

Las sirenas retrocedieron impulsadas hacia atrás por su técnica, momento que el aprovecho para hundirse más en aquellas aguas negras, si las sirenas habían arrastrado a Tenten, lo más seguro es que estuviese en lo mas profundo.

Sintió como algo le sujeto la pierna y la zapateo con fuerza, para no soltarlo, aquello que le sostenía le clavo las uñas en la pierna, haciéndolo volverse y encarar a la atrevida sirena.

Apretando su mandíbula, trato de calmarse, si seguía en aquella actitud, lo mas seguro es que lo despedazaría de inmediato, trato de calmar su mente, para así poder controlar la respiración y poco a poco fue relajando su cuerpo.

Sintió como las afiladas y peligrosas garras salían despacio de su carne, con tal lentitud, lastimándolo aún más.

Cuando la garra estuvo por completo fuera de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y en un parpadeo, pateo en la columna vertebral a la sirena, que en el acto, había soltado un chillido similar al de las banshee.

Inazuma se tapo los oídos y cerro con fuerza los ojos, que milagrosamente aún veían en aquella oscuridad, sentía con cada fibra de su cuerpo como el agua era movida con enorme fuerza, y entonces lo sintió.

Un aliento putrefacto le golpeo muy cerca de su rostro, haciendo que abriese los ojos de golpe.

Delante de si se hallaba una criatura ciertamente espeluznante... Y lo más espeluznante es que muy cerca de la boca de aquella cosa, una Tenten totalmente adormecida, reposaba atada de manos a uno de los filosos dientes, totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía.

Detrás de él, las sirenas que antes le había atacado, volvían a susurrar.

-Intruso, intruso, intruso...-mostrando sus afilados dientes y garras.

-_"Justo lo que me faltaba"_ -pensó Inazuma, inquieto -_"un ejercito de marinos creyendo que soy el plato principal y Tenten el postre... Esto no podría ser peor" _-trago en seco, al sentir como el oxigeno empezaba a serle necesario al cerebro -_"¿O si?"_

-º-º-

Estiro un brazo, rodeando la cintura femenina, tal vez en un acto de reflejo, tal vez por puro instinto.

La mano femenina se poso sobre la masculina, haciendo aún más estrecho el acercamiento entre ambos, las piernas masculinas se entrelazaron con las femeninas, mientras que ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de la mujer.

Los rubios cabellos estaban sueltos y el producían cierto cosquilleo en su mejilla.

Hizo su agarre un poco más fuerte, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella, quien emitió un quejido demasiado real, para ser un sueño.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos cafés oscuros, encontrándose primero con una cabellera rubia y abundante, luego sus ojos descendieron por el perfil femenino y siguieron bajando hasta el cuello, que estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro moreno.

Su mano cruzaba la cintura de ella y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, algo ocurría allí.

Apretó con suavidad la mano femenina, aguantando la respiración, escucho un quejido nuevamente, y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Te... Temari! -susurró separándose de la kunoichi con rapidez y saltando de la cama.

-¿Eh? -la mujer se incorporó restregandose los ojos -¿ya es hora de despertar, Kankuro? -volvió sus adormilados ojos hacía el Nara, que la observaba sorprendido.

-¡Shi... Shikamaru! -Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, ambos se observaban atónitos, sin saber bien que decir.

Shikamaru tenía un ligero tic en su ceja derecha, lentamente cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Temari... ¿Que haces en mi habitación? -pregunto, un tanto seco.

-Yo -Temari frunció su ceño por igual... Ella recordaba perfectamente haberse dormido en su cama -no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que hago aquí, yo me dormí en mi habitación -respondió indiferente.

-Entonces... -Shikamaru frunció el ceño -no había estado soñando -resoplo -¿no sabes como demonios llegaste aquí?

-¡Ya te dije que no! -Temari se puso de pie y se acerco furiosa al Nara -¡cuando digo que no se, es porque no lo se!

-¡Ya, ya, no tienes porque alterarte! -Shikamaru frunció aún más su ceño, Temari no era una mujer que se andara con jueguecitos.

Temari había tomado la misma postura que el Nara, había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho y le observaba frunciendo el ceño.

-No se como llegue aquí, pero me marchare -Temari dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, movió el pomo de un lado a otro, pero este no cedió -oye, la puerta no abre.

-¡¿Qué?! -Shikamaru descruzo sus brazos y se acerco a ella, la hizo a un lado y trato de abrir la puerta por igual, apoyo el peso de su cuerpo en su hombro y empujo la puerta, pero esta no cedió ni un ápice.

»Genial... Esto más bien parece haber sido planeado -mascullo el Nara, quien había empezado a sudar.

-¡Eso es ridículo! -Temari lo aparto y trato de abrir ella la puerta.

-Solo digo lo que parece evidente -suspiro -solo nos queda gritar para ver si alguien nos escucha, no propongo el hecho de romper la puerta ya que es de acero.

-No podemos gritar, cabeza de piña -le replico Temari -si Gaara se levanta por nuestros gritos... No quiero ni imaginar que podría pasar.

Shikamaru trago en seco, el sí se podía imaginar lo que podía pensar el Kazekage al verlos a ambos en esas fachadas y gritando. Una imagen mental de Gaara utilizando su Ataúd del Desierto en él, le provoco un escalofrió.

-Yo no quiero que tu hermano piense cosas raras, pero... A fin de cuentas lo pensará, con la pinta que tenemos -Shikamaru se rasco la cabeza con cierta pesadez.

-¿Cómo? -Temari en ese momento se percato realmente de la fachada de ambos. El Nara apenas si llevaba ropa, lo único que cubría su fibroso cuerpo era el pantalón corto que usaba para dormir, tenía un aspecto realmente desenfadado, a pesar de que su rostro mostraba señales de circunstancias.

Su piel morena estaba perlada de sudor y ligeros mechones caían sobre su frente... Tenía un aspecto muy...

Corto el hilo de sus pensamientos, mientras sentía que se le aceleraba el pulso, aquél niñato tenía un poder sobre ella y eso no le gustaba, aunque el no lo supiese.

Analizo su propia vestimenta, una simple yukata, demasiado corta para su gusto, sus cabellos estaban sueltos, ya que no dormía con ellos atados, le producía dolor de cabeza al día siguiente y se ponía de muy mal humor.

Después de observarse a si misma y al Nara, supo que quisiera o no, Gaara pensaría otra cosa, la cuestión era ¿cómo habían llegado allí? Tenía la vista clavada en el tatami, tratando de pensar quien podría haberla llevado allí. Mientras buscaba en su cabeza, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su cuello.

Alzo levemente sus ojos verdes oscuros y se fijo en que el cabeza de piña terminaba de hacer un examen completo con los ojos, tenía la mandíbula tensa, cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro casi al instante y unas gotas de sudor surgieron en sus sienes.

Aparentemente ella no era la única con problemas hormonales.

Soltando un leve suspiro, el Nara le hablo.

-No se tu, pero yo estoy totalmente agotado, solo hay una cama y por lo visto, hasta que no despertamos -volvió su rostro a otro lado -estábamos muy cómodos, así que tratemos de dormir y mañana chillamos o lo que sea para que nos abran.

Lo observo caminar perezosamente hacía la cama y tirarse boca arriba, mirando un punto inexistente en el techo.

»Que yo sepa, todavía no muerdo, ni controlo sombras dormido -resoplo Shikamaru, moviendo con su resoplido un mechón que había caído sobre su rostro.

-¿Siempre eres así? -le espeto Temari, acercándose a su lado de la cama.

-Hm, no lo se -el se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Y yo soy problemática -resoplo Temari, recostando su cuerpo en la cama, cruzando los brazos.

-Ya duermete -gruño Shikamaru, cediendole su otra almohada.

-Quedate con ella, yo ya tengo una -replico Temari.

-Como quieras -aún de espaldas a ella, coloco la almohada bajo su cabeza.

-Pero que hombre -soltó entre dientes Temari, volviéndose por igual.

-Te escuche -escucho que le decía el Nara -por cierto, lamento haberte lastimado.

Entonces ella recordó que el Nara la había estado abrazando y cuando había colocado su mano sobre la suya, le había tocado de forma brusca, aun su sensible piel.

-No... te preocupes -suspiro ella -hasta mañana.

-Hm.

Ambos se daban las espaldas, pero por más que lo intentasen, aquél nerviosismo nacido del saber que estaban tan cercas, les hacia percatarse el uno del otro.

Temari se quedo mirando un punto que no existía en la pared. Aquello si que rompía limites.

Ahora que recordaba... El Nara le había dicho anteriormente que habría una tormenta de Arena... Pero esta nunca llego.

-Oye, cabeza de piña ¿estas despierto? -pregunto en voz baja.

-Resulta un tanto difícil dormir con tanto calor, pero si estoy despierto -lo sintió moverse -¿que sucede?

-Dijiste que esta noche iba a ver una tormenta de arena -a pesar de estar de espaldas, sintió como el se tensaba -tu no fallas en tus predicciones -hizo una pequeña pausa -dijiste que me sacabas de allí por la tormenta, para no lastimarme aún mas las manos ¿que sucedió? tu no fallas.

-Que mujer más problemática -lo escucho respirar hondamente -simplemente no puedes aceptar que me equivoque en una predicción ¿verdad?

Ella se coloco boca arriba y volvió el rostro hacía la espalda del moreno.

-No.

El se coloco en la misma posición que ella y cruzo sus brazos debajo de su cabeza.

Con una de sus manos se limpio las pequeñas gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente.

-_"Me ire pasado mañana" _-pensó, frunciendo el ceño -_"que sepa la verdad..."_ -apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar -lo que pasa es que...

Temari volvió sus ojos verdes hacia el Nara, que pasaba saliva con cierta velocidad y se mordía la cara interna de sus mejillas.

-¿Tan difícil es lo que me tienes que decir, cabeza de piña? -ella apoyo su codo derecho en la cama y dejo reposar su cabeza en su mano.

El la miro de reojo y se sento en la cama.

-No soy una mujer, no me es tan fácil como a vosotras, que sois unas cotorras, expresarme como quisiera -le espeto él.

-¿Disculpa?

-No, ignora lo que he dicho, no quiero empezar una discusión contigo -se paso la mano por las sienes -debes entender que no me es sencillo tener que sentir una atracción fatal por la querida hermana mayor del Kazekage.

Ya esta, lo había dicho... Ya estaba hecho, esperaba el golpe que se le vendría encima, por ello cerro los ojos, agradecía al cielo que su abanico no anduviese por allí.

El codo de Temari cedió ante el peso de su propia sorpresa y la cabeza de Temari cayo profusamente en la almohada. Esas palabras, salidas de aquel vago sin remedio, eran motivo de sorpresa, se arrodillo en la cama, aún atónita.

Shikamaru trago en seco, esperaba el golpe de un momento a otro, pudo sentirla detrás de si y como alzaba sus brazos, pero fue enorme sorpresa al sentir los brazos de ellas rodeando su cuello y apoyar su barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Te atrae solo la hermana del Kazekage o la persona en general? -el aliento cálido de ella, le produjo cosquillas al moreno.

-Que pregunta más tonta... Me atrae la persona en general... me atrajo desde antes de que su hermano fuese Kazekage, no se porque ahora que él lo es, eso deba cambiar -sintió como la respiración de ella se entrecortaba.

-¿Por qué tomaste mi mano para salir de las ruinas? -apoyo su frente en la espalda masculina, mientras sus manos se habían deslizados hasta quedar sobre los ardientes hombros.

-Porque... quería tocarte -suspiro, mientras sus músculos aún estaban tensos -si me vas a golpear, hazlo de una buena vez.

-No quiero golpearte, cabeza de piña -Temari separo su frente de la espalda de él, al igual que sus manos.

El frunció el ceño y se volvió lentamente hacía ella.

-Y entonces... ¿Que quieres hacerme? -pregunto, con cierto temor.

Los ojos cafés se encontraron con los verdes y ninguno articulo palabra alguna. Sus ojos se decían lo que sus bocas no querían, Shikamaru se arrodillo al igual que ella sobre la cama, y con una delicadeza que ninguno creyó que el poseería, tomo las manos levemente rojas de la kunoichi.

Al ver que ella no oponía ningún tipo de fuerza ni reclamaba nada, entrelazo sus largos dedos morenos con los bronceados de ella, poco a poco la fue atrayendo hacía si, buscando confianza de donde nunca antes había buscado.

Su vago corazón...

Los rostros de ambos estaban a escasos milímetros.

»Si me golpeas... -le advirtió el.

-Te golpeare aún más si no lo haces -Temari le observo unos minutos, en los que Nara Shikamaru había dibujado la sonrisa mas pícara que jamás le había visto.

-Como quieras -susurro, aún sonriente, junto a sus labios -la primera vez que no me quejare de lo mandona que eres.

-Te conviene -ella sonrió a su vez, mientras aquél esperado contacto de labios al fin se realizaba y el resultado...

Fue devastador...

-º-º-

-Itachi-san... ¿Por qué esa salida tan precipitada de Konoha? -el rostro azul de Hoshigaki Kisame observaba con cierto reproche al mayor de los Uchiha.

-Recuerda que fuimos a dejar un recado -Itachi le miro con sus penetrantes ojos negros -espero que no se te haya olvidado.

-Parece ser que aún guardas cierto cariño por tu Aldea natal, Itachi-san -dijo despectivamente Kisame, volviendo la vista.

Lo próximo que se vio fue a Itachi estampar contra un árbol a Kisame.

-Controla lo que dices, Kisame, eres mi compañero desde hace tiempo y no quiero tener que finalizar con tan buen compañero -en ese momento activo su Sharingan -¿entendido?

-Hai, Itachi-san -Kisame paso saliva, Uchiha Itachi podía ser ciertamente escalofriante y tenebroso tranquilo, pero enojado...-mis disculpas, Itachi-san, ha sido una insolencia de mi parte.

-Olvidalo -Itachi termino de colocarse su túnica de Akatsuki -regresemos con los demás.

-Hai.

Ambos Akatsukis apresuraron sus pasos entre el denso bosque, hasta simplemente, mimetizarse con el follaje y desaparecer.

-º-º-

-¿Respiración?

-Normalizada.

-Presión.

-Estable.

-Palidez de muerte -añadió alzando sus ojos colocar avellana del cuadro de notas. Observo como en el rostro antes serio de la chiquilla, se formo una sonrisa.

-Ya no esta para muerto -sonrió la niña.

-Muy bien -la Godaime Hokage le devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad.

En la habitación del hospital estaban, Aiori Hoenkhan, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kashern, Uzumaki Kashira, Tsunade-sama, Haruno Sakura y Jiraiya.

-Nashira-chan ¿piensas quedarte esta noche en el hospital? -los ojos verdes y algo cansados de Sakura se volvieron hacia la pequeña, que asintió levemente.

-Entonces debes ir con Tsunade-sama para que te lleve a la habitación para familiares -le sonrió -no te preocupes, yo me quedare aquí.

-Arigatou Sakura-san -una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la pequeña.

-Jiraiya, por favor, lleva a Nashira-chan a la habitación familiar -una sonrisa adorno los labios de la Godaime, pero esta no se extendió hasta sus ojos como la otra vez.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ven Nashira-chan, tomaremos sake hasta reventar! -se coloco a la niña sobre sus hombros y salió con ella correteando.

-Me extraña que ustedes dos no hayan terminado juntos con anterioridad, sensei -le señalo Sakura, volviendo la vista hacia Naruto.

-Tsk, el cansancio te esta haciendo decir cosas que no son -la Godaime miro a su alumna por varios minutos -estas agotada ¿verdad? Has drenado mucho más chakra curativo que Hinata y yo.

-No quiero que el muera -fue la seca respuesta.

-El no morirá así por así, es Uzumaki Naruto ¿o no? -la Godaime se acerco a Sakura -se recuperará mucho más rápido con la ayuda del poder de Kyuubi, pero aún así, tardará -le hizo saber -las heridas fueron algo graves, descontando que se disloco el hombro.

-Lo se, Tsunade-sama -Sakura alzo sus ojos esmeraldas hacía la Hokage, llenos de determinación -pero no iba a permitir que el chakra de Kyuubi hiciese todo, se que su cuerpo se desgasta cada vez que lo hace.

Tsunade abrió levemente los ojos, en señal de sorpresa, pero después los entrecerró con calidez, era Sakura, su alumna, después de todo.

-Deberías tomar ejemplo de Hinata y darte una ducha, antes de quedarte junto a él -sus ojos se dirigieron hacía la cama de Naruto, donde el Shinobi mostraba un vendaje que le cubría todo el torso y en sus mejillas, pequeñas curitas.

-Lo hare, Tsunade-sama -sonrió algo cansada -lo hare ahora mismo.

Sakura se inclino levemente hacía su sensei y luego se dirigió a la puerta para dirigirse a los baños privados del hospital.

Mientras Tsunade observaba el ahora ya mas vivido rostro del rubio.

-Estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa otra vez -observó los rasgos cincelados del "mocoso" tenía la nariz fina, al igual que los labios, el mentón orgulloso, las cejas ni muy pobladas ni muy finas, que complementaban a los ojos azules, que ahora estaban cerrados y su rasgo más característico, aquellas marcas en forma de bigotes.

»Te le pareces tanto -acarició la rubia cabellera -si hubieses muerto hoy, no se que habría hecho... La próxima vez, no te metas y deja que acaben con la vieja, aún eres joven, mocoso -le dijo, con cierta congoja.

En ese momento, Naruto, aún entre la inconsciencia, murmuró unas palabras para la Godaime.

-Si... quieres algo, protegelo con ambos brazos y piernas -se coloco la mano izquierda en la frente, frunció levemente el ceño -incluso con tu cuerpo... si es necesario -un pequeño bostezo emergió de los labios masculinos.

En los labios de Tsunade se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

»Eso... es lo que he hecho -susurró el rubio, para seguir en un sueño totalmente apacible.

-Parece ser que, después de todo, ya no es tan mocoso -detrás de ella estaba Jiraiya, que también observaba a Naruto -Nashira cayo rendida en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada.

Tsunade asintió.

»Son muy parecidos ¿no?

-Y estuvimos a punto de perderlo unas horas antes.

-No seas tan negativa, Tsunade -un toque en la puerta atrajo la atención de ambos.

-Disculpen Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, pero Hyuuga Neji ha llegado y esta listo para dar su informe -les hizo saber Kakashi.

-Vamos de inmediato.

En ese momento, por la otra puerta, apareció una Sakura más relajada, que solo cruzo una mirada con Tsunade, y ambas asintieron.

-_"Lo que no saben, es que lo peor, esta por llegar"_ -pensó Tsunade, mientras era seguida por Kakashi y Jiraiya.

Paso junto al Uchiha, que estaba sentado tal cual ella lo había dejado, el alzo los ojos cuando paso junto a él.

-_"Vuestra prueba más grande, tu prueba más grande Naruto, esta por comenzar"_ -pensó por último, preparándose mentalmente para el informe del Prodigio Hyuuga.

-º-º-

-¿Cuándo entraremos en acción? -una sombra borrosa podía verse sobre una pequeña pila de piedras.

-Pronto.

-Siempre dices eso líder, hum -espeto la persona, algo sarcástica.

-He dicho pronto.

-No te conviene molestar, Deidara -dijo otra de aquellas sombras.

-Hum, no molestes -un ojo mecánico de color rojo resplandeció en la oscuridad.

-Esperaremos a Itachi y Kisame -hablo quien parecía ser el jefe.

-Siempre lo hacemos -replico la persona llamada Deidara.

-Sensei, debería mantenerse callado si aprecia su vida -se burlo otro de los que había por allí.

-¡No vengas tú Tobi, no me cabrees aún más!

-¡Je! Tobi es bueno ¿cierto, Zetsu-san? -pregunto el personaje.

-Así es.

-Akatsuki pronto será la dueña de las guerras -susurró audiblemente el líder -debemos empezar a movernos.

-¡Hai! -respondieron los presentes, dejando a la vista, mas de una sonrisa perversa.

-Hum, estoy listo para demostraros que, el arte ¡es una explosión!

**----------Continuara----------**

**¡¡Al fin!! ¡¡Joerrrrrr si que me tarde esta vez!! Mi primera excusa fue que desde Agosto hasta Septiembre, casi Octubre, no tuve Internet pero ¡¡diablos!! No había actualizado porque mi "musa" se me había ido de viaje, o como diría mi koi, yo buscaba perfección.**

**Espero de corazón que el capítulo os haya gustado, aquellos que esperaban desesperados (as) un ShikaTema, acá lo tienen. Al fin he hecho que los demás de Akatsuki apareciesen (OMG) y como podrán ver, acá esta el bello Deidara vivo n.n. Es que no me termino de convencer esa muerte medio rara... En fin.**

**He ido mostrando a los demás personajes poco a poco, me pregunto ¿que sucederá con Tenten e Inazuma? Hmmm espero haberos intrigado un poco al menos jeje.**

**Pido mil disculpas a ustedes, queridos (as) lectores (as) pero ahora mismo ando haciendo un trabajo para mi examen de mañana y no pudo agradeceros debidamente, me disculpo profundamente, en el próximo capitulo os agradeceré, si no colocare una nota, agradeciéndoles el hecho de haberme hecho llegar a los 92 reviews, para mi es todo un orgullo y emoción estar tan lejos, muchas gracias.**

**Ahora un pequeño glosario de palabras que habitualmente no uso.**

**1. Shoji - **_Es la puerta corrediza de papel tradicional en Japón._

**2. Warai -**_Así es el nombre de la feudal significa algo y significa "risa" por eso tiene arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, se rie demasiado._

**3. Tatami - **_Es la colchoneta que se coloca en los pisos de japón, usualmente en las habitaciones, también se usa el tatami en la clases de kendo, judo, karate, etc._

**4. Yuki** - _Así es también significa algo jejeje. A decir verdad, "Yuki" podría significar tanto "nieve" como "valor, valentía" ustedes coloquenle el significado que más os apetezca, pero os advierto que yo se lo puse por la traducción "valor, valentía"._

**5. Rokubi No Raion - **_León de Seis Colas, ese es el nombre del "demonio" de Yuki-chan, no se si realmente existirá, pero este es mi fic y todo puede pasar ¿no?_

**6. Go And Shogi -** _Aquél que es fan de Naruto no puede serlo sin saber que es este "entretenido juego" que pone al aburrido Shikamaru a pensar jejeje. Es broma, el Go and Shogi es el ajedrez japones._

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi koi, Felipe-kun (Shaman1) y a mi querida madre que me han "jodido", animado, y apoyado bastante con este fic.**

**Y ¡¡Actualice antes del 2008!! Si no actualizo para aquél entonces os deseo desde ya una Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo, que todos vuestros sueños se hagan realidad.**

**¡¡Os deseo lo mejor del mundo!!**

**¡¡Ja ne!!**

**PD: Os pido de forma atenta que si rezan, pongan en sus rezos a la prima de mi Eva-neesan, que será sometida a una operación debido a un cáncer que se le detecto hace poco.**

**PD2: Eva, si lees esto, nunca me diste el nombre de tu prima u.u así que cuando rezo tengo que decir "y por favor Dios mio, ayuda a superar la situación por la cual padece mi gran amiga y hermana Eva, su familia y su prima, ayuda a su prima a superar esto señor..." Es raro referirse a ella como "la prima de Eva".**


End file.
